El Ex Novio de mi Mejor Amiga
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Cuando Sora le comentó de su presentimiento, Mimi no le creyó. Hasta que se encontró hablando con Taichi acerca de los sentimientos de él por Sora. Mimato, Taiora, leve Michi y varias parejas más! Pasen y lean!
1. El quiebre

**Hola Chicas y Chicos, mi nombre es Arashi Shinomori y pues me encuentro ante ustedes para mostrar este MIMATO que se me ocurrió hace dos días más o menos. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Quiero aclararles que el fanfic está situado en el 2005, es decir Mimi tiene 16 años, Matt 17, y bueno espero deduzcan las edades de los demás ya que este fanfic podría decirse que es una continuación de Digimon Zero Two... Ojalá les haya quedado claro... ¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo Uno: El Quiebre.

Faltaban quince minutos para que fuesen las tres de la mañana, pero la joven de cabellos castaño claro y ojos miel poca atención prestaba al paso del tiempo. Estaba concentrada en el nuevo capítulo de _What not to wear_ que una amiga de Estados Unidos le subió a Youtube, especialmente para ella.

Claro, Mimi Tachikawa vivía, respiraba, comía y moría por la moda. Por lo tanto, ese programa era el perfecto para ilusionarla con su futura carrera de Diseñadora. Rió sola mientras se encontraba en su primer desfile. ¡Dios, qué hermosas tenidas creaba!

Fashion, put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me? ...

Hablando de moda: su ringtone,Fashion de Lady Gaga, sonó cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana, despertándola de su ensoñación. Mimi miró el nombre en la pantalla, era Sora. Decidió colocar en pausa el video de Youtube y entonces contestó:

- Aló, ¿Sora-chan?

- Mi… Mimi-chan… - Y de pronto se escuchó llanto del otro lado.

Mimi se preocupó; Sora nunca llamaba a esa hora, ni tampoco lloraba por teléfono muy seguido que digamos.

- Sora-chan, ¿estás bien? – Pregunta estúpida: OBVIO que no lo estaba. - Ahm… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tu mamá está bien? ¿Discutiste con ella? – Esperó, Sora se demoraba mucho en contestar. - ¡Sora, di algo!

- Es… es Yamato…

¿Yamato, Matt, Ishida? Tachikawa tenía cara de interrogación… _¿Qué demonios…?_

- ¿Yamato?

- Si… - Y se escuchó más llanto por parte de la pelirroja.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo? – Hizo una pausa. - ¿Chocó? - Takenouchi seguía sin responder. - ¿Una fan loca lo atacó? – Y Sora lloró más y más. De hecho parecía gritar en vez de sollozar. - ¿Mu… murió?

Mimi empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo en la garganta que se siente cuando uno quiere llorar. Es decir: Sora la llamaba a la hora más imprudente y le decía que algo le había ocurrido a Matt. No es que fuese su mejor amigo de la vida ni mucho menos, pero le tenía un gran aprecio por todo ese tiempo compartido en el Digimundo.

Y si le había ocurrido algo tan grave… ¡Oh, Dios!

- Sora-chan… Ahm… - dudó. - ¿En qué hospital estás?... Yo… podría…

- ¡Mimi! A Yamato no le ha ocurrido nada malo – la interrumpió la Takenouchi de forma seca.

La castaña suspiró de alivio.

- Entonces Sora-chan, ¿qué ocurre?

Y la pelirroja siguió llorando. Mimi vió la hora y suspiró nuevamente. Llevaba quince minutos en que Takenouchi no podía hilvanar una frase. Y no había respondido a su pregunta.

Harta de toda esta situación, habló:

- Voy para allá – Si Sora la hubiese visto estaría asombrada de la mirada decidida de su amiga. Sin embargo, ni siquiera sospechó, pues había hablado con tono cansado, casi como si Mimi estuviese harta de toda esa conversación.

Bueno… ¡quería dormir, por el amor a Dios!

Sora suspiró un par de veces y luego empezó a hipar. Tachikawa sonrió, al parecer ya se estaba tranquilizando.

- Mimi, no vengas. De hecho… no sé por qué te llamé – La castaña colocó su mejor cara de interrogación, pero su amiga no la vio, obviamente. – Ahm… Creo que te reirás de mí.

- ¿Ah? – exclamó, casi como un chillido. – Sora-chan, eres mi amiga – acusó.

- Lo sé… Es que... es que… - suspiró. - ¡Dios!... Soñé que Yama-kun… me dejaba.

**What The Hell! **

La castaña pasó de la comprensión, a la sorpresa y luego a la rabia. Todo en menos de un segundo. Finalmente contó hasta diez y trató de tranquilizarse… Y pensó que debería pedir hora al sicólogo, porque esos cambios de humor tan repentinos comenzaron a asustarla.

- ¿Y? – Tenía una mirada de "no digas estupideces". – Ustedes hacen una gran pareja, se entienden bien, son parecidos, se llevan bien… - se quedó callada, como si no encontrara algo que decir. – y… El naranjo combina con el amarillo – se apresuró a agregar. - y el azul es un gran neutro, al igual que el marrón…

- Es que Mimi… ¡Tú no entiendes!

- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué soñaste algo que te da miedo y crees que ocurrirá?

- ¡Sí!... O sea, ¡No!... – suspiró nuevamente – Es decir… va a ocurrir…

_¡Qué buenas bromas haces Sora-chan!, Deberías ser comediante…_ O eso iba a decir Mimi, pero su amiga no la dejó.

- Mimi-chan, Matty está cambiado… Ya no es el mismo chico que antes… No es el mismo novio que tuve a principios de secundaria…

_Desde que tú llegaste…_ La pelirroja completó la oración en su mente, pero no pensaba mencionarle nada a su amiga. A lo mejor esa parte eran imaginaciones suyas. Claro, no podía culpar a su amiga de sus problemas de pareja…

Sora se quedó callada, esperando una respuesta de Mimi…

Sin embargo, Tachikawa se quedó pensando, ni siquiera pensando en qué decirle. Claro, había otra cosa que ocupaba su mente en ese minuto.

Cuando su amiga Sora le comentó que era novia de Yamato, después de aquella navidad del 2002, se alegró muchísimo por ella. Obvio, Takenouchi era su mejor amiga y bueno, parecían hacer buena pareja. No obstante, nunca se detuvo a pensar en cómo eran ellos como novios, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años desde ese acontecimiento. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente una relación como esa.

Y si no mal recordaba, cuando Mimi llegó de los Estados Unidos, hacía una semana atrás, todos los digielegidos la fueron a recibir al aeropuerto. Y, cuando le tocó a saludar a Sora y a Matt, lo hizo, luego les sonrió y continuó saludando. Era como si no llamaran su atención. Como si no fuesen pareja. Como…

_Como si el amor que se profesan no estaba ahí…_ se dijo mentalmente, pero no le mencionó nada a su amiga. Obvio, no podía decirle que ella y su novio no tenían ni una chispa de enamorados… Era un suicidio, además estamos hablando de la chica con el emblema del amor…

Era muy estúpido y contradictorio decir que la chica del emblema del amor no estaba enamorada.

Mimi se mordió la lengua y esperó por si Sora tenía algo más que decirle.

Así que ninguna de las dos habló durante los cinco minutos siguientes…

- ¿Aló?, ¿estás ahí? – dijeron al mismo tiempo… Pero al escuchar a la otra, permanecieron calladas.

- ¿Sabes? – habló Mimi de repente. – Creo que debes tranquilizarte. No sé, tómate un vaso de agua con azúcar y vuelve a dormir. No creo que ocurra algo maalooo. – trató de extender la última palabra para que su amiga la entendiera. - con Yamato…

- Te refieres a te… ter… - Sora no tuvo el valor de terminar la palabra.

- ¿Terminar? No lo creo. Se nota a leguas que Yama te ama. – Mintió, bueno, en realidad se atrevió a esconder información importante.

- ¿Tú crees?

Sora le habló con la voz llena de ilusión que a Mimi se le encogió el corazón.

- Si. – su voz expedía ánimo. Demasiado. Sus ojos en cambio… parecían estar con depresión.

- ¡Gracias Mimi!

- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?

_Para mentirte, de seguro_… se respondió Tachikawa a su propia pregunta.

Y Sora colgó, seguramente estaba más tranquila y le haría caso a Mimi. En cambio, la castaña miró nuevamente su computadora, el video seguía en pausa, y aunque estaban frente a una tienda de diseños exclusivos, ni siquiera lo notó.

Necesitaba pensar… Porque toda la palabrería que le dijo a Sora no era cierta… Aunque lo de los colores era verdad, todo lo demás era mentira…

Sora y Yamato… ¿estarán enamorados realmente? – se preguntó a sí misma, en un susurro.

Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tiró en su cama. ¡Dios! Ósea, había vuelto a Japón para librarse de un problema amoroso y aquí se encontraba con otro.

Seguramente es el karma de mis vidas pasadas o algo así. – se dijo en voz alta.

Se levantó y apagó el computador, luego se colocó su pijama y se recostó. Miró el reloj de su celular, eran las cuatro con treinta. Hora de dormir para cualquier persona normal. Excepto para ella que le había mentido a su mejor amiga.

¿Y si Yamato y Sora terminaban?

¡Se tiraría de un barranco!

Es decir, le habría dado falsas esperanzas a Sora por... por… nada…

Hizo una mueca y prefirió dormir. A lo mejor encontraba una manera de decirle a Sora todo lo que estaba pensando y hacer un contraataque o algo así. Sin embargo… ¿Qué sabía ella de amor? Bueno no tanto como de moda… Y eso no servía de mucho.

Bostezó y se trató de relajar, hasta que al fin logró quedarse dormida…

A la mañana siguiente: no había sol. Sora, que era friolenta, prefirió colocarse pantalones en vez de la falda que había dejado encima de una silla. Hoy tenía una cita con Yamato. Y, según Mimi, nada podía salir mal. Pero parecía como si todo lo malo iba a ocurrir ese día, _como si se acercara el Apocalipsis…_

Se rió de buena gana. ¡Dios, qué paranoica se había vuelto!

¿Se imaginan si hubiese soñado con que Yamato le era infiel con otra persona? ¿Habría buscado a la fulana para sacarle los ojos? Se rió de buena manera. Era mejor bajar a desayunar, porque _Mimi ya le habría dicho que ella y Matt no tenían ningún futuro como novios, _en caso de ser así… Obvio.

Sonriendo, la pelirroja desayunó tranquilamente, mientras veía la televisión. Anunciaban una tormenta.

Cuando ya era la una de la tarde, Mimi despertó de mala gana. Había soñado con que ella era una gran diseñadora y en el primer desfile de su carrera, Sora subió a la pasarela a reclamarle por haberle mentido, después la agarraba del cabello como si tratará de quitarle una peluca, mientras ella parecía volar por los aires. ¡Dios, qué horrendo!

Pero lo importante es que no iba a ocurrir nada malo, claro está.

Su mamá había entrado a su habitación y, sin importarle el estado de zombi que su hija tenía, corrió las cortinas de la ventana que se encontraba al costado derecho de la cama. De pronto, Mimi lo vio todo gris. Claro, iba a llover.

- Hija, espero que no salgas hoy, pues habrá una tormenta muy fuerte – anunció su madre con su tono de voz meloso.

La chiquilla asintió. De pronto pensó que todo era demasiado irreal como para que estuviese ocurriendo. Todo se había convertido en un mal presagio…

Sora se encontró con Yamato en un café cerca de su casa. El rubio llegó primero y ya había ordenado algo para ambos. La pelirroja sonrió para sí, no todas las parejas hacían eso, pues no se conocían lo suficiente. Saludó a su novio como era debido, léase: beso en los labios, y se sentó. Fue ahí cuando notó que Matt no tenía el mejor humor del mundo.

Mimi, se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se sacudió el cabello. Pensó que lo mejor era darse golpes contra la pared, sólo para tranquilizarse un poco. Sora no le contestaba el teléfono y ella tenía el peor mal presentimiento del mundo… Y, bueno, Tachikawa no quería ver a su amiga subiendo por la pasarela de su primer desfile…

- Si tan sólo Michael estuviese aquí… - La frase se le escapó de los labios.

Era definitivo, necesitaba un sicólogo.

Michael no podría estar con ella, no ahora, ni tampoco la próxima semana. _Ni nunca_. Se mordió el labio inferior. Había algo que podía hacer ella sola aquí en Japón: ir a buscar a Sora.

Cuando le entregaron su Capuchino y a Matt, su Moka, comenzó a llover. Y cuando Ishida se levantó de su asiento sin siquiera pedirle permiso, ya llovía torrencialmente. Sora miró a su novio, aún estando sentada, se sonrojó. Es decir, el rubio parecía volverse cada vez más atractivo. _Eso es lo que pasaba cuando uno estaba con la persona amada_ se repetía mentalmente con la cara roja y una sonrisita boba en los labios.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando eso, que no notó que el rubio ni siquiera la miraba.

- Yama, ¿no vas a terminarte tu café? – preguntó la pelirroja, apuntando el vaso.

- No es eso – Su novia la miró confundida – Los pedí para llevar.

- ¿Y con esta lluvia, Matt? ¡Nos mojaremos! – reclamó tiernamente.

A simple vista, parecían dos chicos realmente enamorados. O más bien, _una chica muy enamorada y un chico que parecía no tomarla en cuenta. _

Matt ya había pensado en eso. Todo con Sora era maravilloso pero era tan… rutinario. Al principio pensó que eran los lugares a los que iban, como ambos habían crecido en el mismo lugar, bueno, conocían todos esos destinos de parejas. Sin embargo… con el paso del tiempo, Yamato comenzó a notar que no era Tokio el problema, sino que… ¿él? O ¿ella? No estaba muy seguro cuál era el culpable, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería seguir más con toda esa farsa.

Sí, una farsa. Porque el rubio ya no estaba enamorado de Sora desde hacía un buen rato. El problema es que se había negado a creerlo… O más bien, era más fácil decir:_ Tengo mala cara porque mi hermano se enferma cada vez que nos vemos_, a decir: _Sora, ya no me gustas_.

Ishida tomó su vaso de Moka y decidió salir. Vio que Sora se levantaba de su asiento y lo seguía con su vaso también en la mano. Y cuando estuvieron afuera, se mojaron pero en ningún momento el rubio decidió mirar a su novia. Sin embargo escuchaba como se quejaba: su maquillaje se había corrido, su ropa estaba estilando, su peinado se había arruinado. Le recordaban a alguien… a… Mimi.

De pronto se detuvo. Sora lo miró y luego observó que estaban en el parque donde Yamato le propuso ser novios. Iban ahí para cada aniversario, _era taaaan romántico_, la frase revoloteó en su mente.

Si estuviesen en una caricatura, a la pelirroja ya le habrían salido corazones y purpurina por los ojos.

Matt casi suelta su vaso de Moka de golpe… ¿Estaba pensando en Mimi? Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa, y sus pupilas se expandieron… ¡Dios! No podía pensar en Tachikawa en el momento en que iba a terminar con su novia.

- Matt… ¿estás bien? – Sora notó con preocupación que su novio había palidecido. Seguramente iban a pescar un resfriado con esa lluvia torrencial. Y a ella justo se le quedó el paraguas en casa. ¡Qué boba!

- S… Ssi…

No parecía seguro… Estaba ocurriendo algo muuuy malo.

Mimi tomó su paraguas y aunque escuchaba los gritos de su madre, ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta. ¿Qué había de malo con un poco de lluvia si ella tenía un paraguas? ¡Nada! El problema no era su mamá gritando chillonamente, sino la pareja del año: El Sorato.

Se sentía extremadamente culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad a Sora. Ellos iban a terminar. La lluvia se lo decía.

- ¡Dios, qué paranoica! – habló en voz alta, mientras corría por las calles de Odaiba.

Cuando se encontró con un semáforo en rojo, se detuvo. ¡No tenía idea a dónde debía dirigirse! ¡Sólo ella salía corriendo hacia ninguna parte en una emergencia!

**- OH, MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!** – gritó con rabia.

Una señora la miró como si fuese un bicho. Mimi no tenía tiempo de esperar el semáforo, así que daba pequeños golpes al piso con su pie derecho. Tampoco sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Seguramente Dios se estaría burlando de ella, riéndose a sus espaldas y la señalaba como una persona estúpida frente a todos los ángeles. Ya se imaginaba a los querubines riéndose de ella mientras montones de plumas se caían de las nubes.

Bufó molesta cuando dieron luz verde y siguió corriendo… De pronto parecía que todo se había aclarado.

- ¡Claro! ¡Verde! – gritó como si le hubiese atinado a la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Y la señora creyó que ahora el bicho se había agigantado.

Matt tragó un poco de café. Estaba amargo, como le gustaba. Y eso que tenía un poco de sabor a chocolate, que también le gustaba.

Sora se quedó mirando su vaso, pero cuando el rubio le habló, su vista se dirigió hacia su rostro.

- Sora… tenemos que hablar…

- ¿Eh?

El rubio la miraba lo más seriamente posible. La pelirroja sentía que la tierra se la tragaba. Había algo en la mirada de Yamato que la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar.

_Como si su felicidad no lo alcanzara a él._

- ¿Qué ocurre Yama? – Su corazón tenía una punzada, había algo que estaba mal en esa situación. Algo muy malo.

Mimi sabía que el rubio era bastante retraído. Lo suficiente como para buscar el lugar más apartado del planeta como para cortar con su amiga. Y con este tiempo, el lugar más indicado para ser catalogado como discreto era un parque. Pues a nadie se le ocurriría en su sano juicio ir a un parque cuando había una lluvia torrencial.

Así que se dirigió al parque de Odaiba. Era su única opción, pues la otra era el Polo Norte.

- Sora… yo… - ¡Oh, Vamos!, no era taaan difícil, ¿cierto? Es decir, lo había practicado miles de veces frente a un espejo y con su hermano presente, no podía fallar ahora. – Sora…

- Yama, pareciera que me tratarás de proponer matrimonio o algo así – bromeó Sora.

Que equivocada estaba.

Cuando la castaña los divisó, se alegró bastante. Pero al acercarse más, descubrió que todas sus premoniciones eran correctas. Sora y Yamato estaban solos, sí, pero no hacían las cosas que los novios hacen cuando están **completamente** solos.

Yamato deseó tener un anillo de matrimonio en ese minuto. Pero sabía que ésa no era la razón por la que se encontraban allí. Prefirió ser directo… decirlo de una maldita vez.

- Sora, nosotros… ya no…

- ¡Sora-chan, Yamato! – Los susodichos se voltearon y miraron llegar a Mimi. - ¡Qué coincidencia! – saludó con una sonrisa.

¿Coincidencia? ¡Coincidencia! El rubio se iba a echar a reír de buena gana. Estaban en un parque en medio de una lluvia torrencial, apartados del camino principal y se notaba a leguas que la castaña se había deshecho corriendo hacia ese lugar. ¡Coincidencia, su abuela!

Sora se asombró al ver a Mimi ahí. Bueno, seguramente le tocaba ir a comprar o algo así.

- Hola, Mimi-chan – saludó más respetuosamente la pelirroja.

El chico sólo le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Luego la ignoró y miró a Sora.

Mimi también miró a Sora.

Y Sora se sintió demasiado observada de pronto. No sabía a cuál de los dos debía atender primero.

- Matty, ahm… ¿por qué no me dices lo que me tienes que decir? – Sugirió la pelirroja algo perturbada.

La castaña tragó saliva.

- Sora, debo hablarte… - comenzó seria.

El rubio miró a Tachikawa fríamente.

- ¿Podemos dejarlo para después Mimi-chan? – habló la portadora del amor.

- No lo creo – dudó la otra.

- ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? – dijo el único chico fríamente.

Todos sus presentimientos eran reales, Matt iba a cortar con su amiga. A menos que ella estuviese presente. Porque Yamato no podía ser tan malo.

Puedes decirlo conmigo al frente, soy su mejor amiga, aunque no estuviese aquí me enteraría después de lo que han hablado – respondió Tachikawa con aires de autosuficiencia.

_Algo tienen estos dos entre manos._ Eso pensaba Takenouchi en ese minuto.

Ishida no contaba con eso. Se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado. Es decir, había ensayado mil veces este momento pero nunca creyó que iba a tener público. Una cosa era pensar en TK como su futura ex novia, la otra pensar que iba a estar la señorita estadounidense con ellos en el momento de la verdad.

El joven miró a Mimi fríamente, pero la chica sacó valor y se mantuvo quieta. Cualquier cosa, tenía un paraguas y bien podría darle un paraguazo al rubio, ¿no? Debía ser fuerte, tenía que darle tiempo a Sora para que se diese cuenta.

Takenouchi se encogió de hombros, como si no supiese qué hacer. Muy pocas veces había visto una escena como esa. Tenía la sensación de que debía actuar con delicadeza o una bomba estallaría.

Y su corazón no dejaba de dar puntadas.

- Mimi-chan… - Sora cortó toda la escena, necesitaban algo de diplomacia. - ¿Yamato puede escuchar lo que vienes a decirme?

**WHAT THE HELL! **

Si alguien pudiese escuchar los pensamientos de los otros dos chicos, habrían escuchado eso.

En fin…

- ¿Eh? – chilló Mimi. – Su… supongo…

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos predijo esto?

- Yama-kun – La pelirroja le dedicó su mejor mirada de amor. - ¿Puedes esperar un segundo?

A Matt no le quedó otra que decir que sí. Y miró hacia otro lado, había un árbol muy bonito a su derecha.

- ¿Y bien? – Sora le recordó a su madre.

- Y bien ¿qué? – Mimi sentía la odiosa necesidad de detener el tiempo. Y de borrar al rubio de la escena.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo te encuentras Sora?

_No lo sé, con ganas de estrangularte_, pensó la pelirroja ácidamente.

- Mimi, tienes algo que decirme o no – El tono de impaciencia se estaba notando mucho.

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien?

Matt miraba a Tachikawa aburrido. Pobre, se notaba a leguas que no quería que su novia hablase con él. Decidió ser bueno con ella.

- Mimi, si quieres, puedo hablar yo con ella y tú nos escuchas. No tengo ningún problema – mencionó pausadamente su oferta.

- ¡Oh! – Había que hacer algo rápido – Claro.

¿Por qué mierda había aceptado? Asustada, descubrió que no tenía un plan.

Pero en cuanto vio al rubio dirigirse hacia Sora, decidió improvisar.

Ése era su plan. Y sonrió.

- Sora, tengo que decir que yo…

- Sora, ¿sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. La pelirroja de pronto se sintió mareada.

- ¡Mimi! – El rubio iba a perder la paciencia, puedo jurarlo. – Quedamos en que yo iba a hablar primero.

- Lo siento, Matty. – La castaña le sonrió tiernamente. – No volverá a ocurrir.

Matt gruñó.

- Sora… nosotros debemos…

- Sora, sabes que tu cabello se ve muy bien con la lluvia. – le interrumpió la chiquilla a su costado.

Ahora podemos agregar que Mimi tenía suerte de que el Ishida fuese un caballero y se estaba controlando para no tomar el paraguas de la chica y darle un par de paraguazos en la cabeza hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Claro hasta que notó la sonrisa de astucia de su amiga. Rodó los ojos. Qué juego más estúpido estaba jugando… Pero si quería jugar…

Eso es lo que él iba a hacer.

- Sora… - comenzó.

- ¿Sabes, Sora? Deberíamos ir al centro comercial. – le interrumpió nuevamente la Tachikawa.

- Si, una vez que yo termine de decir que nosotros terminamos.

Las dos amigas se impresionaron al ver como el rubio había dicho algo tan fuerte como si sus palabras no tuviesen ninguna importancia.

Claro, para él no significaban nada.

Lo último que escuchó la pelirroja fue el golpe del paraguas de Mimi. Luego se colocó a llorar.

La castaña vio la escena tan irreal. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes… Si tan sólo… Si tan sólo… le hubiese dicho a Sora…

- No tenía que haber venido. – Completó su pensamiento en un susurro.

La voz de Mimi pareció salir de la nada. Pero ninguna de las chicas lo notó. Sólo Matt logró escuchar el murmullo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Yamato Ishida? – Sora lloraba como magdalena, pero eso no importaba en ese minuto.

El rubio olvidó completamente lo que estaba pensando.

- Matt, tú no me… - sollozó. – Tú no nos puedes hacer esto. – se corrigió.

- Escucha, Sora, yo…

- Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Ojalá lo fuese… - respondió, mas no el chico.

Sora miró a su amiga. Había olvidado por completo que ella se encontraba ahí.

- Y tú… ¿Lo sabías? – chilló de rabia.

Mimi no tuvo el valor de responder. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Sora, eso no importa ahora.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte Ishida! – Rompió a llorar. – ¡Mimi, te llamé! – repitió fuera de sí. – ¡Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

- Sora…

- ¡COMO SI EL AGUA CON AZÚCAR ME PUDIESE AYUDAR AHORA! – gritó fuera de sí.

Y la pelirroja salió corriendo. Al diablo el paraguas, su ropa, su maquillaje. **¡Qué todo se vaya al diablo!**

Tachikawa tenía la sensación que debía ir por ella, pero se concentró en Matt. El chico estaba ahí, pero no su mente. Y por primera vez se le ocurrió una sola cosa cuerda. De la nada, tomó fuerzas y se plantó frente a Yamato, y de pronto le golpeó en la mejilla.

Le había dado una cachetada llena de odio.

- ¡ESO ES POR PLANTAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA! – Tomó su paraguas y salió corriendo del lugar, también llorando.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**¡DIOS! A veces me pregunto en cómo haré que esto sea un Mimato, hum... **

**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo... La verdad tengo prisa porque quiero ir a almorzar xD Un saludo! Y espero que puedan dejarme reviews n-n Bye!**


	2. Pastel de fresa y Pastel de chocolate

**Hola chicos y chicas! Un enorme abrazo les doy a todos ustedes! Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de este Mimato, espero que lo disfruten.**

**La verdad, me dí cuenta que en el primer capítulo no puse que Digimon no era mío... Lo cual no significa que sea mío, sino que NO LO ES. Digimon no me pertenece (cuack!) Bueno, será mejor que lean...**

Capítulo Dos: Un pastel de fresa y un pastel de chocolate.

La verdad los hará libres…

Pero Yamato no podía estar más en desacuerdo con ello. Es decir, al tratar de ser sincero con sus sentimientos y con los de Sora, se ganó a una chiquilla intrusa que le saboteó todo su plan y más encima una cachetada. A veces se preguntaba si en verdad había un Dios.

Pero prefería pensar eso después, ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Era mejor regresar.

Mimi entró en su casa levemente empapada. Su madre llegó con una toalla rosa gigante y comenzó a secarle su cabello, aunque no estuviese mojado, mientras le decía todas las razones por las que no debió haber salido.

Se le olvidó mencionar que no debía inmiscuirse en problemas de parejas.

Claro, porque la castaña ni caso le habría hecho y la señora Tachikawa no tenía idea de lo que su hija había vivido aquella tarde.

La joven partió a su habitación, cabizbaja. Su madre había preparado la tina para que se diese un baño, pero ella no tenía ni un ápice de humor.

_Dios… ¿por qué siempre meto la pata en todo lo que hago?_ La frase revoloteó buen rato por su mente.

TK le acercó los pañuelos desechables a su papá, mientras esperaba a que Yamato llegase. El señor Ishida había cogido un resfriado, nada complicado, pero con este tiempo se podía agravar… Aún así, su padre estaba empeñado con salir a trabajar con esa tormenta. El hermano menor rodó los ojos. Ya sabían a quién había salido Matt.

El señor Ishida se levantó de su sillón y se preparó para salir. Dejó algunas instrucciones típicas de padre a Takeru y cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se encontró con su primogénito con una cara peor a la de él. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas que hacían un fuerte contraste en comparación a su tez pálida, más de lo normal. Además, destilaba agua por su cabello y ropas, no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a parar las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y la mirada de cansancio hacían que él tuviese la necesidad de tomar vacaciones… por su hijo.

- Yamato… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado. Todos los ánimos que se hizo para salir a trabajar, de pronto, se esfumaron.

Su hijo ni siquiera respondió. Sólo vio desde su altura, como sus pupilas lo apuntaban, seguramente mirándolo, pero no del todo convencido: tenía la mirada perdida. Matt todavía no pegaba el último estirón que se pronosticaba a fines de la adolescencia, pero según los médicos iba a alcanzar su propia altura. Takeru, en cambio, iba a ser un poco más bajo, por los genes de su madre.

- Hijo. – el señor Ishida tomó ambos hombros de su hijo y lo obligó a mirarlo. – Necesito que no te enfermes ahora. Toma las medicinas que me recetaron a mí y ayuda a TK con el aseo del departamento. Nos vemos.

Por mucho que quisiese quedarse en casa, el señor Ishida no podía, había que ganarse el pan. Sólo esperaba que sus hijos estuviesen bien. Y marchó.

Matt no escuchó nada de lo que su papá le dijo. Le zumbaban los oídos y se sentía mareado. ¡Hacía tanto calor!

Takeru sintió la puerta cerrarse de pronto, seguramente su padre ya había salido. Esperaba que su hermano volviese pronto para comenzar las tareas domésticas y poder acostarse tranquilo. Pero un golpe lo distrajo de sus planes.

Impresionado por la fuerza del impacto, se dirigió hasta la puerta de su casa, encontrándose con el cuerpo de su propio hermano, quien se había desmayado por la fiebre.

Cuando Sora llegó a su casa, su madre la recibió, y con preocupación notó como su hija dejaba una enorme posa en el recibidor y ¿cómo no? Si destilaba agua por sus ropas y cabello. Pero lo que más le preocupó fue notar como su temperatura corporal había subido mucho: su hija tenía fiebre.

Había amanecido, pero el cielo no estaba azul. Seguía gris, pues continuaba lloviendo. A Mimi no le gustaba la lluvia, la deprimía, le traía malos recuerdos y también malos presentimientos. La joven se irguió en su cama, mientras observaba por la ventana como las gotas de agua caían. Había dormido muy mal esa noche, estaba preocupada por Sora y decepcionada de Matt. Y no sabía bien qué debía hacer en ese minuto. O en su vida.

Taichi despertó porque el sonido de su celular comenzó a sonar. _Maldito aparato_, su madre se lo había comprado pero él lo odiaba pues generalmente olvidaba apagarlo por la noche y terminaban despertándolo temprano gracias al sonidito estúpido.

- ¿Tai? Soy yo, Takeru. – anunció la voz del otro lado. Yagami se sorprendió, el número era el de Yamato.

- Hola Takeru. – saludó, medio adormilado. - ¿Ocurre algo?

Bueno, los hermanos Ishida sabían que a él le encantaba dormir y que odiaba que lo despertaran con su celular…

O creía que lo sabían.

- Ssi… - respondió el rubio. – Yamato está con fiebre y necesito ayuda para cuidarlo… ¿podrías ayudarme?

¿Matt con fiebre? Seguramente al muy idiota se le ocurrió salir con el feroz temporal de ayer. ¿Por qué tenía un amigo con síntomas de depresión? A veces no encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta. Y hoy era una de esas veces.

- ¿Por qué a Yamato se le ocurrió salir con este temporal? – preguntó Tai de mal humor. ¡Odiaba que lo despertaran! ¿Qué esperaban? - ¿Quería hacer sopa de Ishida? ¿Olvidó darse su baño anual? – preguntó ácido.

Takaishi no sabía cómo responder a esas preguntas. Olvidó que a Yagami había que molestarlo más tarde que temprano, es decir, había llamado en mal momento.

- Nno… - titubeó. No era bueno decir estas cosas, pero su hermano había delirado mucho esa noche… - Al parecer, terminó con Sora… - Hizo una pausa. No sabía si continuar o colgar. Debió haber llamado a Kari… - Pero si es mal momento… - se apresuró a decir.

Pero Tai ya no escuchaba nada.

**¿QUÉ MATT HIZO QUÉ?**

De pronto sintió esas ganas de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. Si quería terminar con Sora, por lo menos que lo hiciese bajo techo. _Bastardo antisocial…_

El castaño suspiró, pero Takaishi ni siquiera lo escuchó pues continuaba hablando acerca del mal momento que había elegido para llamar. El mayor volvió a suspirar, de cansancio. Él debió haber obtenido el emblema de la amistad e Ishida debió haber obtenido el de tacto, pensó ácidamente. _Despertar temprano no le hacía bien._

- Iré para allá. – dijo cansado, interrumpiendo a Takeru con su monólogo de mea culpa.

- ¿Eh? – Si el rubio hubiese estado ahí con él, se le habrían salido los ojos. - ¿Hablas en serio Tai?

- Si… - respondió cansado. – Dentro de un par de horas, estaré por ahí.

Y colgó, dejando a TK con las palabras en la boca. Se quedó mirando su celular un momento, pues recién estaba captando toda la información… Matt terminó con Sora… ¿Cómo se encontrará ella? Es decir, si Yamato pescó un resfriado, seguramente su amiga también…

- Cuando te recuperes, te moleré a golpes Ishida.

Mimi encendió su computador y vio que su amiga había vuelto a subir _What not to Wear_ a Youtube. Bueno, el programa lo daban todos los días por televisión nacional, así que habría muchos capítulos online después de algún tiempo.

Pero eso no le importó.

- No veré más _What not to wear_, hasta que arregle las cosas con Sora y Yamato. – Se prometió a sí misma en voz alta.

Y decidida se levantó a llamar a Sora, para saber cómo había amanecido. Si tenía suerte, a lo mejor seguiría enojada con Yamato, pero esperaba que con ella ya no.

Tomó su teléfono, pero al comenzar a marcar, descubrió que su madre hablaba con su abuela. ¡Uy, cómo chismorreaban ellas dos! Bueno, siempre le quedaba el celular. Marcó el número y esperó.

- ¿Aló? – Una voz, parecida a la de Sora contestó.

- ¿Aló, Sora?

Hubo un silencio.

- Disculpe, ¿con quién habló?

**WHAT THE HELL!**

_¡Sora estaba tan enojada que iba a hacer como si no existiese! _

**¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!**

- ¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. La voz era parecida… sí. Pero no idéntica.

- ¿Aló? Habla con Mimi Tachikawa. – ¡Ah!, lo dijo al revés. Como vivió en América, ahí se decía primero el nombre y luego el apellido. En cambio, en Japón era al revés. – Tachikawa Mimi. – corrigió. – Una amiga de Sora. Y yo… ¿hablo con…?

- Hola, Mimi. Hablas con la madre de Sora.

_¡Gracias al Cielo!_

- ¿Llamé en mal momento? – preguntó Mimi, después de pensar sobre QUIÉN le había contestado. – Sora… ¿está bien? – Seguramente, estaría llorando, muerta de depresión…

- Pues… Ayer a la tarde, Sora salió… Y pues, me imagino que viste cómo estaba lloviendo…

_¡Uy, ni lo diga señora! Yo estuve ahí en primera fila…_ Pensó a modo de respuesta.

- Sora pescó un resfriado. Como comprenderás, no puede salir… - le avisó la mamá de su amiga, mientras trataba de cortarla pronto.

- ¿Qué? – Mimi no se lo podía creer.

- Sí, mi hija está con fiebre. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero…

- ¿Puedo ir a verla? – Soltó de pronto. Se sentía extremadamente culpable. – Hoy, en un rato más.

- Cla… Claro.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- Ssi… No hay por qué darlas.

Y colgaron. Luego de despedirse, claro.

Mimi se sintió fatal de pronto. De las incontables veces en las que había metido la pata, hoy era la peor de todas.

- ¡Mimi, ya puedes ocupar el teléfono! – le gritó su madre, pero ella ya no escuchó.

_¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Se recostó en su cama, aún en pijama. Ahora no tenía idea qué iba a hacer… Quería perderse en alguna isla desierta, con una suscripción a Cosmopolitan, claro. Aunque con la suscripción, Sora la encontraría. Más fácil era ir al gobierno de Japón y decir que es una espía de los Estados Unidos… La harían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra en segundos.

**WHAT THE HELL!**

- Y recuerden, un delicioso pastel es una gran cura para las penas de amor. Por eso, vengan a la pastelería …

La televisión estaba prendida… Su mamá veía un comercial, seguramente estaban dando esos programas de cocina y una pastelería había aprovechado el segmento para dar su anuncio.

- Hum… Con que los pasteles son buena cura para las penas de amor, ¿eh?

_Era como si Dios le hubiese mandado una señal o algo así._

- ¡Mamá! – salió corriendo de su habitación. - ¿Cómo se hacen los pasteles?

Cuando Tai salió del baño, ya vestido, se encontró con su hermana, aún en su pijama rosa con ositos de peluche. Pero él no le prestó atención.

- Tai, me llamó Takeru.

_Malditos rubios._

- ¿Sí? – preguntó indiferente. - No te invitó a salir, ¿verdad?

Una de las cosas que más amaba en la vida, era ver la cara sonrojada de su hermana cada vez que él la molestaba con el hermano de Matt. _¡Ese rostro no tenía precio!_

- Nno… - dudó. - ¡ÉSE NO ES EL PUNTO! – le gritó enfadada.

Taichi la miró curioso.

- Y… ¿entonces?

- Quería… saber… Si tú, ibas a ir a casa de Yamato o no… - le dijo más tranquila, mirando hacia otro lado. Pero las pintitas rosadas continuaban sobre su cara.

¡Dios, qué risa! Y al principio, ni siquiera quería tener una hermanita. ¡Qué bobo!

Pero ni molestar a su hermana lo haría olvidar en el meollo en el que se metió. La verdad es que no podía evitar sentirse enojado con Matt, porque si él hubiese estado en su lugar, no habría roto con Sora en plena lluvia.

_Ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza romper con ella._

- Hermano, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hikari, al ver a su hermano mayor sonrojado, de pronto.

Su hermanita lo distrajo de su ensoñación.

- Ssi…

- Tai – El susodicho la miró atento. – Takeru me contó que Sora y Yamato terminaron… - No sabía que decir, era como si estuviese esperando a que su hermano continuara la conversación, pero el chico ni siquiera pareció sentirse aludido. - ¡Taichi! – Su hermano la observó, serio. - ¿Qué harás?

- Lo dices como si debiese hacer algo por ellos.

- ¡Taichi!

A veces no sabía que debía hacer cuando la gente esperaba algo de él. Sentía que debía hacer algo por la parejita del año, pero simplemente no le importaba. Eran sus amigos, sí. Se veían felices juntos, claro que sí. Sin embargo, si ellos decidieron terminar, él no debía inmiscuirse.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hikari? Yo no tengo flechas de Cupido para hacer que ellos vuelvan. – le recriminó.

La menor de los Yagami se sintió muy frustrada en ese minuto. A veces su hermano mayor era un cabeza hueca de lo peor…

- Tai, no me refiero a qué harás para juntarlos… Me refiero a cómo te sientes al respecto.

- ¿Qué?

- Sora te gustaba, ¿no?

Su hermana no era tonta. No como él. Pero prefirió callar. Sí, Sora le gustaba, Le gustó, mejor dicho. Pero ella prefirió a Yamato y bueno, él respetó su decisión y la dejó tranquila. Fue Sora la que escogió que ellos fuesen simplemente amigos. No él.

- Me gustó. Ahora sólo somos amigos.

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada Kari. – Tai hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero luego se le pasó. – Escucha, yo ahora soy el mejor amigo del ex novio de mi mejor amiga y quedamos ahí.

Ni siquiera él lo entendió bien, pero daba igual.

- Taichi…

- Hermana, tranquila. – Tai no tenía idea de a qué vino esa conversación. – No haré nada que… bueno, nada malo.

- Lo dices como si fueses a hacer algo malo… - Su hermano la miró confundido. – Como golpear a Matt. Tus maldiciones se escuchaban hasta mi habitación.

O mejor, las habitaciones de ambos se encontraban frente al baño y a Tai se le olvidó que no debía hablar fuerte en el baño.

- Trataré de no hacerlo.

- ¡Taichi!

El joven miró a su hermana menor. Tenía los brazos apoyados en sus caderas y lo miraba enfadada. Todavía no entendía que debía hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres Hikari?

- Sólo quiero que estés bien.

Él se sorprendió mucho de escuchar una confesión como esa. Su mirada se destensó de pronto y miró a su hermana con mucho amor fraternal. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.

- Tranquila. No soy del tipo de personas que se inmiscuyen en las relaciones de pareja. Y no lo haré ahora.

Kari miró a su hermano sorprendida.

- No voy a hacer nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirme. Dejaré que las cosas fluyan solas. – Terminó de decir y se dio media vuelta. – Así que dile a Takeru que iré a cuidar al enfermo de su hermano, aunque me arrepienta mucho después.

Taichi no lo vio, pero Hikari le sonrió dulcemente. Su hermano era un tonto, pero un tonto amable y bueno.

Mimi, envolvió el pastel en una cajita, para que no se mojase. Ya no llovía de forma torrencial, sólo llovía. La tormenta estaba por pasar, y esperaba que la suya también.

Había decidido hacer pastel de fresas con merengue. Era todo lo que había en su refrigerador y a Sora le gustaban. Ojalá se encuentre mejor de su fiebre.

En fin, la chica partió hacia casa de su amiga, con una sonrisa. Había que animar a la pelirroja, después de todo, ¿no?

Tai salió de su casa, confundido. Realmente no sabía que debía hacer. Primero sus dos mejores amigos comienzan una relación casi de la nada, porque él nunca se enteró de que Sora amaba a Yamato y viceversa, después a ellos se les ocurre terminar y todos esperan, bueno no todos, sólo Hikari y Takeru, que él haga algo al respecto.

¿Algo como qué? Si él nunca se atrevió a confesarle a Sora lo que sintió por ella.

Odiaba que estas cosas pasaran, porque ahora venía un obstáculo que nadie podía ver y que el mismísimo Taichi Yagami no se podía imaginar: la división. Generalmente ocurre que cuando dos miembros de un grupo de amigos comienzan una relación amorosa, son todos felices. Pero cuando esas dos personas terminan, viene la división del grupo para encontrar cuál de los dos tenía mejores razones para cortar.

Él no quería ver a nadie discutiendo por qué Sora y Yamato se separaron. Sería horrendo. Porque a él también le tocaría elegir un bando.

- Diioos… - estiró la palabra en un suspiro. – ¿En qué me he metido?

El chico del cabello castaño, continuó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul, mientras se mojaba con la débil lluvia que aún caía sobre Odaiba, hasta que pasó por el costado de una pastelería…

Descubrió que iba por el camino para llegar a la casa de Sora, no a la de Matt.

Pensó en devolverse, pero esa pastelería volvió a llamarle la atención. Había un pastel pequeño de chocolate con frambuesa que parecía hablarle. Bueno, salió sin desayunar… Tal vez, si encontraba el dinero suficiente para comprarlo y servírselo en la casa de Sora antes de visitar al rubio, no habría ningún problema.

O así lo veía él. Así que entró y compró su pastel.

Mimi subió las escaleras hasta el piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sora. Pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Taichi Yagami frente a la puerta del departamento. Con una caja en sus brazos cuidadosamente envuelta.

_¿Ya se habrá enterado sobre lo de Sora y Yamato?_

- ¡Tai! – le llamó entusiasta. Genial, tendría a alguien que la protegería si a Sora se le ocurría asesinarla.

El joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con su amiga Mimi, con una caja en sus brazos cuidadosamente envuelta_. Como la suya._

- Mimi – le respondió él a su llamado. Más calmado, claro. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tachikawa lo miró perpleja. _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_ En fin…

- Vengo a ver a Sora. Su madre me dijo que estaba con fiebre… - Prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí, no quería meter más la pata por hablar de más.

_Así que Sora estaba con fiebre. _

- Maldito Ishida. – masculló por lo bajo el castaño. Pero la chica lo alcanzó a escuchar.

_Bueno, ésa era su señal._

- ¡Oh! – exclamó. – Ya te enteraste…

- ¿Ya lo sabías? – preguntó curioso.

Mimi no supo qué respuesta dar…

- Eh… - La chica no sabía cómo explicarle algo así a su amigo. – Digamos que… estuve en primera fila.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Tai parecía incrédulo. Demasiado…

- No quiero hablar sobre eso Tai… - hizo una pausa, para suspirar. – Pero todo este asunto es mi culpa… - Y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

Taichi no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo rayos era todo culpa de Mimi si fue Matt al que se le ocurrió terminar con Sora? ¡Dios, qué confuso era todo ahora!

- ¿Disculpa?

- Eso…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Todo es culpa mía…

- Pero… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Mimi miró a su amigo, confundida. No sabía qué respuesta dar.

- Sólo… Yo… - gruñó, sin saber que decir. – Estuve ahí cuando terminaron.

- ¿Qué?

Tachikawa vió como las pupilas de su amigo se dilataron por la impresión. Eso le asustó mucho.

- Qué estuve ahí y no hice nada para evitarlo. Yamato terminó con Sora frente a mí y no pude frenarlo. Y Sora me dijo que ella presintió eso y yo no le hice caso y… y… - Mimi sentía la garganta arder de tristeza. Aunque no debería sentirse así, pues a ella no la habían cortado. – Y todo es culpa mía. – Y lloró desconsoladamente.

Tai se sintió incómodo. Agradecía a Dios de que no hubiese llamado al timbre. Miró a su amiga. Se veía muy linda con su faldita de color marrón larga y botas, además de tener encima una capa de color verde pistacho con capucha, dejando al descubierto dos mechones a ambos costados de su rostro, ahora triste. Mimi siempre le recordaba a un cachorrito en la lluvia, así que la abrazó.

- Mimi, creo que debes tranquilizarte. – le sugirió Tai. – Nada de esto es tu culpa. – Continuó y le tomó la cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo. - ¡Hey, deja de llorar como Magdalena! – Y le sonrió. Luego tomó su distancia y aún con la sonrisa en los labios, agregó. – Escucha, después hablaremos de esto. Primero, vamos a ver cómo está Sora y luego veremos qué podemos hacer, ¿Ok?

- Pero… Tai. – quiso replicar, pero el chico no se lo permitió.

- Mimi, tranquilízate. A lo mejor Sora está bien y tú te sientes fatal por algo que fue bueno… Sólo debes estar tranquila e ir a ver a Sora ahora. – la chica lo miró asustada.

- La verdad es que no sé si Sora quiera verme. Le dije a su mamá que vendría, pero no me parece buena idea. – El chico la miró confundido. – Ayer me gritó cosas muy feas, no sé si quiera verme. – declaró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Taichi la miró sin saber qué decirle. Miró su reloj distraído, se estaba demorando mucho y ya le había dicho a Takeru que iba a ir a su casa a ver a Yamato…

- ¡Ya sé! – se dijo Yagami a sí mismo, en voz alta. Mimi lo miró interrogante. – Mimi… ¿por qué no vas a casa de Yamato?

**- ¡QUÉ!** – Mimi gritó hasta la estratosfera. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta? ¡Yo no iré a casa de ese traidor, insensible y antisocial! – y continuó con cada vez más y más descalificativos para el pobre rubio.

Yagami estaba impresionado por todo lo que su amiga decía del ex de Takenouchi.

- ¡Hey! – Trató de parar toda la sarta de palabrotas. - ¡Mimi, tranquila! – De pronto sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, debido a la mirada asesina de su amiga. – Mimi, escúchame, yo… iba a ir a casa de Yamato primero. No debería estar aquí, pero estoy preocupado. – se sinceró. – Creo que será mejor que tú vayas a casa de Matt y veas como está. Él también está enfermo y él es tu amigo, al igual que Sora. Además de que Sora puede que no esté en condiciones de verte aún, por lo que me has dicho… - le hizo entrar en razón.

Aún así, Tachikawa aún pensaba que el rubio era el peor hombre en la faz de la Tierra.

- Taichi… - iba a empezar a replicar.

- Mimi, mira, yo veré cómo está Sora y te iré a buscar a casa de Matt para que la veas… Te lo prometo.

La chica de cabello castaño se quedó pensando en la oferta de su amigo. Taichi parecía de confianza, así que no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó.

- Pero deberás avisarme cuando Sora quiera hablar conmigo de nuevo. – le advirtió la chiquilla antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la casa del ex novio de su mejor amiga.

- No te preocupes, lo haré. – le prometió su amigo y se dio media vuelta para tocar el timbre.

Y así ambos se dividieron en caminos opuestos…

La señora Takenouchi estaba preocupada por su hija, así que cuando sintió el timbre, se sorprendió un poco. Seguramente era la chiquilla que había llamado en la mañana, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Taichi y su gran sonrisa.

- Hola, señora Takenouchi. He venido a ver a Sora.

Ver al chico de cabello castaño le alegró. Aunque se preguntaba dónde estaba Yamato en estos minutos…

Mimi no estaba muy segura si Yamato se había cambiado de casa, así que sus manos sudaron un poco después de tocar el timbre. Y cuando Takeru le abrió la puerta, tiritó pensando en que se había equivocado de casa.

- Hola Mimi. – Takeru le sonrió a pesar de sonar cansado. La chica notó que tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos.

- Hola Takeru. – le saludó sonriente. – Disculpa, ¿te desperté? – preguntó, señalando su cara.

El chico no tenía idea sobre lo que ella estaba hablando.

- No… - respondió inseguro. De pronto recordó sus modales y agregó. – Disculpa, ¿quieres pasar?

- Bueno... – Mimi estaba algo insegura.

Una vez que ella entró, el rubio notó la cajita que su amiga tenía en sus brazos. Y Tachikawa notó el extremo desorden que había en esa casa.

- Takeru. – El chico la miró intrigado. – No sé como preguntarte esto, pero… ¿está es tu casa? – prefirió ir directo al grano. Recordaba que TK vivía con su mamá, pero no esperaba que su madre fuese tan desordenada. Parecía que había pasado un huracán por la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor.

- No… - respondió Takaishi, aguantándose la risa. – Es la de Yamato y Papá.

_¡Yupi, no se equivocó de casa!_

- Ah… - ¡Dios! Necesitaban una compañía de limpieza urgente. Tembló un poco pensando en toda la cantidad de bichos que debería haber por ahí. – Y… ¿cómo está Yamato? – preguntó rápidamente antes de ponerse a pensar en gérmenes.

Al chico le sorprendió la pregunta. Dudó en responder.

- Está con fiebre. No es mucha ahora, pero todavía no se mejora del todo bien. – respondió el rubio algo entristecido.

Mimi notó con preocupación que Taichi le dijo la verdad y se sintió fatal por decir todas esas cosas malas sobre Matt.

- ¿Puedo ir a verlo? – preguntó inquietada.

- Claro. – respondió Takeru con una sonrisa, que la hizo sentir peor. – Dame la caja, para que estés más cómoda. La habitación de Yamato es la que está a la izquierda, al frente de un mueble con libros.

La chica le entregó el pastel y se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado. Ahí estaba el mueble, de madera de pino, impecablemente ordenado. Seguramente no leían mucho en la casa. Hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Primero golpeó despacito, aunque sabía que no iba a escuchar una respuesta. Entonces, tomó la manilla y la giró despacio, hasta que logró abrir la puerta.

El olor de Matt la golpeó suavemente. De pronto se sintió embelesada, mientras aspiraba el aroma distraída. La habitación era pequeña, de color blanco, con algunos poster pegados a las paredes. Al frente de Mimi había una ventana amplia, con cortinas azules, al costado derecho había un armario blanco pegado a la muralla y al costado izquierdo, estaba la cama con sábanas azules y un Yamato dormido, levemente pálido, que respiraba con dificultad. Mimi notó que junto al velador, había una silla.

Seguramente Takeru se sentó ahí a cuidar a su hermano. – se dijo en voz alta.

Decidió sentarse en dicha silla. Notó que el rubio tenía una toalla blanca pequeña sobre la frente y en el velador había un recipiente con agua fría. Tomó la toalla ya tibia y la apartó de su lugar, luego con una mano trató de verificar el estado del chico, mientras se tocaba con la otra mano su frente.

¡Yamato ardía en fiebre!

El chico abrió levemente los ojos ante el contacto. Mimi vio como los hermosos ojos azules del muchacho se veían apagados. Le entristeció verlo así. Matt giró la cabeza para verla.

- ¿Sora? – preguntó, mirándola.

Tachikawa se sorprendió. Estaba llamando a su amiga en delirios.

Parpadeó un poco, sin saber qué decir.

- No, Matt, soy Mimi. – le dijo.

Pero el Ishida no hizo caso.

- ¿Sora? – Volvió a llamarla.

- Ha estado así toda la noche. – le explicó Takeru preocupado, desde el marco de la puerta.

Mimi pegó un respingo y se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz. ¡Dios, la había asustado! La chiquilla se volvió, para ver al hermano mayor aún con los ojos opacos, Matt trataba de tomarle la mano, cosa que la enterneció mucho.

- Tranquilo Matt, todo estará bien. – Trató de imitar el tono de voz de Takenouchi, pero no lo logró. Takaishi la miró confundido. Tachikawa le tomó la mano al rubio y le acarició la cabeza, mientras el hermano menor volvía a mojar la toalla, en un intento de bajarle la temperatura.

- ¿Sora? – hizo una pausa. - ¿Eres tú?

Mimi quería reírse. Si hubiese estado sano, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza que esa imitación era la voz de Sora. Decidió responderle.

- Sí, soy yo…

- ¿Mimi? – TK le habló en susurro. - ¿Qué haces?

- Creo que quiere hablar con Sora. – le dijo ella, como si fuese algo muy obvio.

- Pero… - Takeru trató de replicar.

- Lo lamento… - soltó el Ishida, de una. – Por todo.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Yamato volvió a cerrar los ojos y a quedarse dormido. Pero su mano aún estaba atrapada entre las de Mimi.

Taichi le tomó la mano a Sora. La mamá de ésta, estaba haciendo el almuerzo, mientras se preguntaba cuándo vendría la chiquilla que llamó por teléfono.

El joven miró a su mejor amiga. Se entristeció mucho al verla pálida y le asustó al notar que la mano de ella ardía, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Tai? – Takenouchi abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo. Le dolía todo y hacía mucho calor.

Yagami miró a su amiga sorprendido.

- Hola Sora. – le saludó enternecido. Quiso sonreírle, pero no pudo.

- Hola. – le respondió ella y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Luego abrió nuevamente sus ojos con dificultad y miró al techo. El muchacho se fijó en el bonito estampado del futon de Sora. - Y… ¿Yamato? – preguntó ella, aún observando el techo.

El joven tragó saliva. No sabía qué responderle. Hasta que entró la mamá de la chica, con una bandeja con dos platos de sopa.

_Salvado por la campana…_

Mimi aún tenía tomada la mano de Yamato cuando Takeru llegó nuevamente con dos tazones de sopa instantánea recién hecha. Él le pasó un plato y una cuchara, luego se sentó en el suelo a lo indio. La chica miró su sopa humeante, mientras el rubio menor ya se disponía a probar la suya.

- ¿No te gusta? – le preguntó el chico, luego de tragar su primera cucharada.

- No es eso. – le dijo. – Me pregunto… ¿qué comerá Yamato?

- Papá dejó algo de dinero, iré a comprar más tarde. – le respondió el rubio. – Papá fue el que se enfermó primero. Matt lo estaba cuidando cuando llegué.

- Pensé que estabas con tu mamá. – se sinceró la joven.

- Mamá tuvo que ir a Francia. – respondió sonriendo. – le salió un trabajo por allí y de paso fue a visitar al abuelo.

- Ah.

Mimi entonces tomó su cuchara y probó la sopa. Estaba buena y tenía gusto a camarón. Su sabor favorito. Aunque su mamá compraba otra marca.

- Takeru. – El chico la miró, con la cuchara en la boca. Ambos rieron. - ¿Tienes que limpiar la casa también? – Él asintió. – Si quieres, te ayudo a hacer el aseo, mientras tú vas de compras.

- ¡Muchas gracias Mimi! – contestó él. – La verdad es que llamé a Taichi para que me ayudara a cuidar a mi hermano. Aún no ha venido. Seguramente tenía algo que hacer ahora y vendrá a la tarde, pero… - suspiró. – Espero que llegue para no tener que obligarte a quedar hasta muy tarde.

Ella se sorprendió. Luego se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó.

- Tú eres un hermano menor muy bueno, Takeru. – El rubio se sonrojó. – No te preocupes, si Tai no viene, no dejaré solo a Matt. Lo prometo. – y lo miró a los ojos, entonces los dos sonrieron.

- Gracias Mimi.

Entonces continuaron comiendo su sopa, en silencio.

Una vez que la mamá de Sora se llevó los platos de sopa, la chica se incorporó de su futon. Tai se sorprendió de verla ojerosa y pálida, pero le volvió a tomar la mano.

- Tai… - su nombre salió a través de un suspiro.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. – le dijo, mientras seguía notando la calidez que provenía del cuerpo de ella.

- No, Tai… - Sora quería llorar. Yagami vio sus ojos cristalinos. – Yamato...

- Terminó contigo, lo sé. – Él cerró los ojos, pero estaba muy tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Takeru me contó. – La miró a los ojos. – Si quieres, puedo ir a golpearlo. – ambos sonrieron.

- No, Tai. Pero, me encantaría poder estar delirando en este momento.

- ¡No digas esas cosas! – le recriminó. Luego la tomó de los hombros y la empujó suavemente, para que se volviera a recostar. – Tienes que estar bien para hacer que se enamore de ti, nuevamente. – la animó.

- Siento que estés aquí Tai, cuando podrías estar haciendo…

- ¡Hey! Yo elegí estar aquí. Así que no te preocupes. Ahora… descansa.

Y la chica así hizo. Musitó un "gracias" y se volvió a dormir.

Mimi se levantó de su asiento y echó un vistazo en la cocina. Estaba horriblemente desordenada, pero prefirió no hacer mucho caso. Su mamá tenía una extraña manía con la limpieza y una fobia a los gérmenes increíble, y aunque Tachikawa era muy floja con los deberes de la casa, por desgracia, su mamá le pegó dicha aversión.

Gruñó un poco. Esto era mucho peor que ser holgazana. Así que decidió por lavar los trastes y cambiar las bolsas de basura. Había harto que hacer.

Dio las gracias a TK mentalmente, pues él había ordenado un poco el living y el comedor. Así que no debía limpiar mucho por ahí.

Cuando Takeru llegó de sus compras, encontró a Mimi limpiando el mueble de la cocina, ya con los trastes lavados, y el piso encerado.

- Te pareces a mi mamá. – le dijo con gracia, mientras ella se secaba el sudor con el brazo.

Ella le sonrió. Y el rubio guardó el contenido de las bolsas en las distintas gavetas o en el refrigerador, según fuera el caso. Luego, se dirigió al baño para limpiarlo, no sin antes ir a darle un vistazo a su hermano.

Tachikawa lo siguió con la mirada, contenta. _¿Hacía cuanto habría vivido una mujer en ese apartamento?_ Se preguntó. Porque hacía falta una. Especialmente cuando los dos habitantes de ese hogar se enfermaban.

Decidió seguir limpiando. Esos gérmenes no se mataban solos.

Taichi miró la ventana. El cielo continuaba gris, pero había parado de llover. A Sora le había bajado la fiebre, pero continuaba durmiendo. Y se veía bonita así, por lo tanto, prefería no despertarla para preguntarle por Mimi.

O lo mejor sería no decirle nada. No quería ir a casa de Yamato ahora. Le daría mucha rabia.

Matt despertó y miró por la ventana. El cielo tenía colores naranjos y lilas. Ya no había ninguna nube, ni llovía. Se preguntó cuánto habría dormido. Somnoliento aún, se incorporó en su cama y miró a su costado derecho. En dos sillas juntas, estaban Takeru y… ¿Mimi? Dormidos.

Perplejo y sorprendido, los miró por un segundo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Despierten! – Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron, y comenzaron a desperezarse.

- ¿Matt? – Su hermano lo miró pasmado. - ¡Despertaste! – y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Oye, Takeru! – A Matt nunca le gustaron mucho las demostraciones de afecto, en público.

Mimi veía la escena enternecida. Recién notó que el pijama de Yamato era negro y se rió internamente, pensando que el único color que él vestía era… el negro.

Cuando los dos hermanos se separaron, se quedaron viendo a la castaña, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos cerrados tiernamente. Takeru le devolvió el gesto, pero Matt simplemente la observó, era extraño verla en su casa.

- Hola Mimi. – le saludó. Aunque la chiquilla casi le saboteó su intento de terminar con Sora, no la odiaba. Y al parecer ella tampoco, porque no se encontraría ahí en ese minuto.

- Hola Matt. ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó con preocupación.

- S… Sí… - titubeó en responder. Y cuando lo hizo miró hacia la ventana. No sabía por qué, pero se sonrojó al verla ahí.

- Hermano, deberías bañarte. – Takaishi le habló. – Debes cambiarte el pijama, sino puede que vuelvas a enfermarte y mañana ya no podré cuidarte.

Mañana sería lunes.

- Ni yo tampoco. – agregó Tachikawa divertida.

Matt se sonrojó aún más. Pero ninguno de ellos lo notó. El hermano menor se dirigió a preparar el baño de su hermano mayor. Y la chica decidió abrir el clóset del Ishida, para buscar un pijama. Prefirió buscar de abajo hacia arriba, para no encontrarse con el cajón de la ropa interior. Cuando encontró la gaveta de pijamas, se decepcionó al ver que todos eran negros.

Yamato se levantó y se colocó a su lado, preocupado porque era la primera vez que una chica le revisaba su ropero y no quería que encontrara el cajón de su ropa interior. Se ruborizó ante tal idea.

_¡Qué bochornoso sería eso!_

Tachikawa comenzó a escarbar el cajón de los pijamas, hasta que encontró uno de dos piezas, de color celeste con estampado de huellas de patitas de perro de color azul. Seguramente Matt se vería adorable con él y no como con esos pijamas negros feos que tenía.

A Mimi nunca le convenció el negro, aunque fuese un gran neutro.

La chica tomó el pijama y se lo extendió a Matt. Él se sonrojó y ella lo notó.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó confundida.

- Ese pijama… - No sabía si decirle o no. – me lo regaló Sora. – le dijo avergonzado y triste.

_¿Es que no podía dejar de meter la pata?_

- Oh – Mimi bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Sentía que se empequeñecía. Decidió buscar otro pijama negro. Pero Matt se lo quitó de las manos. - ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Hey! Tranquila. Me lo regaló antes de ser novios. – comenzó a explicárselo, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo. – Además, no lo use mucho.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó algo desconfiada.

- ¡No! - ¿Por qué ella siempre trataba de hacer las cosas más difíciles? – Me daba pena ocupar algo que ella me regaló… no… no quería que se… gastara… - Terminó admitiendo, todo rojo, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué le decía estas cosas?

Mimi se rió. _¡Qué tierno era Matt!_ Se dijo feliz.

- Bueno. No creo que se vaya a enterar de eso ahora, así que no tienes de qué avergonzarte. – respondió ella, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Yamato se sonrojó más. Pero terminó tomando el pijama y darse vuelta para ir a bañarse. Tachikawa prefirió hacer un poco de aseo en la habitación del chico. Aunque no había mucho qué hacer, sólo cambiar las sábanas de la cama.

Abrió las ventanas para que la pieza se ventilara y matara algunos gérmenes. Rió maquiavélicamente dentro de su mente, mientras pensaba en criaturas viscosas moribundas y con ojitos en forma de cruz. Y le empezó a quitar las sábanas a la cama de Yamato, cuando llegó Takeru.

- Disculpa Mimi. No quiero ser indiscreto, pero… ¿Qué es esa caja que traías contigo esta mañana?

La chica sólo lo miró.

- Un pastel. – respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Taichi se alegró al ver a Sora abrir los ojos nuevamente. Aún tenía su mano tomada, y descubrió feliz de que su temperatura había descendido.

- Hola Tai. – Volvió a saludarlo la pelirroja.

- Hola Sora. ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí. – Ella le sonrió. Y se reincorporó.

La mamá de la joven entró a la habitación, preocupada.

- Hija, ¿estás mejor?

- Sí, mamá.

- ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó con alegría la señora. – A propósito, una amiga tuya llamó en la mañana. – Yagami se sorprendió. Se había olvidado de Mimi.

- ¿Una amiga?

- Si. – respondió Tai. – Fue Mimi. Me la encontré afuera de la casa. – Tanto Sora como su mamá se sorprendieron. – Le dije que yo te vería primero y que después la iba a llamar cuando estuvieras mejor.

Sora se sorprendió, pero prefirió no decir nada. Su mamá no sabía que había terminado con Yamato y no quería hablar de eso ahora.

- Ya veo… - dijo la pelirroja sin saber qué decir realmente.

- Si quieres, la llamo y…

- No. Prefiero verla mañana. – Taichi miró a Sora y supo que no estaba enojada. ¡Qué bueno! Mimi estaría contenta.

- Está bien.

- Por cierto Tai… - habló la señora Takenouchi. – Esa caja que trajiste, ¿qué es?

Taichi olvidó que ese pastel era su desayuno. Tragó saliva.

- Un pastel… para Sora. – respondió nervioso.

- Entonces, ¡vamos a servirlo! – agregó entusiasta la señora y se dirigió a la cocina.

Minutos después llegó con una bandeja en la cual traía dos pedazos generosos de pastel y dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

Cuando le pasó su porción a Sora, ella notó con gusto que el pastel era de chocolate. _El sabor ideal para pasar las penas de amor_, pensó tristemente. Pero luego miró a Taichi, quien comía con unas ganas, que prefirió olvidar todo por esa tarde. Y decidió unírsele.

Cuando Yamato entró a su habitación nuevamente, vio como Mimi acolchaba las almohadas de su cama, para hacerlas parecer más mullidas.

_Eso había que grabarlo_. En el Digimundo nunca vio a Mimi hacer algo como eso. Sonrió.

Se fijó en su cama que se veía muy cómoda así. Las sábanas que había encontrado Mimi eran blancas con bordes celestes. Y la arregló como si la hubiese sacado de una revista de decoración. Además su pieza tenía olor a desodorante ambiental, con aroma a lavanda.

El desodorante ambiental mata gérmenes también. – dijo Mimi, cuando vio a Yamato tomar el frasco del desodorante.

El rubio asintió. Eso lo decía la etiqueta. La chica se apartó, para que él pudiese acostarse.

- Te pareces a mi mamá. – habló, de pronto. Como si no encontrase algo más que decir.

Ya eran dos veces que se lo decían. Mimi quiso decir algo, pero llegó Takeru con los trozos de pastel y un poco de té.

- Hermano, Mimi hizo este pastel para ti. – le dijo el chico, sonriendo.

Y los dos mayores se sonrojaron.

_Si Yamato supiera que ese pastel era para Sora, quedaría la grande…_ Se dijo Mimi, divertida. Y aceptó su trozo, gustosa.

Matt tomó su pastel y dejó su té en el velador. A él no le gustaban mucho los pasteles, de hecho, no le gustaban las cosas dulces en general. Pero no importaba mucho ahora. Tenía hambre.

Ambos decidieron esperar a Takeru. Y cuando él llegó, con su porción, decidieron probarlo.

Tachikawa esperaba que no le hubiese quedado malo. Era la primera vez que cocinaba un pastel.

- ¡Está bueno! – exclamó Takaishi.

- Sí, pero la masa del bizcocho está un poco dura. – dijo más despacio Ishida.

- Bueno… es la primera vez que hago uno… - se excusó Tachikawa.

Ambos rubios se sorprendieron. Y el menor miró enojado a su hermano mayor.

- Aún así está bueno… - le dijo Matt.

- Muchas gracias.

- Mimi.

- ¿Sí, Takeru?

- ¿Por qué trajiste un pastel? – preguntó curioso Takaishi. – Digo, no es necesario.

Ambos rubios la miraron, expectantes.

- Pues… - Mimi hizo una pausa, para crear algo de ambiente. – Porque con un pastel se pasan las penas de amor. – respondió divertida.

Y los tres comenzaron a reír.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Hola chicos y chicas =D Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a Mega y a Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki por sus comentarios n-n**

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? La verdad, quiero comentarles una anécdota: en mi país se puso a llover torrencialmente igual que en este fanfic! Fue muy gracioso, porque estamos en pleno verano y están todos preocupados por el tiempo, pues granizó, hubo tormentas eléctricas y pues llovió torrencialmente, el miércoles y el jueves, y hoy un poco también. Y pues, yo también caí enferma, al igual que Sora y Yamato xD Fue muy anecdótico. Ahora estoy esperando que mi novio me venga a ver :3**

**Pero ahora sí, qué opinan? Estoy tratando de reivindicar la imagen de Matt, para que Mimi se pueda fijar en él. Y parece que no es tan difícil jajaja. Bueno chicos, yo me voy a acostar, ojalá que les agrade este nuevo capítulo y nos sigamos leyendo! Un beso! Arashi.**


	3. Cuando los amigos decidieron inmiscuirse

**Hola chicos y chicas! aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. Ojalá les guste! Déjenme recordarles que Digimon no es mío D: y que por eso mismo, tomo los personajes prestados para hacer esta historia. En fin... Enjoy it!**

Capítulo Tres: Cuando los mejores amigos decidieron entrometerse.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer, Takeru se apresuró a retirar los platos sucios. Quería dejar limpio rápidamente.

Mimi y Yamato se miraron al encontrarse solos.

La chica notó que su amigo volvía a ser Yamato Matt Ishida, el joven más frío e indiferente de Odaiba, de a poco.

- Mimi. – la voz del rubio la desconcentró. - ¿Por qué estabas ahí ayer? - No la estaba encarando, pero sonó como si lo estuviese haciendo.

Ambos sabían a qué se refería el rubio. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. La verdad es que quería hablar con Sora primero. Sentía que si le respondía, la estaba traicionando o algo así.

Tragó saliva levemente nerviosa.

- No quería que terminaras con Sora. – Bueno, era lo único que podía decirle. Y era la verdad. – No… Creo que no debiste hacerlo.

Bueno, ahí estaba. Le dijo lo que quiso decirle ayer en la tarde, si hubiese tenido más autocontrol. Y no le hubiese pegado la cachetada…

_O quizás trataba de explicar esa bofetada._

Yamato se sorprendió. No lograba entender a esa chiquilla. Claro, siempre pensaba que actuaba y decía cosas sin pensar. Y en ese minuto sus teorías fueron aprobadas. ¿Qué sabía Mimi sobre sus sentimientos? Al parecer nada. Ni tampoco pensaba en ellos. Sólo pensaba en los de Sora. Extrañamente, se sintió dolido. Pero no se lo hizo ver, obvio. No necesitaba su preocupación ahora.

Tachikawa no sabía qué decir. Cuando Yamato se ponía serio, no sabía, ni nunca supo, qué hacer con él. La ponía incómoda. Y se notaba. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa. Y bajó su mirada al suelo. Sentía la mirada azul del joven como si la quemase. Como si fuese una hormiga que era incinerada con una lupa.

Matt decidió calmarse y apartó la vista de ella. Miró por la ventana.

- Yo no estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. Y espero seguir así. – Sólo quería aclarar las cosas. Que ella dejara de pensar en Sora como la gran víctima aquí. – Y también espero que Sora esté de acuerdo conmigo… más adelante.

Mimi levantó la cabeza y nuevamente se encontró con los ojos azules de Matt. Su mirada ahora la estaba congelando en nervios. Parecía que la quería pegar a la silla con la vista. Y ella no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él. Así notó que no estaba mintiendo. Y eso le apenó mucho más. Por Sora.

Continuó jugando con sus manos. Mientras Ishida miraba por la ventana. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación.

De pronto, Mimi se levantó de su asiento. Visiblemente tensa, se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta. Y se quedó ahí, cómo si no supiese a dónde dirigirse. Yamato sólo la miró curioso.

- Voy a ver si Takeru necesita ayuda. – Salió de la habitación, pero se encontró con el otro rubio.

- No es necesario Mimi.

El hermano menor le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Matt con Mimi, quien sorprendida y asustada, lo siguió. Takaishi miró su reloj de pulsera. Ya era tarde.

Yamato continuaba mirando por la ventana. Estaba oscuro. Mimi miró por la ventana que tenía al frente suyo, notó exactamente lo mismo. _Su madre la mataría_.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la muchacha, preocupada. Se estaba tragando todos sus nervios a lo más hondo de su ser.

- Las nueve. – respondió Takaishi.

- ¿Qué? – chilló. Bueno, no podía aguantarse tanto.

Ishida los miró preocupado. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a los dos chicos.

- Matt no deberías levantarte. Podrías recaer. – sugirió Mimi.

Pero sólo lo dijo casi por compromiso. Porque la imagen de Yamato en pijama de patitas de perrito ya no parecía adorable. Sin embargo, sintió que la dejaba sin aliento.

Tragó saliva.

- Takeru, ve a dejar a Mimi a su casa. Yo estaré bien. – ordenó Ishida, sin hacer reparos en el comentario de la muchacha.

- Está bien, hermano.

- Pero Matt… – quiso replicar Tachikawa, no obstante Matt no la dejó.

- Tranquila Mimi, estaré bien. Además, mañana nos veremos en la escuela.

No era una sugerencia, era una afirmación. Yamato le sonrió, como si estuviera alardeando. Mimi, algo incómoda, le devolvió el gesto. Al parecer iba a penarla por el resto de su vida por su reciente conversación.

El rubio se despidió de la chica y los fue a dejar hasta la puerta. Takeru y Mimi marcharon en medio de una noche muy fría y oscura.

Taichi miró el reloj que estaba en una pared de la habitación de Sora. Decidió irse. Era tarde y Sora ya estaba bien. Además, parecía que el pastel de chocolate le había devuelto el ánimo.

- Sora, debo irme.

Takenouchi miró a su amigo.

- Está bien, ya es tarde.

Yagami sonrió gustoso.

- ¿Irás mañana al colegio? - preguntó el castaño, por saber.

- Sí. Ya me siento mejor. Muchas gracias por venir, Tai. – El rostro de Sora se iluminó en agradecimiento.

El chico se sonrojó levemente. Pero agradeció que Sora no se diera cuenta. Se levantó del piso e hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano, su amiga lo imitó. Luego, se giró y caminó hasta la sala de estar, donde estaba la madre de Sora, le anunció que iba marchando y se despidió. Se abrigó bien y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa.

Cuando eran exactamente las siete de la mañana, Mimi despertó. Un rayo de sol se coló por su ventana y le iluminó la cara, despertándola. Se desperezó y se levantó a correr las cortinas, viendo un hermoso e imponente sol ante ella.

_Porque después de una tormenta siempre sale el sol._

La chica sonrió. Y buscó su uniforme para ir a la escuela. Luego de colocárselo, fue hasta la cocina para desayunar. Saludó a su madre, quien ya le tenía hasta su almuerzo preparado, pues Mimi odiaba la comida de la cafetería del instituto.

Al terminar de comer, se despidió de su madre y partió hacia su colegio.

Durante el camino, recordó que ayer Taichi no la había llamado. Seguramente Sora aún no quería hablar con ella. Rogaba al cielo de que no fuese así.

- Tengo que hablar con Sora, hoy. – dijo en voz alta, a sí misma.

Divisó la estación de metro. Su nuevo apartamento quedaba algo alejado del centro, al igual que el de muchos alumnos de su escuela, pues cerca de ese lugar, veía a muchos jóvenes con su mismo uniforme, el cual era para los varones: un saco verde, con pantalones grises, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Y para las mujeres: una chaqueta verde, con falda del mismo color, una blusa blanca y corbata negra.

Mimi agradecía que el uniforme de la escuela no fuese el típico de marinera. Después de todo, pasó mayor parte de la secundaria en Estados Unidos, donde los chicos no utilizaban uniformes, a menos que fuese una academia privada.

Pagó el pasaje del metro y caminó hasta el andén. Debía bajarse en dos estaciones más y caminar. Nada complicado, pues sabía que podría perderse. El vagón iba lleno, así que se fue de pie, sujetándose a una manilla, mirando por la ventana. El sol seguía resplandeciente, como nunca, y ninguna nube gris amenazaba con acercarse. _Amaba esos días_.

Le tocó bajarse. Así hizo y salió del andén, junto con un gran grupo de chicos que iban a su instituto. Algunos iban a segundo año, otros iban en último año y muy pocos eran de primero. Mimi sonrió, los chicos de primero eran conocidos por ser bastante flojos e impuntuales.

Caminó por la calle hasta encontrarse con el enorme edificio de su escuela. Era amarillo ocre, de cuatro pisos, con rejas blancas. Tenía un gran patio, con áreas verdes y al frente una pileta. Por atrás estaban las canchas de fútbol, basquetbol, tenis y muchos deportes más. Mimi lo sabía bien, porque cada vez que iba para atrás de la escuela se convertía en imán para pelotas de distinto tipo.

Entró a su instituto y subió hasta el cuarto piso. Donde estaban dos salones para los de segundo año y las tres salas para los de tercero. Buscó la sala 2-d, la cual estaba al lado de la escalera, corrió la puerta y entró. Ya había algo de movimiento, con la vista buscó a Koushirou Izzy Izumi, su compañero de clases y banco.

_Tuvo suerte de que llegó al mismo salón que al de Izzy._

Pues ahí estaba el pelirrojo, con su computadora portátil encendida, haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Mimi sonrió, él nunca cambiaría. Se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en el banco que estaba a su lado. Izzy no era de los chicos que se sentaban en la ventana, sino que lo hacía al lado de la muralla, justo atrás de la segunda salida de la sala.

- Hola Mimi. – murmuró el chico, aún con los ojos en la pantalla de su notebook.

- Hola Izzy. ¿Cómo estás? – A Mimi le encantaba hacer conversación.

Koushirou supo que ya no podría prestarle atención a su computador, así que decidió apagarlo y darse vuelta, para ver a Mimi.

- Pues, bien gracias. ¿Y tú?

- ¡Bien! ¡Al fin dejó de llover! – Tachikawa parecía contenta.

Izzy se rió. Ella era muy entusiasta.

- La lluvia no es tan mala. – dijo aguantándose la risa. - ¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana?

Su amiga hizo una mueca. Soportar a Yamato y a Sora todo ese fin de semana fue de locos. _¿En qué se había metido?_

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. – respondió la chica, mirando hacia otro lado.

No es que no confiara en Izzy, pero prefería hablar con Sora. Esta vez sí lo haría, lo juraba por su mamá.

- ¡Oh! Bueno… - Izzy ya sabía que con una Mimi triste o enojada había que cambiar los temas de conversación rápidamente. – Pues, yo fui al cine, a ver "El Exorcismo de Emily Rose" con Aizawa.

- ¿Con Sakura? – El chico sonrió, su amiga era muy buena para chismorrear. - ¿Nuestra compañera?

Aizawa Sakura fue la primera chica que le habló a Mimi cuando llegó al colegio. Y era amiga también de Koushirou.

- Ella misma. Al parecer iba a ver la película con un primo, pero él se enfermó por la lluvia. Me la encontré cuando pasé por el cine, porque debía ir a comprar unas cosas. Así que me invitó.

- ¡Uy! En seriiiioooo… - Mimi miró pícaramente a Izzy. No sabía que a él le gustara su compañera de clases.

- ¡Mimi, no me mires así!

- Así ¿cómo? – Se hizo la inocente. Pero era divertido molestar a Koushirou.

Izumi dio vuelta la cabeza, pues se había sonrojado. ¿Por qué le contó eso? Se le olvidaba que Mimi nunca preguntaba por la película, sino por la acompañante.

Justo en ese minuto una chica de cabello y ojos negros se sentó delante de Izzy. Era, precisamente, Aizawa Sakura. Llevaba una coleta alta y era de tez clara.

- Hola chicos. – saludó, dándose la vuelta en su asiento, con una sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura. – respondió Mimi, riéndose aún de Izzy. - ¿Qué tal la película? – preguntó, más para burlarse de su amigo que por interés.

- ¡Era muy buena! Tú sabes que a mí me gustan las películas de terror. – Mimi asintió. – Deberías verla, ¿cierto Izumi?

El chico se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió. Podía sentir la mirada de burla de la castaña. _¡Qué bochornoso!_

De pronto, alguien entró al salón y todos se quedaron callados. Era el profesor Tanaka, un hombre joven, que usaba gafas de marco negro, tenía el cabello y los ojos negros y era un poco más alto que el común de los japoneses. Todos los chicos se quedaron callados. El profesor saludó y todos respondieron.

- Chicos, la primera hora la tendrán para estudiar. Todos los profesores tenemos reunión ahora. Estudien, porque a la siguiente hora tendremos una interrogación.

Y luego el hombre salió, hecho un bólido. Al parecer había ocurrido algo malo.

Algunos muchachos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Sakura los imitó y fue a hablar con algunas chicas que estaban reunidas comentando una revista de moda. Mimi e Izzy se quedaron sentados.

- Así que una película con Sakura, ¿eh?

- ¡Mimi! – replicó Izumi avergonzado. – Sólo me la encontré, no es para tanto. No fue una cita ni nada de eso.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡Mimi! – El chico se limitó a soltar el aire que tenía retenido. Iba a vengarse, pero descubrió que Tachikawa tenía la vista pendiente en otra cosa. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Tachikawa se dio vuelta y le indicó que se callase. Luego miró hacia su izquierda, donde unas cuatro chicas parecían cuchichear. Izumi las reconoció, eran unas grandes fanáticas de los Teenage Wolves, la banda de Yamato. De hecho eran fans de Ishida. A veces se las había topado en los conciertos de su amigo. Pero eso no importaba, claro. Mimi parecía concentrada en la conversación que ellas tenían.

- Chicas ¿lo vieron? – una pelirroja parecía hablar como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. – Yamato no llegó junto con su novia.

- ¿Esa tonta? – preguntó otra. Los dos digielegidos se enfadaron ante tal calificativo, pero no iban a reclamar nada, no les correspondía pues estaban husmeando en la conversación.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – Ahora una rubia preguntó. Parecía preocupada.

- Al parecer, discutieron. – respondió la pelirroja, con aires de autosuficiencia. – Según Jun-sama, la bruta le fue infiel a nuestro querido y amado Yamato.

- ¡Ay, no! – Las tres chicas restantes suspiraron. Y comenzaron a discutir quién debía consolar al pobre de Yamato-kun, como le decían.

Izzy miró a Mimi, preocupado. Tachikawa le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Sora y Matt pelearon? – preguntó el joven, incrédulo.

La chica se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder hablar tranquilos, sin que nadie los escuchara. Y habló en susurros.

- Sora y Yamato terminaron. – Koushirou no lo podía creer. – Terminaron el sábado por la tarde.

- ¿Y por qué?

¡Bingo! Con tanto caos, nadie se detuvo a pensarlo.

- No tengo idea. – respondió Mimi sinceramente. – Pero terminaron.

Insisto, Izumi no lo podía creer. Miró hacia donde estaban las cuatro fans de Yamato, quienes seguían chismorreando. Si ellas ya estaban sacando conclusiones… _¿Cómo estaría el ambiente en el salón de los de tercer año?_

Taichi llegó primero que Sora y Yamato a su sala de clases, algo muy poco común. Ellos ya estaban en último año y continuaban en el mismo salón. Era muy anecdótico. Se sentó en su banco y uno de sus amigos del club de fútbol se sentó a su lado, a jugar tres en línea, mientras llegaba el profesor.

Sora llegó después y se encontró con Taichi jugando con un compañero. Suspiró, el asiento al lado de Tai pasaba generalmente vacío, pues el dueño de ese asiento, se retiró del colegio antes de terminar el primer semestre.

Takenouchi se acercó a su propia butaca, justo detrás de Yagami y… al lado de Yamato. _Claro, a principios de curso nunca pensó que iban a terminar. _

La pelirroja saludó al chico castaño y se sentó. Sacó el cuaderno de su primera materia y esperó a que el rubio de su ex novio se dignara a aparecer.

Hasta que escuchó como las chicas de su clase murmuraban cosas a su alrededor, sobre ella y Matt. Las reconocía. Eran seguidoras de su ex novio. Fanáticas que siempre la miraban con envidia, cada vez que se las encontraba y no parecían entender que él no las iba a tomar en cuenta más allá de la relación artista-fan.

Ahora ellas parecían felices, expandiendo chismes y bromas a costa suya. Al parecer ella le fue infiel a Yamato con cincuenta tipos que ni siquiera conocía y el pobre Ishida tenía una enfermedad terminal. Miró hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. _¿Por qué era Yamato la víctima aquí?_

Cuando su profesor entró, notó que tenía los puños completamente apretados y se estaba enterrando las uñas en la palma de la mano.

- Jóvenes, tienen la primera hora para estudiar en silencio. Los profesores tenemos una reunión. Las clases… - Alguien abrió la puerta de pronto. Era Yamato, con su típica pose de rebelde. – Vaya, señor Ishida. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se le quedaron pegadas las sábanas? – El profesor se permitió molestarlo. El chiquillo podía ser bastante insolente cuando quería. – Siéntese.

El rubio le hizo caso y ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, se sentó al lado de… Sora.

- Como iba diciendo, tienen esta hora para estudiar. Tendrán interrogación a la segunda hora. ¿Señor Fujiwara, puede sentarse en su lugar? - Era una orden para el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Tai. – Nos vemos a la segunda hora.

Y el hombre partió rápidamente de la sala.

Taichi continuó jugando tres en línea, a pesar de que su amigo se había cambiado de puesto. Después de todo, era su turno. Sin ser consciente de la gran batalla de voluntades atrás suyo.

Pues, tanto Sora como Yamato habían puesto sus ojos en el asiento continuo a Tai…

El rubio miró a su ex novia y supo que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Uno de los dos debería cambiarse de puesto. Era obvio, no iban a estar juntos desde ahora.

- Sora, tenemos que hablar… - Comenzó el rubio, en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La pelirroja trató de sonar lo más fría que pudo. - ¿Por qué no estás gritando? ¿Acaso no necesitas que todos se enteren de que terminamos? – Lo provocó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el rubio.

- Eso Yamato. ¿No necesitas un testigo para que sepan que te fui infiel con cincuenta tipos? ¿No te suena conocido eso?

- ¿De qué hablas Sora?

- Eso mismo te quiero preguntar Ishida. ¿Por qué dices que yo te fui infiel? ¿No es una forma de esconder lo que tú hiciste? ¿Me fuiste infiel Ishida? – preguntó Sora, con rabia.

Yamato estaba más perdido que nunca. No tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba Takenouchi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que dije Ishida. ¿Me fuiste infiel? ¿Por eso necesitaste un testigo para terminar conmigo? – La voz de Sora parecía sonar cada vez más fuerte. Y Yamato no quería que ninguna de sus fans se enterasen que estaba soltero. – O… ¿Es que acaso es Mimi con la que me engañaste todo este tiempo?

**What the Hell!**

- ¡Es que estás loca! – Yamato estaba perdiendo los estribos. Con pesar notó que Sora no se molestó en conocerlo ni un ápice en sus casi cuatro años de relación. – Sora, yo nunca te engañé.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pruébalo Ishida. Porque la manera en la que terminamos no fue normal. Con una testigo entre medio. ¿Es que acaso necesitabas correr el rumor? ¿O era Mimi la que necesitaba saber que terminamos?

Yamato se indignó. Taichi, escuchó, incrédulo. En la mente de ambos muchachos estaba la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué estaba Mimi en esa conversación?_

- ¡No metas a Mimi en esto! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

- ¡Es que no lo entiendo Ishida! Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme por qué terminamos. Sólo te dignaste a trapear el piso conmigo frente a mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Acaso querías que te lo dijera frente a Mimi? - preguntó el rubio a punto de perder la paciencia. Dentro de poco iban a comenzar a gritarse y eso sería horrendo.

Taichi escuchaba toda la discusión en vivo y en directo, casi asustado. Se preguntaba si sus demás compañeros podían oír a la _feliz pareja_ discutir. Tragó saliva. Necesitaba detener esa pelea ahora mismo, o si no quedaría la grande… ¡Sería como esas discusiones de las telenovelas que su mamá veía al almuerzo!

- No lo sé. Después de que me cortaste al frente de ella, ¿no se te ocurrió? – La ironía brotaba de la pelirroja como si hubiese nacido con ella.

Yamato trató de respirar. Trató de tranquilizarse. Porque no podía ponerse a gritarle a su ex ahí en medio de un salón de clases. Aunque Sora le daba grandes motivos para reprochar un millón de cosas que en esos cuatro años se tragó por su "amor" hacia ella. Si no fuese mujer, le habría dado un buen puñetazo.

- No lo sé ¿Es que no se te ocurre una mejor manera de encararme el cómo terminé contigo? – Matt también podía jugar a ese juego.

Yagami se estaba hartando. Faltaba que Sora estuviese embarazada y reclamara que el bebé no era de Matt o algo así. Miró su cuaderno, con el tres en raya. Era lo único que podía hacer.

- Chiiicos. – Extendió la palabra lo más que pudo, como si con ello representara una bandera blanca de paz. - ¿No quieren jugar? - ¿Por qué mierda se le había ocurrido decir eso? ¡Ah, sí! Necesitaba distraerlos.

_La pareja feliz_ miró a Taichi, ambos de la misma forma, como si quisiesen matarlo con la mirada. Varios escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Tai en menos de un segundo.

**- ¡CÁLLATE TAICHI!** – gritaron al unísono. Y todo el salón se dio vuelta a verlos.

Sora y Yamato se quedaron mirando muy feo, mientras Yagami se daba la vuelta. Taichi no supo cómo, pero su profesor apareció, explicando que ya estaban en la segunda hora y… que no habría recreo.

_¡Qué larga iba a ser su mañana!_ Pensó, mientras se hundía en su pupitre.

Cuando tocaron el timbre del recreo, Mimi e Izzy se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la cafetería. Habían tomado la costumbre de almorzar junto a sus amigos digielegidos en el casino. Aunque la única que llevaba almuerzo era Tachikawa.

Como los profesores decidieron que no habría recreo para nadie, la mañana había sido muy larga para todos. Pero gracias al Cielo ya había terminado y era hora de almorzar.

Izzy se separó de Mimi, para hacer la cola para conseguir su almuerzo. Tachikawa era la encargada de encontrar una mesa para los cinco. Tuvo suerte esa vez y encontró una limpia y cerca de la salida. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y esperó.

Luego de unos minutos, Koushirou llegó con su bandeja y un par de minutos más llegó Taichi. Los dos de segundo se extrañaron, Sora y Yamato no se veían por ninguna parte.

Ishida tomó su bandeja y se sirvió el menú del día. No se fijó que Takenouchi iba justo detrás de él. Ambos se acercaron a la mesa y sin querer se sentaron de frente. Quedando Sora al lado de Tai por un lado y Matt, Mimi e Izzy por el otro.

- Hola chicos… - saludaron los dos menores, visiblemente tensos, al ver que _la pareja feliz_ quedó sentada frente a frente.

Taichi los miró y suspiró. Había olvidado que ellos almorzaban juntos. Estaba hastiado, pues toda esa mañana Yamato trataba de hacer conversación ante una despechada pelirroja que le sacaba en cara todo el quiebre de su relación. Fue la mañana más desagradable de su vida y estúpidamente **NADIE** se dio cuenta que algo ocurría, pues los muy bastardos del Sorato parecían discutir en susurros que solamente él podía oír.

- Diiioooos… - suspiró Tai. Estaba cansado de oír la misma conversación.

- Izzy, ¿y cómo era la película? – Mimi notó que Yagami parecía cansado de ver a la _parejita del año_, así que decidió hacer conversación. Izumi se le quedó mirando confundido. Pero prefirió responder. Había notado como la atmósfera se volvió tensa.

- Bien, ¡tenía unos efectos especiales muy buenos!

- ¿Qué película fuiste a ver? – preguntó el castaño.

- "El Exorcismo de Emily Rose"

- ¡En serio! Yo quiero ir a verla…

Los tres chicos comenzaron una conversación referente a la película. Pero ni Sora ni Yamato parecían interesados en participar. Estaban muy ocupados comiendo.

O por lo menos así estaba la pelirroja. Porque el rubio miró a sus amigos. Estaban entretenidos en su conversación de la película. Miró al frente suyo, su ex comía tranquilamente un poco de arroz con carne. Matt no podía probar bocado. Todas las discusiones con Sora lo dejaron tenso, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas o a este paso iría directo al manicomio.

- Sora… - susurró el rubio, pensando en no aguarle el almuerzo a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la chica, fríamente.

Y aquí vamos…

- Tenemos que hablar…

- No me vengas con tu diálogo de película porno barata…

**¿Qué mierda…?**

- No tenemos nada que hablar. – Sora había sido clara. O trataba de serlo. No quería tener ningún contacto con el rubio hasta la graduación. _O hasta el fin del mundo_.

Yamato miró al techo, como si pidiese paciencia. _¿Cómo la aguantó con ese humor de perros que ella tenía?_

- ¿No querías saber por qué terminamos? – Continuó Ishida, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! Taichi te parecía poca cosa como testigo, ¿no? - _¿Por qué mierda salía con lo del testigo?_ – O… ¿es por qué está Mimi?

- ¡Mimi no tiene nada que ver con esto!

- ¿O Izzy? – preguntó con fingida inocencia, sin tomar en cuenta la réplica anterior de Matt. Estaba burlándose de él. Entre líneas estaba acusando una supuesta homosexualidad.

Tanto Taichi, como Mimi y Koushirou se quedaron callados. Habían escuchado el último diálogo de susurros. Todos los hombres en esa mesa se mostraron incómodos. Mimi dejó sus palillos para comer encima de su bentou y miró hacia el suelo.

_Sora no iba a hablar con ella nunca… Pensaba que ella era amante de Yamato…_

Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas… Ése era un tema delicado…

- ¿Sora puedes dejar de hablar del puto testigo? – Yamato estaba perdiendo toda su divina paciencia…

- ¡No Ishida! ¡No lo voy a olvidar! Porque yo ni siquiera pedí que Mimi estuviera ahí cuando tú me cortaste. ¡Y aún así lo hiciste al frente de ella, como si ni siquiera te importara lo que yo pensara! – Lentamente el volumen de la voz de la pelirroja fue en aumento. Hasta llegar a los gritos. - ¡Yo ni siquiera quería que mis amigos se enteraran! ¡Y con qué me encuentro! ¡Con que Taichi, Hikari, Takeru y ahora Koushirou lo saben! ¿Qué quieres que piense entonces Ishida? ¡A ti te convenía que esto se supiera!

Sora y Yamato ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que sus amigos estaban escuchando toda su discusión.

Taichi agradecía a Dios que a esa hora estaban todos gritando y nadie escuchaba ese escándalo.

- ¡Admítelo, tú me engañaste con Mimi!

La aludida se levantó de su asiento. _¡No podía aguantar todo eso!_ Tanto Taichi como Koushirou se la quedaron viendo, comprensivos. Se notaba a leguas que iba a llorar a mares en ese minuto. Y la feliz parejita ni si quiera se daba cuenta.

- Mimi… - susurró Tai preocupado. E Izumi le tomó la mano, para hacer que se volviera a sentar.

- ¡Ni siquiera te engañé con mi vecina, esa de la que estabas tan celosa porque según tú me miraba con otros ojos! ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer con Mimi? – encaró Yamato, ya hastiado. ¿_Dónde estaba el botón de apagado de la boca de Sora?_

- ¡Entonces ella conoce a esa maldita bastarda! – gritó Takenouchi ya con la cara deformada de la rabia.

- ¡No! ¡No la conozco! – respondió Mimi, ya harta. Mientras se trataba de tragar todas las lágrimas.

Tanto Sora como Yamato se sorprendieron de ver a Tachikawa levantada de su silla, con la cara llena de lágrimas pero con una mirada llena de ira y… ¿rencor?

- ¡Sora, entiendo que estés despechada! – Comenzó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Pero si vas a hacer una acusación como ésa, al menos dame tus pruebas! – Tomó aire, para no colocarse a llorar ahí mismo. - ¡Por qué lo que estás diciendo es muy grave!

Takenouchi miró a su amiga muy enojada, pero eso no la movió de su posición.

- ¡Y qué si las consigo! – preguntó desafiante la pelirroja.

_¡Ok! ¡Eso era suficiente!_ Pensó Ishida.

- ¡Preséntalas entonces! – El lado más arrogante de Yamato salió a la luz.

- Entonces… - Mimi iba a sugerir algo, pero Taichi la interrumpió.

- ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – gritó Yagami, ya harto.

Todos ahí miraron a Taichi. Parecía que el grito le había salido del alma.

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Si van a encararse, mejor háganlo en privado porque no tengo tiempo de escuchar su estúpido diálogo de telenovela barata! – El castaño se notaba irritado. - ¡Sora! Si no quieres que tus amigos se enteren, me importa un soberano pepino, porque yo les diré igual. Así que acostúmbrate a la idea de que se van a terminar enterando todos. – Taichi bajó levemente el volumen de su voz. - ¡Matt! Deja de aclarar las cosas con Sora, porque está horriblemente despechada y por si no lo has notado, no llegarán a ningún arreglo por esto. – El rubio miró hacia otro lado. - ¡Ahora cállense, que quiero comer tranquilo! – dicho esto, tomó sus palillos y comenzó a comer. Luego miró a Mimi, quien aún estaba de pie, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. – Mimi, será mejor que te sientes… - sugirió ya más calmado.

Tachikawa le hizo caso. Sin embargo, apenas se sentó, tanto Sora, como Yamato se levantaron de sus asientos y aludieron que iban a comer con otras personas. Y se marcharon por caminos opuestos.

- Mimi, toma. – Koushirou le acercó una servilleta y un vaso de jugo. La chica necesitaba azúcar ahora o iba a terminar explotando en llanto.

A Tachikawa le corrieron varias lágrimas por las mejillas. Pero seguía aguantándose el llanto. Se limpió los ojos con la servilleta que le pasó Izzy y bebió algo de jugo.

Los dos chicos la miraron aún tensos por lo que pasó.

- Tranquila Mimi – Comenzó Taichi. – Creo que deberías hablar con Sora más tarde.

- Sora me odia, Tai… - Mimi parecía ida.

- Pero no entiendo ¿por qué te metían a la conversación? – Fue Izumi quien habló.

- Yo estuve ahí cuando Sora y Matt terminaron. – Mimi miró al suelo y continuó llorando, en silencio.

El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena.

- Vamos a tener que hablar de eso después… - dijo el castaño, restándole importancia al asunto.

O trató de hacerlo, porque esa conversación era clave… Pero no quería asustar a Mimi con sus palabras.

- Tai, ¿tienes mucha hambre? – preguntó la única chica ahí.

Ella sabía que él único que comía de más ahí era Yagami.

- Si. – respondió sonrojado el aludido.

- Te doy mi almuerzo. – Se levantó de su asiento. – Voy a ir al baño. Izzy, nos vemos en clases.

Mimi parecía ida. La discusión la había afectado mucho. Tanto Izzy como Tai se quedaron mirando el bentou lleno de arroz con camarones, perfectamente decorado y casi intacto. Luego se miraron preocupados. Ambos esperaban que no se reunieran todos los digielegidos ese día.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Taichi le pasó el bentou de su amiga a Izumi y se fue a las canchas a jugar fútbol. Izzy tomó la cajita de madera roja de Mimi y se fue a su salón a jugar con su computadora. Necesitaban desestresarse.

Ya por la tarde, las clases continuaron normalmente. En el salón de Taichi, al menos las discusiones en susurros habían terminado. Pero él sentía el ambiente de hielo puro que se encontraba atrás. Estaba a punto de sugerir que uno de ellos se sentara al lado suyo, pero ni loco se bancaba una pelea sobre cuál de los dos era su mejor amigo(a).

Y apenas tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases, se dirigió a las canchas de fútbol, pues tenía práctica hoy. Ni siquiera se despidió.

Sora también se fue. Tenía práctica con el club de tenis.

Y Yamato los siguió. Aún ensayaba con su banda en la escuela.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa de que no se podían quedar en el instituto después de clases. Al parecer, habían descubierto a dos chicos de primero peleando, el viernes de la noche anterior y los profesores decidieron retirar las actividades extraprogramáticas esa semana. Así que tanto Tai, como Matt y Sora se encontraron en la salida.

Se fueron juntos, con Yagami al medio de ambos para evitar peleas.

_¿Es que acaso tenía un mal karma?_ Se preguntaba Taichi al sentir el enorme cubo de hielo que era la atmósfera en ese minuto.

Lo único que pedía era no tener que escuchar el "Sora, tenemos que hablar" de Yamato nuevamente.

- Sora, tenemos que hablar.

Dios se burlaba de él, de eso estaba seguro. Se reía constantemente de él desde algún lado del cielo.

Decidió dar un par de pasos más adelante. Si se agarraban de las mechas, ya no sería su culpa.

- ¡Deja de hablarme Ishida! – Ahora Sora no se molestaba en hablar en susurros.

Y empezaron… Los "por qué me engañaste" y los "para de hablar estupideces" no se hicieron esperar. Yagami soñaba con que su casa se apareciera de la nada y pudiese entrar para dejar de escucharlos.

_¿Acaso Yamato era idiota_? En el almuerzo le dijo que hablara con Sora más rato. Y el muy imbécil tomó su consejo literalmente.

Miró a los alrededores, agriamente… Necesitaba librarse de esa parejita o los golpearía. A ambos.

Mimi e Izzy se separaron en la salida. Iban por caminos distintos. Koushirou notó con preocupación que su amiga aún continuaba afectada por la discusión del almuerzo, pero no podía acompañarla hasta su casa, pues tenía que acompañar a su mamá con unos trámites.

Esperaba que se encontrase bien.

Tachikawa caminó lentamente. Muchos de sus compañeros la adelantaron, sin notar su presencia. Iba cabizbaja, andando como si estuviese ida. Hasta que pasó por al lado de una tienda de accesorios. A veces iba con sus compañeras de clase y se probaban cosas.

Suspiró. Prefirió revisar algo. A lo mejor encontraba algo lindo y se lo compraría, para subirse el ánimo.

Taichi continuaba mirando por los alrededores, buscando algo que lo librase de la ya acalorada discusión que sus dos mejores amigos protagonizaban.

**¡Quería paz!**

De pronto, sus ojos se toparon con Mimi revisando una tienda de accesorios para ropa que se encontraba al frente suyo, cruzando la calle. Miró hacia atrás, el rubio y la pelirroja continuaban encarándose cosas. Seguramente ni notarían que él no estaba con ellos.

Cruzó la calle y notó que Tachikawa estaba viendo unos aretes muy lindos con forma de flor de cerezo. No parecían costosos.

- Hola Mimi. – Taichi la saludó entusiasta. Como si nunca hubiesen protagonizado una escena de telenovela como la de Sora y Yamato.

- Ho… Hola Tai – Mimi aún continuaba algo tensa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- S… Sí… - respondió insegura.

- ¿Izzy te pasó tu obentou?

- Sí.

Parecía que Mimi no tenía ganas de hablar. De pronto se preguntó qué habría comido. Porque apenas había tocado el arroz al almuerzo.

- Si quieres… te invito a comer algo…

Yamato y Sora continuaban discutiendo. Pero la pelirroja, en un intento por parar la situación, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con que Tai ya no estaba con ellos. Se sorprendió, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El rubio la miró expectante. Todavía no le respondía nada. Notó como la chica revisaba los alrededores, buscando algo. De pronto, ambos escucharon una risita que se les hacía familiar. Miraron al costado y descubrieron quiénes eran. Por la otra acera, estaban Mimi y Taichi mirando una tienda de accesorios femeninos.

_¿Taichi y… Mimi?_

**What the Hell!**

Los dos cruzaron, para saludar. Tanto Yagami como Tachikawa ni cuenta se habían dado de su presencia. Parecían entretenidos conversando sobre un par de aretes de flor y de una ida a comer a Mc Donalds.

Yamato carraspeó un poco.

Los dos chicos se voltearon y con horror notaron a la pareja del año: El Sorato.

Mimi tragó saliva, asustada. Y Taichi miró hacia otro lado.

- No sabía que estaban saliendo… - Yamato habló, a un modo de hacer conversación.

Los dos castaños se quedaron mirando raro… ¿Ellos… saliendo?

- No estamos saliendo… - Mimi habló.

La mirada de "no te creo nada" de Sora, pareció congelarla. Continuó pasando saliva.

Tai miró los aretes que Mimi estaba viendo. Bueno, al menos faltaba mucho para quedar en la banca rota, así que la tomó del brazo y se acercó un poco.

- Mimi, vamos a comprar esos aretes que te gustaron tanto.

Tachikawa se sorprendió_. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo Tai?_

- Pero…

- ¡Vamos! – Y Yagami la arrastró hacia el interior de la tienda. Una vez adentro, se cercioró que la otra pareja no los hubiese seguido y posteriormente dijo – Mimi, lo siento. Pero venía con Yamato y Sora y comenzaron a discutir y te vi y pensé que así no me encontrarían.

_Con que era eso…_

- No te preocupes Tai.

- Sí, pero… Te compraré esos aretes igual.

- ¡Pero Tai!

- ¿Te olvidas que aún te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños? – Yagami sonrió. – Y te invitaré a Mc Donalds. Seguramente tienes hambre.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – La encargada de la tienda se acercó a ellos.

- Si, deme un par de esos aretes que tiene en vitrina. – pidió el moreno, feliz.

Mimi no estaba muy contenta. Pero los aceptó igual. Incluso soportó las bromas de la encargada, sobre lo tierno que era su novio.

Los chicos salieron de la tienda. Mimi llevaba un paquetito en su mano izquierda y Taichi parecía contento. Sora y Yamato los quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Tachikawa se notaba tensa.

- Chicos, debemos irnos. – Taichi pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mimi. – Con Mimi vamos a ir a comer. ¡Nos vemos! – Y tomó la mano de la chica y salieron corriendo al Mc Donalds que estaba cerca.

Sora y Yamato olvidaron por completo su discusión. Parecían perplejos. Todavía no se la creían. Mimi y Taichi ¿juntos?

La pareja de castaños llegó al restaurante, ligeramente cansada. Mimi tenía mucha hambre y esperaba realmente que Taichi quisiera comer algo ahí.

- Si piensas que no voy a invitarte, estás equivocada. – dijo Yagami, como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Pero Taichi…

- ¡Oye! Yo te invito. Velo como una salida de amigos. – El joven sonrió. Y ella no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto. – Ordena lo que quieras.

Y así hicieron. Mimi eligió un combo normal, en cambio Yagami eligió como cinco. La chica lo miró divertida, parece que él tenía más hambre que ella. Buscaron una mesa desocupada y encontraron una cercana a la ventana. La vista daba hacia una esquina decorada con algunos arbustos muy lindos.

Dieron las gracias por la comida y Mimi aprovechó de probar su hamburguesa. Miró a Taichi quien jugueteaba con unas patatas fritas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Mimi parecía preocupada.

Tai miró por la ventana y se llevó una patata a la boca.

- Mimi… ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estabas ahí el sábado?

Bueno, lo soltó de una. Tachikawa no supo qué hacer. Dejó su hamburguesa en la bandeja y tomó algo de gaseosa. Luego suspiró y le contó a Taichi todo lo ocurrido. Partió comentándole la llamada que Sora le hizo el viernes en la noche y todos sus pensamientos después de esa conversación. Luego le explicó cómo se enteró de dónde Yamato iba a terminar con su amiga y lo que pasó cuando llegó. Yagami se rió buena parte cuando Mimi le dijo como se le había ocurrido interrumpir al rubio, pero su cara cambió a una mucho más seria, cuando Tachikawa le dijo que Ishida le frustró su plan y cortó con Sora. Y terminó contándole lo de la cachetada. Luego, ambos quedaron en silencio. Mimi continuó comiendo su hamburguesa. Nuevamente se le pasó el hambre, pero se obligó a comer algo, antes de que se desmayara o le ocurriera algo peor. Taichi continuó jugando con las patatas fritas y le robó una a Tachikawa, de broma. Mimi intentó salvar su papa, pero no lo logró. Así que le robó una hamburguesa a Yagami y le dio un mordisco.

Ambos se rieron. ¡Parecían niños chicos! Se quedaron sin aliento y Mimi tomó algo de gaseosa nuevamente. Taichi aprovechó de hablar.

- Mimi, no creo que Sora y Yamato hayan terminado por tu culpa.

Tachikawa casi se atragantó con su gaseosa.

- No digas estupideces Tai – pidió la chica, algo molesta.

- Es que… Mira, Sora te llamó por ese sueño premonitorio que tuvo, ¿no? – Tachikawa asintió. – A lo mejor, ella inconscientemente se dio cuenta que la cosa no funcionaba y sólo quería tu ayuda. O algo así…

Tenía sentido. Pero Mimi continuaba sintiéndose culpable.

- Pero, si yo le hubiese dicho algo más que lo del agua con azúcar…

- Mimi, no es bueno pensar esas cosas. – recomendó Taichi. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia.

- Es que… pienso que si le hubiese dicho algo como… ¡No sé! Como, "Sora, a lo mejor tienes razón" O le hubiese dicho lo que yo veía cuando estaba con ellos, a lo mejor no habrían terminado.

- O quizás habrían terminado sin ti. Mimi, tú misma me dijiste que tú sentías que ellos no parecían enamorados. Y sinceramente, yo también estoy empezando a creer lo mismo. Así que no veo cuál es el problema.

- El problema es que yo no tuve que haber estado con ellos ahí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mimi se sorprendió.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo mejor el destino te puso ahí. – Taichi adoptó un aire misterioso de pronto.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué el destino me querría ver como testigo de una ruptura?

- No lo sé. – Taichi le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, quitándole todo el aire serio a la conversación. – Pregúntaselo a él.

Ambos rieron y continuaron comiendo. Cuando terminaron, Taichi se ofreció a acompañar a Mimi hasta su casa. Caminaron hasta la estación del metro y lo tomaron juntos. Viajaron las dos estaciones y luego continuaron caminando hasta el edificio donde vivía Tachikawa.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento, Mimi se atrevió a hablar, pues en todo el camino estuvieron en silencio.

- ¿Sabes Tai? – Tachikawa estaba seria. A Taichi eso le dio mala espina, pero lo ignoró y la miró atento. – Creo que ya sé porqué el destino me quería ahí.

- ¿Ah sí? – Nunca supuso que ella estaría pensando en eso. Él ya se había olvidado del asunto.

- Si.

- Y… ¿por qué sería…?

Algo le decía que eso no lo dejaría muy bien parado.

- Creo que debo hacer que Sora y Yamato se vuelvan a enamorar.

**¿QUEEEEEÉ?**

Taichi casi se desmayó ahí mismo.

- Ya… - Yagami parecía incrédulo. ¿Por qué no se encontró con Mimi hacía tres años atrás, antes de que el Sorato apareciera como pareja?

- ¡Sí, a lo mejor ésa es mi misión en la vida! – Mimi no paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionante que sería su objetivo de vida. – Sería una linda y gran Cupido. – Parecía hablar sola.

Yagami notó que aún tenía esa sensación de mala espina.

- Sí… - Parecía ido. – Pero… Yamato y Sora no se hablan.

Tachikawa se quedó callada. Reparando en ese gran detalle.

- Taichi… ¿podrías ayudarme?

**WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!**

- Pero… - Intentó replicar.

- ¡Claro! Tú eres el mejor amigo de Yamato, seguramente tú podrás ayudarme a convencerlo de que Sora es el amor de su vida. Y yo haré lo mismo con Sora. ¿No es genial? – Mimi continuaba parloteando. Taichi quería tirarse de un barranco. Le había prometido a su hermana hacer justamente lo contrario. Pero por otro lado Mimi estaba muy contenta hablando de ser Cupido y muchas cosas más.

- Diiiooos – Taichi estaba suspirando mucho. - ¿En qué me metiste?

Mimi lo escuchó y se quedó callada.

- ¿No quieres? – preguntó seria.

El chico miró a su amiga. No sabía qué respuesta darle.

- Creo que será mejor no inmiscuirse. – Tachikawa pareció quedarse callada por un par de minutos.

- Y… ¿si mejor hacemos que se vuelvan a hablar civilizadamente? – Bueno, eso era más realista.

Taichi asintió. Ya no tenía la sensación de estar fallándole a su hermana. Pero continuaba pensando que sería una mala idea. Y no tenía idea del porqué…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a Mega y a Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuki, muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas! Ahora sí...**

**Sí, ya sé que soy mala con Tai T_T ****Pero déjenme decirles que ahora empieza la parte buena, de hecho hay un pequeño adelanto justo en este capítulo. No diré nada más, para no embarrar mi sorpresa, jujuju**

**Y ¿Qué tal? Lamento haberme demorado, pero mi notebook murió D: y pues recién comencé a escribir el capítulo el sábado. De hecho iba a ser más largo, pero descubrí que iba a hacer dos capítulos en uno y eso me habría demorado más. Seguramente me deben odiar más ahora que se los dije... ****Espero tener el próximo capítulo para el fin de semana, a más tardar el lunes...**

**Bueno chicos y chicas! Un gusto que hayan leído y espero nos sigamos leyendo en la continuación! Un saludo!**


	4. De valses, celos y otras curiosidades

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! Un abrazo para todos ustedes, pues aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Acuérdense que Digimon no es mío, que sólo tomo los personajes prestados. ¡Ah! Y que la canción que se hace aquí mención, es "I Like It" y es de Enrique Iglesias, feat. Pitbull. Un abrazo para todos ustedes.**

Capítulo Cuatro: De valses, celos y otras curiosidades.

- Y… ¿Cómo empezamos? – Mimi preguntó entusiasta.

Taichi sintió que se iba a desmayar nuevamente. Al parecer Tachikawa estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea pero ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Así que le tocaba el papel de líder, otra vez.

Suspiró. Él sí sabía que debían hacer primero, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la chiquilla ahí frente a él.

- Creo… - Él hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas. Mimi lo miró atenta. – Creo que debemos… debes hablar con Sora primero. – corrigió.

Tachikawa hizo una mueca que demostraba toda su incomodidad respecto al tema. _Claro, como a Taichi no lo acusaron de ser infiel con Yamato…_ Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, esperaba nunca tener que escuchar esa frase. No es que fuese homofóbica ni nada, pero sería extraño ver a sus amigos… _así._

La chica pasó saliva. Se obligó a concentrarse: Debía hablar con Sora.

Bueno, ellas tenían una conversación pendiente. Ahora más que nunca debían hacerlo y en persona. Mimi quería explicarle todo a su amiga, para que las dos estuviesen más tranquilas. Sinceramente le daba lo mismo si después le gritoneaba al rubio y se sacaban las mechas. Pero lo que no podía soportar, era que la metieran como si ella fuese una oportunista de la situación o algo así.

_Mimi se había prometido a sí misma que NUNCA iba a ser una persona así._

Luego de bastante tiempo en silencio. Taichi comenzó a golpear el piso levemente con su pie. No había mucho qué hacer, mientras Mimi saliera del camino. Luego podrían planear esas cosas divertidas que ella esperaba, aunque él estaba esperanzado que para ése entonces, estarían graduándose y no tendría que soportar ese tipo de cosas.

- Está bien. – respondió en un suspiro la castaña. A Yagami, su respuesta, lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sí, estaba seguro que diría que sí, pero tampoco la estaba obligando a hacerlo ahora mismo. De hecho, mientras más tiempo se demorara en hacerlo, mejor. Para él, claro.

- Hablaré con Sora y le diré lo mismo que te dije a ti. – Parecía que Mimi estaba tratando de aprenderse lo que tenía que hacer de memoria.

Taichi sólo asintió a modo de respuesta.

- Y… ¿luego qué?

El chico no sabía nada después de eso.

- No lo sé.

La chica tomó aire. Iba a gritarle, de seguro…

- Esa parte la pensaré yo luego de hablar con Sora.

Eso le decía que no se libraría del embrollo en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Mimi, debo irme. Estoy cansado y mañana seguramente vendrán más peleas.

En realidad, a Taichi le dolía la cabeza. Parecía que tenía jaqueca ya, porque, por Dios, que molestaban esos dos. O esos tres, incluyendo a Mimi.

- Está bien. Descansa Tai. – Mimi se giró para buscar sus llaves y entrar a su casa. Pero, de pronto se volvió a dar la vuelta y miró a su amigo quien con paso extremadamente lento aún no comenzaba a partir. - ¡Ah! Muchas gracias Tai.

- ¿Por…? – Taichi ya hablaba con voz adormilada.

- Por ayudarme.

Eso le sorprendió, pero gratamente. Le sonrió a modo de despedida y se fue a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme y su mochila a sus espaldas.

Mimi se lo quedó mirando como caminaba. Parecía que no le importara nada, pues iba andando bastante lento. Le sonrió aunque sabía que él no la estaría viendo. Ella creía saber por qué él estaba haciendo esto.

Y ésa razón no tenía nada que ver con que ella se lo hubiese pedido.

Yamato llegó a su apartamento enojado, casi iracundo y con ganas de botar una muralla a golpes. Ese día había sido el peor de su vida, gracias a que la señorita "Deja de engañarme con Mimi" no paró de armarle escándalos todo el maldito día.

Seguía pensando en cuándo fue el día que se enamoró de ella. Si lograba encontrarlo en el calendario, se convertiría en presidente para vetarlo.

Gruñó al entrar a la cocina. Le tocaba hacer la cena.

Takeru estaba en la sala de estar, jugando videojuegos. Se le veía entretenido, pues ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo cuando lo vio.

Matt continuó gruñendo hasta que abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con el pastel que Mimi le hizo.

Pobrecita. Sora la trató pésimo en el almuerzo. Seguramente él también, pero no se acordaba muy bien de lo que le dijo. Suspiró, pensando que ahora tendría a dos personas con las cuales disculparse.

Al rubio se le formaron varios nudos en el estómago. Esperaba que Mimi estuviese mejor. Cuando se la volvieron a encontrar, después de clases, se veía muy incómoda. Parecía un corderito a punto de degollar. Como si supiera que la iban a quemar viva por aparecer en ese estúpido parque el estúpido sábado. No era una buena razón para mandarla a la hoguera.

Sacó el pastel del refrigerador y se sintió peor… Quedaba la mitad del dulce. Pasó saliva varias veces. Tenía, ahora, algo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar bien. Continuaba tenso.

Volvió a suspirar, dejó el pastel en un estante y tomó algo de agua. La chica se había molestado en ir a verlo, a pesar que su mejor amiga estaba peor que él, sentimentalmente claro, porque no tuvo idea si Sora se enfermó también o no. Seguramente sí, porque bueno, fueron novios y generalmente cuando uno de los dos se enfermaba, el otro caía también, después o al mismo tiempo.

¡Daba igual! El punto era que debía hablar con Mimi. Ella no tenía nada que ver en todo este embrollo, aunque Sora se negara a verlo.

Suspiró y volvió a echarle un vistazo al refrigerador. Aún tenía que hacer la cena.

Sora llegó a su casa aún enfadada, pero, sobre todo, cansada. Ella nunca pensó que su relación con Yamato iba a terminar así de mal. Seguía dolida por todo lo que había pasado. Pero lo que más le molestaba eran esos malditos rumores y bromas que todas sus compañeras le encaraban, haciendo que le enrostraran su término de relación con Yamato.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se desplomó en el suelo, luego de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Cuando escuchó a las bobas de sus compañeras hablar como si ella fuese una prostituta, le dolió muchísimo y cuando notó como Yamato había entrado, como si no le importase nada, la lastimó tanto. Porque habían compartido tanto en esos casi cuatro años de relación y él lo botó todo al drenaje por quién sabe qué razón.

Eso era lo que más le dolía: No ver cuál era la razón por la cual Matt la dejó.

Continuó llorando en silencio. Su habitación estaba a oscuras ya y su madre se había demorado en ir a comprar, así que estaba sola. No sólo en su casa, sino que también en su vida.

Y sus llantos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes.

Taichi despertó esa mañana de mal humor. El dolor de cabeza no se le había pasado desde anoche. Ni siquiera había podido dormir bien, pues sus dos mejores amigos fueron a visitarlo a sus peores pesadillas de esa noche. Gruñó y se levantó de golpe de su cama. Aún tenía que buscar su uniforme que dejó botado por el piso de su habitación. Continuó gruñendo. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que sentía que le iba a explotar. Cuando logró reunir su uniforme, se lo colocó. Entró al baño, antes de que su hermana se lo ganara y se quedara por una hora mirándose al espejo. Se puso desodorante, se lavó los dientes, se echó algo de colonia y se peinó el cabello con la mano. Luego salió del baño y se sentó a la mesa, donde su mamá ya le tenía el desayuno, el cual devoró, luego tomó su mochila y se fue de su casa rápidamente.

No quería hablar con nadie. Intuía que su hermana ya sabía que él se iba a meter de lleno en la relación de Sora y Matt. Taichi sabía muy bien que si Hikari se enteraba, desataría la tercera guerra mundial, pues ella parecía estar dispuesta a devolverle la mano en cuidarlo, como él lo hizo con ella cuando pequeños, aún antes de lo que ocurrió en el Digimundo.

¿Por qué ahora no podía llamar Takeru?

Gruñó mientras corría para llegar a la escuela. Llegaría temprano de nuevo y eso le fastidió. Divisó la entrada de su escuela cuando eran las siete con treinta minutos de la mañana. Su escuela quedaba bastante cerca de su departamento, pero siempre llegaba tarde, confiado en la distancia que debía recorrer para llegar.

Cruzó las rejas blancas corriendo, éstas estaban abiertas de par en par. Estaba tan concentrado en ver la entrada que chocó con alguien, logrando que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Oye, fíjate! – gritó fastidiado y levantó la vista.

La persona con la que chocó era Mimi.

- Al parecer alguien se levantó de mal humor, - Tachikawa podía ser bien ácida cuando se lo proponía.

Aunque, generalmente, esas ocasiones no eran muy seguidas.

- Lo siento Mimi, dormí mal anoche y me duele la cabeza. – Taichi se levantó y ayudó a pararse a su amiga. Entonces continuaron caminando por el patio principal del Instituto Odaiba.

- No te preocupes Tai… - Mimi le sonrió y él miró hacia adelante. Había mucha gente a pesar de la hora.

La chiquilla lo imitó. Muchos jóvenes caminaban hacia la entrada para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones de clase. La vista de ambos fue dirigida a un grupo de jóvenes que se aglomeraban en la entrada del instituto, antes de llegar a los casilleros. Al parecer este grupo, de puras féminas cabe destacar, cuchicheaban.

Mimi y Taichi mantuvieron su distancia, no obstante, podían escuchar lo que ellas hablaban.

- Jun-sama me ha contado todos los detalles… - habló una pelirroja que Mimi reconoció como una compañera de su salón.

¡Era la pelirroja que habló de Sora en la primera hora de ayer!

- ¿Jun-sama? – Mimi preguntó a Taichi.

El castaño gruñó un poco.

- La presidenta del club de fans de Yamato. – dijo con voz cansada. – Y es la hermana mayor de Daisuke. – mencionó como si no fuese importante.

Mimi no recordaba que Motomiya tuviera una hermana. Seguramente la vio en algún momento pero no lograba acordarse de su cara.

- Y ¿cuáles son? ¡Cuéntanos! – preguntó una.

- ¡Sí, cuéntanos! – Varias chicas dijeron a coro la petición.

La pelirroja se quedó callada. Tachikawa y Yagami se encontraban expectantes. Las demás chicas, también.

- Pues, "la bruta"… - Y siguieron más descalificativos para Sora.

- ¿Bruta? – Taichi sonaba enfadado. Y seguía gruñendo.

Mimi no supo qué decirle para que se tranquilizase.

- Se peleó con Yamato-kun por que se metió con cincuenta tipos de nuestra escuela y de hecho Fujiwara-san me confirmó que le pago por sus "servicios", mientras nuestro pobre Yama-kun…

Taichi no pudo escuchar nada más. Estaba decidido a ir a golpear a esas chicas por hablar mal de Sora.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese moverse un centímetro, Sora lo adelantó, con la cabeza gacha y corriendo a más no poder. Seguramente había escuchado todo y sin soportarlo fue a encararlas.

Mimi sorprendida, siguió a su amiga con la mirada. Pasó por el costado del grupo de chismosas y entró al instituto. La castaña sintió pena y miró a su amigo, quién parecía sorprendido.

Y ¿cómo no podría estarlo? Si una de las lágrimas de Sora había caído en su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

Iba a matar a Yamato con el método de la "Gota China". Estaba decidido.

El grupo de chicas se quedaron calladas al ver pasar a la pelirroja de la que tanto hablaban. En ese instante, llegó Ishida.

El rubio caminaba con paso despreocupado, con su maletín por sobre el hombro. Con el uniforme desarreglado, la camisa fuera del pantalón y la corbata a medio anudar. Y llevaba el cabello más desordenado de lo común.

Sus fans lo vieron pisar adentro del recinto y chillaron. Mimi y Taichi se voltearon a ver. El recién llegado se instaló al costado izquierdo de Tachikawa, tranquilamente. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo y se iba a poner a fumar. Como si le importara un pepino toda la escena anterior.

Porque, claro, él no la vio.

A Yagami, esa actitud lo apestó. Su cabeza ya ardía de rabia y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el rubio, antes de que sus _linda fans_ lo fuesen a socorrer.

Tanto fue su impulso, que tiró a Mimi fuera de su camino, botándola al suelo de un manotazo.

Se arrojó sobre Yamato, con el puño derecho listo para el primer puñetazo que no tardó en llegar. Ishida quedó agachado sujetándose la mejilla que fue golpeada. Eso no se lo esperaba. Miró a su agresor, desde el suelo. Taichi parecía más enfadado que nunca. Pero eso no lo asustó.

Se levantó para devolverle el golpe, lo más rápidamente posible.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó Tachikawa, aún tumbada en el suelo.

Y ambos muchachos se voltearon a verla. Taichi se sintió culpable. Ahí estaba su amiga, sentada sobre el suelo, con las piernas dobladas apoyadas en la tierra y su cabello estaba desordenado. También, estaba llena de polvo.

Parecía que le tocó la peor parte.

Mimi se levantó. Notó que sus piernas flaqueaban un poco, por la posición. Miró a sus dos amigos, que le devolvían la mirada sorprendidos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había pasado? Parecía como si la hubiese botado una manada de elefantes o algo así.

Ishida se acercó hasta ella, para terminar de ayudarla a reincorporarse del suelo. Yagami también se le aproximó, pero mantuvo un poco más la distancia, aún sorprendido por ver a la castaña botada en el suelo.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Taichi! – Le acusó el rubio, irritado por el golpe en su mejilla.

A Mimi esa escena se le hizo conocida. Era muy parecida a las discusiones que esos dos tenían en el Digimundo, cuando tenían once años.

Tragó saliva, ahora no vendría Sora a frenarlos.

- ¡Eres un insensible de lo peor! – Continuó gritando Ishida.

- ¡Si, un insensible! – corearon las fanáticas de Yamato, que se empezaron a acumular, rodeando a los tres.

- ¿Insensible yo? – Taichi gritó su pregunta. - ¿Y qué hay de Sora, Ishida?

Mimi, de pronto se encontraba mareada. Yagami tenía razón ayer en la tarde: iban a continuar las peleas.

Soltó aire, y se separó un poco del rubio, quien ni siquiera la sintió alejarse. Miró a sus dos amigos que pronto iban a saltarse encima, mientras las chicas del club de fans, parecían animar más aún la pelea, a favor de Yamato.

Reunió fuerzas y gritó.

- ¡Ya Basta! – Su voz le había salido algo chillona, como en el Digimundo.

¿Cómo tuvo Sora la determinación para detener esas discusiones? Porque los dos chiquillos ahora la veían como si la debían golpear a ella.

Tragó saliva.

- Taichi, Yamato no tiene la culpa de lo que sus fans digan de Sora. ¡Así que no debes golpearlo! Y Yamato, tienes que hablar con Sora, ahora, antes que sea yo la que te golpee.

Todos ahí estaban impresionados. Especialmente los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí. Mimi les recordó a Sora en los viejos tiempos en el Digimundo.

La castaña empezó a correr a los mirones y al club de fans. Las chicas no parecían muy felices al ver que su ídolo había sido golpeado por otro chico, pero eso a Tachikawa ni le importó.

Cuando ya quedaron los tres ahí en el patio, mientras otros estudiantes seguían circulando sin sospechar lo ocurrido, Taichi logró reaccionar y miró hacia el suelo, apenado.

¡Había golpeado a Mimi! Y ella no tenía nada que ver. Suspiró, musitó un "lo siento" lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie lo escuchase, excepto los otros dos y salió corriendo a su salón.

Tachikawa no le contentó su actitud, pero era lo mejor que lograría sacarle. Pues, recordaba que Taichi a veces era muy testarudo. Se quedó mirando al rubio, quien seguía al castaño con la mirada, aún disgustado con él.

Ishida no quería ver a Mimi. A ella le estaba tocando la peor parte de todo y lo hacía sentirse peor. Había despertado bien esa mañana, pero ahora todo se había vuelto un caos. Y ya estaba cansado. Cansado de que Sora le gritase, que Taichi tuviese intenciones homicidas para con él y de las miradas de comprensión, que a veces confundía con pena, por parte de Tachikawa.

Suspiró y se obligó a mirarla.

Ahí estaba ella, con su cabello lleno de polvo, al igual que su uniforme. Pero su sonrisa continuaba ahí. Haciéndolo sentir peor. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

- Matt, ¿te encuentras bien? – Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que había escuchado esa pregunta con preocupación genuina.

- Sí, fue sólo un golpe. – Hizo una pausa. Mimi estaba sacudiéndose la falda. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, aunque alguien me botó.

Él quiso reírse, pero no le salió la voz. ¿Cómo es que ella era tan despistada como para no notar que fue Taichi quien la botó al suelo? Gruñó al recordar lo ocurrido. Mimi no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, supuso.

- Matt, creo que deberías hablar con Sora. – Mimi no se iba a quedar callada. No ahora, pues había escuchado todo lo que sus fans habían dicho. – O por lo menos, habla con tus fans, porque están esparciendo rumores sobre tu término.

- ¿Qué? – La pregunta que estaba pensando fue expresada de manera abrupta. - ¿Rumores de qué?

- Están diciendo que Sora es una prostituta que te engañó con no sé cuántos chicos de la escuela.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso Takenouchi parecía insistir con lo del testigo, la infidelidad y todas esas estupideces que le encaraba y él no entendía.

- ¿Quién fue? – Ishida apretó los puños y miró a Mimi como si ella fuese la culpable de los rumores.

La chica pasó saliva nerviosa.

- Una chica de mi salón, una pelirroja. Pero no sé cómo se llama… - Más bien, no lo recordaba. Seguramente Aizawa se lo diría. – Y… ¿Jun? La hermana de Daisuke.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué se le tenía que aparecer Jun cada vez que algo ocurría entre él y Sora?

Suspiró.

- Vamos, Mimi. – Se acercó hacia ella y aprovechó de oler el perfume de su cabello. Olía a fresas. – Te acompañaré a tu salón.

Ella asintió. Y comenzó a caminar con Yamato a su lado. Él aún parecía enfadado y ella no sabía bien qué debía hacer. De pronto deseó ser Sora, pues ella siempre sabía qué había que hacer cuando las cosas se complicaban.

Entraron al edificio, juntos. Ishida la ayudaba a subir las escaleras, a pesar de que Mimi reclamaba por sentirse bien. Seguramente creía que había quedado inválida o algo así. Suspiró cansada. Su mañana había empezado tan bonita y ahora era un completo caos.

Cuando llegaron al salón 2-d, la joven tomó su maletín y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su salón. Pronto iban a comenzar las clases.

- Matt, por favor, habla con tus fans. – pidió, con los ojos brillantes.

El rubio tragó saliva.

- Lo haré. – dijo. La mirada de Mimi logró convencerlo tan fácil que la extrañó.

Ella se dio media vuelta para entrar, pero él se le adelantó al ingresar a la sala. Buscó a alguien con la mirada y caminó hacia un puesto en la ventana. Mimi miró todo desde la puerta, Ishida encaró a la pelirroja por todo lo que había estado diciendo de él y Sora.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió por donde mismo entró, topándose con una impresionada Tachikawa que lo miraba algo asustada. Nunca pensó que Yamato sería tan precipitado para hacer las cosas.

- Debo irme Mimi. – Le sonrió arrogante. Se había quitado un problema de encima.

Y caminó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su sala. Tachikawa lo siguió con la mirada, aún confundida.

¿Qué había sido eso? Miró a su compañera, quien ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Bueno, se lo merecía. Pero qué forma más extraña de hacer las cosas.

- Señorita Tachikawa ¿me va a dejar pasar? – habló el profesor Tanaka de forma seria.

Mimi entró al salón, seguida de su profesor. Se sentó al lado de Izzy, como de costumbre y comenzó la clase. Sin embargo, ella no prestó atención.

Yamato la sorprendió mucho al encarar a esa pelirroja por Sora. De pronto comenzó a sonreír.

A pesar de sus métodos, algo bruscos si le preguntaban, Matt era muy tierno.

Ishida entró a su salón, el 3-a, y buscó a Taichi con la mirada. Él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su mesa y su cabeza apoyada en ellos. Parecía estar durmiendo, así que no lo molestó. Se sentó en su silla y notó que las cosas de su ex novia estaban colocadas en su banco, pero ella no estaba en la sala.

Su profesor entró y ni siquiera notó que Sora no se encontraba en el salón. Taichi no despegaba su cabeza de sus brazos, seguramente continuaba durmiendo. Pero al profesor tampoco eso le importó. Continuó su clase como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

Ishida apenas podía, daba un vistazo al asiento de Takenouchi.

Sora estaba en el baño de chicas, llorando mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo de la pared. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Pero seguían brotando las lágrimas.

Nunca pensó que sus compañeras de clase la tildarían de prostituta por terminar con Matt. O más bien, porque Matt terminó con ella. No lo entendía y eso la enfurecía más. ¡Ella no les había hecho nada! Con suerte las saludaba por la mañana, pues habían dejado en claro que nunca serían amigas. Buscó un poco de papel higiénico para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse. Había leído por ahí que si uno se sonaba, podía dejar de llorar. Y así hizo, pero no funcionó.

¡Matt era un estúpido de lo peor!

¡Porque a él se le ocurrió terminar con ella y era a ella a la que la tildaron de prostituta!

Sus llantos se volvieron a hacer más fuertes.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el primer recreo, Mimi no se levantó de su asiento. Koushirou tampoco lo hizo, quedándose ambos sentados.

- Mimi, ¿Por qué Yamato entró a nuestro salón a hablar con nuestra compañera? – Izzy siempre sería curioso.

No chismoso, sólo curioso.

- Ella continuó diciendo cosas sobre Sora y… la encaró.

- Eso significa que a lo mejor aún la quiere. – Koushirou parecía sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Mimi no tenía idea si darle la razón o no. Ishida siempre era un misterio para ella. Pero de lo que siempre estaría segura, era que él ayudaría a quien se encontrara en problemas. A lo mejor sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, pero ayudaría a quien fuese. Y eso no significaba que él quisiera a esa persona.

Y eso hablaba muy bien de él.

Ella, en cambio, no sabía si sería así con todo el mundo. Ella era muy distinta a Yamato, casi polos opuestos. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pues a pesar de las diferencias, habían logrado tener una especie de relación basada en hablarse cuando él otro lo hiciese o algo así. Pero ahora sentía que esos contrastes eran demasiados como para ignorarlos. A veces, se sentía celosa de Sora porque parecía comprenderlo mucho más…

**¡Paren ahí! **

**Stop! **

**Wait a minute?**

¿Qué estaba pensando? Era ya la segunda vez que Mimi se sentía insegura con respecto a cómo era. Y estaba segura que sería la última.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese deseando ser como Sora? La misma pregunta anterior lo decía, ¡era imposible! E impensado e inaudito.

Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Seguramente este embrollo, la estaba volviendo loca.

Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, de pronto se acordó que debía hablar con Sora.

Koushirou se la quedó viendo raro. ¿Qué le estará pasando?

Sora salió del baño al sentir el timbre. Aún tenía los ojos rojos y rastro de lágrimas por sus mejillas, pero debía ir a clases. Llegó a su salón y los ignoró a todos. Miró a Taichi quien no despegaba la cabeza de sus brazos, parecía dormir. Luego miró a Yamato quien estaba concentrado en un libro que debían leer para una prueba.

¿Desde cuándo el rubio era tan responsable?

No tenía idea y no quería hablar del tema.

La pelirroja se sentó y fingió como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca. Yamato la miró de soslayo, había estado llorando y aún se veía incómoda. Prefirió hablar con ella después, algunas semanas más adelante.

- ¡Sora! – Los tres chicos sintieron un grito provenir desde la puerta de su salón. Era Mimi. - ¡Sora! – Volvió a gritar y se aproximó hacia el banco de Yamato rápidamente. – Matt, ¿puedes sentarte al lado de Tai un momento?

¿Es qué estaba loca? Los dos varones ahí se preguntaron lo mismo. Pero Matt no podía negarse con Mimi, pues parecía desesperada. Así que a regañadientes, se levantó de su silla, tomó su libro y se sentó al lado de Taichi, quien había levantado su cabeza y miraba al rubio como si hubiese salido del video de "Thriller" de Michael Jackson con disfraz y todo.

Mimi estaba contenta y se sentó al lado de Sora, quien la miraba impactada. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

- ¿Ocurre algo Mimi? – La pelirroja parecía extrañada.

Tachikawa notó los ojos rojos de su amiga. Estuvo llorando. Soltó un suspiro y la miró. ¡Era ahora o nunca!

- Sora… ¿podemos hablar? – Mimi parecía estar achicándose. La pelirroja asintió, aún sin salir de su asombro.

Yagami escuchó eso y palideció. Iba a hablar con Sora y luego vendría su estúpido plan para juntar a Sora y a Yamato.

_¡Dios, haz algo!_

Ishida miró a su amigo palidecer, pero no murmuró palabra. Aún le dolía su mejilla y no pensaba en decir nada. No, no y no.

Se concentró en su libro. O trató de hacerlo.

- Sora, sé que no quieres verme ni en pintura después de lo de ayer. - Mimi se refería a la discusión del almuerzo. – Pero. – Bajó su cabeza, apenada. – Quería disculparme.

¿Por qué ella tenía que disculparse? Los ex novios se preguntaron lo mismo.

Taichi, en cambio, notó con horror que Dios no haría nada bueno por él esa mañana.

- Lamento que cuando me llamaste el viernes yo no te dije nada para calmarte. Te mentí, Sora. Debí haberte dicho que en realidad tú y Yamato no parecían pareja y que lo más probable es que tenías razón al decirme que él había cambiado.

A Yagami, ese discurso se le hizo conocido. Mimi aún se sentía culpable por algo que no hizo y era extraño, porque si le hubiese dicho algo a Sora, la situación en la cual se encontrarían ese martes, sería una muy parecida.

- También lamento haber estado ahí cuando Yamato terminó contigo. Debí haberte dicho que nos fuéramos y haberlo dejado plantado o… ¡No sé! Debí haberte sacado de ahí y no lo hice. Seguramente me encuentras una mala amiga Sora, ¡pero no sabía qué hacer! Yo sólo quise ayudarte, pero metí la pata hasta el fondo y tú ahora estás con depresión post-termino …

Mimi comenzó a divagar. ¿No era la depresión post-parto? Pero a Sora no le importó. Se rió suavemente. Ella sabía que Tachikawa era muy exagerada al hacer y pensar las cosas, pero nunca creyó que pensaba que tendría depresión por lo de Yamato.

Miró a su amiga y le tomó la mano, haciendo que se callara.

- - ¿Sora?

- Está bien Mimi. Lamento mucho haberte dicho todas esas cosas que te dije al almuerzo. Tú no eres una aprovechada, ni una metiche, ni mucho menos la amante de Yamato. Eres mi mejor amiga.

- Sora… ¡Lo siento! – Parecía que pronto se echarían a llorar, pero ninguna de las dos botó lágrima alguna. – Pero… si algún día me comentas un presentimiento tuyo con respecto a tus novios, mejor no me lo cuentes…

La pelirroja se rió un buen rato. La castaña la acompañó. Bueno, tenía razón, no estuvo bien que la llamara por eso, pues Mimi había llegado recién hacía una semana de Estados Unidos y nunca le habría dado la razón completamente. Pero, daba lo mismo eso ahora. Ambas se abrazaron y prefirieron olvidar completamente el tema. No valía la pena recordar ese tipo de cosas.

- Está bien, no te diré nada a menos que me des la razón. – Acordaron, sonrientes. - ¿Amigas de nuevo? – preguntó la pelirroja, ya más calmada.

- Amigas. – Mimi y Sora se abrazaron.

- Chicos, saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página ciento setenta y cinco.

¿Qué hora era?

Mimi notó con horror que se encontraba en medio de una clase de tercer año y no tenía oportunidad de escaparse. Ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sora la miró sin saber qué hacer. Taichi y Yamato se voltearon a verlas, horrorizados. ¿Cómo iban a sacar a Mimi de su clase?

- Lea la página señorita… ¿Tachikawa? – El profesor la descubrió en un instante. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Eh… - Mimi no sabía qué responder. – Me… equivoqué de… salón.

Todos los chicos se rieron un buen rato, mientras el profesor trataba de hacerlos callar.

- Señorita Tachikawa váyase rápidamente a su salón, ¡Ahora! – ordenó.

Mimi se levantó de su silla, apenada. Miró a sus tres amigos y comenzó a caminar a paso seguro. Los varones del salón pudieron apreciar cada curva de la joven y parecían gustosos con la vista. De hecho, algunos parecieron silbar.

Yamato se dio cuenta que al estar sentado uno podía apreciar las perfectas piernas de Mimi Tachikawa a pesar de que su falda no era tan corta como se veía. Miró a su costado, Taichi también parecía haberse dado cuenta, pues tenía una cara de baboso de lo peor. Gruñó un poco y se obligó a concentrarse en su libro de clases.

Mimi se acercó a la puerta y desapareció por ahí.

- Pervertido. – susurró a Taichi. Pero también se lo decía a sí mismo.

- Señorita Takenouchi ¿puede leer la página ciento setenta y cinco? – Prosiguió el profesor, sin notar que sus alumnos varones parecían más entretenidos en seguir apreciando la anatomía de Mimi en su imaginación.

Sora, suspiró y se levantó para comenzar a leer.

Mimi entró a su clase y su profesor todavía no había llegado. ¡Gracias a Dios! Se dirigió a su asiento, donde estaba Izzy jugando con su notebook.

Unos minutos después, llegó su profesor de matemáticas. Pero no le importó, pues ya había conversado con Sora. Ahora debía iniciar la fase del plan donde Yamato y Sora se hablaran, para que así puedan ser novios y casarse y tener hijitos y nietos y bisnietos y ser felices. Se entretuvo pensando en eso toda la mañana.

Y llegó la hora de almuerzo. Mimi tomó su bentou y se dirigió con Koushirou a la cafetería que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Y como siempre, Tachikawa le tocaba buscar una mesa para los cinco.

Cuando encontró una que estaba limpia, se sentó. Y al rato después llegó Tai.

- Hola Taichi. – Mimi ni se acordaba que él fue quien la botó.

- Hola Mimi… - Tai sí que se acordaba. - ¿Estás mejor?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A cuando te boté al suelo… - Tai no quería que su amiga se enojara.

- ¡Fuiste tú!

Dios no iba a hacer nada bueno por él hasta que se gradúe.

- Sí. – respondió apenado.

A Mimi eso la enterneció.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor. – Y le sonrió.

Con todo este embrollo había olvidado lo de la cita al sicólogo por lo de los cambios de humor. ¡Esperen! ¡Eso, el embrollo!

- Taiiiii – Mimi alargó el nombre de su amigo para llamar su atención. – Ya sé qué podemos hacer para que Sora y Yamato estén juntos.

**¡Noooooooooo!**

- ¿Ah sí? – Por alguna _extraña_ razón, Taichi no parecía muy contento con el tema.

- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial?

No, no lo era.

- Claaro. – Insisto, Taichi no estaba feliz.

- Y… ¿No me vas a preguntar qué pensé?

- Sí, por supuesto. – respondió irónico. Pero Mimi no se dio cuenta.

- Pues, ¿qué tal si tenemos una cita doble con Yamato y Sora?

Taichi miró a su amiga, entre extrañado y asustado. "Cita Doble", esas dos palabras lo atemorizaron más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

De pronto se le fue el apetito.

- ¿Y, qué dices?

Nada. No decía nada. Ni lo diría. Porque no sabía qué diablos decir.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó por curiosidad.

- A un cine.

Mimi ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que ellos debían hablarse primero y en un cine no se podía hablar. Bueno, podrían, pero los correrían por ruidosos. Y luego seguirían discutiendo en las afueras del cine. No gracias, prefería hacer las tareas de todo el semestre.

- O a una fuente de soda. – mencionó ella. Parecía que él tenía que elegir.

¿Era necesario responder ahora? ¿O Mimi podría esperarlo cuando él estuviese en la universidad?

- Vamos, Taichi, no es tan difícil. Sólo haremos que se hablen educadamente, ¿recuerdas?

¿En serio? Hacía unos pocos minutos eso no parecía un plan para que ellos hablasen. Más bien, era para que ellos se pudiesen casar para finales de año.

- La fuente de soda.

Y llegó Koushirou con su bandeja. Y minutos después Sora y Yamato aparecieron.

Taichi quería levantarse e ir a tirarse de la azotea de la escuela. No podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando. Debió haberle hecho caso a Hikari y no haberse entrometido. Debió haber ido a casa de Yamato, no a la de Sora. Y no debió haber hablado con Mimi. No debió entrometerse. Ése era el maldito punto.

Gruñó y se echó un bocado a la boca.

Y así pasó el día.

Taichi se marchó con Sora y Yamato. Necesitaba jugar fútbol o sino explotaría. Y para más remate, los dos ex novios ni siquiera hablaban, pues sabían que continuarían peleando.

A la salida se encontraron con Mimi, quien se estaba despidiendo de Izumi. Así que se decidieron a acompañarla a la estación de metro.

Así que de los cuatro, Mimi hacía conversación por los otros tres. Aunque de vez en cuando Sora intervenía también.

- ¿Sora, no tienes nada que hacer el sábado? – soltó de pronto Tachikawa.

Taichi quiso morirse ahí mismo. No sabía por qué seguía tan enojado si le había prometido a la castaña que la iba a ayudar en esto.

- No, nada.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó. No iba a decir a dónde iban a ir, pues quería que se encontraran los cuatro de "sorpresa".

- ¿A dónde?

- Necesito comprar unos broches para el cabello.

La conversación no sugería nada. Taichi miró a Yamato, quien parecía interesado en los árboles de las calles. Tragó saliva, lo tomó de un brazo y se adelantó unos cuantos pasos.

- Taichi, ¿qué haces?

- Lo siento, Yama. – El castaño parecía cansado.

El rubio no sabía qué bicho lo había picado.

- ¿Estás bien?

No. Claro que no.

- Si, estupendamente, viejo. – Taichi tomó aire. – Oye, te invito unas cervezas.

Ishida lo miró interrogante. Yagami estaba extraño, primero en la mañana lo golpea como si tuviesen once años, luego lo ignora olímpicamente y ahora lo invita a unas cervezas como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre ellos. Le estaba haciendo la competencia a Sora o qué demonios…

- Te traté mal en la mañana, ya lo sé. Sora también es mi amiga y me sentí molesto contigo. – Miró hacia otro lado, para evitar cualquier mirada por parte del rubio. – Pero, quiero compensarte – El rubio levantó una ceja. No le estaba creyendo ni una palabra. – También eres mi amigo y estás pasando por un quiebre y seguramente te sientes mal y quiero que estés bien porque eres mi amigo.

Yamato sentía que había una trampa en todo esto.

- Está bien, pero no quiero cerveza ahora.

- ¿Y el sábado?

Taichi se estaba arrepintiendo de decir eso.

- Sólo bebamos café. Tendrás entrenamiento el domingo, ¿no?

Tenía razón. Siempre que bebía cerveza después de las prácticas, su resaca era horrenda a la mañana siguiente. Nunca entendía por qué. Seguramente el alcohol se asimilaba más rápido por haber corrido y bueno, el resto era que deseaba morirse al día siguiente.

- Está bien, café.

Y ahora que los dos invitados de honor habían recibido su invitación al baile, Mimi y Taichi, nuestro dos Cupido, podían descansar tranquilos.

Bueno, Tachikawa si podría, porque era la más emocionada con todo este asunto. Yagami, en cambio, sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Y pasaron los días. Mimi estaba emocionada, porque al fin podría hacer de Cupido. Sora y Yamato seguían sin hablarse, a pesar de que los rumores se estaban apaciguando ya. Seguramente Takenouchi estaba esperando que Ishida le dijese por qué terminaron y luego podría pensar en hablarle o no.

La mañana del sábado fue bastante tranquila. Había algo de sol, aunque de repente se escondía por las nubes. Tiempo conocido como "nubosidad parcial". Pero daba igual, a Mimi no le importaba. Había acordado con Taichi, aparecerse por la fuente de sodas a eso de las cuatro con Sora. Así, de sorpresa.

Se levantó, se colocó unos jeans ajustados ya camiseta de mangas largas rosa pálido y zapatillas rosadas con líneas blancas. Bajó a desayunar y esperó a que fuese la hora de salir.

¡Estaba tan emocionada!

Nunca pensó que tendría que hacer algo así al llegar de Estados Unidos. De hecho pensó que no haría nada emocionante en Japón.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación. Encendió su computadora y se metió a Youtube. Notó que su amiga ya había subido varios videos de "What not to Wear". Si todo salía bien, podría verlos en algunas semanas.

¡Qué emoción!

Taichi despertó a la hora de almuerzo. Su mamá prácticamente lo arrastró de la cama a la mesa, para almorzar. Y pues, medio adormilado fue comiendo su almuerzo hasta terminarlo. Después su mamá lo empujó al baño, para que no se fuera a seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Taichi, por Dios, ya tienes diecisiete años! – gritó la señora Yagami, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

El chico salió una hora después de ahí, ya vestido y afeitado. En el instituto ya lo estaban molestando para que se afeitara. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, una playera roja y su abrigo azul. Su mamá lo miró enfadada.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Si, mamá

- Tienes que limpiar tu cuarto. Es un desastre ahí dentro Taichi…

Su mamá no lo dejaría en paz si seguían así.

- Es un trabajo para el instituto, mamá. Debo ir. – mintió, y salió corriendo.

Pero al cerrar la puerta de su casa, se encontró con Yamato, quien se veía más pálido que de costumbre, pues estaba vestido completamente de negro. Llevaba puestos sus jeans negros, una playera negra y una casaca de cuero, negra, que le robó a su papá.

- ¿Se te quedó el delineador? – preguntó bromeando Taichi. – Porque Hikari tiene uno negro.

Yamato ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el comentario. Pero se dio media vuelta para ir al café. Ni siquiera entendía por qué había aceptado esta invitación, porque tenía que preparar un concierto pronto y por ende, ensayar. Resopló y esperó a que Taichi le dijera dónde era el lugar a donde debían ir a tomarse el café.

Mimi sintió el timbre de su casa sonar. Se dirigió corriendo a abrir la puerta y notó que quien llamaba era Sora. Le pidió que la esperara y salió rápidamente a buscar su abrigo verde. Le avisó a su mamá que iba a salir y se fue con su amiga.

Takenouchi sonrió y fueron a buscar la tienda donde vendían los famosos broches para el cabello que Tachikawa quería.

- ¡Sora, qué buena combinación has hecho! – le alabó Mimi, contenta.

Tenía razón. Ella vestía jeans azules, junto a una playera roja que no se veía puesto que estaba usando un abrigo rojo encima. Y un pañuelo rojo, también.

- Gracias Mimi. Tú también te ves muy bien. Parece que fueras a una cita.

¡Bingo!

La castaña se rió nerviosamente, pero la pelirroja no sospechó en ningún momento. Entonces Tachikawa vio la entrada de la tienda. No le gustaban mucho los broches que vendían ahí, pero escogió esa tienda pues tenían un hermoso reloj cucú cerca de la estantería. Y ella necesitaba ver la hora.

Cuando entraron, lo primero que vio la menor fue la hora. Le quedaba media hora. Seguramente Taichi y Yamato ya estaban ordenando.

Y en efecto, el castaño y el rubio se sentaron en una mesa de adentro y una mesera se les acercó, entregándoles la carta. Ambos chicos la revisaron, habían muchas cosas: café, diferentes tipos de té, una gran variedad de postres y sándwiches. A Yamato le entró el hambre, no había almorzado pues Takeru se envició con sus videojuegos y no preparó el almuerzo. Y él se quedó dormido.

La mesera se acercó nuevamente, para pedir la orden. Luego de que se marchó, Taichi miró su reloj de pulsera, quedaban veinte minutos.

Mimi no podía escoger entre dos broches. Sora, en cambio, estaba revisando unos que tenían unas rosas hechas con mostacilla. ¡Eran divinos! Así que decidió comprarlos. Además eran rojos, así que podría ocuparlos en su cabello hoy.

Suspiró, recordando que no iba a una cita con Yamato hoy. A veces quedaban en juntarse los sábados, pero ahora no era necesario. Porque no eran novios.

Mimi revisó el reloj. Quedaban quince minutos para partir. Prefirió comprar los dos, aunque no los necesitaba, pero eran bonitos. Uno tenía una mariposa rosada hecha con mostacilla y otro tenía una flor de color verde, así podría ocuparlo en el colegio.

Arrastró a Sora, luego de pagar. Estaba ansiosa por llevarla a la fuente de soda. Apenas pagaron su compra, la castaña tomó a su amiga del brazo y le dijo que fuesen a un café que conocía por ahí, pues le había dado sed. Takenouchi simplemente se dejó arrastrar.

Yamato presentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Taichi se sentó al frente de él, dándole la espalda a la puerta, quitándole la visual de la misma al rubio.

Además que el castaño parecía hablarle de puras estupideces sin importancia.

Bebió un poco de su Moka. ¡Adoraba el Moka! Generalmente lo bebía sin azúcar, eso sí.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando sintió que la puerta era abierta de golpe. Era… una ancianita.

- Estoy paranoico. – soltó de pronto, cortándole la conversación a su amigo, quien aprovechó de ver la hora.

Tachikawa arrastraba muy feliz a su amiga por la calle. Sora no entendía nada, pero le estaba extrañando todo ese asunto. Mimi traía algo entre manos, no había que ser genio para saberlo.

- Mimi, ¿por qué vas tan apurada? La cafetería no se va a mover de su sitio.

- No voy apurada, Sora. – mintió la castaña.

Bueno, no había nada que hacer.

Sora no tenía que saber que ella no quería que dos personas dentro de esa cafetería se movieran de ahí.

Cuando llegaron, Tachikawa abrió la puerta rápidamente y empujó a Sora hacia adentro. La pelirroja no entendió nada, hasta que el encandilamiento, que las luces de la cafetería le provocaron, fue desapareciendo. Ahí, en una mesa, pudo notar a un rubio vestido completamente de negro.

No había que ser genio para saber quién era.

- Yamato… - susurró incrédula.

Miró hacia atrás, pero Mimi no se encontraba ya en la entrada. ¿Qué era esto? ¿El programa de la cámara escondida?

Dirigió su vista a la mesa donde estaba Ishida y vio que su amiga ya arrastraba dos sillas para sentarse junto a él y a Taichi.

- ¡Sora, ven! – La llamó con una sonrisa su mejor amiga. Ahí se dio cuenta de todo.

Había caído en una vil trampa.

Yamato no lo podía creer. Ahí estaban, al frente suyo Taichi, a su costado derecho se encontraba Mimi y al lado izquierdo… Sora.

Maldito Taichi Yagami, iba a matarlo con el método de la "Gota China".

- Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el rubio, a las dos féminas, de mal humor.

- Pasábamos por aquí. – respondió Tachikawa. – Y nos dio sed. ¿Cierto, Sora?

Ni Sora se creía eso.

El rubio tomó su Moka y bebió un poco enfadado. Taichi sonreía como estúpido.

- ¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó falsamente Yagami.

Estaba decidido a no creer en las coincidencias. O al menos no de las que le pasaban a Taichi y a Mimi.

- ¿Quieren algo? – Se acercó la mesera que los había atendido.

Entonces Tachikawa pidió un refresco y Sora un jugo de naranja. Luego la pelirroja no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a ninguno. Yamato también se volcó a una huelga de silencio.

Y los castaños comenzaron a charlar animadamente, como si no notaran nada.

¡No era posible! Esto era una vil trampa en forma de cita doble. El rubio miró a su ex, ella parecía feliz mirando la decoración de la cafetería. Suspiró. Bueno, no iba a hablar con ella tampoco.

Mimi continuó conversando con Taichi sobre sus profesores. Era tan divertido hablar sobre ellos después de clases y Yagami hacía unas imitaciones sorprendentes. Cuando llegó su refresco, bebió un poco y notó que la _parejita feliz_ no se hablaba ni un ápice.

¡No podía ser!

Su plan era perfecto, supuestamente ahora debían hablarse.

Suspiró cansada. Y Taichi bebió algo de café. Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, pero prefirió no decirle nada a su amiga.

Después de todo, ella no quiso escucharlo.

Tachikawa tomó la pajita de su refresco y comenzó a beber tranquilamente. Yagami la miró compasivo. Ella estaba perdiendo todo su ánimo que había tenido durante la semana.

En la cafetería comenzó a sonar "I Like it" de Enrique Iglesias.

A Mimi le encantaba esa canción, hablaba de un chico y una chica que se conocían y aunque ambos tenían pareja, iniciaron un romance. Era algo así como un amor de verano.

Comenzó a tararearla, mientras bebía su refresco. Ese tarareo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la mesa.

Taichi también se estaba hartando de toda la situación. Sora y Yamato no iban a hablar, se notaba a leguas que estaban furiosos con ellos por juntarlos a escondidas. Pero no le importó. Tenía que admitirlo, aunque Dios estuviera de su lado, nunca se quedaría con Sora.

Lo admitió y ¿qué pasó? Nada. Ahí estaban Sora y Yamato, enrostrándole que eran la pareja perfecta. A pesar de no hablarse. Pero, seguramente después volverán a hablar y se volverán a enamorar y volverán a ser novios. Y él lo vería, nuevamente, en primera fila, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

**My girlfriend is out of city and I'am all alone**

Sonó la segunda estrofa de la canción. Mimi continuó tarareando. Y Taichi de pronto se encontró tenso. Necesitaba hacer que el plan de su amiga funcionara, a lo mejor… si los dejaban solos.

Miró a Tachikawa, quien estaba concentrada en su refresco.

**Your boyfriend is on vacation and he doesn't have to know**

Bueno, había que intentar salir de ahí.

- Mimi, ¿quieres ir a bailar? – preguntó de pronto el castaño, muy sonriente.

Increíblemente, estaba contento, a pesar de ya haber renunciado a Sora.

- ¿Bailar? – El chico asintió. - ¿Aquí? – Continuó asintiendo. - ¿Ahora?

- ¡Sí! – Casi gritó en respuesta.

Ya daba lo mismo. Sora algún día hablaría con Yamato y a lo mejor terminarían volviendo. Él ya encontraría con quién estar para cuando llegue ese día.

Tomó la mano de Mimi y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla.

Luego se acomodaron, para que pudieran bailar la canción a modo de… ¿vals?

Mimi estaba confundida. Supuestamente la canción era del género del Pop y no se podía bailar como vals.

- Princesa, te ves muy linda. – susurró en su oído, contento.

Ya no tenía nada que perder. Comenzaron a bailar la canción como si fuese un vals, pero los tiempos eran mucho más rápidos que con ese tipo de música. Aún así, a Taichi ni siquiera le importó.

Sólo supo que dio una gran vuelta con Mimi, cuando sonó el coro.

**Baby I like it!**

**The way you move on the floor**

**Baby I like it!**

**Come on and give me some more!**

**Oh yes I like it!**

**Screaming like never before**

**Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!**

Tachikawa bailaba muy bien al vals. Ambos reían, mientras daban vueltas por la cafetería. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, mientras todos, clientes y camareras observaban como ellos bailaban como una princesa y su príncipe azul.

Incluyendo Sora y Yamato.

El rubio no lo podía creer. Esos castaños se veían muy bien juntos. Era como la escena de un cuento de hadas llevado a la realidad. Era grandiosamente irritante. A Yamato no le gustaron nunca los cuentos de hadas que su mamá le leía cuando pequeño, pues no podía comparar la felicidad de esos finales con el del matrimonio de sus padres. Pero ahora entendía qué querían decir con el "y vivieron felices para siempre". Sin embargo, le dolía mucho más que cuando tenía siete años y sus padres se estaban divorciando.

Miró a su costado y notó que Sora estaba mirándolos bailar también.

Takenouchi estaba sin habla. Tampoco lo podía creer. Era como si Mimi y Taichi se estuvieran casando en ese mismo instante y bailaban el vals que correspondía a dicha ceremonia, mientras ella era obligada a verlos, como si estuviese encadenada.

La mirada feliz de la castaña se notaba a leguas. Y la de su amigo de la infancia, también. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni tampoco pudo sacarle mucha información como para ayudarlo.

De pronto quiso ponerse a llorar. Quiso salir de ahí. Ya no quería ver ese espectáculo.

_Al parecer, la canción estaba equivocada, pues los novios __**sí**__ se enteraron del romance que surgió ese momento._

Mimi y Taichi continuaban girando. Él con una mano en la estrecha cintura de ella y con la otra agarrando una de las de ella. Nunca había notado que Mimi tenía la piel suave en las manos y que su cintura era mucho más estrecha que la de Sora. Y tenía una sonrisa mucho más bonita, también.

Ella estaba encantada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba un vals, y bailar uno con una de tus canciones favoritas de pop, era mucho más divertido.

La gente comenzó a sonreír gustosos por la pareja. Algunos comentaban que se veían muy bien juntos y algunas parejas, ya maduras, comentaban cómo había sido su propio vals de matrimonio al ver a los chicos bailar. Parecía que la cafetería se llenara de buenos deseos al tener un espectáculo como ése.

La canción terminó. Mimi y Taichi se separaron. Sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo ovacionados. Y muchas personas les gritaban que fuesen muy felices como novios.

¡Qué loco!

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. La _feliz pareja_ los miraba como si estuviesen en un funeral. Taichi le acercó la silla a Mimi para que se sentase. Luego él la imitó y comenzaron a reír. Eso había sido muy loco, pero divertido.

Ambos bebieron del refresco de Mimi. Y eso fue lo que más hartó a Matt.

- Si querían que los dejáramos solos, sólo tenían que pedirlo. – dijo cabreado e irónico. Luego se levantó de su silla. – Vámonos Sora.

Quería salir corriendo.

- Si querían tener una cita, no era necesario que nos restregaran su amor en la cara. – Ella también estaba cabreada.

Se levantó de su silla y siguió al rubio. Al fin encontraron una cosa en la cual estar de acuerdo.

Taichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello con furia. ¡Esos dos eran unos idiotas de lo peor!

Miró a Mimi, quien había bajado la cabeza. Ella estaba concentrada en ver cómo las burbujas de gas subían por su vaso.

- Mimi… - Quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

- ¿Por qué hicimos esto Taichi?

Ni siquiera Tachikawa sabía si se refería a la cita o al vals.

- Creo que somos unos ingenuos. Ellos hablaran cuando tengan ganas de hablarse.

Tenía razón. Y debió haber confiado en él antes de ponerse a pensar en planes sola.

- ¿Por qué me quisiste ayudar, Tai? – La pregunta de Mimi caló hondo en el castaño.

El joven le pidió a la camarera un refresco. Y cuando esta se lo trajo, decidió responder.

- Me gusta Sora. Siempre me gustó. Y cuando comenzó a ser novia de Yamato, fue… - No supo cómo definirlo. – Horrendo, supongo. No me acuerdo muy bien de esos meses.

- Entonces, ¿para qué me ayudaste? Si me hubieras dicho que no, ahora podrías estar con Sora en una cita.

Ella también tenía razón. Pero Taichi se había dado por vencido, justo ahora. Sora nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

- Quiero que esté feliz. – De pronto miró por donde la pelirroja se había ido.

- Y ¿si no se queda con Matt?

- Pues, será feliz con alguien más… ¿no? – Parecía melancólico. – No me importa Matt. Yo sólo quiero que Sora sea feliz. Y si no es conmigo, no importa. Seguramente, para ése entonces, yo estaré con alguien que me ayude a olvidarla.

Eso en parte era muy egoísta, y en otra parte era muy generoso. Mimi de pronto deseó hacer algo por su amigo.

- No tienes que seguir en esto entonces Taichi. No quiero que sufras por culpa mía.

- No estoy sufriendo por culpa tuya, Mimi. – A ella, eso no la convenció. - ¿Sabes? Soy un tonto, por esperarla sabiendo que esto nunca iba a funcionar.

Mimi tragó algo de refresco y no miró más a su amigo. Cuando los hombres decidían esperar a la mujer que aman, era mucho más doloroso. Era casi tortuoso, pues la veían feliz en brazos de otro hombre y ellos parecían esperarla en una salita con un gran ventanal donde podían verla en los brazos de ese otro.

Era complicado. Y generalmente no decidían eso. Sólo trataban de olvidarla.

Mimi lo entendía, pero no podía concebir algo así. Ella nunca se había enamorado de alguien como para esperarlo eternamente.

- Y ¿qué hay de ti? – La chica lo miró confundida. - ¿De tú y Matt?

- ¿Yo y Matt? – Mimi no entendía nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder?

- ¿Te gusta?

- No. – Mimi sonó muy segura.

- Ah… - Taichi bebió algo de refresco. – Pensé que sí.

Tachikawa bebió algo de su refresco. Aún no lo entendía ¿Por qué le debía gustar Yamato?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque ahí sí podríamos hacer una cita doble. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Sería perfecto. Yo y Sora juntos. Y tú y Matt juntos. No se verían mal.

Taichi seguía mirando la puerta por donde se fue Sora.

Ambos terminaron su refresco y pagaron la cuenta. Al salir, Taichi la tomó del brazo.

- Te invito a un helado. No quería amargarte con mis problemas.

La castaña aceptó por compromiso. No sabía cómo animar a Yagami ahora.

Sora y Yamato se fueron juntos, pero no mencionaron una palabra hasta que llegaron a una heladería.

- ¿Quieres un helado? – Yamato sonó algo brusco.

- Está bien.

Eran las primeras palabras que mencionaba en la tarde. El rubio se dirigió a la caja y encargó dos helados. Luego los canceló y pidió dos conos uno con helado de vainilla, para Sora, y otro de helado de limón, para él. Cuando se los pasaron, se acercó a Sora y le entregó el suyo.

- Gracias Yama.

El chico se sorprendió, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no le gritaba en la cara.

- Sora, ¿podemos hablar? - La chica lo miró expectante. – Sobre nosotros… Sobre el término de nuestra relación.

- Sí, claro. – Ella parecía no estar muy interesada en el tema, pero no había mucho de qué hablar tampoco.

- Lo siento. No debí haber terminado contigo estando Mimi ahí presente. – Sora lo miró. No se esperaba eso.

- ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

- Sentía, que todo era tan… ¿rutinario? Como que ya se había perdido la chispa. Como si fuésemos dos amigos que se dan besos.

Sora también lo había pensado varias veces. Pero nunca quiso creerlo. No quería ver que el final se acercaba.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Aceptó cansada. – Seguramente, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. Siento haberte gritado, tú fuiste un novio maravilloso y no tuve nunca un motivo por el cual quejarme.

- Si, te entiendo. Estabas despechada por terminar frente a tu mejor amiga. Supongo que si tú hubieras cortado conmigo frente a Taichi también me habría molestado.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Sora siguió comiendo su helado. Yamato le iba a preguntar por lo de Taichi y Mimi, cuando los susodichos aparecieron, bastante tristes, en comparación a cómo se veían bailando.

En cuanto la pareja los vieron, palidecieron.

- Chicos, qué coincidencia. – dijo Yamato divertido.

Esa sí que era una coincidencia. Las de ellos no contaban.

- Hola Matt, Sora. – saludó Taichi, formal.

- ¿Qué hacen acá? – preguntó la pelirroja, también riéndose un poco de la situación.

- Venimos a comer un helado. – Le respondió Mimi, seria.

Ella no tenía hambre. Taichi tampoco.

- ¿Los invito? – ofreció el rubio ya más tranquilo. No había rencores en él, supongo.

- No te preocupes Matt. Yo invité a Mimi primero, así que yo pagaré lo que nos sirvamos. – dijo y partió a la caja a pedir sus helados.

La castaña se sentó, al lado de Sora.

- Yo… Lamento haberlos engañado, chicos. – dijo con la cabeza gacha. – No debimos haberlos juntado si ustedes no querían hablarse.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Ser Cupido era muy complicado y ella odiaba las cosas complicadas. Debió haberlo pensado antes.

- No te preocupes Mimi. Pero si ustedes quieren, pueden salir juntos. No tienen que embaucarnos para que puedan estar en una cita. – dijo Sora tranquila.

¿Por qué ellos creían que estaban en una cita?

Taichi llegó con un helado de fresa para ella y otro de chocolate para él. Mimi ahí recién lo notó, parecían una pareja de amigos que se gustaban.

Fue ahí cuando notó que esto iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que realmente pensó que iba a ser.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**¡Hola Chicos y Chicas! Y… ¿qué tal? Seguramente quieren matarme por lo que puse de Tai, pero lo que realmente espero es que Mimi logre convencerlo de que luche por Sora y tengamos ese Mimato y ese Taiora como Dios manda. Jejeje.**

**Quiero avisarles que mañana entro a clases. ¡Y no quiero entrar! Pero hay que estudiar y lalala. Igual, espero que me vaya muy bien este semestre, pues me cambié de carrera y es algo complicado. Aunque eso da igual, quería decirles que lo más probable es que ahora comience a demorarme en publicar. Así que pido disculpas adelantadas.**

**Quería agradecer a Mega por sus comentarios, ojalá esta continuación te guste. ¿Alguna vez han bailado vals con otras canciones que no son vals? ¡Es muy chistoso! Yo una vez bailé con mi novio una canción de bosanova? xD en forma de vals. Fue muuy loco xD Y también, vi a una pareja bailar vals, con la típica música de vals xD y mucha gente se le acercó. Para los que son de Santiago de Chile, bailaron en la Estación Central y no eran ambulantes, fue muy freak verlos. Y ese día me dije que tenía que poner algo así en algún fanfic jajaja**

Ahora sí, un abrazo y pues que estén bien. Espero poder verlos en la próxima actualización.


	5. ¿Celosoa, yo?

**Hola chicos y chicas! =D Un gusto verlos nuevamente. Disculpen el retraso, pero he tenido mucho que hacer en ese nuevo semestre de universidad T_T No los aburro más y los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Recuerden que Digimon no es mío, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei, así que no es culpa mía que arruinaran el final con su Sorato ¬¬ En fin, que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo Cinco: ¿Celoso(a), yo?

Mimi despertó de pronto. Miró a un costado, donde estaba su reloj despertador para fijarse dónde estaban las manecillas. Eran las seis de la mañana de un hermoso domingo. La chiquilla suspiró, ni su mamá se levantaba tan temprano los domingos.

Pero al parecer ella sí. Notó que no tenía sueño, así que se sentó en la cama, pero permaneció arropada. Paseó la vista por su nueva habitación. Era rosada, como el de una princesa, con muchos muñecos de peluche, un tocador blanco con numerosos productos de belleza y un gran armario lleno de ropa de moda. Sin embargo, no tenía idea porqué ahora eso no le importaba.

Su mente estaba aún en el día de ayer. Luego de que se tomara su helado de fresa, Taichi se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Y hasta ahí no había nada fuera de lo normal: Yagami se fue apenas ella puso un pie dentro de su apartamento y nada más ocurrió entre ellos. Pero, lo que él no supo, es que una de sus preguntas caló dentro de ella. Y ahora daba vueltas en su cabeza, como un remolino. Inevitablemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

_¿Qué hay entre tú y Matt?_

La castaña sintió un escalofrío.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada.

_¡Ah!, pensé que sí._

¡Ah! ¿Sí?, Pues Taichi pensó mal. Ella no podía enamorarse de Yamato. Él era un gran chico, pero… eran completamente…

- ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? – Se enojó consigo misma y se gritó. Luego se llevó las manos hasta su boca, para callarse. Esperaba que su mamá no se hubiese despertado.

_Porque se verían bien juntos…_

Era la voz de Taichi la que le respondió… ¡_Maldito Taichi! ¡Mil veces maldito!_

Mimi siempre había sido una chica decidida, hacía todo lo que ella se proponía. Y si ella se había dicho que iba a juntar a Sora y a Yamato para finales de año, lo iba a hacer, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba considerando el retractarse. Lo que Yagami le dijo la tarde de ayer la dejó completamente helada. Lo referente a Takenouchi, claro, pues cuando eran más pequeños, Mimi sí había notado que Taichi y Sora se llevaban bien, demasiado bien. Había que ser un imbécil para no darse cuenta que ellos se querían más que como mejores amigos.

Pero, cuando fueron creciendo, llegó un minuto en el cual Sora ya no miraba a Taichi como antes.

_¿Qué pasó ahí?_

Era una gran pregunta para comenzar. ¿Por qué Sora comenzó a fijarse en Yamato de pronto…?

_¿Y por qué a ella le importaba tanto?_

Mimi sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso o se volvería loca. Taichi le había comentado todo eso para que ella supiera que sus razones para ayudarla eran buenas. Pero… y si su plan de juntar a Sora y a Matt funcionaba_, ¿qué pasaría después con Tai?_

La chiquilla se mordió el labio. _¿Desde cuándo todo se volvió aún más complicado? _Porque, si recopilamos, tenemos que Taichi ama a Sora, pero Sora quiere a Yamato y Yama quería a…

- ¿Nadie? – Mimi no supo cómo responder eso. Y no le hubiese importado, pero era clave para seguir. – Yamato… ¿quién te gusta? – preguntó en voz alta, como si el rubio estuviese ahí con ella.

Yamato despertó esa mañana de mal humor, nuevamente. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Una vez ahí, se miró al espejo, mientras se lavaba los dientes. Aún usaba el pijama de patitas de perrito, pero ya no le incomodaba usarlo.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la cocina. Supuestamente a su hermano menor le tocaba hacer el desayuno, pero cuando llegó ahí, no vio a nadie.

Gruñó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano.

- ¡Takeru! – gritó enfadado, mientras golpeaba, con el puño, la puerta de su hermano. – ¡Takeru Takaishi, Respóndeme!

Continuó golpeando, hasta que un adormilado rubio le abrió. Aún en pijama, Takaishi salió de su cuarto, tallándose un ojo con la mano. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, le habría dado pena haberlo despertado así.

Pero Yamato no pensaba lo mismo.

- Takeru, quiero mi desayuno.

El hermano menor se lo quedó mirando, aún adormilado.

- Yamato, son las seis de la mañana del domingo. ¿Por qué no cocinas tú?

- He cocinado yo toda la semana, hermanito. – Hasta Yamato se había cansado de cocinar. – Deberías dejar de jugar videojuegos. – sugirió, ya más tranquilo.

Ishida no quería ser un mal hermano mayor, pero estaba notando que la adicción de Takeru por la Play Station ya era demasiada.

El hermano menor bostezó.

- Está bien. Iré a hacer el desayuno. – Y con paso lento, comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

Matt lo siguió con los brazos cruzados. Pero se encontraba un poco arrepentido de haber despertado a su hermano de golpe. Aún así, prefería que él cocinara.

Cuando ambos rubios llegaron a la cocina, Takeru buscó en el refrigerador algo para calentar, mientras daba otro bostezo. Suspiró al no encontrar nada, así que debía cocinar. Así que sacó un par de huevos para comenzar a freír.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo? – Yamato estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, observando cómo su hermano hacía algo sin quedarse dormido en el intento.

- Bueno. – respondió Takaishi, tranquilamente. - ¿Puedes calentar el agua para el té?

Yamato no le respondió. Sin embargo, tomó el hervidor eléctrico para poder calentar agua.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Takaishi de pronto. Mientras revolvía los huevos.

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro?

Ishida miró a su hermano sin saber qué responderle.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pareces molesto, desde anoche. Ayer llegaste y me desconectaste la luz y después te fuiste a tu habitación y comenzaste a golpear los muebles. Y hoy me gritaste para despertar. De verdad Matt, ¿estás bien?

- Si.

Algo que Takeru aprendió de Matt era que si él no quería responder a una de tus preguntas, era porque le estaba pasando algo. De hecho, había que acorralarlo para que respondiera.

- ¿Pasó algo con Tai?

Yamato gruñó y quiso desconectar el hervidor para que su hermano cocinara solo.

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

Takaishi odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía mañoso y lo trataba mal. Era frustrante, porque si el asunto no era de vida o muerte, él no abriría su boca para decir lo que le molestaba.

- ¿Estás enojado porque he jugado videojuegos y tú has cocinado por mí?

- No. – Su respuesta se lo confirmó: Su voz no sonaba enojada por eso. Por descarte, debía ser lo de Taichi.

- ¿Y entonces?

El hermano mayor se quedó pensando. Ni él sabía por qué estaba enojado. Ni si quiera sabía que estaba enojado. Y no se acordaba de haber cortado la luz. Trató de hacer memoria y…

_Mimi bailaba con Taichi un vals como si se estuviesen casando. Y ahí estaba él viendo toda esa escena llena de felicidad, pero que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. _

_Era como los libros de cuentos que su mamá le leía cuando pequeño. Nunca le habían gustado, porque los autores no sabían que sus padres se iban a terminar separando, en comparación a los finales felices de sus historias._

_Y ahora ver a la princesa Mimi en brazos del príncipe Taichi era… repugnante._

Gruñó y quiso golpear la pared.

Takeru, quien se había concentrado en sus huevos, levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia su hermano. Yamato estaba de mal humor, su gruñido se lo confirmaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Taichi? – Prefirió ser directo. Su hermano funcionaba mejor cuando se sentía acorralado.

El pitido que anunciaba que el agua ya estaba caliente se oyó. Yamato desconectó el hervidor y preparó el té. Luego lo sirvió y preparó la mesa, para que los dos desayunaran tranquilos. Takeru sirvió los huevos y ambos se sentaron a comer.

- Al parecer, era una trampa. – respondió Ishida, aún sin probar bocado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo de Taichi, era una trampa. – explicó, enojado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que de pronto nos encontramos con Sora y… Mimi.

Takaishi quedó anonadado.

- Entonces Sora volvió a gritarte estupideces… - concluyó, mientras tomaba un poco de té.

- No. De hecho se quedó callada. Después de que salimos, pude hablar con ella y no pasó nada. – Eso sorprendió a su hermano menor.

- Entonces, ¿cuál era la trampa?

Ishida miró a su hermano fríamente. No pensaba hablar de eso, pero Takeru ignoró su mirada como si no fuese importante. Yamato se rindió, su hermano conocía bien cómo hacerlo hablar.

- Al parecer era para que Mimi y Taichi tuvieran una cita.

Takaishi estuvo a punto de escupir su té_. ¿Mimi y Taichi estaban saliendo? _

- ¿Mimi y Taichi?

- Sí, los mismos.

- Pero… ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Los viste abrazarse? – Yamato negó con su cabeza. - ¿Se dijeron algo meloso? – Volvió a negar. - ¿Se besaron? – De pronto, se colocó tenso. - ¿De verdad se besaron?

- ¡No!

_Y que Dios lo librara de verlos besándose._

- Y… ¿entonces? – Takaishi no entendía el punto.

- Bailaron un vals.

- ¿Mimi y Taichi bailaron un vals? – Repitió extrañado, casi incrédulo. Sonaba como a un cuento de hadas o un baile de graduación. Miró a su hermano quien tenía un humor de perros. Aún no entendía todo lo que le estaba tratando de decir. – Oye antes de que me digas algo, déjame decirte que Mimi y Taichi se parecen bastante a ti y a Sora.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Yamato se enfadó con la comparación.

- A que ninguno de nosotros habría podido pronosticar que se quedarían juntos… - Yamato volvió a gruñir. - ¡Oh, vamos! Tú sabes bien qué era lo que opinaba cuando me dijiste que te gustaba Sora.

El rubio trató de recordar, pero no.

- No, no me acuerdo. – dijo extremadamente sincero.

El menor suspiró de cansancio.

- A que eran la pareja más rara que haya conocido. Mira, sé que es tu ex ahora y todo ese cuento, pero se veían muy extraños juntos. No sé, siempre pensé que Sora estaba enamorada de Taichi y de hecho, cuando me dijiste que te le ibas a declarar, pensé que no te iba a ir bien.

_Menudo apoyo que tenía por ese entonces_. Yamato volvió a gruñir.

- Pero eso da igual, porque me equivoqué. Ya lo sé. Pero ese no es el punto.

- Pues dime cuál es tu punto.

- Mi punto es que Mimi y Taichi son como ustedes. Si estuvieran saliendo, no creo que duren mucho, porque… bueno, ¡no sé! Yo sigo pensando que Taichi debería estar con Sora.

- ¿Y Mimi con quién se quedaría? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Luego tomó un sorbo de té. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sentía una extraña sensación de impaciencia. Su hermano parecía meditarlo bien.

- No lo sé… con su amigo de Estados Unidos, Michael.

Ishida se atragantó con el sorbo que había bebido antes de que su hermano le respondiera. Comenzó a toser, mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

_¿Mimi y… cómo se llamaba?_

- ¿Y él quién es? – sonó enojado, casi iracundo y… ¿decepcionado?

Ahí parece que fue el momento donde Takeru comenzó a sospechar.

- ¿No te conté? Un tipo rubio de ojos celestes que es estadounidense y nos pagó la cuenta en el restaurante de Digitamamon.

Su hermano se tensó al escuchar el lugar. Le traía malos recuerdos… Pero prefería obviar eso. Takeru le acababa de decir que Mimi iba a comenzar un noviazgo con un estadounidense llamado...

- ¿Cómo se llamaba él?

- Michael

- Ah. – Ni siquiera le importaba su nombre.

De pronto notó algo. Ni siquiera sabía si Mimi tenía una relación con ¿Mike? ¿Mickey Mouse? ¡El rubio ése! Y por ende no debía preocuparle…

De hecho, no debería ni importarle qué hacía Tachikawa con su vida privada…

- ¿Le pusiste algo al té? – preguntó Ishida confundido.

- Matt. – Takeru tomó algo de aire. – Tú lo preparaste. – señaló lo obvio.

_Algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo…_

- Pero… ¿Mimi y Taichi están saliendo? – El menor volvió al tema principal.

- No lo sé. Ayer bailaron un vals y luego bebieron del mismo refresco y después Taichi le invitó un helado.

Takaishi se quedó callado un momento. Ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería arriesgarse. Miró a su hermano mayor. Yamato siempre había tenido una vida amorosa mucho más caótica que la de Takeru. Además de que su carácter era mucho más complicado que el del menor y eso llevó a Takaishi a convertirse en casi un sicólogo, o mejor dicho un consejero, para su hermano mayor. Siempre tenía algo para decirle. Pero ahora, en esta situación tan extraña, no tenía idea de qué diablos aconsejarle.

- No entiendo cuál es el problema contigo Yamato. – Prefirió esperar a ver la reacción de su hermano con sus palabras. – Es decir, ¿qué tiene de malo que dos de nuestros amigos sean novios?

Yamato no supo qué contestarle. Su hermano había dado en el blanco. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Taichi y Mimi estuviesen saliendo? Nada malo. Entonces, _¿por qué a él le molestaba tanto?_

- Oye, mi papá encontró el pastel de Mimi anoche y se lo comió. – Takaishi cambió radicalmente de tema, al ver que Ishida se había perdido en la infinidad de sus pensamientos.

Matt ni siquiera lo escuchó, pues aún seguía dentro de sus cavilaciones. Había algo que lo estaba molestando.

- Matt, ¿me escuchaste?

No.

- ¡Yamato! – Takeru era mucho más paciente que su hermano, pero estaba molesto con él por haberlo despertado tan bruscamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Aún continuaba de mal humor.

- No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Exacto.

- Yamato, escucha, insisto en que no hay nada de malo en que Taichi y Mimi estén saliendo. Es la segunda pareja más rara que he visto, pero habrá que esperar. Así que no tienes que estar celoso por eso. – Sonó tan tranquilo, que realmente parecía que hablara sobre el clima.

Pero para Yamato no era así. Nuevamente se atragantó con su té y se sintió acorralado, de pronto.

Es decir, Yamato Ishida ¿celoso? Takeru debió haberle colocado algo al té. Alguna droga o algo_. Sí, eso debía ser…_

O así _debería_ ser si es que Takeru hubiese preparado el té en primer lugar.

- Diiiooos – Alargó la palabra en un suspiró, mientras se revolvía los rubios cabellos con sus manos.

El hermano menor continuó desayunando tranquilamente.

- No estoy celoso. – dijo luego de unos minutos con la cabeza gacha. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que siempre se decía eso cuando uno _**sí**_ estaba celoso.

- Negación. – murmuró Takaishi, dándole la razón.

- Sí, ya sé que sonó a como si estuviera en la etapa de la negación. Pero no lo estoy. – Su hermano enarcó una ceja, en un gesto de incredulidad absoluta para con él. – En realidad, estoy molesto. – O eso creía.

- Sí, ya lo noté. – respondió sarcástico, el menor.

- Me molestó que Taichi, siendo mi mejor amigo, no me hubiese dicho nada al respecto de que le gustaba Mimi.

- Ajá. – Aunque le diera mil y una excusas, aún así su hermano menor no le creería.

- ¡De verdad! Taichi no me ha dicho nada.

- Al igual que tú no le dijiste nada cuando le pediste noviazgo a Sora.

_¿De qué lado estaba Takeru?_ Yamato volvió a gruñir.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

- Pues, seguramente te está devolviendo la mano. – Su hermano menor le estaba _siguiendo el juego. _

El mayor se quedó callado. Bueno, lo había acorralado. Pero insistía en que él no estaba celoso. _¿O sí?_

De pronto se levantó de la mesa. Fue el turno de Takeru de gruñir, pues su hermano no había probado bocado, lo único que bebió fue su té.

Esperaba que se diese cuenta de que **SÍ** estaba celoso. Después de todo, siempre había creído que Mimi y Yamato se verían bien juntos.

Decidió comerse la parte de su hermano. Esperaba que su padre no llegara a esa hora, pues debería hacerle el desayuno a él también. Y sinceramente, prefería romper su récord en el Samurai Shodown.

Se levantó de la mesa y limpió los trastes. Luego se fue a la sala de estar a jugar Play Station.

Yamato cerró la puerta de su cuarto con pestillo. No quería que nadie lo molestara. Luego se acercó a su cama y se acostó, arropándose hasta la cabeza.

Todo lo que le dijo su hermano tenía sentido, pero aún no le creía. Pues Takeru no vio como Mimi y Taichi se veían al bailar vals. Eran la pareja perfecta de cuentos de hadas. De hecho, le pareció ver el vestido de novia de la castaña. Y era tan… repugnante. De pronto se sintió mareado. Se dio varias vueltas en la cama, sin saber qué más podía hacer.

La señora Tachikawa ya se había despertado. Mimi escuchaba el sonido del agua correr desde su habitación. Pero no le importó. En realidad, no quería que ella se enterara de que estaba despierta y… que pensaba en Matt.

Ósea, en realidad no pensaba en él. No. Pensaba en a quién le gustaba. No es que estuviese interesada, pero… seguía pensando en él. O sea, en la chica a la que le gustaba Matt. Si, pensaba en eso. No en Yamato. En la chica que le gustaba a él.

Se le escapó un suspiro.

_Se ven bien juntos…_

La voz de Taichi resonaba por toda su habitación.

_Una cita. Tú y Yamato… __**Juntos.**_

Si él pensaba eso, no debía influir en ella. Porque por muy guapo que fuese Yamato, ella nunca se podría fijar en él. ¡Era el Ex Novio de su Mejor Amiga! ¡Por Dios! ¡Hacía dos semanas que habían terminado! Aunque las posibilidades existían, Yamato no se fijaría en ella.

- De hecho, no tiene porqué fijarse en mí. Y no me importaría que se fijara en mí. – Se dijo en voz alta.

Pero, no le importaría, _¿cierto?_

Tragó saliva.

¿Por qué pensaba en todo eso? ¿Seguía sintiéndose culpable por hacer que Sora y Yamato terminaran? Taichi le había dicho que no era su culpa. Y cuando los vio ayer en la tarde, se convenció a sí misma que ella no era la aprovechada, que nada de eso era su culpa como había pensado hacía un par de semanas atrás. Porque no lo era. Pero… ¿por qué quería verlos juntos de nuevo?

**What the Hell! **

_¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso?_

Yamato se destapó. Y se sentó en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Takeru en la mañana. Agitó su cabeza, como si con esa acción pudiera despejar su mente. Se revolvió los cabellos rubios. Quería darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

Quería dejar de pensar en Mimi y Taichi.

Paseó su vista por su habitación. Al frente de su cama, estaba apoyada su mejor amiga: su guitarra. La que lo había visto volverse loco por Sora. La testigo de las canciones de amor que le dedicó solamente a la pelirroja. La que lo acompañó en su decisión de terminar con su primera novia. Y la que estaba ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que _estaba celoso_ de su mejor amigo.

Gruñó. **Él no estaba celoso de su mejor amigo.**

Se acercó hasta su guitarra, olvidando todo lo que estaba pensando y la sacó de su funda. La tomó como si fuese a tocar una canción. Probó un punteo sencillo, para saber si estaba desafinada. Gracias a Dios, no lo estaba. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía muy triste, que nunca había escuchado ni tocado antes. A veces pensaba que la guitarra sabía cómo hacer que su corazón se abriese. La melodía que tocaba no tenía acordes duros, sólo parecía expresar tristeza.

Recordó cuando Mimi estuvo en su habitación y él le preguntó porqué había estado en el parque cuando rompió con Sora. _No debiste romper con Sora_, le contestó. Yamato no estaba de acuerdo con Tachikawa. Pero aún no sabía por qué. En realidad, si lo sabía: Era porque entre él y Sora ya no ocurría nada, no había chispa. Pero, había algo más. Y no sabía qué demonios era…

Su melodía resonaba por las paredes de su habitación. Comenzó a tararear. Tenía ganas de cantar algo. ¡Lo que fuese!

De pronto recordó que le debía una disculpa a Mimi. A pesar de lo metiche que era esa chiquilla, aún así le había tocado lo peor de la situación. Yamato quería disculparse, decirle que para la próxima no le iba a fallar y que de ser posible, la protegería.

Simplemente adaptó su voz al mensaje que quería dar. Buscó su cuaderno y comenzó a anotar la melodía y la letra. Quería mostrarle esa canción a esa chiquilla.

Y así se le pasó el día volando…

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato despertó de mal humor, pues nuevamente Takeru había olvidado hacer el desayuno y debían salir en cinco minutos. Gruñó, mientras _su hermanito_ hacía lo que podía por levantarse de su cama. Su papá ni se había preocupado por la comida, porque le tocaba llegar a las seis de la mañana a su trabajo.

Decidió ver qué podían desayunar. Revisó el refrigerador, seguramente habría algo para comer…

Gruñó al encontrarse con un miserable frasco de yogur descompuesto. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y miró la puerta de la nevera. Había una nota de su padre pidiéndole a Takeru que comprara comida para la semana. Tenía fecha para ayer.

**- ¡TAKERU TAKAISHI TE VOY A MATAR! - **El grito de furia del Ishida se escuchó por todo el vecindario.

Mimi despertó la mañana de ese lunes mucho más soñolienta de lo normal. A decir verdad, ni la noche del sábado ni la del domingo pudo tener un descanso como Dios mandaba. Pero ya no podía hacer mucho, sólo quejarse. Porque era San Lunes y, aunque odiara mucho ese maldito día, se iniciaba su hermosa semana.

Se levantó de su cama, aún con pereza y buscó su uniforme. ¿Les dije que Mimi amaba su uniforme? Bueno, si fuese ella me encargaría de repetírselos todo el día, hasta que encuentre otro tema de conversación, claro.

Tachikawa se cambió y bajó a tomar desayuno. Su madre la recibía con una sonrisa y un desayuno para nada común en la típica mesa japonesa. Era muy extraño estar sola con ella más de una semana, pero debía acostumbrarse, pues su papá aún estaba en Estados Unidos tramitando su cambio de trabajo.

Bueno, había que desayunar. Y así hizo, mientras la señora Tachikawa tratada de ponerle caritas felices a las onigiri que preparaba para su hija, con tanto amor. A veces su mamá la empalagaba con su propia dulzura de madre, pero prefería no pensar mucho en eso. Después de todo, seguramente cuando ella sea mamá sería igual de melosa.

Apenas terminó de comer, se levantó de su asiento y se preparó para su salida. Su madre la acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió. _Seguramente echaba de menos a su papá…_

Mimi se dirigió a la estación de metro con paso tranquilo. Agradecía a Dios tener un buen set de maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras enormes y feas. Agradecía también los consejos de Carmindy (la maquilladora de What not to Wear) para hacer que el maquillaje fuese más natural, porque sino ¡en su instituto la matarían!

Se rió un momento, mientras compraba el pasaje para ir a su escuela. Se dirigió al andén y esperó el carro de metro que la dejaría cerca de su colegio. Se alisó las tablas de la falda con una mano, mientras con la otra se agarraba de un barandal para evitar caerse. El tren se puso en movimiento y ella simplemente se limitó a ver por la ventana, esperando que llegara la estación donde debía bajarse.

Yamato y Takeru salieron corriendo del apartamento del primero, esperando que al menos no llegaran tarde a clases.

El mayor ya podía sentir como sus tripas rugían por comida. Miró nuevamente a su hermanito, quien ni se veía afectado por no comer. Le iba a quitar la Play Station, porque no era posible que pasara horas y horas jugando. Gruñó.

Takeru miró a su hermano, pensando que continuaba igual de irritable todo ese fin de semana. Suspiró, esperando que admitiera que estaba celoso. Takaishi divisó la esquina donde debía separarse de su hermano, así que se despidió y dobló por ahí, para llegar a su escuela.

Ishida continuó su camino hacia el instituto. Al menos no iba a llegar tarde, pero esperaba que Sora o Taichi llevaran algo para comer en la mochila.

Mimi bajó del metro y salió de la estación. Le quedaban dos cuadras para llegar a su escuela. Suspiró, mientras miraba el cielo. Estaba azul, hermosamente azul, como los ojos de Yamato… De pronto quiso golpearse contra la muralla. ¡Maldito rubio! No dejó de pensar en él todo el maldito fin de semana. Y gracias a él, estaba muerta de sueño… Bueno, en realidad no era culpa del Ishida, era culpa de Taichi. ¡Iba a matar a ese castaño! ¡Podía jurarlo!

Suspiró y divisó las rejas de su instituto. Se apresuró por cruzarlas, para poder ir a matar a Taichi, pero se encontró con cierto chico rubio…

Era Yamato.

Nuestro rubio favorito cruzó las puertas de su colegio con la peor cara del mundo. ¡Necesitaba comer o se desmayaría ahí mismo!

Cuando cruzó las rejas, miró hacia su costado derecho y se encontró con Mimi.

¡Ella tenía comida!

- Hola Yamato. – saludó la castaña, algo perturbada por todos sus pensamientos con respecto a ella y él.

- Hola Mimi. – Devolvió el saludo, el rubio, mientras su vista se dirigía al obentou que cargaba su amiga.

De pronto, Tachikawa notó con horror, como su amigo comenzaba a palidecer.

- ¿Yama, te encuentras bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

La castaña, de pronto, olvidó todos sus pensamientos que tuvo en el fin de semana. No supo porqué, pero la cercanía del rubio la perturbaba… y mucho. Tragó saliva. Yamato se acercaba a ella con cara de zombi.

_¿Y ahora qué, demonios, hacía?_

- Mimi, ¿tienes algo para comer? – dijo, reuniendo todo su autocontrol para no saltar encima del obentou de Mimi.

_Con que era eso…_

- ¡Claro! Mi mamá me mandó unas onigiris. Te puedo dar, si quieres. – ofreció la chica, con dulzura.

Luego tomó la mano del rubio y se acercaron hasta la fuente que había a la entrada. Mimi y Yamato se sentaron en el borde. La chica comenzó a desatar el nudo del pañuelo que cubría su obentou y sacó dos onigiris con caritas felices, luego buscó una servilleta y las envolvió para Yamato y se las extendió, con una sonrisa.

El rubio se sonrojó, pero aceptó el paquete gustoso para luego abrirlo. Tomó una onigiri y la empezó a comer. Mimi se sintió algo tonta por habérselas envuelto, pero prefirió ver como comía su amigo.

- Gracias, estaba buena. – dijo el rubio, ya habiendo tragado el arroz.

- Qué bueno que te gustó.

- Gracias Mimi. De verdad, me habría muerto de hambre durante toda la mañana.

Mimi se rió ante el comentario. Yamato guardó la onigiri que le quedó en su maletín, pues se la comería más tarde.

- Te acompaño a tu salón. – Se ofreció el rubio, ahora ya más calmado.

- De acuerdo. – La castaña sonrió de gusto.

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia las escaleras del instituto. Primero pasaron por los casilleros, donde se cambiaron de zapatos. Yamato nuevamente encontró varias cartas de amor de sus admiradoras, mientras Mimi lo observaba divertida. El rubio tomó los sobres y los guardó en su maletín.

- No pensé que leyeras esas cartas. – soltó, de pronto, Mimi.

El rubio sólo la miró, luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Si se molestaron en escribirlas, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – respondió. Claro que no le iba a decir que después las botaba a la basura.

Tachikawa sonrió mientras lo seguía. Estaba segura de que Yamato era muy tierno por naturaleza, aunque nunca lo mostrara.

De pronto se sorprendió de lo que estaba pensando. Se mordió el labio inferior, llevaba semanas pensando lo mismo. Miró a su amigo, quien parecía concentrado en mirar los escalones, seguramente para evitar caerse. Ella debería seguir su ejemplo o terminaría rodando escaleras abajo.

Suspiró.

- Y… ¿qué tal todo con Taichi? – De todos los temas que podía iniciar, tenía que empezar con ese. De pronto sintió ganas de darse golpes contra la pared.

- Pues… bien. – dudó al responder, pero Ishida no lo notó.

Supuestamente ¿qué tenía que responder? Es decir, ella nunca estuvo mal con Taichi. Soltó un suspiro que Yamato logró escuchar.

- Es muy despistado, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Quién?

- Taichi, pero tú no te quedas atrás. Harían buena pareja.

Mimi se quedó parada en medio de la escalera. Yamato, en cambio, continuaba subiendo los escalones, reprochándose mentalmente por decir tantas estupideces juntas en tan poco tiempo.

- Yo y Taichi no somos novios. – Ya era hora que lo aclarara. Si este malentendido iba a seguir, sería algo más problemático y como había dicho, la castaña odiaba las cosas complicadas.

El rubio se detuvo unos segundos y se dio vuelta para ver a la joven que quedó atrás suyo. Quedó sorprendido, pero no se lo hizo notar. Seguramente, al ser tan despistada, no había notado que su amigo tenía sentimientos por ella.

La chiquilla lo alcanzó subiendo los escalones rápidamente. Prefería dejar ese asunto bien claro, antes que…

De pronto miró a Yamato, quien subía las escaleras calmadamente. Seguramente a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella estuviera saliendo con Yagami. Se mordió el labio, realmente parecía estar paranoica. Soltó nuevamente un suspiro y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Ishida la observó de reojo. No había parado de suspirar desde que le había tocado ése tema. Se arrepintió de haberlo tocado, pero parecía que no estaba pensando bien esa mañana. En realidad, no pensaba con claridad desde aquel vals.

No supieron cómo, pero se acabaron las escaleras de pronto. Habían llegado al cuarto piso y al costado derecho estaba el salón de Mimi. La castaña se despidió de su amigo, con un beso en la mejilla y entró a su sala. Yamato sólo se quedó mirando cómo ella entraba y luego se dirigió hacia su salón, ignorando todos sus pensamientos con respecto a ella.

Breves minutos después el timbre sonó, indicando el inicio de clases.

El rubio se encontró con Sora y Taichi sentados juntos. No le importó mucho, parecían conversar sobre fútbol. Los saludó a ambos y se sentó en su banco, cruzó sus brazos por encima de la mesa y recostó su cabeza. Esperaba dormir en la primera clase.

Pero su profesor no estaba muy de acuerdo, porque lo despertó a penas entró y anunció al curso que debían dirigirse al auditorio de la escuela, pues tenía una charla vocacional.

A regañadientes se levantó y siguió a sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban sin mayor prisa.

El auditorio del colegio estaba en el segundo piso, así que debían tomar las escaleras. Se encontraron con el otro curso de tercer año, así que bajaron todos juntos. El auditorio era espacioso, podía recibir a toda la población escolar, además de tener asientos para los profesores y las autoridades de la escuela. Al frente había un podio y un escenario. Todo estaba decorado con tonos rojizos.

Yamato buscó un asiento que estuviera cerca de una muralla para poder acurrucarse y seguir durmiendo. Sora se sentó a su lado y Taichi la imitó. Los dos últimos continuaron conversando sobre el partido de fútbol de la tarde del domingo. El rubio sólo esperaba que hablaran más bajo para dormir un rato.

Pero no pudo concentrarse debido al ruido que todos sus compañeros hacían. Así que decidió revisar el lugar, esperando que todos se callasen. Fue cuando la vio. A esa chiquilla, que lo estaba volviendo loco, aún sin saber porqué exactamente. Mimi y Koushirou habían entrado al auditorio, divisaron a sus amigos de tercero y notaron, con alivio, que había asientos vacíos al costado de Taichi. Así que se dirigieron hacia dicha hilera y Mimi se sentó al costado derecho del castaño. Koushirou se sentó al lado de ella.

Sora notó que de pronto Taichi se había olvidado de ella y había comenzado a hablar con Mimi. Parecía más entusiasmado charlando con su amiga que con ella. Y eso la hizo sentirse fatal. Bajó la mirada apenada, ante la atenta mirada del rubio, quien sentía exactamente lo mismo al ver como Taichi y Mimi hablaban sobre quién sabe qué cosas. Y aunque Koushirou también se había integrado a la conversación, no era lo mismo.

Tachikawa prefirió no comentarle a su amigo que Yamato los había confundido como si fuesen pareja. Estaba segura que Sora había pensado algo parecido, pero esperaba que ahora todo el asunto estuviese arreglado. Además debían pensar en la siguiente cita doble.

- Taichi, tenemos algo que hablar. – dijo Mimi, de pronto.

El joven ya sabía a qué se refería, así que sólo asintió. Koushirou, en cambio, le llamó mucho la atención aquella frase. ¿Qué tramarían esos dos? Era realmente sospechoso.

Los profesores entraron al auditorio e hicieron callar a cada muchacho que osara interrumpirlos. Pero Mimi y Taichi continuaban charlando.

- Señorita Tachikawa, señor Yagami, pueden dejar de cuchichear y prestar atención. – Los aludidos miraron al profesor que dio la orden y se callaron. El docente iba a decir un comentario relacionado a una supuesta relación, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar al ver como todos los adolescentes comenzaban a canturrear canciones con respecto a la situación.

Yamato y Sora escucharon los canturreos sobre dicha pareja casi con rabia. Taichi se sonrojó, pero prefirió no hablar nada y Mimi decidió no prestarles atención. Después de todo, no había nada entre ellos dos.

Los profesores comenzaron su exposición. Yamato miraba de reojo a Mimi, quien seguía cuchicheando con Taichi y a veces con Koushirou. Tragó saliva, aún pensando en lo despistada que era ella. Se notaba a leguas que ella quería a su mejor amigo y viceversa. No entendía por qué se esforzaba en negarlo. Y no entendía por qué él se sentía tan molesto con el tema.

Fijó su mirada en Sora, quien miraba distraída la presentación sobre las distintas carreras que había para elegir. La pelirroja parecía eludir a todos ahí presentes y de pronto el rubio se sintió muy mal por ella. Yamato pudo notar los celos que Sora sentía por Mimi y se sorprendió. Recordó lo que Takeru le había dicho: _Siempre pensé que Sora estaba enamorada de Taichi_. Ahora sí le encontraba algo de sentido a esa discusión de la mañana del domingo.

Pero, todavía se molestaba al ver a Taichi y a Mimi cuchicheando, a pesar de que ella le dijese esta misma mañana que no tenía nada con el castaño. Gruñó, llamando la atención de Sora. La pelirroja lo miró, extrañada, pero el joven decidió acurrucarse en la muralla y dormitar un rato.

La presentación por las diferentes carreras parecía muy aburrida. Mimi seguía conversando con Taichi, ahora el castaño hablaba sobre un video gracioso que había visto en Youtube, mientras Koushirou le daba una lista de otros tantos videos para ver. La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras trataba de aguantarse la vista, cuando su vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yamato. Al parecer dormía, acurrucado a la pared. Ella miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos. Toda su conversación con Taichi se le vino a la cabeza, de golpe. Las preguntas de ese diálogo iban y venían, como si alguien le hubiera puesto la tecla "repetir". ¡Maldito diálogo! Se acordó que debía pegarle a Taichi, así que reunió fuerzas y le pegó un combo en el brazo al chiquillo, a pesar de que no fue fuerte, el joven la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Mimi? – preguntó él, sin entender.

Pero la joven ni siquiera le respondió. Así que el castaño decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Aprovechando que la chica miraba hacia el techo, decidió hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. Las risas de Mimi se escucharon por toda la sala, despertando a Yamato y llamando la atención de Sora. Koushirou negaba, como si estuviese pensando que esos dos no tenían remedio.

- Al matrimonio Yagami, ¿me permiten continuar mi clase? – preguntó, ya de mal humor, el profesor.

Las burlas y canturreos no se hicieron esperar pero esta vez, tanto Mimi como Taichi se sonrojaron. Los habían tratado como pareja amorosa. Taichi miró disimuladamente a su amiga y se sorprendió al notar que esa idea no le desagradó del todo. Luego dirigió su vista a Sora, esperando que ella demostrara algo sobre la idea, esperaba alguna señal o algo, pero la pelirroja seguía mirando la presentación. El castaño se desilusionó, recordándose que él y Sora nunca serían nada más que amigos, porque así lo había querido ella.

Pero Taichi no tenía cómo saber que en ese minuto, Sora se sentía la peor chica del universo por pensar en el novio de su mejor amiga.

Yamato volvió a gruñir y se acurrucó nuevamente contra la pared. Mimi le había mentido, esa era la única conclusión que podía sacar al respecto. Y eso le dolía mucho. Pero prefería no pensar en eso. Se obligó a seguir durmiendo, esperanzado en que así no tendría que ver a ese par.

Mimi continuó mirando hacia el techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Todavía no entendía cómo es que la emparejaban con Taichi como si fuese absolutamente normal. Prefirió prestarle atención a la charla vocacional, justamente el profesor estaba hablando de "Diseño de Vestuario", así que prefirió pensar en eso. Después de todo, no valía la pena darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

La clase terminó y los chicos comenzaron a levantarse de su asiento. Cuando se prendieron las luces, Yamato refunfuñó aún dormido, pero Sora hizo todo lo posible para que despertara. El rubio la miró y se estiró, bostezando, mientras la pelirroja ya iba siguiendo a Taichi. Mimi y Koushirou se habían adelantado, pues unos amigos de su curso los habían llamado para conversar.

Sora, Yamato y Taichi se dirigieron a su salón, los tres en silencio. La pelirroja caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pensando en la nueva pareja feliz. Consideraba que Mimi era muy afortunada al ser la chica que Yagami quería. Miró al castaño, quien caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con aire despreocupado. Se veía adorable, sin embargo no quería pensar en él así. Es decir, siempre lo había considerado guapo y varonil, pero su corazón había elegido a Yamato. Lástima que se equivocó, pero ahora Taichi estaba con Mimi y debía respetar eso.

El rubio miró a Sora. Le recordó a un gatito hambriento que suplicaba por leche fresca. Desde que hicieron mención del "Matrimonio Yagami", había estado mirando a Taichi como si esperase alguna señal que le refutara todo el asunto. Yamato pasó saliva y cruzó los brazos. Él había esperado esa señal, también. Sin embargo, todo le gritaba que no era así. Y eso lo hacía sentirse enojado. _"Estás celoso"_, eso le habría dicho su hermano menor. Pero no era así. No. Era porque Mimi no aceptaba sus sentimientos. Y porque Taichi no le había comentado nada.

Aceleró el paso, hasta llegar a su salón y sentarse en su banco. Luego, tomó su maletín y buscó la onigiri que Mimi le regaló, la desenvolvió con cuidado y la bola de arroz quedó intacta en su mano derecha, con su carita sonriente mirándolo. Yamato quiso deshacer esa sonrisa, que parecía burlarse de él, como si esa onigiri supiera algo que él no. Prefirió comerse esa bolita antes que esa sonrisa lo volviera loco, así que de un bocado la desarmó.

Taichi y Sora continuaron subiendo escaleras, en silencio. Mimi miró hacia arriba y se los encontró. Al parecer Taichi ya se había rendido con ella, porque ni siquiera comenzaba una conversación. Suspiró, pensando en qué debía hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Ella sí había notado la mirada esperanzada que él le envió a Sora, esperando por alguna señal de celos. Tragó saliva y decidió alcanzarlos. Los llamó y corrió hasta llegar al escalón donde iban. Ahí, Tachikawa los abrazó a ambos y se colocó al otro lado de Taichi. El muchacho decidió prestarle atención a su amiga recién llegada y Sora notó que ella estaba sobrando en el cuadro. Así que con cuidado, trató de desaparecer de la escena.

Ni Mimi, ni Taichi notaron cuando la pelirroja adelantó el paso y los dejó solos. Ambos sólo hablaban sobre la nueva cita a la cuál pensaban llevar a la _pareja feliz_.

Sora llegó a su salón y se encontró a Matt, quien esbozaba una sonrisa mientras masticaba un poco de arroz. La pelirroja notó que había estado comienzo una onigiri.

El rubio la miró y supo que estaba triste.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó de pronto. No había visto triste a Sora en mucho tiempo y más que mal, era su ex novia. Así que aún tenía derecho a preocuparse, aunque fuese un poco.

La joven sólo desvió la mirada y se sentó al costado de su ex.

- Pareces celosa. – dijo, con cuidado. Recordó cuando la chica le hizo una escena pensando que su vecina lo miraba con otros ojos. Después de que le gritó, se había quedado callada y lo miraba tristemente como si todo se hubiese acabado. Luego el rubio la tranquilizó, explicándole que todo era un malentendido.

Sora se sorprendió ante tal comentario, pero sólo por un momento. Después de todo, Yamato había sido uno de los chicos que más la había conocido en todo ese tiempo. Y así lo entendió todo: estaba celosa de Mimi.

La joven pensó bien en qué responderle. Pero se decidió a no decir nada.

Yagami, entonces, hizo acto de presencia, aún con su aire despreocupado. Miró a la parejita feliz, pero luego se sentó en su asiento. Al parecer eso era lo que necesitaban, que los dejaran solos. Con amargura, pensó que debía avisarle a Mimi que debían dejarlos solos para notar algunos avances. Con suerte, serían novios a finales de año.

Y la campana sonó. Indicando una nueva hora de clases.

Koushirou miró a Mimi, mientras ella sacaba su cuaderno para la siguiente materia. La chica notó la mirada curiosa de su amigo, pero no entendía el motivo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó de pronto. A Izumi, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero se tranquilizó un poco.

- Tú y Taichi, ¿se gustan?

¡Wow! Eso había sido muy directo.

- Yo sólo lo quiero como amigo.

Mimi se sorprendió al dar la misma respuesta dos veces en la misma mañana. Meditó un poco, recordando las actitudes de Taichi, pero no le llamaban la atención, como para afirmar que él sentía algo más por ella.

Koushirou prefirió no decir nada más. Le creía a Mimi, pero si Taichi le diese la diese la misma respuesta, no le creería. Al parecer algo ocurría con ellos dos. Sonrió pensando que Mimi era muy despistada como para darse cuenta.

Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, Mimi tomó su bentou y se dirigió, junto con Koushirou, al comedor para buscar una mesa desocupada. Cuando la encontró, se instaló en ella y abrió el pañuelo que cubría a la cajita roja. Y esperó a que uno de sus amigos se dignase a aparecer.

Gracias a Dios, Taichi se acercó con su bandeja.

- Hola Mimi. – saludó, con una sonrisa.

- Hola Tai. – respondió ella. - ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir al cine.

Al castaño, esa proposición, lo tomó por sorpresa. Se preguntó si Mimi quería que fueran ellos solos o con Sora y Yamato.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Koushirou con su bandeja. Se sentó al lado de Mimi y al frente de Taichi.

- Con Tai pensábamos ir al cine. – respondió la única chica.

- ¿Y qué quieren ir a ver?

- "El exorcismo de Emily Rose" – respondió emocionado el joven. Realmente deseaba ver esa película.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es muy buena! ¡Véanla! – recomendó el pelirrojo y se echó un bocado a la boca.

- Pero… es de terror. – replicó Mimi. Odiaba las películas de terror.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Mimi! No es nada para tenerle miedo. – respondió el castaño, muy animado.

- Pero… está basada en un hecho real. – informó Koushirou, serio.

Y un escalofrío recorrió a Mimi. En ese minuto llegaron Sora y Yamato, cada uno con su bandeja. El rubio se fijó en el bentou de su amiga y notó a las cuatro onigiris que tenían esa sonrisa burlesca para con él.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Se sentó al lado de Taichi y Sora al lado de Mimi.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó la pelirroja, con inocencia.

- De una película. – respondió Taichi.

El propio castaño se sorprendió por la indiferencia con la que trató a Takenouchi, pero prefería saber bien si iban a invitarlos al cine o no. Mimi también se sorprendió al ver cómo Yagami trataba a su mejor amiga, miró a Sora, quien parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Pero no era así. La pelirroja supo de inmediato que Taichi trataba de alejarla del tema de conversación. Así que prefirió probar su comida y no volver a hablar.

Dieron un par de bocados y el castaño comenzó nuevamente a hacer conversación. Continuó hablando sobre videos graciosos de Youtube, mientras Koushirou lo secundaba, al pasar tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla de su notebook. Mimi sólo se reía y también nombraba un par de videos que había visto, que sus amigos de Estados Unidos le recomendaron.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Taichi acompañó a Izumi y a Tachikawa a su salón, ahora conversando de un grupo musical nuevo que se estaba haciendo conocido por MySpace. Pero, el pelirrojo debió devolverse a buscar algo a la mesa y dejó a la pareja de castaños solos.

Sora y Yamato vieron como esos dos se iban riendo de lo mejor, dirigiéndose a la azotea. Koushirou lo miró y sonrió.

- Se ven bien juntos, ¿no creen? – preguntó inocentemente.

Pero la parejita feliz no lo creía así. La joven sólo se limitó a jugar con las arvejas de su plato, mientras que el rubio sólo lo miró fríamente. Así que el pelirrojo prefirió apartarse antes de que lo terminaran matando.

Mimi y Taichi llegaron a la azotea. El viento corría fuerte y jugaba con el cabello de ambos. La muchacha sonrió, era un día soleado y no hacía tanto frío. El joven guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerró los ojos. Pensó en Sora por un momento, esperando que ella estuviese ahí con él, aunque sabía que eso era imposible en ese minuto.

Tachikawa ya estaba viendo la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Odaiba. Y Yagami se acercó hasta ella.

- Mimi, sobre lo del cine… - No sabía qué decirle. De pronto sintió tantas ganas de ir con ella, los dos solos a ver esa película.

- Estaba pensando que fuéramos con Yamato y Sora. – respondió, contenta la chica.

Adiós a la oportunidad de estar solos.

Taichi miró hacia el suelo, apenado. Había algo que le atraía de Mimi. A lo mejor, con ella podía ser él mismo, como antes pasaba con Sora. Pero no tenía idea si era eso o no. Tal vez sólo estaba proyectando sus sentimientos a ella, porque se había rendido con la pelirroja, pero igual se sentía tan bien.

- ¿Otra cita doble? – preguntó, algo hastiado.

Pero Mimi no se dio cuenta.

- Claro. – respondió.

La joven estaba pensando si realmente valía la pena seguir con este juego. Bueno, ya no se sentía culpable por el rompimiento de Sora y Yamato y por lo tanto, ya no debía inmiscuirse pero seguía haciéndolo. Entonces… ¿Valía la pena hacer todo esto…?

Miró a Taichi, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha. Seguramente él ya no quería seguir viendo a Sora en brazos de otro. Se mordió el labio inferior. Si su amigo estaba sufriendo, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Porque sus intenciones eran muy buenas.

- Pero ahora invitémoslos. Para que no se enojen como la otra vez. – sugirió la chiquilla.

El joven sólo se limitó a asentir. Y tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la hora de almuerzo. Así que cada uno se dirigió a su salón.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Cuando acabaron las clases, Taichi y Sora tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus clubes. Yamato sólo los despidió y guardó sus cosas tranquilamente. Supuestamente tenía ensayo con la banda, pero el baterista se enfermó y no podían ensayar.

Koushirou fue llamado por el club de ajedrez, pues le habían pedido ayuda para una competencia. Así que Mimi se quedó sola, guardando sus cosas. Además debía hacer la limpieza del salón.

El rubio pasó por el salón 2-d y miró a través de la puerta, que estaba abierta. Se encontró con Mimi, quien ordenaba las mesas.

- ¿Te ayudo? – Se ofreció.

La chica lo miró, estaba tan concentrada ordenando, que se sorprendió cuando Yamato le habló. Le sonrió por respuesta y el joven entró a la sala, dejó su maletín encima de la mesa del profesor y comenzó a ordenar.

Por lo menos no había mucho que limpiar, así que terminaron rápidamente. Luego tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida en completo silencio.

Mimi miraba a Yamato de reojo, preguntándose si debería invitarlo ahora al cine o lo haría Taichi.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, la joven iba a cambiarse de zapatos, cuando el rubio la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró hasta la sala de música.

- ¿Tienes tiempo? – preguntó el rubio, mientras tomaba una guitarra eléctrica parecida a la suya.

La chica parpadeó.

- Sí.

El joven sonrío para sí mismo, con altanería. Luego se sentó en una mesa y acomodó la guitarra para poder tocarla. La muchacha lo imitó, sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa.

- Mimi… - La susodicha lo miró fijamente. - Te escribí esta canción porque…

La chica se asustó pensando que a lo mejor Yamato estaba enamorado de ella.

- Porque quiero disculparme por todo lo mal que te tratamos yo y Sora.

**What the Hell!**

- Matt, ustedes no me han tratado mal. Tú no, por lo menos.

El rubio la miró fríamente. Luego cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Luego se acomodó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era hermosa pero sumamente triste. De pronto Yamato comenzó a cantar, diciéndole que lamentaba el no haberla protegido pero que ahora él estaría con ella siempre. Que le pedía perdón por no estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba pero que siempre podía contar con él.

Mimi sonrió, le recordaba al Matt del Digimundo. El que era amistoso y siempre los cuidaba, especialmente a Takeru. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la melodía, dejándose llevar por el momento. El joven era un gran cantante y su lírica la dejó anonadada porque nunca pensó que él se sintiera así por ella.

Cuando terminó, la chiquilla aplaudió con ganas y él sólo le sonrió.

- Discúlpame Mimi, porque todo lo que te pasó en las semanas anteriores, en parte es por mi culpa.

La joven se mordió el labio nuevamente. Ella no estaba enojada con Ishida. Y menos ahora que le había dedicado una canción a ella. Miró a su amigo, quien sólo tenía ojos para ella en ese momento.

- Te disculpo, Mattie. – Se limitó a decir. Aún con esa paz que le transmitió la canción. De pronto se sonrojó, pensando en que Yamato no le dedicaba canciones a cada chica que conocía. Eso la hacía especial para él.

- Vamos a casa.

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar, ya más tranquilos. Yamato guardó la guitarra y tomó a Mimi de la mano y la condujo hasta los casilleros. Ahí se cambiaron de zapatos y se dirigieron hasta la estación de trenes, en un silencio para nada incómodo.

Al salir, Mimi se quedó parada un rato y Yamato se dio la vuelta, pues la había adelantado.

- Mattie, yo no estaba enojada contigo. – le dijo nuevamente. Era la verdad y a pesar del bonito gesto que su amigo había tenido con ella, prefería ser honesta y decírselo.

Pero esta vez, el chico no se enfadó. Sólo miró hacia un costado y se sonrojó levemente.

Mimi no se dio cuenta y lo alcanzó. Yamato la siguió.

Caminaban tranquilos, como si nada los apurara. La joven iba contenta como si estuviera flotando. De pronto miró a Yamato, quien caminaba impasible a su lado, completamente relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos. Él se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, así que le sonrió. Tenía un aire despreocupado, pero siempre tenía una palabra para ella. Parecía como si no pudiera verla mal.

De pronto recordó su plan de la cita doble al cine. Ahora no estaba muy segura si invitar a Yamato. Ahora ya no sabía si debía seguir con ese plan de juntarlos nuevamente.

Se detuvo un momento, mientras se ponía algo pálida. Yamato se dio vuelta, al notar que la chiquilla no caminaba a su costado. Así que se acercó hasta ella, quien parecía ida. La llamó varias veces, pero no respondía.

Tachikawa comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas. Estaba confundida. Había perdido la razón por la que creó todo su plan. Se sentía como la peor manipuladora del mundo. Se sentía fatal y quería puro llorar.

El rubio se asustó y la acercó hacia él. La abrazó fuertemente, mientras le tarareaba la canción que le había cantado anteriormente. Así, comenzó a notar que su amiga ya se comenzaba a tranquilizar. La soltó un poco y la vio, con sus hermosos ojos miel, ahora rojos por el llanto. Se enterneció y la volvió a abrazar. Tragó saliva y miró a ambos lados. No tenía idea de qué hacer para animarla. De pronto sus ojos se toparon con un cartel que promocionaba una película.

- Mimi… ¿quieres ir al cine?

La joven se sorprendió por la invitación. Supuestamente ella debía preguntar eso. Se sintió fatal y no supo qué responder.

- Yo… iré con Taichi. – soltó de pronto. Miró al joven, quien aún la tenía abrazada. Eso la sonrojó.

Pero Yamato, en un acto reflejo, la soltó. ¿Por qué, mierda, salía Taichi en esa conversación? ¿Dónde estaba él ahora que ella estaba mal?

Gruñó.

- ¿Quieres… venir… con nosotros? – ofreció ella, con la cabeza gacha. Aún podía sentir el aroma varonil de Yamato y eso le hacía sonrojar.

_¿Y ser el mal tercio? No, gracias_. Pensó el rubio, con rabia.

Pero miró nuevamente a la chica parada frente a él. Sus ojitos brillaban por las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Extrañamente le hacían recordar la mirada del Gato con Botas de Shreck. Gruñó, nuevamente. No podía negarse.

- Está bien. – dijo de mal humor, mirando hacia otro lado.

Y Mimi no supo porqué, pero esa respuesta la alegró muchísimo.

Taichi esperaba a Sora, apoyado en las rejas del instituto, con los brazos cruzados. Su profesor no había tenido tregua con el equipo por la semana en la que perdieron las prácticas. Suspiró de cansancio y miró hacia el cielo. Estaba oscureciendo más temprano, pues se acercaba el otoño. Pronto deberían preparar el festival del equinoccio de otoño, así que nuevamente se cancelarían los clubes extra programáticos.

Sora divisó el cabello desordenado de Taichi, pero trató de controlarse. El muchacho no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde y ella no quería parecer desesperada. Deseó ser Mimi en ese minuto, si se pareciera a ella, a lo mejor, Taichi le prestaría mucha más atención. Soltó un suspiró y se dio cuenta que quedó frente a frente con su amigo.

- Hola Sora. – Le saludó Tai, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre ellos.

- Hola Taichi.

- Te acompaño a casa. – Sora no tenía idea de qué tenía la sonrisa de Tai, que siempre hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Le daba rabia porque nunca podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con él.

- Y… ¿qué tal las prácticas? – Taichi hablaba casi por compromiso. Sólo quería invitarla a la dichosa cita doble y largarse. No es que no quisiera estar con Sora, pero realmente le hacía mal pensar que pronto ella sería novia de Yamato y él nuevamente no estaría con ella.

- Bien. Aunque no hicimos mucho. Sólo practicamos un par de saques.

Se quedaron en silencio.

- Y… ¿qué tal todo con Yamato? – Odiaba sacar ese tema de conversación. - ¿Estás mejor?

Sora miró a su amigo. Se refería a lo de su término.

- Pues… sí. O sea, estoy más tranquila. Ambos acordamos que era algo que debía pasar en algún minuto y… eso.

Nuevamente el silencio los invadió. Taichi recordó que aún tenía ganas de pegarle a Yamato por terminar con Sora. Pero ya no valía la pena, porque él no pelearía por ella. Miró hacia el suelo.

La pelirroja miró a su amigo. Seguramente pensaba en que si Mimi estuviera con él, ahora estarían hablando de esos videos de Youtube. ¿Desde cuándo Tachikawa se llevaba tan bien con Taichi? De pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Sentía que se había perdido tantas cosas siendo la novia de Yamato, entre ellas a su mejor amigo.

- Y… - Sintió que se le formó un nudo en la garganta. - Tú y Mimi, ¿están saliendo?

Si a Sora le hubieran dicho que le tendría que hacer esa pregunta a Taichi en algún momento de su vida, se habría reído bastante del imbécil que se lo hubiera dicho. Pero ahora, sólo tenía ganas de llorar.

- No. – respondió, seco.

No estaban saliendo. Pero a veces ella lo confundía. Todavía odiaba el maldito día en el que aceptó ese estúpido trato con ella, pero ahora estaba metido hasta el cuello y lo único que podía hacer era…

¡Dios! ¡La invitación al cine! ¡Lo había olvidado!

- Sora… ¿quieres ir al cine el sábado?

- ¿Solos? – preguntó ella, guardando la esperanza de que así fuese.

- No, con Mimi y Yamato.

Nuevamente sintió el nudo en su garganta. Quería llorar. Taichi y Mimi los estaban utilizando como excusa para salir juntos. Pero… ¿Debía decir que no? Es decir, no era necesario que los entrometieran a ambos. ¿Mimi ya se lo habrá pedido a Yamato? Ojalá él fuera para no ser el mal tercio.

- Bueno. – respondió ella.

- ¡Genial! Después nos ponemos de acuerdo con la hora y todo eso. – dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

Sora no pudo evitar verlo. Parecía que Mimi lo alegraba mucho. Suspiró.

- Ojalá Yamato fuera para no hacer de mal tercio. – susurró, pero Taichi no logró escucharla.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Antes de empezar**** quiero hacer un minuto de silencio por todo lo que ha ocurrido en Japón. No puedo creer como la naturaleza se ensañó con ellos, al igual que con Nueva Zelanda. ¡Dios! Son tan horribles esas imágenes, me han emocionado mucho. Y es de admirar su postura de respeto hacia el otro, a pesar de todo. Ojalá pudiera enviarle fuerzas a través de este escrito. ¡Mucha Fuerza Japón!**

**Ahorta sí: Hola Chicas y Chicos =D Estoy segura que ahora querrán matarme T_T Antes de que me persigan o algo así, insisto que este fic es un Mimato, aunque parezca todo lo contrario XD Pero como les dije a varios de ustedes, sólo quiero que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, especialmente Matt y Sora, que son los que se "equivocaron" al ser novios. Además, recuerden que Mimi llegó a Japón, a penas tres semanas antes, osea no se puede enamorar tan fácilmente de Yama, sería muy extraño.**

**Así que les pido paciencia por favor! Por lo menos, ya hemos visto los primeros celos de parte de nuestra parejita feliz XD Además ya comenzamos a ver algo de Mimato y Taiora n-n **

**Quiero agradecer a Mega, The Chronicles of Cissy Black y a Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki. Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios! Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo!**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos la cita en el cine. A decir verdad, este capítulo la iba a incluir, pero me habría demorado más en actualizar. Lo siento, pero por un tema de tiempo, o acortaba el capítulo o actualizaba no sé cuando T_T No me maten! Pero he tenido mucho que hacer en la universidad y ni siquiera han comenzado mis exámenes (empiezan el miércoles D:)**

**Muchas gracias por su atención y nos leemos en... no sé cuándo T_T quiero incendiar mi universidad XD Bueno, besitos a todos! =D**


	6. La cita en el cine

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence. Pertenece a la Toei y a Akiyoshi Hongo. Y yo no escribo esto con fines de lucro.**

Capítulo Seis: La cita en el cine

Taichi y Sora se separaron en un cruce. Apenas vio que su amiga le había dado la espalda, el joven soltó un suspiro. Realmente todo el camino hacia su casa había estado tenso. Algo bastante extraño, considerando que él nunca se había sentido incómodo estando al lado de la pelirroja.

El joven siguió su camino hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía. Cuando llegó, saludó al portero, quien se prestaba a beber un sorbo de café para mantenerse despierto. Taichi continuó caminando por un largo pasillo blanco, pues al final de éste se encontraban los ascensores. Pero al divisarlos, notó que iban a ser utilizados por unas ancianitas, así que decidió subir las escaleras. Después de todo, vivía en el cuarto piso y él, gracias al fútbol, tenía una buena resistencia aeróbica.

Subió lentamente los escalones, pero finalmente llegó hasta su piso. Luego caminó por otro pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento donde vivía, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y la encajó en la cerradura, logrando abrir la puerta. Dejó sus zapatos en el compartimiento donde debía guardarlos y se calzó las pantuflas. Saludó a su mamá, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Y, cuando llegó hasta su pieza, cerró la puerta de golpe. Lanzó su maletín hacia cualquier sitio y se echó sobre la cama de abajo del camarote, suspirando.

- Hola Taichi. – Le saludó su hermanita menor, desde la cama de arriba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hikari? – preguntó, él, con sorpresa. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara de su hermana, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Tengo examen de matemáticas mañana y necesito estudiar.

- Para eso está tu cuarto. – señaló lo obvio el joven.

- Sí, pero la ampolleta se quemó y papá todavía no llega para cambiarla. Así que, mamá me dio permiso para estudiar aquí. Espero que no te moleste.

- Sí, como sea. – respondió, como si realmente no le importara.

Porque no era así. Necesitaba estar solo ahora más que nunca. Soltó un suspiro y se recostó nuevamente en la cama de abajo del camarote, mientras miraba el colchón que estaba encima de él.

_¿Debería salir con Sora en esa cita doble?_

- ¡Hermano! – Le llamó la castaña.

- ¿Qué quieres Hikari? – contestó de mal humor, luego de que ella hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos.

- ¿Me puedes explicar lo que hizo el profesor de matemáticas aquí?

Entonces, Hikari bajó de la cama, junto a un cuaderno, para mostrárselo a Taichi. El joven tomó la libreta de mala gana y comenzó a examinar los números que su hermana había escrito en ella.

Luego de un par de minutos, soltó un suspiro.

- No entiendo qué hizo.

- Y yo no entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a Preparatoria.

- ¡Oye! – gritó el castaño y se dio la vuelta, para mirar hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados.

_¿Quién se creía esa mocosa?_

- Mejor le preguntaré a Takeru mañana en la mañana. – Se dijo más para sí misma la chiquilla, mientras volvía a encaramarse en el camarote.

Taichi parecía mirar la pared con total atención, pero en realidad, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Sora había aceptado ir a una cita con él. Una cita doble, donde lo más probable era que se terminara acercando a Yamato, pero una cita al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de si seguir con todo ese estúpido plan que ideó Mimi o simplemente hacerse el desentendido y desear que las cosas se arreglen solas, como debió haber hecho en un principio.

_¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer? Si, después de todo, Sora no estaba enamorada de él. Nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará. Además de que estaba Mimi…_

- Hermano… - Le llamó Hikari.

_Mimi Tachikawa, la chica rosadita que se había vuelto de Estados Unidos. La joven que nunca pensó que le iba a gustar. _

- ¡Hermano! – Volvió a llamarle, la menor.

_Sí, dijo gustar. Porque al parecer era Mimi a quién él debía empezar a conquistar y no Sora, como había pensado en un principio… Es decir, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que alguien le sacara a la pelirroja de la cabeza y, como dicen por ahí, "un clavo saca a otro clavo". Tal vez, y sólo tal vez…_

- ¡HERMANO! – Esta vez gritó la castaña.

- ¿Qué quieres Hikari? – contestó de mal humor Taichi.

La joven Yagami se extrañó por el mal humor de su hermano. Es decir, Taichi era un cabeza hueca de lo peor, pero siempre la trataba bien y no le gritaba muy seguido. No como ahora.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Hikari bajó del camarote y se sentó a un costado de su hermano.

El muchacho continuó mirando la pared, con los brazos cruzados. La joven se preocupó y trató de hacer que se diera vuelta para poder mirarlo, pero él ni siquiera se movió.

- Taichi… - Soltó el nombre de él en un susurro.

- Ándate, Hikari. – Le ordenó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Pero…

**- ¡ÁNDATE!**

La joven no tuvo mayor opción que tomar su cuaderno y salir de la habitación de su hermano. Preocupada, se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, pensando en que él había estado bastante raro todas esas semanas. Desde que Sora rompió con Yamato…

Pero, _supuestamente debería estar feliz por ello…_

Tragó saliva, mientras trataba de pensar en qué diablos le pasaba. Odiaba cuando su hermano estaba mal, porque eso hacía que ella también se pusiera triste al no poder ayudarlo. Taichi había sido un gran hermano con ella, especialmente cuando eran más chicos y él había aceptado la tarea de cuidarla por ser tan enfermiza. _¿Por qué ahora ella no podía hacer lo mismo por él?_

Taichi salió de su habitación con la peor cara del mundo. Hikari simplemente lo miró.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le dijo él, arrepentido.

- Sí, hermano. – Le respondió, aún apenada.

Entonces, Taichi, se sentó al lado de su hermanita, miró hacia el techo por un minuto mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Hikari… - Taichi, de pronto, se encontró con que no tenía idea de qué decirle. Sólo que cometió la estupidez del siglo. - Le pedí una cita a Sora.

- ¿En serio? – La chica nunca pensó en oír eso. - ¿Y…? – preguntó, emocionada.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que sí.

- ¡Felicidades, Tai! – Y la chica saltó encima de su hermano para abrazarlo.

- ¡Es que tú no lo entiendes Hikari! – respondió, el muchacho, mientras se liberaba del abrazo de su hermana. Parecía tenso.

- ¿Qué cosa, Taichi?

Él se quedó callado. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? **¿Qué era un imbécil masoquista por querer que Sora vuelva a ser novia de Yamato y por eso le pidió una cita?** ¿Qué por eso había aceptado el maldito trato con Mimi? ¿O qué se había dado cuenta que, a lo mejor, era Mimi con quién debía estar?

- Taichi… - Lo llamó su hermanita, preocupada.

- Es que… quiero que ella sea feliz.

- ¿Quién?

- Sora.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la cita? – preguntó la joven castaña, sintiendo que se perdió algo en la conversación.

- Porque la invité a esa estúpida cita para que vuelva con Yamato.

**- ¡QUÉ! **– No gritó, pero si estaba molesta. Y, por sobre todo, confundida. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Por Mimi.

- ¿Mimi Tachikawa? – preguntó para asegurarse. El muchacho sólo asintió, mirando apenado hacia otro lado. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Mimi con todo esto?

Taichi sólo soltó un suspiro. Ésa era una muy buena pregunta para comenzar, pero él ya intuía la respuesta: Le gustaba Mimi y sólo por eso, estaba tratando de impresionarla para que lo ayudara a olvidar a Sora.

- Hermano… - Hikari lo miraba completamente apenada.

- ¡Que ella me gusta! – soltó de la nada.

La joven pareció haberse quedado en estado de shock. Todo lo que su hermano le dijo parecía tan irreal…

Miró a su hermano, quien parecía achicarse por cada minuto que pasaba. Parecía que tuviese un aura negra alrededor de él, como si tuviese depresión. Lo miró, apenada.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Hikari sólo atinó a preguntar eso.

- No lo sé. Un día conversamos sobre mis sentimientos por Sora y al otro ya me gustaba…

- ¿Es decir que te gustan las dos…? – preguntó, para ver si había captado la idea.

El muchacho simplemente asintió, mientras su vista se perdía al infinito. La joven Yagami se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina para traerle un vaso de agua a su hermano. En este minuto, consideraba que no podía hacer mucho más que eso. Porque ella también estaba confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Yamato llegó a su casa con un humor de perros que ni él mismo podría soportar. Abrió la puerta del departamento y con la primera imagen que se encontró fue con Takeru jugando videojuegos. Sólo atinó a gruñir.

- Hola hermano. – Le saludó el rubio menor, aún concentrado en los gráficos de la televisión.

Pero el hermano mayor ni siquiera respondió. Se acercó hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para buscar el pedazo de pastel que Mimi le había hecho, pero no lo encontró.

- ¡Takeru! ¡Qué pasó con mi pastel! – gritó, de mal humor, mientras cerraba el refrigerador de golpe y se interponía entre su hermano y la televisión.

Takaishi lo miró con aire cansado, puso su juego en pausa y miró a su hermano.

- Te dije que papá se lo comió.

- No mientas, hermanito… - Eso sonaba a amenaza.

- Te digo la verdad. Papá se lo comió el sábado, te lo dije ayer en la mañana y no me escuchaste porque estabas muy ocupado pensando quién sabe qué cosas. – dijo, ya aburrido del tema. – Mira Yama, yo sé que tú eres muy orgulloso y blah, blah, blah, pero deberías aceptar que estás celoso de Taichi y que tú amas a Mimi y todos seremos felices…

- ¡No estoy celoso de Taichi! – respondió, enfadado. - ¡Y no me gusta Mimi! – volvió a gritar, pero esta vez ya no estaba tan convencido como antes…

- Ajá, lo que tú digas… - dijo, irónicamente, el menor.

Yamato se quedó callado. De pronto se le fue su enojo y no supo qué responderle a su hermano menor. Sólo atinó a sentarse en un sillón y pensar un poco. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha y miró fijamente a la pantalla, pero no prestó atención al juego de su hermano.

Takeru, viendo que ya no tendría más interrupciones, le quitó la pausa al juego y comenzó a matar a unos samurái para llegar con el jefe de la etapa.

El rubio mayor no podía parar de pensar en dos cosas: una, en Taichi, por ser un idiota que se le aparecía hasta en la sopa, porque siempre Mimi hablaba de él; y dos, en Mimi, porque siempre parecía ser la única afectada, pero luego volvía a hacer niñerías que lo hacían perder la cabeza, pero que tanto le gustaban…

**¡Esperen! **Él no dijo _gustar_, ¿ok?

Soltó un nuevo gruñido, mientras prestaba atención a la televisión. Takeru debía matar a un ninja para ganar esa etapa. Y eso estaba haciendo, pero en realidad, apretaba los botones del control casi automáticamente. Porque estaba pensando en su hermano: _nunca hubiera creído que era así de terco_. Era mucho más fácil admitir que le gustaba Mimi y que estaba celoso de Taichi y se podría hacer algo al respecto. Es decir, estuvo en una situación muy parecida hace tres años atrás y, al final, él se quedó con la chica.

- Si tanto te molesta, puedo preguntarle a Hikari si Taichi tiene una relación con Mimi. – sugirió, luego de matar al ninja.

El joven Ishida se quedó mirando a su hermano menor. La idea era buena, pero Mimi ya le había asegurado que no estaban saliendo… Aunque después vino lo de la cita doble.

- En realidad, no me importa mucho… - dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Sí, claro… - soltó, irónicamente, Takaishi. – Yama, no hay preguntas tontas.

- Mimi me dijo que no estaban saliendo, pero en la tarde me invitó a una cita con Taichi. ¿Cómo quieres que interprete eso?

- Que te gusta y estás celoso

**- ¡No me refería a eso!** – gritó, enojado.

Takeru simplemente se limitó a reírse de él un buen rato.

- Takeru… - Nuevamente, el tono de amenaza estaba presente en la voz de Yamato.

- Le preguntaré a Hikari mañana. No tienes nada que perder.

_Si se lo decía el chico con el emblema de la esperanza, era porque tendría razón, ¿no?_

- Está bien. ¡Pero que no se te olvide!

- Admítelo, te gusta.

**- ¡Cállate! **– gritó, mientras volteaba la cara, para esconder su sonrojo.

Y Takeru se volvió a reír. Mientras que Yamato se iba a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Sora abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con su mamá, quien estaba esperándola. Pero verla ahí, no la calmó. Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas y enfrentarla.

- Hola mamá.

- Hija, te estaba esperando para cenar.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

_¿Qué si le ocurría algo? El muy idiota de Taichi la invitó al cine pero para ir con Mimi y que ella fuera de chaperona o algo así. Y era extremadamente deprimente pensar que esos dos se llevaban de maravillas en apenas tres o cuatro semanas._

Sintió de pronto que su garganta comenzaba a picar y que sus ojos se aguaron. No pudo aguantarlo más y se puso a llorar.

Su madre se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, consolándola.

- Hijita, sé que tu quiebre con Yamato duele, pero hay muchos más chicos…

- ¡No es eso, mamá! – gritó la pelirroja, mientras continuaba llorando.

La señora Takenouchi se preocupó. Había notado que su hija no había estado bien, lo asoció a su término con Yamato, pero ahora…

- Hijita… - Sólo atinó a abrazarla más fuerte, esperando a que Sora sólo pudiera dejar de llorar.

La pelirroja lloró y lloró hasta que comenzó a hipar. Estaba temblorosa y triste, así que su madre se acercó a la cocina y le trajo un vaso de agua con azúcar, para que pudiera calmarse. Sora se bebió el contenido lentamente, mientras aún sollozaba. Y su madre le acercó un pañuelo, para que se pudiera limpiar la cara.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, casi como una orden.

La madre de Sora miró a su hija. Aún parecía afectada por el llanto, así que trajo otro vaso con agua con azúcar. Se lo pasó a la muchacha, quien no tenía intenciones de bebérselo tan rápidamente como el vaso anterior.

- Es que… es Taichi…

- ¿Taichi? – De todos los nombres masculinos que la señora Takenouchi esperaba, ése era el último que quería escuchar. - ¿Te peleaste con Taichi, Sora?

- No… - La chica soltó un suspiro y bebió algo de agua. – Es sólo que… me invitó al cine…

- ¿En serio? - Su mamá preguntó emocionada. - ¡Qué bueno hija! Así podrás distraerte un rato…

- ¡No es eso mamá! – chilló y trató de aguantar las futuras lágrimas que sabía que se avecinaban. – Es que… Taichi me invitó porque… quiere que vaya Mimi…

_Celos_. La mujer supo de inmediato que se trataba de eso. Y nunca lo esperó… Bueno, en realidad, sí: Siempre soñó con que su hija fuera a comenzar una relación con el joven Yagami, no es que Yamato no le gustó como novio para su hija, sino que era mucho más natural que Sora fuese novia de Tai que de Matt.

- Y a ti te molesta que Tai prefiera a Mimi, ¿verdad?

- Sí… - dijo, apenada.

Sora no quería parecer una niña de cinco años que se sentía celosa porque le quitaban a su mejor amigo, pero… esto era completamente distinto.

- Sora, a ti… ¿te gusta Taichi?

La pelirroja se extrañó con la pregunta. ¿Qué si le gustaba Taichi? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es decir, el chico era lindo, guapo, tenía buen cuerpo, le gustaban los deportes (como a ella), compartían los mismos gustos musicales, iban a los mismos partidos, era un gran amigo y todo eso. Pero de ahí a gustarle…

- No lo creo… - respondió, extrañada.

Su madre quiso soltar una risita, pero no lo hizo. Su hija recién se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, así que era mejor no intervenir.

- Y… ¿entonces? – preguntó. - ¿Qué tiene de malo que salgan tú, Taichi y Mimi?

- Y Yamato, él también irá, creo…

- Sí, pero ¿qué tiene de malo que Taichi salga con Mimi?

- Creo que… Tai se irá de mi lado. – Miró a su mamá, quien la observaba, extrañada. – Es que… cuando estuve saliendo con Yamato, siento que… lo dejé de lado. Que ahora lo veo y siento que… cambió tanto.

- Que no es el mismo chico que viste antes, ¿verdad?

- ¡SÍ! ¡Eso mismo!

- Y eso… ¿te molesta?

- No, pero quería estar ahí cuando él cambió. Y ahora, si se va con Mimi, ya no podré verlo cambiar de nuevo…

- Y… ¿no has pensado en decírselo?

- ¿Decirle qué?

- Lo que me estás diciendo.

- Es que se ve tan emocionado al lado de Mimi, que siento que estoy siendo egoísta…

- Aún así, deberías decírselo. – dijo, de pronto, su madre. – Es tu amigo. Además, debiste haberlo visto el día que te resfriaste, cuando te trajo ese pastel de chocolate. Parecía tan preocupado como tú lo estás ahora. Habla con él. Seguramente, te escuchará.

Sora se quedó pensando sobre ese día. Pero no recordaba muy bien las veces que habló con Taichi. Aún así, debía agradecerle ese pastel de chocolate y que la hubiera venido a ver, porque, perfectamente, pudo haber ido a ver a Yamato.

La chica miró a su mamá, quien se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina para servir la cena.

- ¡Mamá! – La mujer se dio vuelta para mirar a su hija. – Quiero regalarle algo a Tai…

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Un pastel… - respondió, dudosa.

- Sabes que terminaré haciéndolo yo, ¿verdad? – respondió la señora, risueñamente. Su hija aún no aprendía a cocinar.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Y qué puedo hacerle?

- Por qué no una bufanda. Especialmente ahora que está haciendo frío en las mañanas.

Los ojos de Sora se iluminaron de alegría.

- ¡Gracias mamá! – gritó y se dirigió a su habitación, para contar sus ahorros y ver así cuánta lana podría comprar mañana.

La señora Takenouchi sonrió y se metió a la cocina. Esperaba que ahora sí las cosas podrían estar más tranquilas.

Mimi llegó a su casa, pensativa. Es decir, luego de ponerse a llorar frente a Yamato y sacar de la nada esa invitación al cine, realmente se puso incómoda. No es que el rubio fuese mala compañía, pero se preguntaba si realmente debían ir los cuatro a ese cine.

Yamato había sido un chico muy tierno en acompañarla hasta su casa, se había preocupado tanto por ella…

- Mimi, hija, ¡al fin llegas! – La recibió su mamá. – Tu padre me llamó de Estados Unidos. – La muchacha pareció ver corazones salir de su madre. – Me dijo que ya le están tramitando la transferencia… ¿no es genial? Ahora, ve a lavarte las manos para cenar. A propósito, me quedaron onigiris, así que eso cenaremos.

La joven miró como su madre parloteaba y parloteaba, pero ya no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía. Decidió hacerle caso (en lo de lavarse las manos), porque si trataba de hablar con ella, inevitablemente terminarían hablando de la señora Tachikawa y no de Mimi. Lo cual no era malo, porque, de hecho, ya se había acostumbrado. Pero, en este minuto no tenía ganas de escuchar los problemas que tuvo su mamá para limpiar la cocina.

Dejó su maleta en su habitación y entró al baño para lavarse las manos. Una vez que se aseara, revisó su reflejo en el espejo. Aún tenía los ojos un poco rojos, pero su mamá ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

El nombre de Yamato se le escapó de los labios. Y es que no podía evitarlo, porque consideraba que él era un buen chico y realmente se veía bien sin estar al lado de Sora, porque, después de todo, ella lo había visto terminar con su amiga en primera fila.

Aún así, estaba confundida… _¿Debía seguir su plan de Cupido o no?_

- Mimi, a lo mejor, estás haciendo muchas estupideces en tan poco tiempo. – Se dijo, y salió del baño.

Su mamá la llamó para cenar y la chica se dirigió hasta el comedor, donde la señora Tachikawa veía televisión, mientras parloteaba sobre la voz varonil del señor Tachikawa. Y Mimi se perdía en sus pensamientos, pensando en el ex novio de su mejor amiga.

A la mañana siguiente, Taichi simplemente despertó. Su conversación con Hikari no le había devuelto la tranquilidad que él pensó que iba a recuperar, pero al menos no se sentía tan mal como hacía un par de semanas atrás.

Suspiró, pensando en que era martes y eso significaba que faltaban cinco días para que llegara esa _dichosa_ cita doble en el cine.

Se levantó de su cama y se vistió lentamente. Luego, su mamá le gritó porque, según ella, llegaría tarde. El joven salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hermana, quien simplemente lo miró aún confundida por su conversación en la noche anterior.

Pero la señora Yagami ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que le entregó un par de tostadas a su primogénito y lo obligó a salir corriendo de su casa. Taichi, en el camino del pasillo hasta la puerta, tomó su maletín y corrió antes que su mamá lo persiguiera con una olla para, según ella, "no llegar tarde".

El castaño simplemente se limitó a caminar hasta su instituto, con una de las tostadas en la boca y cargando su maletín, con aire despreocupado. No se había arreglado el cabello (como de costumbre), ni tampoco la camisa. Se le había quedado la corbata y un par de cuadernos.

Sora lo vio pasar y sonrió. Taichi siempre seguiría siendo el mismo chico despreocupado. Decidió alcanzarlo. Su mamá le había aclarado muchas de sus dudas, así que todo parecía ir bien. De hecho, hasta era un bonito día.

- Buenos días, Tai. – Le saludó la pelirroja, alcanzando al castaño.

- Hola Sora. – respondió él y luego se llevó la otra tostada a la boca.

La pelirroja prefirió dejar que su amigo comiera tranquilo. Tendría todo el día para conversar con él.

Taichi, en cambio, estaba algo contrariado. Seguramente, al muy maldito destino se le había ocurrido que estuviera con Sora para que él siguiera con su confusión. ¡Dios Santo! La única esperanza que le quedaba era que pronto llegaría la graduación...

- Tai, oye…

La pelirroja le había hablado. El joven reprimió un suspiro.

- Dime, Sora. – Su tono de voz no parecía el de una persona molesta, así que la chica sonrió. ¡Este sería un grandioso día!

- Quería preguntarte.

_¿Quieres ser mi novio?_ Si Takenouchi decía eso, era oficial: El destino encontró un juguete nuevo llamado Yagami Taichi.

_Aunque la pregunta no sonaba del todo mala… Con un poco de suerte, tal vez…_

- ¿Qué cosa Sora? – La animó el chico. De un momento a otro se sentía ansioso.

- Que… ¿cuál película vamos a ver? – Soltó la joven, algo risueña.

_El destino era un estúpido y ojalá se muriera_. Pensó con rencor, Yagami.

- No lo sé. Tenemos que hablar con Mimi y con Yamato. – respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Mimi? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella en la conversación?_ Gritaba Sora en sus adentros. Pero decidió respirar varias veces y tranquilizarse. Esta era SU mañana con Taichi y debía aprovecharla.

- Err… Bueno.

_¿Sólo eso? ¿ERA SU MAÑANA CON TAICHI Y SE LE OCURRÍA DECIR "BUENO"?_ La joven ardía en llamas para sus adentros. Y, si hubiera podido, se habría desdoblado para patearse un par de veces.

Ambos jóvenes divisaron la reja de su instituto. Justo en ese minuto, venía llegando Mimi Tachikawa, aún algo adormilada y sin ninguna gana de entrar.

- ¡Mimi! – Le llamó Taichi.

Sora se entristeció al pensar que Taichi había llamado a Mimi porque le gustaba. Soltó un suspiro, pero decidió seguir a su amigo y saludar a la chica.

Tachikawa, en cambio, se encontraba feliz por Taichi, porque al fin se había decidido a hablar con Sora. Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor, esa cita al cine sería la última y el chico tendría el camino libre con la pelirroja.

- Buenos días, chicos. – saludó la castaña con espontaneidad.

- Hola Mimi. – Le devolvió el saludo, el joven.

- ¿Tan temprano en pie Taichi? ¡Se acabará el mundo! – exclamó, con burla la chiquilla.

- ¡Oye!

- Debes admitir que Mimi tiene razón Tai. – Le sugirió la pelirroja, a modo de broma.

- ¡EH! ¿Tú también Sora?

Ambas muchachas se rieron a costa del pobre Yagami. Sora, que no era muy dada a eso, se sintió un poco culpable, pero la pelirroja sabía muy bien que Taichi tendía a ignorarla cuando se encontraban con Mimi, así que era hora de involucrarse más en la conversación

Mimi, en cambio, era burlesca desde su paso por la secundaria de Estados Unidos, así que realmente este era uno de sus grandes pasatiempos.

Y Taichi sentía que no podía estar mejor entre las dos chicas que le gustaban.

- Vaya que es extraño verlos juntos a esta hora de la mañana. Especialmente a ti Taichi. – dijo un rubio, con un tono de voz que rallaba en lo indiferente.

Los tres chicos se dieron vuelta y lo vieron. Era Yamato, con el cabello rubio rebeldemente despeinado, su camisa afuera del pantalón y la corbata levemente anudada.

Mimi se fijó en los ojos azules del rubio, denotaban cansancio y… algo más… que no supo distinguir bien.

- Buenos días Yamato. – Le saludó Sora, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que verme a esta hora es extraño Ishida? – preguntó Taichi bastante enojado.

- A que es la verdad. – respondió, irónico, el rubio.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero que empiecen a pelear a esta hora de la mañana! – gritó la pelirroja, enfadada.

Tachikawa miraba la escena casi con nostalgia, pues se parecía a una de las tantas peleas de niñez que tenían esos dos. Soltó una risita y todos se la quedaron viendo.

- Aprovechemos que estamos todos aquí y decidamos qué película vamos a ver. – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Y tanto Yamato como Taichi se sonrojaron.

En cambio, Sora se entristeció al ver las mejillas rosadas de su amigo.

Y Mimi, bueno, ella no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Qué tal si vemos una película de terror. – sugirió Taichi, con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja sabía perfectamente porqué había escogido ese tipo de películas. De hecho, ya podía ver a Mimi gritando por una escena que le había asustado y a Taichi abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

- Eh… no… gracias… - dijo Mimi, con voz temblorosa. - ¿Qué tal una película romántica?

El rubio pudo ver claramente como Taichi y Mimi intentaban imitar la escena del beso final de la película, mientras él y Sora sobraban claramente en esa estúpida situación. Estuvo a punto de gruñir, pero decidió apresurarse y pensar bien su jugada.

- ¿Te dan miedo las películas de terror, prin-ce-sa? – preguntó Ishida, con una voz sarcástica y mirando fijamente a los ojos a la chica de cabello castaño.

Taichi estuvo a punto de gruñir pensando en que Ishida iba a abrazar a Mimi si ella se asustaba en una escena de terror.

- ¡No me dan miedo! – chilló Tachikawa con furia. - ¿Quieres apostar, Ishida?

El rubio pareció hacer como que meditaba algo.

- Entonces veamos una película de terror. – dijo y miró directamente a la chiquilla que tenía enfrente. Podía ver claramente los ojos miel llenos de rencor y miedo al mismo tiempo.

- A Mimi no le dan miedo las películas de terror, pero a mí sí, Yamato. – dijo Sora, más calmada.

- Pero eso es distinto Sora. – respondió el rubio, como quien no quiere la cosa.

A decir verdad, a él tampoco le gustaban las películas de terror, no porque le dieran miedo, sino porque encontraba que su contenido era bastante repetitivo. Y, de hecho, nunca llevó a Sora a ver una de esas películas porque sabía que a ella no le agradaban.

Mimi suspiró con alivio, pensando en que Yamato no podría negarle nada a su ex novia.

- Pero Sora… - Se limitó a hablar Taichi. – Tienes que pensar que es ficción. No dan mucho miedo.

Ahora, Sora se imaginaba que era ella a quien Taichi abrazaba mientras ella chillaba por la escena de terror. Decidió quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, porque, ese era el chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga.

- Está bien, veamos una película de terror. Pero que no sea muy tarde. – pidió la pelirroja, aún algo asustada.

Es que no pudo negarse a la mirada de perrito abandonado que le mandó Taichi.

- Bueno, está decidido, veremos una película de terror. – cerró la conversación el rubio, mientras miraba a Mimi por el costado, viendo como temblaba ligeramente. - ¿Por qué tiemblas Mimi?

La castaña hizo como que ignoraba ese comentario y trató de tranquilizarse.

- Tiemblo de emoción, Ishida.

- Si tu lo dices… - respondió irónico, el rubio.

Sora miraba atentamente a su ex novio. Nunca lo había visto comportarse así con una chica. Realmente le llamaba la atención toda esa situación.

Taichi, en cambio, veía de mala manera ese acercamiento entre Mimi y Yamato. Sin embargo, si uno lo miraba bien, no parecía enojado por eso, a menos que se fijaran en sus puños, que estaban siendo apretados hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Y Mimi, bueno, ella esperaba no tener que gritar y salir corriendo en medio de la película.

- Entonces, juntémonos a la entrada del cine a las cuatro de la tarde y veamos qué película de terror hay. – sugirió el castaño, bastante serio.

- Yo sé que la única película que hay es la de ese exorcismo famoso... – respondió el rubio, mientras miraba a Mimi, de forma burlesca.

- Ge… ¡Genial! – La castaña decidió inspirarse valor e ir a ver esa estúpida película de exorcismos.

- Mientras salgamos como a las siete, está todo bien para mí. – Terminó por decir la pelirroja, aún algo asustada por esa película.

Y, justo en ese minuto, sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases. Así que el grupo de cuatro amigos se fue corriendo hacia sus respectivos salones, antes de que los castigaran por llegar tarde.

El día pasó bastante rápido para los cuatro chicos. Taichi nuevamente tenía práctica con el equipo de fútbol, así que decidió marcharse rápidamente hacia las canchas. Yamato, debía ensayar con su banda, por lo que se despidió de Sora y salió corriendo. Y la pelirroja decidió irse para ir a comprar lana para la bufanda de su amigo castaño.

En la salida se encontró con Mimi, quien se dirigía a su casa con aires de despreocupación y cansancio.

- Hola Mimi. – Le saludó la pelirroja, por detrás.

- Hola Sora. ¿Ya te vas a casa? – preguntó la castaña, con interés.

- Sí, pero quiero ir a comprar unas cosas antes de irme a casa.

- ¿Cosas?

- Sí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Bueno. – respondió la menor, de forma jovial.

Así que ambas chicas se dirigieron a una tienda donde vendían madejas de lana, palillos y muchas cosas para hacer manualidades, que se encontraba cerca de su instituto.

- Sora, ¿piensas hacer un regalo a mano? – preguntó Mimi, al ver la tienda donde se encontraban.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué harás? – preguntó nuevamente, con curiosidad.

- Una bufanda.

La joven de ojos de color miel exclamó con alegría. Le encantaba ver como las chicas hacían manualidades. Especialmente cuando era para la persona que les gustaba…

Y se detuvo ahí. Sora era bastante femenina, pero no hacía este tipo de manualidades. Además, no tenía a quién regalárselas, porque su novio había terminado con ella.

Miró a su amiga, quien estaba eligiendo entre dos madejas: una de color azul y otra de color naranja. Mimi, sin querer, pensó en Yamato y en Taichi, según el color de la madeja.

- Sora… - Le llamó, inquieta.

La pelirroja dejó las madejas en el mostrador y se volteó para ver a su amiga.

- La bufanda… ¿para quién es? – preguntó, sin importarle si sonaba algo ruda.

Sora notó que Mimi se veía incómoda. _Seguramente cree que la bufanda es para Taichi y se asustó_. Se dijo, y decidió pensar. La pelirroja sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Yagami, pero aún así ella quería hacerle esa bufanda para agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Tragó saliva y dudó en si responder con la verdad o no.

- Para… Yamato. – mintió, mientras observaba la madeja naranja.

_Mimi no tenía porqué enterarse que la bufanda era para Taichi._

Pero lo que Sora no sabía es que Mimi se sentía incómoda al ver que esa bufanda era para Yamato.

_¿Qué te pasa? Si, después de todo, fueron novios. No debería molestarte algo como eso… O, quizás sí, porque Yamato no ha dado señales de que quiera volver con Sora y eso te molesta, ¿verdad, Mimi?_ Se repetía mentalmente la castaña, mientras trataba de sacar fuerzas para sonreírle y darle ánimos a su amiga.

- Entonces… ¡Ánimo, amiga! – Le deseó, con una sonrisa, forzada.

- ¿Ánimo? – repitió la pelirroja, extrañada. Y culpable, porque, después de todo, sabía que le había mentido a su amiga.

- Sí, ya verás como Yamato te corresponderá por la bufanda. – dijo, algo tensa.

- Si tú lo dices… - respondió, aún culpable. Luego, la pelirroja se fijó en las madejas, aún decidiendo entre la naranja o la azul.

Pero, simplemente, tomó la azul. Se había acordado que Taichi vestía mucho de azul, últimamente.

- Sora… - Le llamó Mimi, nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la amiga, ya con la madeja en la mano.

- ¿No debería ser una bufanda negra? – preguntó, inocentemente, mientras apuntaba su madeja.

¡Claro! Mimi creía que la bufanda era para Yamato…

- No me gusta que Yamato se vista de negro.

¿Ok? Eso sonó como si Sora nunca hubiera terminado con Yamato. Mimi tragó saliva, incómoda.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué Sora y Yamato volvieran? _Se preguntaba mentalmente, con ironía, la castaña.

Pero su amiga ni notó lo incómoda que se puso de pronto. Simplemente, tomó su madeja azul y la pagó. Esperando que le alcanzara para una bonita bufanda para Taichi_. Y no para Yamato._

Mimi acompañó a su amiga hasta la salida y ambas se fueron hasta el metro. Luego, cada quien siguió su camino.

La semana pasó rápidamente. Y cuando llegó el sábado, los cuatro muchachos ni siquiera parecieron darse cuenta.

Sora se esforzó mucho en su bufanda para Taichi, de hecho, un par de noches no durmió muy bien, para poder terminarla a tiempo. Eran las tres de la tarde y se disponía a envolverla en un paquetito para que ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de su regalo.

Yamato, en cambio, todavía estaba inquieto por haber aceptado ir a esa estúpida cita doble en el cine. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Y, si tenía suerte, a lo mejor Mimi se abrazaría a él cuando le dé miedo una escena de terror. Luego, desechó la idea, pensando en que a la castaña le gustaba su mejor amigo y que a él no le gustaba Mimi. No señor.

Taichi, por otro lado, seguía incómodo por la situación. No tenía idea de por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que hoy terminaría eligiendo con cuál chica se quedaría. Era Mimi o Sora. Tragó saliva, mientras salía de su casa. Hikari vio como su hermano se iba, con algo de tristeza.

Mimi, por último, seguía pensando en la bufanda que Sora le iba a regalar a Yamato. Tragó algo de saliva, nerviosa. Mientras pensaba en Taichi: si él se enteraba, se moriría de la depresión, por todo el amor que profesaba hacia la pelirroja. Ella bajó la cabeza, mientras tomaba el metro para ir al cine.

Los cuatro se encontraron en el cine a la hora acordada. Mimi miró de reojo el paquetito que llevaba Sora y tragó saliva. Seguramente era la bufanda para Yamato…

- Bueno… - Comenzó a decir Taichi. – Creo que Yamato y yo compraremos las entradas. Y ustedes, chicas, las palomitas y las gaseosas. ¿Está bien?

- ¿Por qué no, mejor, nos dividimos los gastos entre los dos? – preguntó Yamato, algo serio.

- No tienen porqué hacerlo. – replicó la castaña. – Seguramente existirán esas promociones para dos personas. Saldrá mucho más económico que comprar cuatro palomitas y cuatro sodas. – sugirió, tranquilamente.

Lo que ella no notó, es que todos sus acompañantes se sonrojaron, al pensar con quién querían compartir las dichosas palomitas.

- Eh… - titubeó la pelirroja. – Está bien. Yo y Mimi compraremos ese pack y veremos quién comparte las palomitas con quién, ¿bueno? – dijo, algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

Los dos varones aceptaron y fueron a la fila donde se compraban los boletos. Y las chicas se dirigieron al puesto donde vendían las cosas para comer.

Una vez compradas las cosas, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia su respectiva sala, debido a que faltaban dos minutos para que su película comenzara. Habían decidido ver "El Exorcismo de Emily Rose", como habían acordado.

Yamato fue el primero en abrir la puerta y dejó que los demás pasaran. Luego entró con ellos y se encontraron con una sala completamente vacía.

- ¿Eh? – exclamó Taichi. – No creí que la película no llenaría salas.

- A lo mejor es mala y no vale la pena verla… - dijo Mimi, pensando en que a lo mejor sus amigos le daban la razón y decidían ver otra película.

- No lo creo. – Le respondió Yamato. – Ver películas de terror a la mitad del día no tiene chiste.

- Cállate Yamato. – susurró Sora, con nerviosismo, pensando en la clase de escenas que podrían asustarla.

- Bueno, mejor que tengamos la sala para nosotros solos. Es más divertido. – dijo Taichi, entusiasta y corrió para buscar un buen lugar.

Aunque daba lo mismo, porque perfectamente podrían cambiarse de asiento si no se veía bien.

Sora sonrió y decidió sentarse al costado izquierdo de Taichi, esperando tenerlo cerca si alguna escena horrible la asustaba.

Mimi y Yamato se miraron, casi retándose.

- Después de las damas. – Le retó el rubio, con ironía.

- Cállate Ishida. – bufó la chica y comenzó a caminar con sus palomitas.

Y la castaña se sentó al lado de derecho de Taichi. Y Yamato se sentó al lado derecho de Mimi, esperando poder compartir sus palomitas con ella.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzaron los típicos trailers de futuras películas. Algunas se veían bastante chistosas, pero otras… eran un completo aburrimiento.

Taichi comía palomitas del cubo de Sora, mientras observaba fijamente la pantalla. Sora, en cambio, miraba de reojo a su amigo, mientras bebía algo de soda. Se veía bastante apuesto, de perfil…

_¡Sora, concéntrate en la película!_

Mimi, en cambio, miraba fijamente los anuncios y luego las recomendaciones del cine por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Al igual que Yamato, quien parecía concentrado en la gran pantalla grande, pero, en realidad, se concentraba en el perfume de su amiga. Bebió algo de refresco y notó cómo comenzaba la dichosa película.

Estaban los personajes principales en un juicio, donde se debatía si el padre Richard Moore había dejado morir de inanición a una chica llamada Emily Rose, quien, en verdad había sido poseída por el demonio.

En el juicio, comenzaron unos flashback sobre la vida de Emily, especialmente cuando ella comenzó a darse cuenta que unos demonios la estaban poseyendo.

Yamato bebía su soda tranquilamente, mientras algunas cosas sobrenaturales le pasaban a esa chiquilla de la película. Y miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando, a Mimi, quien temblaba un poco, mientras trataba de comer algunas palomitas de maíz.

Taichi también comía palomitas tranquilamente, mientras veía cómo Emily miraba a sus compañeros de clase y sentía esas extrañas voces.

Y Sora sólo cerraba los ojos, esperando que todo terminara pronto.

Emily comenzó a ver a sus compañeros, mientras sentía algunas voces. Luego, miró a un costado, a uno de sus amigos que la estaba mirando y… de pronto… sus ojos se comenzaron a derretir…

**- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** – gritó Mimi con terror puro, mientras tomaba las manos de Taichi y de Yamato.

Y Yamato la miró, sonrojado y sorprendido. Su mano aún seguía entre las de Mimi, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. La chiquilla hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no salir corriendo del cine. Pero eso, en estos minutos, no importaba. Porque verla así, tan asustada, le enternecía.

Porque, después de todo, Mimi siempre hacía ese tipo de tonterías que a él le gustaban mucho…

- Tranquila Mimi. – dijo una voz más allá y que Yamato reconoció como Taichi.

Claro, el muy bastardo del castaño estaba acariciándole la cabeza a Mimi para que se tranquilizara. Y pudo notar en sus ojos un brillo especial…

_¡Él tenía razón! Taichi estaba enamorado de Mimi…_

Apretó sus puños, mientras inventaba mil y una formas de matar a ese maldito castaño que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo…

Sora, quien tenía las manos sobre los ojos para no ver la película, decidió mirar a su costado. Y ahí estaba la escena que tanto temió (mucho más que de la estúpida película que no estaban viendo). Mimi y Taichi, abrazados, porque la chica estaba asustada y él trataba de tranquilizarla…

De pronto… sintió ganas de llorar… Tomó fuertemente su soda y tragó con todas sus fuerzas, antes que sus ojos se aguaran…

Pero la imagen de Taichi y Mimi abrazados, no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Y quería llorar y llorar…

- Yo… eh… ¿podemos irnos? – preguntó, de pronto, la pelirroja, con ganas ya de llorar.

Taichi miró a su costado izquierdo y vio a Sora, a punto de llorar. Y, creyendo que eran lágrimas de terror, miró a Yamato, quien no hacía otra cosa más que mirar la pared, como si estuviera aburrido.

- Yamato…

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, cortante.

- Las chicas no se sienten bien… - Comenzó a decir.

- ¿Y eso a mí qué…?

El castaño trató de hacerse de paciencia e intentar de nuevo con el rubio.

- Yamato…

- Tranquilo Tai. Yo puedo soportar esta película. – dijo Mimi, ya más tranquila.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso: Yamato se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y comenzó a salir de la sala. Porque prefería morirse a ver como Mimi se abrazaba de nuevo a Taichi…

Sora vio como su ex novio partía y sintió que la estaba abandonando con esa nueva parejita feliz… **¡Y ELLA NO QUERÍA SEGUIR SIENDO EL MAL TERCIO!**

Más lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos castaños de Sora, mientras ella hacía lo posible para que sus amigos no notaran que estaba llorando.

- Yo… Voy en busca de Yamato. – dijo, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos. Taichi y Mimi la miraron, confundidos. Pero la chica ya había partido.

La pelirroja salió de la sala de cine y se encontró a su ex novio apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

- Yama… - Lo llamó, pero no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar.

El rubio se sorprendió de ver a su ex novia ahí. Y decidió acercársele y tomarla de los hombros para dirigirla hasta el baño.

Mientras que en la sala, tanto Taichi, como Mimi seguían viendo la película. O eso intentaba, porque la castaña sabía perfectamente que su amiga estaba regalándole la bufanda a Yamato…

- Tai… - Le llamó.

- Dime. – El chico continuaba mirando la dichosa película. Porque él era el único que en realidad estaba interesado en verla.

- Sora le hizo una bufanda a Yamato. – soltó, con tristeza.

Y eso, a Tai, no le gustó.

Yamato esperó afuera del baño de mujeres a que Sora terminara de asearse. Segundos después, vio como su ex salía del baño y lo miraba, aún con ojos tristes.

- ¿Te asustaste mucho? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

- No es eso. Me tapé los ojos desde que empezó. – respondió la chica, mientras miraba el suelo.

- Ah. – dijo, porque no sabía qué responderle. - ¿Y qué te pasó?

Sora quiso ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Yamato la miró, curioso.

Taichi, en cambio, miró a Mimi como si le hubiese dicho que era una anciana de ochenta años.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Le preguntó, incrédulo.

- Eso. Que Sora le regalará una bufanda a Yamato. – Le dijo, tristemente.

En la pantalla, el padre Moore le decía a la abogada Erin Bruner que el demonio si existía. Y el castaño no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ese sacerdote.

- Y… ¿se la va a regalar ahora? – preguntó, aún esperanzado en que Sora podría amarlo.

- Sí. Tenía el paquetito cuando llegamos y ahora se lo llevó, cuando fue a buscarlo.

Yagami pudo notar esa misma sensación que tuvo cuando Sora le dijo que le había hecho galletas a Ishida en esa maldita navidad del 2002.

El rubio se acercó a su ex novia y trató de frotarle los hombros para que dejara de llorar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Se ofreció el chico, preocupado.

- Es que… ¡Tú no entiendes! – recriminó la pelirroja.

- ¿Eh?

- Mi mayor temor se hizo realidad… Ver a Taichi y a Mimi abrazados… fue tan… - Y la chica se interrumpió, porque comenzó a sollozar.

- Sora…

El chico de los hermosos ojos azules se quedó callado. Porque sentía esa maldita empatía con su ex. Ver a Mimi siendo consolada por ese imbécil fue tan… ¿cómo explicarlo?... Soltó un gruñido, mientras le daba un golpe a la pared.

- Yamato… - susurró la chica.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, de mal humor.

Tal vez Takeru si tenía razón. Y tal vez sí había dicho gustar todas esas veces que lo negó. Y quizás si Taichi estaba enamorado de Mimi y quizás él también.

**- No, no quizás**. – dijo, más para sí mismo.

- ¿Eh? – Su ex lo miró extrañado. Pero él ni siquiera la notó.

_Me gusta Mimi_… Pensó el rubio, con rabia. Le gustaba esa chiquilla rosadita, que era completamente opuesta a él, pero que siempre parecía estar preocupada por él. Que siempre parecía ser la víctima de todas las estupideces que había hecho en este año. Y que siempre estaba para él con esa sonrisa.

_Y estoy celoso de Taichi._ _Porque el muy maldito siempre estaba con Mimi. Porque siempre la acompañaba a todas partes, compartían sus sodas, tenían conversaciones a solas, le compraba regalos. Como si fueran… como si fueran… novios…_

_Y si son novios… y están solos… en una sala oscura… Lo MÍNIMO que puede ocurrir es un… __**beso.**_

- Sora, vamos a esa maldita sala de cine. – dijo, gruñendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

- No, estoy más cuerdo que nunca. – Le respondió y sonrió. – Y, creo que tú también deberías volver conmigo.

- Yo no iré a torturarme viendo como Mimi y Taichi se abrazan. – soltó la chica.

- Te entiendo, pero yo no quiero verlos como novios. – respondió él, fríamente.

Sora meditó el significado de las palabras del rubio.

- Si te gusta Taichi, deberías pelear por él, aunque tengas que pelear contra tu mejor amiga. – Le dijo, a modo de consejo.

Después de todo, vivieron una situación muy parecida en la navidad del 2002.

Taichi quiso ir a darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Lo que Mimi le había dicho era muy grave y eran todos sus temores revividos dentro de una estúpida salita de cine.

La castaña suspiró y bebió algo de refresco. En la película, el exorcismo estaba comenzando, pero a nadie le importaba dentro de esa sala.

Antes de entrar, Sora alcanzó a Yamato.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que me gusta Taichi?

- Porque se te nota. Y, creo, que siempre te gustó. Incluso cuando estabas conmigo. – Le respondió, antes de empujar la puerta. Pero la chica se lo impidió.

- No sé si me gustaba cuando estaba contigo. Pero tienes razón. Me gusta. Y a ti, te gusta Mimi, ¿no es verdad?

El rubio, simplemente sonrió irónicamente. Después de todo, la chica en frente suyo había sido su ex novia, por ende, debía haberle conocido dentro de esos tres años.

- ¿Qué crees tú?

En lenguaje Ishida, eso significaba sí.

Ambos entraron y vieron como Mimi y Taichi veían la película. Sora se acercó hasta el asiento al costado izquierdo de su amigo y se sentó. Mientras que Yamato se sentó al lado de Mimi.

- ¿Qué nos perdimos? – preguntó, sarcásticamente el rubio, a la chiquilla que tenía a un costado.

- Pues… Que se descubrió que Emily estaba poseída y el padre Moore decidió hacer el exorcismo el 31 de octubre, para "burlarse" del demonio que poseyó a Emily. Pero no le salió bien. Y luego, en la vida real, la abogada Bruner recibió la cinta que grabó el padre Moore, cuando hizo el exorcismo y se comenzó a tocar sola a las tres de la mañana… - respondió la castaña, con voz temblorosa. - ¿cierto Taichi?

El castaño simplemente asintió.

Lo que alegró a Sora y a Yamato, porque eso significaba que se habían dedicado a ver la película, en vez de estarse besando.

Yagami cogió un puñado de palomitas de maíz y se las echó a la boca, de forma pensativa. Sora y Yamato se estaban volviendo más cercanos y él… él estaba con Mimi en esa maldita salita de cine, sin tratar de impedirlo.

¿Qué clase de hombre era?

Estaba cometiendo el maldito error dos veces…

Miró a Tachikawa de reojo, quien no parecía alterada porque sus amigos habían vuelto juntos. Aunque, claro, ella estaría emocionada que volvieran. Ya que era la única en esa sala que deseaba ver a ese par como novios, nuevamente.

¿Y si Sora y Yamato volvían…? ¿Qué ocurriría con él?

Volvió a mirar a Mimi de reojo. ¿Y si era ella con quién debía quedarse?

De pronto, la castaña comenzó a aplaudir. La película había terminado. Y ella había sido la que más tiempo había estado pegada a la pantalla. Los créditos comenzaron a aparecer un buen rato, mientras los cuatro amigos no tenían idea de si quedarse leyéndolos o simplemente irse.

Cuando se encendieron las luces. Mimi se levantó de su asiento y se estiró.

- ¡Al fin se terminó! – gritó, con alegría.

- ¿No te gustó la película? – preguntó el rubio, con ironía.

Pero Mimi lo ignoró olímpicamente. No iba a darle en el gusto de admitir que le daban miedo las películas de terror. Posó su vista en Sora, quién aún sostenía su paquetito y sin querer, sonrió. ¡Gracias al Cielo! Su amiga no le regaló la bufanda a Yamato.

Taichi también se levantó de su asiento, alegando que se le habían dormido las piernas. Y los dos chicos que quedaban se levantaron también. Y salieron juntos de la sala mientras discutían sobre la película.

- Pensé que me iba a dar más miedo. – dijo Mimi, con aires de autosuficiencia.

Claro, lo que en verdad la asustó, fue que Sora le entregara la bufanda a Yamato.

- Lo dice la señorita que se asustó y me tomó la mano, en plena película. – La molestó el rubio.

Pero Taichi se detuvo un momento. _¿Qué Mimi le tomó la mano a Ishida?_ Tragó saliva, furioso. No iba a negar que su amigo fuera bastante popular con las chicas, pero ¿con Mimi?

El castaño gruñó durante toda la salida al cine. Mientras Sora lo observaba preocupada, aún con su paquete entre las manos y armándose de valor para entregarle la bufanda a Taichi.

Tachikawa abrió la puerta del cine y un viento levantó su falda. Así que soltó la puerta y se cruzó de brazos para darse calor.

- No creí que hiciera tanto frío. – dijo, en un susurro.

Yagami, quien alcanzó a escucharla, miró a su amigo, quien parecía conversar algo con Sora. Así que, sonriendo, se acercó hasta Mimi y le pasó su bufanda.

- Toma Mimi, para que no te dé frío. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

Taichi sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía celoso de Yamato, porque él siempre era el que terminaba con las chicas que le gustaban.

¡Pero ya no más!

Miró a Mimi, quien aceptaba su bufanda algo contrariada. Luego, miró a Yamato, quien también lo miraba fijamente.

Era un reto.

Y esta vez, él no iba a perder.

Tomó la bufanda y le enrolló un extremo al cuello de Mimi y otro se la enrolló en su propio cuello.

- ¿Nunca has compartido bufanda, Mimi? – Le preguntó, de forma casual.

- No… nunca. – titubeó la chica.

Yagami había visto que a los días siguientes de esa navidad, Sora y Yamato compartían bufanda de ese modo, porque ya eran novios.

Dirigió una mirada hacia el rubio, quien lo miraba con rencor, puesto que había reconocido esa forma de compartir bufanda.

Pero ninguno se fijó en Sora, quien quería volver a llorar, mientras apretaba su paquete con mucha fuerza. Ella esperaba que Taichi se deshiciera de su propia bufanda para que aceptara la que ella le tejió. Pero, ahora…

Mimi no notó el ambiente pesado. Pero sí notó que Taichi la estaba acercando posesivamente hacia él. Como si fueran novios…

Miró a su amigo castaño y supo de inmediato lo que estaba ocurriendo… A Taichi, le estaba comenzando a gustar ella.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a maquinar algo para que esto terminara. Sabía perfectamente porqué Taichi estaba buscando a alguien a quien querer: porque quería olvidarse de Sora. Pero Mimi no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en plato de segunda mesa y tampoco tenía intenciones de conseguirse un novio por un buen tiempo, así que decidió quitarse esa tonta bufanda.

Su amigo la miró, contrariado y sorprendido.

- Taichi, no es necesario que compartamos bufanda. Porque yo pensaba irme rápido hasta mi casa.

Sabía que lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo era algo muy malo. Pero tenía que entender que a quién él realmente amaba era a Sora y no a ella. Y ahora sí comprendió esas miradas, esas situaciones y todas las preguntas que Yamato le hacía. Claro, en verdad a Taichi le gustaba. Y ella tan tonta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- Chicos… - Los tres la miraron, sorprendidos. – Debo irme, ya. – dijo apenada. – Nos vemos en el instituto.

El castaño y la pelirroja simplemente asintieron. Pero, Yamato sonrió gustoso. Mimi nunca le había mentido. Miró a su amigo y pasó por al lado de él, con paso firme. Iba a acompañar a la chica de ojos miel y darle una oportunidad a Sora de que se le declare.

Pero Yagami no lo entendió así… Era oficial, Yamato Ishida le estaba declarando la guerra.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Seguramente quieren matarme por la tardanza... Antes de que lo hagan, dejen que me defienda, ¿si? Mi universidad me odia T_T Bueno, no, pero si hace que tenga muchos trabajos y exámenes y cosas feas que quitan tiempo (debí haberla quemado el día del joven combatiente, humm...) Así que ustedes comprenderán que tiempo no me sobra D: Además que tuve un gran bloqueo de inspiración, he escrito este capítulo como tres o cuatro veces... Realmente me gustaría saber que les gusto, porque yo todavía no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Y una última excusa que les voy a decir es que mi mami se enfermó y pues, tuve varias semanas con ella en cama, así que alguien debía hacer las cosas y todo eso T_T Lo siento ;-; Aunque gracias a Dios ya está bien nn**

**En fin, a la historia... Seguramente me van a querer reclamar un par de cosas, así que antes que lo hagan, les daré mis debidas justificaciones. Este capítulo es una buena antesala para lo que ocurrirá después (son unas especies de spoilers, pero que no matarán a nadie si yo se los cuento): Taichi se DEBE dar cuenta que su encaprichamiento con Mimi es sólo eso, un capricho. Así que estamos ad puertas de la última escena Michi (que yo creo que pueden deducir de qué irá la cosa). ****Por lo demás, me gusta el Michi, pero realmente prefiero el Mimato, así que insisto en que la pareja no se cambiará.**

**Sobre la escena de Sora y Yamato, err, como son ex novios, creo sinceramente que se deben entender. Ahora, descarto de plano que algo ocurra entre ellos, porque ambos (AL FIN!) aceptaron sus sentimientos por Taichi y Mimi (respectivamente). Así que estoy contenta con el resultado.**

**Sobre la película, elegí "El Exorcismo de Emily Rose" por que es la única película de terror del 2005 que me acordé. Creo que di muchos spoilers sobre la película en sí (y ahora que lo pienso, no eran necesarios). Pero, la única escena que en realidad me interesa (y aparece en el trailer) es cuando Mimi grita y le toma las manos a Yamato y a Taichi. En realidad, al relatar la película, la idea era que no diera miedo (XD), porque en el fondo esto es casi una comedia romántica. Y aparte, porque tenía que poner celosos a Taichi y a Yama.**

**Sobre el asunto de Sora y su mamá: Yo tengo entendido que ellas no tienen una buena relación, pero creo que la mamá se Sora haría una excepción si la viera llorando. Puse ese plus Taiora, porque, bueno yo insisto que el Taiora es una pareja completamente natural en Digimon y que el Sorato es anti-natural. Así que yo, por lo menos, estoy contenta con el resultado.**

**Sobre Mimi, si ya sé que ella está DEMASIADO distraída. Pero, para mí es muy chistoso escribir sus escenas y sus sentimientos. Lo único que espero es que su distracción no le pase la cuenta. Pero eso se verá en los próximos capítulos.**

**Como ustedes sabrán, este capítulo fue uno aislado, así que me modificó muchas cosas de la historia original (T_T) Así que la historia se me alargó un poco. Pero ya, desde ahora, prometo las grandes escenas Mimato y Taiora, porque ahora ya puedo comenzar a trabajar más fácilmente (o eso creo...) **

**Por último, quiero decirles a todas las chicas que me escribieron que muchas gracias por sus lindos y hermosos reviews! Lamento no poder responderles (tengo que ir a almorzar). Pero les hago su mención honrosa y espero que puedan dejarme un comentario nn Y también a las demás personas que leen el fic. En fin! Gracias a: Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki, Puchisko, Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa, , Adrit126, kirstty, MeemsIshida, krayteona, Mega, MimiDeIshida.**

**En fin chicas y chicos, un gusto de verlos. Ojalá tengan una linda semana. Yo espero poder actualizar más deprisa, al menos me queda un mes para salir de vacaciones, así que con suerte, todo puede pasar jajaja. Besitos para ustedes!**


	7. Sensaciones de Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Toei y de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

Capítulo Siete: Sensaciones de Deja Vu.

Mimi se marchó del cine lo más rápido que pudo. No es que estuviera atrasada, o, en realidad, no es que tuviera otro compromiso ni nada de eso. Pero sí estaba apurada en salir de esa situación. Después de que perdió de vista a sus amigos, se detuvo un momento y tomó algo de aire. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en un barrio comercial y, extrañamente, prefirió meditar en lo ocurrido a gastar todo su dinero en ropa.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo verde y comenzó a caminar despacito, porque ya ninguno de sus amigos la iba a alcanzar y así podría pensar tranquila…

Primero, en **Sora**… Su amiga pelirroja que había decidido (de la nada) volver con Yamato. Haciendo como si todas sus discusiones no hubiesen ocurrido y hubiese decidido hacerle una bufanda a mano. Ni siquiera parecía tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Taichi hacia ella…

**Taichi**… Su amigo había estado más extraño que de costumbre. Pero no creía que estuviera coqueteándole, es decir, después de todo lo que le había dicho. Nunca creyó que el castaño estaba redirigiendo sus sentimientos por la pelirroja hacia la castaña, para "evitar sufrir".

A lo mejor fui muy dura con él. – dijo en susurro, para sí misma. – Aunque, lo entiendo bien. Especialmente si está peleado con su mejor amigo…

**Yamato**… Yamato siempre parecía ser la guinda del pastel. Siempre terminaba pensando en él. Todos los caminos la llevaban a él. Y él, parecía ni darse por aludido. Aunque, increíblemente, estaba a su lado de forma constante. La acompañaba, la protegía, la consolaba, le sonreía.

Siempre a ella, a Mimi y no a Sora… Cuando debería ser al revés…

_Realmente no entendía a esos tres._

Mimi soltó un suspiro. Si había que hacer un balance, éste era que la cita había sido un desastre y eso significaba que el plan de ser Cupido había fracasado. Soltó otro suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia el camino: aún le quedaban algunas cuadras para llegar hasta la estación de metro, así que prefería ir mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas para ver si así caminaba más rápido.

- ¡Mimi! – Una voz, ya bastante conocida por ella, gritó por detrás.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y miró si sus suposiciones eran correctas. Yamato caminaba con paso rápido hacia ella, medio serio y medio acalorado, pero estaba ya muy cerca. Así que ella detuvo su caminar, hasta que él la alcanzara.

Cuando él consiguió estar cerca de ella, el chico tomó algo de aire sin mirarla.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella con total inocencia.

_Bueno, no tenía idea de por qué a Yamato se le había ocurrido seguirla…_

El rubio iba a comenzar a gruñir, pero prefirió aguantarse las ganas. Miró a la chica, desde su altura privilegiada y sintió esos típicos nerviosismos de enamorado. Maldijo mentalmente, sabiendo que a pesar de que le gustaba, odiaba sentirse nervioso ante ella.

- Quería saber si… - _Yo te gusto._ Completó mentalmente su oración. – Te dio miedo la película al final.

**WHAT THE HELL?**

Yamato sintió esa extraña sensación de querer patearse a sí mismo. _¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?_ La peor, sin dudas. Seguramente alguien lo incluiría en los récords Guiness para la categoría de preguntas idiotas.

- Acaso… ¿estás tratando de hacerme conversación? – preguntó la castaña, considerando seriamente que tenía un problema de déficit atencional o algo así. Es decir, sentía que Yamato le había hablado en alguna parte del camino y ella ni cuenta se dio.

- ¿Qué? – Ishida pensó seriamente que si él iba a los records Guiness a la categoría de preguntas estúpidas, iría Mimi en segundo lugar o algo así.

La chica pensó en contestar la pregunta inicial cuando se fijó en el cuello del muchacho. Ninguna bufanda azul lo cubría. Y, por extraño que pareciera eso, se alegró.

- Sora no te dio la bufanda. – dijo, con gracia.

- ¿Ah? – preguntó él, pensando que se había perdido en la extraña conversación que tenían.

- Que Sora no te dio la bufanda que te hizo. – Le explicó ella pacientemente, pero feliz.

- ¿Sora me hizo una bufanda? – preguntó, sintiéndose estúpido. Realmente no entendía a esa chiquilla.

- Sí, la acompañé el martes pasado a comprar la lana para comenzar a tejer. – Continuó su explicación, con gracia.

Yamato trató de hacer memoria, pero no recordó ningún momento donde Sora le extendía una bufanda.

- De hecho, andaba con un paquetito en el cine. – dijo ella, ya más calmada.

_¿En serio?_ El rubio continuó haciendo memoria. Pero ni siquiera recordaba cómo andaba vestida la pelirroja.

- No me acuerdo. – Se sinceró.

- Y, ¿no te la dio cuando salieron juntos del cine?

- No. – respondió sinceramente.

_Entonces Sora no quiere volver con Yamato_. Pensó la castaña con alegría, porque sabía que eso significaba algo bueno para… Taichi.

La castaña sonrió con gusto y el rubio se sonrojó. La chica tenía bonita sonrisa, a pesar de que no parecía estar muy cuerda.

- Eh… te acompaño a casa. – Se ofreció finalmente Ishida, tímidamente.

- Está bien. – Tachikawa aceptó encantada. Por lo menos ya no estaría sola durante su regreso a casa.

Taichi gruñó a penas Yamato se fue del maldito cine. Iba a golpear la puerta, pero se la pensó dos veces cuando notó que era de vidrio. Seguramente sería costoso y su padre lo colgaría por hacerle pagar algo que no valía la pena.

Volvió a gruñir pensando en el maldito Ishida que no dejaba de tener la culpa porque no podría desahogarse con él.

En cambio, Sora, parecía estarse enfundando ánimos para entregarle la bufanda a su amigo…

- Eh… Tai… - Le llamó, con voz nerviosa.

El castaño se giró casi con aura asesina y se encontró con los ojos castaños de la que fue su mejor amiga.

Ahí estaba Sora, con esos ojos asustados que parecían suplicarle que le obsequiara algo de valor para cometer un acto que le salvaría la vida, o algo así. _Como cuando le pidió ánimos para entregarle las malditas galletas a ese estúpido rubio…_ Prefirió ignorar ese asunto y tratar de ser amable. La chica no tenía la culpa. Sora no tenía la culpa. No, No y NO.

- ¿Pasa algo Sora? – Él mismo se sorprendió al escucharse tan amable cuando, en realidad, tenía ganas de matar a alguien y tirar su cuerpo al mar. Específicamente a cierto rubio de ojos azules…

- Eh… - Sora se permitió titubear, mientras aún se infundía ánimos mentalmente. – Yo… Toma. – Le extendió el bendito paquete que había llevado consigo toda esa tarde en el cine.

De pronto la chica se sintió como si fuera la persona más estúpida del mundo por no saber cómo entregar un regalo correctamente.

- ¿Es… para mí? – preguntó Taichi completamente incrédulo.

- Sí… - dijo, decepcionada la chica. Supuestamente, en esta parte del diálogo debería estar contento y abriendo el maldito regalo. - ¿No lo quieres?

- ¡No! – respondió él apresuradamente. – Sí, lo quiero. Pero… ¿por qué me lo das?

Sora reprimió un suspiro, esa pregunta era tan típica de Tai que en realidad ya no era tan frustrante escucharla.

- Quiero agradecerte. – El chico le dedicó una mirada de genuina confusión y Sora se alegró al pensar que Taichi seguiría siendo el mismo chico impaciente, impulsivo y olvidadizo que ella siempre conoció. – Por cuidarme, por estar ahí cuando yo y Yamato terminamos y por llevarme ese pastel de chocolate. Nunca te lo agradecí apropiadamente. – De pronto, la chica sintió sus mejillas arder. Realmente parecía estar inspirada cuando le dijo todo eso.

Los ojos femeninos se posaron en el regalo. El chico se lo arrebató y comenzó a abrirlo tan rápido como si estuvieran en la mañana de navidad. Sacó el contenido y se sorprendió: Era la bendita bufanda azul que Mimi le había mencionado que era para Yamato.

De pronto, el chico comenzó a reírse. Y la pelirroja se extrañó de toda la situación.

Mientras tanto, Mimi caminaba junto a Yamato, dirigiéndose a la estación de metro.

- O sea que Sora te mintió diciendo que la bufanda era para mí, pero en realidad era para Taichi. – dijo Yamato, aún tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

- Exactamente. – Le respondió Mimi, sonriendo. – A decir verdad, yo le creí. Pensé que ella aún estaba enamorada de ti, ya sabes, son ex novios, podría seguir queriéndote.

- Si, ya lo sé. Soy irresistible. – La interrumpió a modo de broma.

- Sí, como sea. – respondió ella, con voz aburrida. - El caso es que Sora me dijo que la bufanda era para ti y pues… _me preocupé_.

Yamato no pudo evitar emocionarse. No después de admitir sus sentimientos por esa chica y ella diciendo que se había preocupado porque su ex novia podría haberle regalado una bufanda. **Y él sabía perfectamente qué significaba que una chica le regale una bufanda a un chico.**

- ¿Por qué? – Bueno, el rubio era bastante impaciente, y necesitaba saberlo. Además que sabía que, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de Mimi, significaba que ella le correspondía en algo sus sentimientos. Y eso, sin dudas, lo alegraba.

- Porque Taichi está enamorado de Sora.

Y de todas las respuestas posibles, Yamato no pudo predecir justamente esa...

- ¿Ah? – La pregunta se le escapó con sorpresa y total decepción. Aunque la castaña no lo notó.

- Vamos, eres su mejor amigo y ¿no te diste cuenta? – Mimi lo miró contrariada.

- No es eso. – respondió él. Por supuesto, Taichi poco importaba en esa conversación.

- Bueno, a mí me lo contó ese día que bailamos ese vals frente a toda la cafetería.

El rubio recordó ese fatídico día como aquel donde sus malditas dudas comenzaron. Dudas con respecto a la relación entre Taichi y Mimi.

- Y… Bueno… - Tachikawa, de pronto, se encontró incómoda. Supuestamente estaba junto al mejor amigo de Taichi, pero realmente estaba algo asustada de hablar cosas tan personales del castaño, sin saber si Yamato estaba enterado o no.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó él, con curiosidad.

- Ahí me dijo que… Prefería buscar a alguien que lo ayudara a olvidar a Sora para que ella fuese feliz… contigo.

Y eso hundió al rubio. Él sabía lo que eso significaba. Taichi estuvo tratando de dirigir sus sentimientos hacia Mimi para olvidar a Sora durante todas esos años. Y él estando cerca ni si quiera le preguntó cómo estaba. **¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era?**

Taichi, por su lado, extendió la bufanda que Sora le regaló. Con agrado notó que conservaba el olor de la pelirroja y se le escapó una sonrisa.

Y ni siquiera se había acordado de Yamato.

- Yo… Muchas gracias Sora. – dijo el castaño, aún con la bufanda en las manos.

Y, de hecho, se terminó quitando la que tenía puesta para enroscarse la que le hizo su amiga en el cuello. Aspiró con gusto el aroma que desprendía su bufanda nueva y sonrió.

- Se te ve bien. – Soltó, de pronto, la chica delante de él.

_Es que, no hay nada mejor que el chico que te gusta use una bufanda que le tejiste tú misma._

Mimi miró a su amigo, quien se quedó callado de un momento a otro y parecía ignorarla. Y no es que le molestara ni nada de eso, pero estaban al frente de la estación de metro y si Yamato no le iba a hablar, perfectamente se iría sola. Porque, a fin de cuentas, sería lo mismo.

- Yamato. – Tachikawa llamó al muchacho, algo preocupada. Pero éste no reaccionó. Frustrada, resopló y volvió a insistir. – Yama…

Pero el rubio ni daba señas de querer prestarle atención.

La castaña gruñó por lo bajo. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, bueno, sí, era sábado. Pero si su amigo pensaba que estar parado frente a la entrada de la estación era algo que se hacía los sábados por la tarde, mejor se iría sola.

Suspiró y sin saber qué hacer, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ignorando completamente que ya no se encontraba en Estados Unidos.

- Nos vemos Yama, debo irme a casa ya. – Le dijo, luego de darle ese beso.

Y Yamato despertó de su letargo, gracias a ese beso, justo para descubrir que _su_ chica se estaba marchando sola hacia la estación.

Gruñó y decidió alcanzarla.

- ¡Mimi!

La castaña se dio vuelta y miró al rubio, quien se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. En dos grandes zanjadas, estuvo cerca… _tan cerca_.

Taichi y Sora comenzaron a caminar a sus casas, juntos. El chico de cabello color chocolate se había ofrecido a acompañarla y la pelirroja había aceptado gustosa.

De hecho, la chica miraba de reojo a su amigo y se sonrojaba cada vez que notaba que él seguía usando su bufanda.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Nunca le había tejido una bufanda y menos para el chico que le gustaba y… ahora ver esa bufanda azul en el cuello de Taichi era… perfecto.

- Gracias Sora. – Le habló el castaño, con delicadeza.

- ¿Eh?

- Que gracias, por la bufanda. Es muy calientita y suavecita. La usaré siempre.

Y Sora se sintió en el cielo, podía escuchar el coro de los ángeles y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Yagami, en cambio, se encontraba aún algo embriagado al sentir el aroma de su amiga en su nueva bufanda. Era un delicioso olor a vainilla que parecía extasiarlo cada vez que aspiraba. Ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado que Sora tuviese una fragancia tan delicada. Pero no tenía nada de malo.

Mimi y Yamato no pudieron evitar mirarse, ni tampoco ver cómo era su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro por tanto tiempo que parecía la eternidad. Como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo y este los hubiera pillado en esa posición.

La castaña no podía dejar de detallar esos ojos azules que conocía desde la infancia, pero que ahora le parecían tan hermosos y tan, extrañamente, familiares. Era como si ella ya hubiese visto en esos ojos antes, o como si podía reconocer esa mirada.

Yamato, en cambio, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. A pesar de que acababa de terminar con su novia, de que ni siquiera había hablado con su mejor amigo y de que la chica que recién le comenzaba a gustar parecía ignorarlo. Aún así, esa misma chica estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos...

¡Esperen! Esa era una situación muy comprometedora. Y, aunque el rubio pareciera muy desinteresado, el estar así de cerca con la chica que te gustaba era para poner nervioso a cualquiera…

- Eh… Mimi… - Trató de comenzar una conversación el chico, mientras rogaba para que su amiga no notara su sonrojo.

La castaña salió de sus pensamientos ante ese llamado. Miró a Yamato, quien había dirigido la vista a un reloj electrónico que se encontraba en las boleterías de la estación de metro. Y dicho reloj marcaba las 19:30, una hora prudente para volver a casa y alcanzar a hablar por teléfono con su papá, quien aún se encontraba en Nueva York.

Sí, era un buen panorama…

- Yama, debo irme ya. Gracias por…

- Espera Mimi. – La interrumpió él, algo nervioso.

La chica le dedicó toda su atención, pero esperando que no se demorara mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yama?

- Yo… Eh… Quería invitarte a un helado… - ¿Un helado? ¿Con este frío? Ni él se lo creía. Miró a la chiquilla, quien parecía estar meditando la oferta. Pasó saliva y decidió intentarlo de nuevo. – O… si quieres… puede ser café. Es que… necesito hablar contigo. Es algo importante. – De pronto, adoptó un tono de voz lo bastante serio como para que Mimi no pudiera decirle que no.

Pero… ¿qué sería eso tan serio de lo cual quería hablarle a Mimi? Si ni él mismo tenía idea. Soltó un suspiro, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chiquilla delante de él.

Mimi lo meditó unos segundos. No cabía duda que lo que sea que le fuera a decir Yamato, era importante. Pero, su papá todavía estaba en Estados Unidos, debido a que a lo largo del mes, no había podido tramitar el intercambio con su jefe. Por ende, no lo había visto y quería saber de él. No es que ocurriera nada malo o algo por el estilo. Pero lo echaba de menos.

- Yo… Yama, la verdad es que… - Hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo se lo tenía que decir. Ósea, no es que el rubio enfrente de ella no le importara, pero si decía algo de buenas a primeras, podía malinterpretar sus intenciones. – Es tarde y… mi papá aún está en Estados Unidos y… es una buena hora para llamarlo y saber cómo está. – Le dijo, algo apenada.

Yamato la miró también apenado, pero la entendía. Después de todo, el rubio sabía que Mimi era muy consentida por su papá y si él no estaba, era bastante natural que ella lo echase de menos.

Soltó un suspiro, pensando en si algún día podría lograr construir un vínculo tan importante como ése con Mimi.

- Está bien. Pero… ¿Podemos tomarnos ese café mañana? – Insistió con lo del café, esperando que fuera una oportunidad para volverla a ver ese fin de semana.

La castaña lo miró con curiosidad. Al parecer era algo muy importante lo que Yamato quería hablarle.

- Bueno. Entonces… Nos vemos mañana. – Le confirmó, con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- Está bien. – dijo él, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Tachikawa comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del metro serenamente. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pensando en que podría saber cómo estaba su papá y, de paso, encargarle algunas cosas que vendían en Estados Unidos y que en Japón eran bastante difíciles de conseguir como ropa o algunos accesorios para el cabello.

Ishida la vio marcharse con paso lento y tranquilo. Parecía más relajada y se veía más bonita. Era una lástima que no la pudiera acompañar hasta su casa…

¡Alto ahí!

- ¡Mimi! – La llamó, mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué pasa Yama?

- Te acompaño a casa. – dijo, apresuradamente.

- ¿Eh?

- Que te acompaño. Ya es tarde Mimi, no deberías irte sola a casa. – dijo el rubio, con un tono de voz serio, como si fuera… un papá.

Mimi simplemente comenzó a reírse. Se había olvidado del lado protector que Yamato tenía con sus amigos. Así que con una carcajada, le tomó la mano al rubio y se dirigieron a las cajas a comprar sus boletos.

Mientras, por otro lado de Odaiba, Taichi podía divisar el enorme edificio donde vivía Sora, mientras ésta le comentaba algo sobre el nuevo texto que debían leer para la clase de literatura.

El castaño miró a su amiga de reojo, quien parecía alegre explicando la dichosa lectura, pero si le preguntaban, él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la novela, porque si fuera por eso, buscaría el resumen por internet después.

En realidad, por el sólo hecho de compartir el camino a casa, había hecho que Taichi se cuestionara nuevamente por sus sentimientos por la pelirroja.

Es decir, ahora no tenía idea de qué diablos pensar sobre ella. Porque, después de haber casi demostrado que aún quería a Yamato, cuando aún estaban en el cine. Ahora, le regaló, a él y no al rubio, una bufanda hecha a mano por acompañarla cuando estuvo con fiebre, justo al día siguiente de haber terminado con su ex.

El castaño miró el suelo pensando que su situación con Takenouchi no había cambiado mucho desde aquella navidad del 2002. Todavía podía verse a él, dándole ánimos a ella para que le entregara las dichosas galletas al rubio, mientras su corazón se rompía en diminutos pedacitos.

Y todavía podía recordar cuando, después del año nuevo, decidió esperar a Sora o esperar a la chica indicada que le borrara esos sentimientos por ella…

Y ya habían pasado tres largos años. Y él se encontraba junto a ella, en la misma triste situación, o incluso peor…

- Y Aiko decidió acercársele a Minato, mientras Kasumi… - Seguía explicando la pelirroja, pero notó como su amigo no le estaba prestando atención. - ¡Taichi! ¡Tienes que leerte este libro para el martes!

- ¿Eh? – El castaño salió de sus pensamientos. – Lo siento Sora, estaba distraído.

- Sí, ya lo noté. – respondió la pelirroja, con gracia. - ¿Y en qué pensabas? Sí se puede saber, claro.

Taichi dudó unos segundos en contestar. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que se dio cuenta que amaba a su mejor amiga y ella aún seguía sin saberlo. A veces se preguntaba por qué a él le dieron el emblema del valor si para cosas del amor era bastante cobarde.

Pasó saliva y miró a la pelirroja.

- No, nada. Me preguntaba si… ¿ya estás mejor? De tu quiebre, digo.

Sora se sorprendió de escuchar eso. Se detuvo un momento, para poder pensar bien qué iba a responder. La verdad era que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo estaba ella al respecto. Yamato había terminado con ella hacía tres semanas atrás y la pelirroja, de la nada, descubrió sus sentimientos por Taichi. ¿Es que no era extraño?

- Estoy... – Hizo una pausa. – Bien. Supongo. – agregó, finalmente, con tono inseguro.

- ¿Supones?

- Sí, ósea, eh… No sé, he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, que la verdad es que no me he detenido a pensarlo mucho tampoco. – respondió la pelirroja, sinceramente.

Taichi se detuvo por unos segundos. _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_ Es decir, si te gusta tu ex novio y quieres volver con él, entonces pensarías en él **todo** el tiempo, ¿o no? Lo decían hasta las aburridas revistas para adolescentes que leía su hermana (y que él a veces husmeaba de curioso y les dibujaba bigotes a las fotografías de famosos).

El castaño miró a la chica que se había adelantado a él y no había notado que él había hecho una pausa en su caminar.

- Sora, ¿quién te gusta? – susurró. Pero la pelirroja, aunque escuchó que su amigo le había hablado, no entendió que le había dicho. Así que se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

- ¿Dijiste algo Taichi?

- No… disculpa… - Prefirió no decirle nada todavía. Pasó algo de saliva y la alcanzó. – Pensé en voz alta.

Takenouchi miró a su amigo, algo preocupada, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivía y Taichi ya no tenía la obligación de seguir hablando con ella.

- Llegamos. – dijo el castaño, con un suspiro. – Llegaste sana y salva a tu casa. Tu mamá me tiene que dar una recompensa. – bromeó el chico y se comenzó a reír.

Pero Sora tomó la broma algo literal.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Mamá compró esos dulces que te gustan mucho.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, el joven, con entusiasmo. – Está bien. Tendría que llamar a mi mamá primero. Tú sabes, se vuelve media paranoica si no llego temprano.

- Llámala desde mi casa. – respondió la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

- Buenu.

Taichi le abrió la puerta principal del edificio a su amiga, con una sonrisa. Y Sora, también sonriente, se dispuso a entrar a su apartamento, mientras pensaba que iba a pasar toda la tarde con… ya no su mejor amigo, sino que con **el chico que le gustaba**.

Por otro lado, Yamato y Mimi llegaron al departamento de esta última y el rubio la dejó ahí. Después de todo, si pasaba conocería a la mamá de Mimi y, eso era bastante comprometedor cuando ahora sabía que le gustaba. Además, la castaña dijo que iba a hablar con su papá que se encontraba en Estados Unidos, así que lo mejor era marcharse.

Por lo tanto, el rubio decidió despedirse rápidamente de su amiga e irse a su casa a pensar qué sería ese tema lo suficientemente serio como para poder estar con la castaña toda la tarde del domingo.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeru despertó al sentir unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación. Miró la hora y gruñó. Eran las siete de la mañana y su hermano, de seguro, se le había ocurrido despertarlo a esa hora solamente para hacer un desayuno. ¿Es que acaso estaba loco?

Se sentó en su cama y buscó sus pantuflas mientras bostezaba. Había vuelto a jugar Samurái Shodown hasta las cuatro de la mañana, mientras vencía a los jefes de la etapa. Y además, estaba consiguiéndose un trabajo, pues Nintendo había anunciado una nueva consola llamada Wii y por lo que decían en las revistas, iba a ser genial tenerla…

Bostezó nuevamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Como lo supuso, Yamato estaba ahí con una cara peor a la de él.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – El, antes, angelical Takeru se había esfumado. Especialmente cuando no lo dejan dormir las doce horas diarias que necesitaba para descansar.

- Takeru ayúdame.

- ¿Qué?

**- ¡Qué me ayudes imbécil! ¿O todavía no te despiertas?** – preguntó Yamato, de mal humor.

Takaishi llegó a la conclusión que esto del mal humor matutino era genético.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Volvió a preguntar el menor, con algo de paciencia.

- Tengo una cita con Mimi a la tarde.

_Ósea que… _

_Eso significaba que…_

_Que… Yamato…_

- ¡LO ASUMISTE! ¡Te gusta Mimi! ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! – y luego Takeru canturreó con alegría, olvidando todo su enojo.

Ishida lo miraba con una cara de perros.

- ¿Podemos hablar de lo importante? – preguntó, antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano y golpearlo.

- Buenu. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Eh… Tengo una cita con Mimi…

- Sí, eso ya me lo contaste.

El mayor de los rubios lo quedó mirando, esperando que su hermano captara el mensaje de "Cállate".

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Takeru asintió. – Pues entonces cállate y sígueme a la cocina.

Y así hicieron. Los dos rubios se dirigieron hasta la cocina para poder desayunar.

Mimi no despertó a las siete de la mañana, pero igual tenía sueño. La noche anterior había hablado con su papá, le había pedido algunas cosas para que comprara antes de irse a Japón y todo debía ser bonito y color de rosa. Pero, no.

Ese _"tengo que decirte algo importante"_ que le dijo Yamato ayer, la dejó con la curiosidad.

- Yamato Ishida estúpido, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme en vilo así? – chilló, de rabia.

Lo decía porque no pudo pegar un ojo ayer en la noche. Y, por ende, durmió mal.

_¿Qué era eso tan importante que Yamato debía decirle?_

- Y… ¿si me dice que ama a Sora? – Se preguntó en voz alta la castaña.

¡Ay! Eso sí que sería malo, para Taichi claro.

Supuestamente ya había dejado de ser Cupido, su plan era basura en este minuto y ella ya no se sentía culpable por nada que ocurrió entre Sora y Yamato, porque ahora ellos ya se hablan decentemente y socializaban y todo bien. Así que, valga la redundancia, todo estaba bien.

Pero… pero… Taichi… ahora le gustaba Sora (ósea, lo de ayer en la tarde no contó para nada). Y ahora había un triángulo y… y… y… ¡Ay! ¡Mejor era no imaginarse nada!

Tachikawa soltó un suspiro. Miró el boleto del cine que estaba en su buró. ¿Por qué todos actúan de manera tan extraña últimamente?

Entonces la chica abrió los ojos. Y si… lo que tenía que decirle Yamato era algo… ¿grave?

- ¿Y si tiene una enfermedad terminal y quiere decirme su última voluntad para ayudarlo a cumplirla?

La imagen de un Yamato ojeroso y paliducho se le vino a la cabeza, de paso también tocía como tuberculoso y se le notaban pintitas verdes alrededor del rostro. Y le decía que amaba a Sora y por eso terminó con ella, para que no le doliera tanto cuando él muriera. ¡Ay! ¡Qué atrocidad!

_E irreal…_

- Mimi, ¡deja de pensar en estupideces! – Se regañó.

Claro, esas cosas ocurren sólo en las telenovelas… _¿verdad?_

En el apartamento de Yamato, las cosas eran mucho más distintas a las que se imaginaba Mimi. Claro, porque el rubio comía de lo mejor una taza de arroz con camarones, junto a su hermano pequeño. Y, además conversaban, sin que una toz tuberculosa los interrumpiera, cabe destacar. Y no había pintitas verdes en el rostro de nadie.

Takeru amaba los camarones. Eran deliciosos, especialmente cuando los hacían fritos. Y su hermano era el mejor cocinero de camarones que había en el mundo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Takeru. Luego de echarse un camarón a la boca y habérselo tragado, era el hombre más feliz del planeta. Así que todo su mal humor se fue a la basura.

Su hermano soltó un suspiro. Bien, no durmió en toda la noche preguntándose qué, exactamente, debía decirle a Mimi para que ella se convenciera que la cita que tenían fuera una salida de amigos, o cualquier otra cosa menos una cita.

- Takeru… ¿Alguna vez invitaste a salir a Hikari? – preguntó, el mayor, con algo de duda.

Si algo había que decir entre estos dos hermanos, es que la relación entre Takeru y Hikari, era casi tabú. Es decir, **todo el mundo** sabía que se amaban. Pero ninguno de los dos ha hecho algún movimiento al respecto. Y nadie podía meterse en su relación porque era, extrañamente complicada. En el sentido de que tanto Takeru como Hikari esperaban, algo así como, la "ocasión perfecta para declararse". Y aunque todos podían jurarles a esos dos que se amaban, ellos no lo creían. Por lo tanto, mientras nadie dijera nada al respecto, el estatus quo del mundo era relativamente normal.

El menor miró sus camarones con paciencia.

- Hoy pensaba hacerlo. – confesó de pronto.

- ¿Es broma? – preguntó Yamato. Y de la impresión se le cayeron los palillos, su camarón y casi le escupe el té en la cara a su hermano.

Takeru se lo quedó mirando seriamente.

- Hice una apuesta con Hikari en la semana.

Ishida le devolvió la mirada seria a su hermano.

- Le dije que si tú aceptabas tus sentimientos por Mimi, la invitaba al cine.

**WHAT THE HELL!**

Los ojos de Yamato ardieron en furia.

En cambio, Mimi, estaba contenta. Su mamá le había dado arroz con fresas y crema al desayuno. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el día que esa?

- Fresas, fresas, yo adoro las fresas. – canturreaba, mientras tomaba sus palillos y se disponía a comer.

- Hijita, estás de buen humor hoy. – dijo la señora Tachikawa, alegremente también.

- ¿Tú crees mami?

- Sí, princesa. Últimamente has tenido cambios de humores repentinos. Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor. – dijo alegremente la mamá de Mimi.

"_Me alegra que ya estés mejor"_ Mimi se quedó pensando en esa frase todo su desayuno. Mientras masticaba una fresa se quedó pensando en los primeros días en Japón. Su mamá le había dicho lo mismo cuando habían aterrizado en su país natal.

Ella les había rogado a sus padres por regresar. Y sus papás la consintieron sin hacerle mayores preguntas. _Pero no eran tontos…_

Ellos sabían que algo había ocurrido en Estados Unidos como para querer volver así de pronto, especialmente cuando ella era la capitana de las porristas, era la chica más popular de la escuela y tenía… o mejor dicho, _tuvo_, un novio maravilloso.

Cuando la chica terminó de comer, su mamá seguía parloteando sobre el señor Tachikawa. Mejor era no seguir pensando en esas cosas...

Takeru reía nerviosamente. Su hermano había partido los palitos con los que comía de un solo apretón de manos.

- ¿Qué tu apostaste qué? – preguntó amenazadoramente el rubio mayor, mientras Takaishi notaba cómo Yamato ya comenzaba a subirse a la mesa para matarlo.

- Eh… Hermano… Hermanito lindo… - Takeru iba a entrar en desesperación. – Eh… tú sabes que yo te quiero muchooo. Muchooo. Y… te estimo… y aprecio… tú sabes… eres mi hermano favoritooo… - Pero el Ishida no cayó. El menor ya veía que un cuchillo era atravesado en su cuello "misteriosamente". - **¡POR FAVOR YAMATO! **No creí que ibas a admitir que te gustara Mimi, aparte que… que… **¡Tú tenías algo que decirme!** – Casi gritó, tan rápidamente, que de seguro su lengua se enredó un par de veces al hablar.

Y el mayor se detuvo. Lo último que le había dicho su hermano era verdad. Tenía una cita con Mimi, por haberle mentido sobre que "debía decirle algo importante". Y todavía no tenía idea de qué era esa cosa importante.

Takeru, quien se había tapado los ojos para no presenciar su propia muerte, miró a su hermano, el cual estaba contemplando su comida, con aire pensativo.

- ¿H-Hermano? – Le llamó el menor, aún temeroso de su vida.

- Sí, tenía algo que decirte… - dijo pensativamente, el Ishida.

- Y… ¿Qué sería? – preguntó Takeru, viendo en este cambio de tema una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Yamato miró a su hermano. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debía decirle a él si se suponía que los hermanos mayores siempre tenían todas las respuestas?

- Ayer invité a Mimi a un café, para hablar de algo importante… - Comenzó a decir, aún algo inseguro.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el menor, como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso. - ¿Y qué es esa cosa importante que debes hablar con ella? – Le preguntó, sin saber que ese era el meollo del asunto.

El mayor se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación.

- No… Tengo… Idea. – dijo, mientras se tiraba el cabello rubio.

Ahora fue el turno de Takeru de decir: **What the Hell?**

Mimi miró su clóset por enésima vez. No tenía idea de qué ponerse. Es decir, tomar un café con Yamato era sólo eso, tomarse un café con un amigo. Pero… pero… ¡Era con Yamato! ¡El ex novio de su mejor amiga! Es decir, que no debía ni ir muy arreglada, porque si Sora se entera podría malinterpretar las cosas. Pero tampoco debía ir muy desarreglada, porque Yamato podría enfadarse.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada desde que esos dos decidieron terminar?

Terminar…

¡Terminar!

- ¡A lo mejor Yamato me contará porqué terminó con Sora! – chilló Mimi, con felicidad. Eso era casi como un secreto de estado. Y dudaba mucho que la pelirroja estuviera enterada de porqué su ex novio decidió romper con ella. – Pero… ¿Por qué me lo contaría a mí? – Se preguntó, con curiosidad.

¿Por qué no Yamato iba y se lo contaba a Sora y la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué a Mimi y no a Sora?

Takeru evitó burlarse para que su hermano no cometiera fratricidio. "Los fratricidios son muy malos" pensó y luego decidió que algún día los vetaría si salía elegido primer ministro en Japón.

- No entiendo. ¿Para qué le mentiste? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dices: "Mimi, quiero tomarme un café contigo"? – preguntó el rubio menor, ya recobrando su seriedad.

- Porque Mimi se iba a ir… Y yo quería que… se quedara conmigo.

Si Takeru hubiera sido una mujer y no compartiera ningún lazo sanguíneo con Yamato, habría dicho: "¡Qué tierno es Yama!". Pero, como la realidad no es así, sólo se carcajeó por al menos diez minutos.

El rubio mayor se bancó todas las risas de su hermano menor, con mal humor. Esto sí que era frustrante: que tu hermano menor se burlara de ti por parecer un desesperado con las chicas. Y es que eso nunca ocurría. ¿Yamato Matt Ishida desesperado por una mujer? Eso JAMÁS. A Yamato le llovían las chicas, sus fans pagarían por estar en el lugar de la castaña. Pero, seguramente, Tachikawa no se daría ni por aludida…

Extrañamente ella no caía a sus encantos. Ella era inmune. ¡Porque hasta Sora cayó! Mimi era… era… _extraña_.

Cuando Takeru dejó de reírse, miró a su hermano, quien volvía a estar pensativo. Luego, se limpió unas lágrimas que le habían salido de sus ojos celestes, después de haberse reído tanto.

- Pero… ¿se te ha ocurrido algo al menos?

- ¿Algo cómo qué? – preguntó Ishida, de mal humor.

- Algo para hablarle. ¡No puedes llegar y decir "Tengo que hablar contigo" y después hablar del clima!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé idiota! – reclamó, enfadado. – Sólo que no sé de qué más hablarle si no es de el clima.

- Pero… ¿qué quieres decirle exactamente? – Takeru se puso serio.

- No lo sé. En realidad quiero que Mimi no me vea como un amigo… - Comenzó a decir, con tono pensativo.

- Pues… ¿qué hace que ella te vea como un amigo? – preguntó, ya casi como si estuviera hablando solo.

Yamato miró a su hermano menor. ¿Era idea suya o sus conversaciones por las mañanas eran tan filosóficas?

Takeru, en cambio, recordó que estaban comiendo camarones y… ¡Él no había comido desde hacía un buen tiempo! Así que se apresuró a coger uno con los palillos y echárselo a la boca.

- Seguramente cómo soy el ex novio de su mejor amiga… - Comenzó a hablar Yamato. Aunque no parecía estarse dirigiendo a Takeru directamente – A lo mejor me ve como alguien intocable o algo así…

- Puede ser… - afirmó Takeru y tomó algo de arroz con los palillos.

- En ese caso… ¡Debería decirle a Mimi porqué terminé con Sora!

Y Takaishi no pudo estar más de acuerdo. O quizás sólo asentía porque estaba comiéndose sus amados camarones apanados.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del mismo día domingo. Mimi esperaba en su casa para que Yamato la fuera a buscar. Estaba bastante ansiosa por lo que él tuviera que contarle ese día en el café, pero prefería esperar a estar con el rubio a seguir volviéndose loca con las múltiples posibilidades de lo que él tuviera que decirle.

Soltó un suspiro y, justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Corrió hasta la puerta de su casa y se encontró con cierto rubio de ojos azules que la había estado penando en sus pensamientos durante todo el día.

- Hola Mimi. – saludó, Yamato, de forma jovial.

- Hola Yama. – correspondió el saludo la castaña, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos y tomaba una cartera, para salir lo más pronto posible.

Yamato sonrió. Mimi estaba muy linda. Con un abrigo rosado, junto a unos jeans azules oscuro y zapatos de plataforma blancos con rosado. Y su cabello caía en sus naturales bucles. ¿Cómo es que no se había fijado en ella antes?

La castaña, en cambio, parecía impaciente. Su amigo rubio estaba completamente callado y no parecía tener intenciones de hablar. ¡Y ella, con lo preocupada que estaba! O… ¿es que acaso quería hablarle del clima?

Mientras caminaban a la estación de metro, Mimi sentía que pronto iba a comenzar a gruñir.

Y cuando llegaron a la estación. Yamato ni se dignaba a hablar. ¿Es que estaba esperando a que ella iniciara la conversación? La chica miró al rubio, quien estaba muy ocupado pagando en la máquina que venía los tickets.

**¡Maldito Ishida!**

Cuando el chico, inocentemente, le llevaba los tickets a la castaña. Ésta estuvo tentada a explotar en gritos.

- Yama… - Bien, si el señor "_tengo que hablar algo importante contigo"_ no se dignaba a comenzar su conversación, ella lo haría… - ¿Qué me tenías que decir ayer? – preguntó, tratando de que él no percibiera su curiosidad y desesperación.

- Prefiero decírtelo cuando lleguemos al café.

A Mimi se le vinieron dos palabras a la mente: **MALDITO – ISHIDA**.

Yamato estuvo tentado a reírse. Era obvio que la _princesita_ no era muy paciente. Pero, a pesar de todo, él se consideraba un chico algo tímido y hablar de cosas importantes en un vagón de metro era de todo menos privado.

Sin embargo, no iba a desaprovechar su oportunidad de estar con ella.

- Y… ¿qué tal la escuela? – Bien, por algo había que empezar.

- No se te ocurrió ningún tema de conversación, ¿verdad? – Le molestó la castaña. Si él quería jugar, ella también.

El rubio suspiró. Meditó unos segundos y contestó.

- Bien, si quieres me quedo callado todo el camino al café. – dijo, con tono totalmente desinteresado.

Él sabía que Mimi odiaba permanecer en silencio por tanto tiempo. Ni que la ignoraran, cuando estaba hablando.

Tachikawa sólo se limitó a mirar a otro lado. _¿Cómo fue que Sora lo aguantó por tanto tiempo?_

- Pues… me ha ido bien. – Yamato sonrió gustoso. La princesita iba a comenzar a hablar. – En realidad no, pero no estoy tan preocupada tampoco… Digamos que estoy más concentrada en mi futura carrera de diseñadora de modas. – Comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Diseño de modas? – preguntó Yamato, con curiosidad.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque, pensé que querías ser… modelo. O algo así. Siempre te vi en ese rubro, pero más como modelo que como diseñadora.

Mimi se quedó callada. ¿_Eso debía tomarlo como un cumplido?_

- Eh… Al principio sí quería ser modelo. Pero no me gustaría que me tildaran de cabeza hueca. – confesó. – Además, sólo alguna de ellas terminan siendo diseñadoras. La gran mayoría termina casándose con artistas famosos y no hacen nada. A mí no me gustaría eso.

Yamato se quedó con la boca abierta. Siempre había creído que esa chiquilla era tan rosadita que no pensaba mucho sobre el mundo real. Pero, sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. Y se mostraba bastante decidida al respecto.

- Te envidio. – Soltó de pronto.

- ¿Ah? – La castaña lo quedó mirando, curiosa.

- Tú sí sabes qué hacer con tu vida. En cambio yo, apenas puedo decidir qué comeré al día siguiente. – dijo, seriamente. – Mimi eres genial. – terminó por decir, sinceramente.

Tachikawa se sonrojó. _Ese sí que era un cumplido._

- Y ¿cómo está Takeru? – preguntó, antes que su rubor se hiciera más visible y el rubio lo notara.

- Takeru salió con Hikari hoy. – dijo, tranquilamente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Ay, qué lindos!

- Sí. Es un verdadero milagro de Dios. – continuó el rubio. – Ojalá esta vez asuman que se aman y sean novios.

- Pues, no lo sé. Ellos dos son muy lentos.

- Demasiado diría yo. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que no se han aburrido.

- Bueno, Daisuke debe darle algo de emoción a la relación. – respondió, Tachikawa, divertida.

- Eres cruel. – replicó Yamato, pero en realidad él se estaba riendo.

Pero, luego, cayó en la cuenta de que la vida de su hermano era muy parecida a la de él. Porque a Taichi también le gustaba Mimi, como Daisuke a Hikari.

Yamato estuvo tentado a gruñir, al sólo imaginarse a Taichi compartiendo bufanda con Mimi, de nuevo.

Mimi, en cambio, continuaba riéndose por lo que acababan de decir sobre Daisuke. Claro, hasta que avisaron por altoparlante en qué estación de metro se encontraban. La cual era justamente dónde debían bajarse.

Así que la castaña tomó al rubio de la mano y lo obligó a bajarse del metro, mientras éste sólo se dejaba arrastrar, pues estaba más ocupado pensando en cómo golpear a su mejor amigo.

La pareja comenzó a caminar, de la mano, por una calle de Odaiba, donde hubiera un café cercano para beber la dichosa bebida y conversar amenamente.

Caminaron, conversando sobre algunos profesores de la escuela, también sobre la futura carrera de diseñadora de modas de Mimi, sobre el futuro concierto que daría Yamato, al cual Mimi ya estaba invitada, puesto que el rubio no desaprovechó su oportunidad para invitarla. Y así se llevaron, hasta que entraron a una conocida cadena de cafés.

La pareja entró a lo que parecía ser un salón. Afuera habían algunas mesas para servirse lo que se había pedido, pero como hacía bastante frío, nadie las estaba utilizando. Mimi corrió al mostrador, para ver qué cosas se podían consumir en el lugar, mientras Yamato caminaba más lentamente, pues él ya había decidido qué iba a tomar.

- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – Una chica rubia saludó a Mimi, con gusto. Era la encargada del lugar.

- Eh… Pues… Yama, ¿tú qué quieres? – preguntó Mimi, al notar que el chico ya estaba a su costado derecho.

- Las damas primero. – respondió, el rubio, esperando que la castaña ya estuviera lista para ordenar.

Mimi miró la lista de cosas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que existieran tantos sabores para un café. Ella ya conocía la tienda, era famosa en Estados Unidos, pero nunca había entrado, pues no le gustaba mucho el café.

La vendedora notó la cara de inseguridad de la chica. Y, como pronto se formaría una fila larga, lo mejor era darle alguna sugerencia.

- ¿Te gusta algún tipo de fruta en especial?

- Las fresas. – respondió Mimi, mientras trataba de echar un vistazo nuevamente a la lista de precios.

- Pues… Acabamos de sacar un café con sabor a fresas. ¿Te gustaría probarlo? – preguntó dulcemente la vendedora.

Mimi lo meditó. ¿Café con sabor a fresas? ¡Eso sí que había que verlo!

- Está bien

- Bien, un "Strawberry Mocha". – dijo, mientras tomaba un vaso y un lápiz. - ¿Su nombre?

- Mimi.

- Bien Mimi, en unos minutos más, tu café estará listo. – dijo la chica. – Puedes recogerlo en ese mostrador verde de ahí. – Y señaló donde Mimi podría obtener su vaso de café y poder consumirlo. - ¿Y usted joven? – Esta vez la chica se dirigió a Yamato.

- Un mocha con sabor a chocolate. Y dos brownies. – respondió el rubio.

- Está bien, ¿me dice su nombre?

- Yamato. – Y la chica tomó otro vaso, mientras escribía el nombre del rubio en el dichoso vaso y anotaba qué bebida debía contener. Luego, la chica sacó de una vitrina, dos brownies de chocolate. - ¿Son para servir o llevar?

- Servir. – respondió el chico.

- Bien. - Entonces, otra vendedora tomó los brownies y los colocó en dos platos.

La chica rubia que los había atendido les dijo el precio. Y Yamato, gustoso, pagó la cuenta, a pesar de que Mimi reclamó un par de veces, para que él no la invitara.

- Tranquila, otro día puedes invitarme tú. – Le respondió Yamato, cuando ya estaban parados cerca del mesón verde donde podían obtener sus cafés ya preparados.

Una vez que un chico les pasó los vasos con café y los brownies, la pareja de chicos encontraron dos mullidos sillones de color crema, donde podían sentarse. Y, al medio de los asientos, se encontraba una meza de café, donde pudieron dejar las cosas. Tachikawa miró la tienda y vio que toda la decoración parecía imitar las salas de estar de las casas.

- ¡Qué lugar más hogareño! – exclamó y se llevó un pedazo de brownie de chocolate a la boca.

Yamato sonrió. Ella parecía una niña pequeña. Él le dio un sorbo a su mocha y suspiró. Había estado dilatando ese minuto por bastante tiempo, pero era hora de decirle a Mimi la gran razón por la que se encontraban bebiendo ese café.

- Mimi, ayer te dije que teníamos que hablar algo importante. – Comenzó a decir seriamente.

La castaña pasó saliva. Bien, era oficial: había llegado el minuto donde su curiosidad podría saciarse.

- Sí. Yamato… ¿me vas a hablar sobre Sora? – preguntó la chica, esperando que sea eso.

El rubio se sorprendió. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿O es que por estar enamorado, la chica podía ver sus pensamientos? Eso lo asustó.

- Sí. En realidad, quería decirte porqué terminé con ella… - dijo, algo contrariado.

- ¡Ay! ¡Menos mal! – exclamó la chiquilla sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Eh?

- Es que, pensé de todo, ¿sabes? Incluso llegué a la conclusión de que tenías una enfermedad terminal y que por eso habías terminado con Sora.

Yamato no sabía si reírse, llorar, levantar una ceja o qué demonios. ¿Era idea suya o esa chica era igual de despistada que Taichi?

- Pero, continua… - dijo Mimi y se quedó en silencio.

- Eh… La verdad, yo ya discutí esto con Sora… - Hizo una pausa, para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. – Eh… Terminé con ella porque… ya no la quiero.

Mimi guardó silencio por unos instantes. ¿Es que esa razón ya no era obvia de por sí?

- Bueno, es natural que alguien termine con la que fue su novia por años, porque no la quiere. – dijo Mimi, seriamente. – Pero, ¿por qué? Y, además, ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí si Sora ya lo sabe?

La castaña nunca tuvo idea de que esas dos preguntas iban a poner en jaque a Yamato. Él ahora pensaba: ¿Y qué diablos va a responderle ahora?

- La verdad, te lo cuento porque tú estuviste ahí. – En parte era cierto. La chica fue espectadora en primera fila cuando terminó con la pelirroja. – No debiste estar ahí. – Y la miró, con ironía. – Pero, como estuviste, siento que también tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo.

La chica se quedó tranquila con esa respuesta. Pero aún quedaba la pregunta del millón.

- Pero… entonces… Si tú no quieres a Sora, ¿quiere decir que te gusta alguien más? – preguntó Tachikawa, seriamente.

El rubio se sonrojó. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan interesada en saber eso? El chico suspiró.

- Sí. – respondió y la miró directamente a los ojos. Si tenía algo de suerte, Mimi no captaría la indirecta. – Me gusta alguien más.

Mimi notó que Yamato era sincero. Estuvo tentada a preguntar ¿quién era esa chica? Pero sabía que su amigo era bastante reservado. Así que prefirió pasar.

- Pues… ¡Buena suerte! Si necesitas ayuda, puedes considerarme. – dijo Tachikawa con felicidad.

Bueno, él ya no era el novio de su mejor amiga. Y, aunque parecía bastante temprano como para que Yamato iniciara otra relación, aún así le deseaba la mayor de las suertes.

Yamato sonrió. Mimi reaccionó mejor de lo que él esperó. Eso significaba que dentro de poco tendría una buena oportunidad para poder conquistarla. Y, además, Mimi no tenía idea de que la chica que le gustaba, era justamente ella.

La pareja terminó de beberse su café y comerse sus brownies. Cuando terminaron, llevaron los vasos y los botaron en el basurero. Los platos fueron recogidos por un chico que trabajaba en el lugar.

Así, ambos salieron y caminaron por la gran avenida por donde habían llegado al café. En el camino, Mimi vio un puesto donde se vendían globos. Yamato, al notar lo emocionada que estaba, decidió comprarle un globo con forma de flor, que estaba amarrado a un palito blanco de plástico.

Tachikawa sonrió y aceptó gustosa la flor rosada de globo que el rubio le regaló. Y, a veces, cuando él la molestaba, ella lo golpeaba ligeramente en la cabeza con su flor de globo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella no se había sentido tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Yamato era amable, atento, algo burlesco a veces, pero luego volvía a ser el mismo chico tierno de siempre.

Siempre estaba ahí para ella…

Como… _Michael…_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se quedó quieta, nuevamente. El rubio se dio la vuelta y la notó pálida. Se acercó hasta ella rápidamente.

Mimi… ¡Mimi! – La llamó innumerables veces. – ¡Mimi! ¿Qué ocurre?

_Esa sonrisa. Era la misma que la que Michael le dedicaba. Pero, ahora, la chica sólo veía la sonrisa de su mejor amigo en navidad. Como ambos caminaban por las calles cubiertas de nieve de Nueva York, sabiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir…_

¡Mimi! – Volvió a gritar, Yamato. - ¡DESPIERTA!

El rubio veía con desesperación, como la gente sólo pasaba a su lado y ni se detenían a ayudarlo. Mimi estaba muy pálida y parecía que sus ojos se iban a desorbitar de pronto. De hecho, pensó que la perdería en ese minuto y continuó gritando con más fuerza.

_Ella lo veía…_

_A Michael…_

_Con su cuerpo encima de la cama…_

_Con los ojos desorbitados…_

_Y el sudor aún fresco…_

_Cómo se aferraba a…_

- ¡MIMI! – gritó Yamato, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes y de la chica con dicho nombre.

El joven la miró completamente asustado. La chica aún continuaba pálida pero al menos logró dirigir su mirada hacia él. Yamato sólo la abrazó, tan fuerte como para evitar que se escapara.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Le tomó la cara con ambas manos, pero ella sólo quería llorar. Así que dejó que algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas ya más sonrojadas, sin poderse creer lo que había vivido. Cuando se calmó un poco más, agregó. – Mimi, ¿recuerdas la canción que te cante? – La chiquilla asintió. – Cantémosla juntos, porque no te voy a dejar sola.

Yamato empezó a cantar su canción, mientras abrazaba a la chica, quien aún tenía algunos espasmos y tiritaba. El chico no la soltó hasta que se tranquilizó. Ella dejó de llorar y lo miró a los ojos. Matt se sorprendió de ver esos hermosos ojos miel, ahora hinchados y rojos por el llanto de la chica.

Sabía que era muy sensible y prefería esperar a preguntarle algo de lo que se veía no quería hablar. Así que, simplemente la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta su casa.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Perdón, perdón, lo siento, gomen, sorry, mil veces PERDÓN! Ya sé que me demoré mucho, lo tengo claro. Y si quieren colgarme o matarme o ambas, sé que me lo merezco y... y... lo siento! T_T**

**Mis excusas son las mismas de todo el mundo: Mi facultad me come la vida! Ni siquiera he podido leer la gran cantidad de fanfics que antes leía T_T y pues... de escribir ni se diga! Mi musa está dividida en dos fanfics mimatos en este minuto y ¡SON DIAMETRALMENTE OPUESTOS! Yo... lo siento! Como ya son finales de año, puedo decir, que aunque se me vienen semanas pesadas, ya puedo demorarme menos entre una actualización y otra. Pero, aún así, sé que me demoré demasiado y que no tengo el perdón de Dios. Lo lamento chicas, espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir. De verdad ;-;**

**Pero... ¿podemos comentar el capítulo? Antes que me digan algo, yo quiero preguntarles algo (mejor dicho varias cosas) ¿Ustedes creen que Yamato ama a Mimi a estas alturas del fic? Yo digo que no, jejeje, pero no me malinterpreten. Eso no quiere decir que Yamato no la ame. Es sólo que Mimi le atrae, la encuentra linda, etc... Mimi, por el contrario, aunque ahora no lo demuestre, será ella la que se enamore primero de Yamato (aunque eso lo veremos en los capítulos siguientes).**

**Ahora, hablando sobre el ligero Takari... La verdad es que este fic si tiene contemplado algo de Takari y Kenyako. Pero del tipo "menciones honrosas", es decir, yo pensaba al menos decir un par de cosas, pero que se diera un final abierto. De ahí viene la mención al estatus quo y qué sé yo. Sin embargo, estuve considerándolo un tiempo y creo que sí podré incluir algo de Takari de una forma mucho más explícita a como iba a ser originalmente...**

**Y, hablando sobre el Taiora. Taichi y Sora están mucho más confundidos de lo que yo esperaba. Sé que les prometí una última escena Michi (que de Michi no tendrá nada en realidad) Para que Taichi se aclare harto. Pero Sora... En estos meses me dí cuenta que Sora no estaba taaan clara como yo creía. Así que, en honor a un gran climáx que se viene pronto, voy a deshacer una promesa que les hice en estas mismas notas de autora, unos capítulos más atrás.**

**Me gustaría agradecer a tres chicas que me dejaron reviews y que no puedo contestarles por PM. Gracias a Mega (disculpa la demora! A pesar de todo logré actualizar, sin embargo, sé que me demoré mucho y espero puedas leer este capítulo cuando puedas. Muchas gracias por tu review!). Gracias a Rikarinamon (Gracias mi niña por su review!). Y gracias a Stefi (Mi niña, Taichi ya no se confundirá tanto, pero prefiero dejar algo de tiempo para que las cosas se aclaren bien).**

**¿Y, qué les pareció?**

**¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sí. Yo ahora debo irme a clases (D:) falté a una clase para poder actualizar (y ahora debo irme a la siguiente porque mi próxima semana es una semana del terror para mí T_T).**

**Sobre la siguiente actualización, estuve pensándolo mucho y creo que me demoraré al menos tres semanas en subir el capítulo ocho. Es decir, el sábado 26 de noviembre nos volveríamos a leer de nuevo. Lamento que no sea antes, pero por el momento no puedo hacer mucho.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ****¡Un besito!**


	8. Aires de Festival Escolar

**Dissclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino que a Toei Animation y a Akiyoshi Hongo. Y yo no me hago millonaria al escribir esto T_T**

* * *

Capítulo Ocho: Aires de Festival Escolar.

Mimi despertó en su habitación. Recordó que ayer en la noche Yamato la había dejado en su casa y no se quería ir hasta saber qué le había pasado…

_Ti-ti-ti-ti_

**¿Qué demonios?**

Miró el despertador que estaba sobre su velador, el cual estaba al costado izquierdo de su cama. La alarma de éste estaba aún emitiendo sonido. Lo tomó con una mano y se fijó en qué hora era.

Las siete y media de la mañana de un día lunes…

Y ella tenía clases a las ocho de esa misma mañana…

**- ¡MAMÁ! ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!** – gritó, mientras, como podía, se levantaba de su cama, tomaba su uniforme limpio y planchado, trataba de quitarse el pijama y al mismo tiempo colocarse su uniforme.

La señora Tachikawa sólo sonrió. Ella estaba haciendo "pulpitos" con arroz para que su hija almorzara ese día.

En menos de cinco minutos, Mimi Tachikawa apareció tan glamorosa que nadie podría decir que intentó vestirse en menos de cinco minutos y verse tan natural. Sólo algunas gotitas de sudor en su frente podrían delatarla. Pero la castaña se encargaría de retirarlas después.

La mamá de Mimi la miró y le pasó su obentou.

**- **¿Vas a desayunar hija o prefieres comprar algo por el camino? – preguntó la señora, casi de forma natural.

La castaña pensó por un momento. Su mamá ya estaba tostando algunas rebanadas de pan. Mejor sería que se llevara algunas para no morirse de hambre durante la primera hora. Así que tomó algunas tostadas ya listas y se marchó, mientras ya se echaba una a la boca y se despedía de su mamá.

La señora Tachikawa siguió tostando pan, pensando en si las tostadas con mantequilla sabrían mejor con crema y frambuesas o no…

Mimi salió corriendo, con las tostadas en la boca, con dirección al metro. Esta era una de las mañanas donde maldecía el vivir tan lejos de su instituto. Sin embargo, prefería estudiar allí a estudiar en otro lugar, porque si no, estaría sola.

Cuando divisó la estación y ya se había tragado su última tostada. Se tranquilizó un poco, para tener una buena digestión. Además, debía buscar la tarjeta con la que compraba el boleto del metro.

Buscó y buscó en su mochila, pero no encontró la dichosa tarjetita… ¿Dónde la dejó…?

**- **¡Seguramente se me quedó en el abrigo que usé ayer! – chilló, con desesperación.

Y con mayor angustia notó que la estación estaba cerca… ¡Necesitaba dinero!

Comenzó a buscar en su mochila, pero no encontró nada de dinero…

**- **¿Por qué a mí? – gritó, en medio de la estación, con desesperación.

**- **¿M-Mimi? – Le llamó una voz sonando algo incrédula, pero que era bastante conocida por ella.

**- **¿Superior Joe? – La castaña se dio vuelta y miró al joven de cabellos azulados, quien le sonrió sincero.

**- **¿Te ocurrió algo Mimi? – preguntó el muchacho, preocupado.

**- **¡Superior! ¡Se me quedó mi tarjeta en la casa! ¡Y no puedo pagar el metro ni ir al instituto! – exclamó, ya con el llanto recorriendo su cara.

**- **No te preocupes, yo te pagaré. – dijo el chico de lentes, con una sonrisa sincera.

Jou y Mimi partieron a la boletería para comprarle un boleto a la última. Luego de haberlo comprado, Kido fue el encargado de pasar el boleto por el torniquete, para que la castaña pudiera tener acceso al andén. Luego, él entregó su ticket también y acompañó a Tachikawa.

**- **Y ¿para dónde vas?

**- **Al instituto Odaiba. – dijo la chica, mientras caminaba hacia un andén.

**- **Entonces me voy contigo.

**- **¿También va para el instituto, Superior? – preguntó la chica, curiosa.

**- **No… Es sólo que mi universidad queda dos estaciones más allá de la del instituto.

**- **¿En serio? – preguntó Mimi, emocionada.

**- **Sí.

**- **Entonces… iré a visitarlo un día.

Jou simplemente sonrió. Y el vagón de metro se detuvo frente a los dos chicos y a la gran multitud de gente que tomaba el metro en hora punta.

Los dos jóvenes subieron al vagón y esperaron a que se llenara.

**- **¿Superior?

**- **¿Qué ocurre Mimi?

**- **¿No que su casa queda cerca de la Todai? – preguntó Mimi, suspicaz.

Kido se sonrojó. Y el tren se puso en marcha.

**- **Eh… Eh… Eh… - Trató de hilar una frase, pero no podía. – P-pu-pues… Vengo de la casa de…. Una amiga. – dijo, apenado y agachó la cabeza.

**- **¿En serio? – gritó Mimi. - ¡No sabía que tenía novia! – exclamó.

**- **N-No… ¡No es mi novia! – reclamó, el de cabello azul, con vergüenza.

**- **Sí, claaaroo. – canturreó la castaña, mientras lo miraba como queriéndole decir que no le creía absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

**- **¡Qué es verdad! – gritó Jou. – Me quedé en su casa, estudiando…

Y el tren se detuvo en una estación. Mimi se fijó que le faltaba otra estación todavía para bajarse y sonrió con malicia.

**- **Y…. ¿cómo han estado los chicos? – preguntó, el mayor, para que Mimi olvidara que se quedó a dormir en la casa de una compañera.

**- **Pues… - Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. - Koushirou está bien. Estamos en el mismo salón, ¿sabe?

**- **¡Oh! ¡Qué bueno que estén juntos! – exclamó. – Mándale mis saludos… Y ¿sabes algo de Sora, Yamato y Taichi? – preguntó el chico, con curiosidad.

**- **Eh… Sora terminó con Yama.

******- **¡QUÉ! – gritó Kido, con sorpresa. Y el metro se puso a andar.

**- **¿No se enteró? – preguntó Mimi con inocencia. El joven negó con la cabeza, aún sin poder creerlo. – Pues, hace un par de semanas Yamato decidió terminar… - Hizo una pausa larga, sin saber si comentar algo o no. - Y Sora, a lo mejor, está enamorada de Taichi. Aunque todavía no sabemos. Pero Taichi está enamorado de Sora desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Y Yama… Pues Yama… Fue Yama quien cortó con Sora, porque… le gusta otra chica… - Comenzó a explicar, rápidamente.

Jou no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse perplejo. ¿Sora y Yamato habían terminado? ¿Así tan de la nada? ¡Dios! ¡El mundo se iba a acabar!

La castaña ni siquiera notó que su amigo estaba tan sorprendido que había perdido el habla. Pero sí notó cuando el tren estaba bajando la velocidad para pronto detenerse en la estación donde ella debía bajarse.

**- **Mimi… - Le llamó Jou, quien aún estaba en estado de zombi.

**- **Dígame superior.

**- **Trata de no perder tu tarjeta del metro, por favor… - rogó el chico. Y el tren se detuvo.

**- **¡Qué pesado es Superior! – Se quejó la castaña y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo. – Me tengo que ir. ¡Muchas gracias por el boleto! ¡Otro día iré a visitarlo a la universidad! – Y la chica se bajó del vagón.

El joven no supo si reír o llorar. ¡Y sólo se había ausentado en un mes! ¡Ni quería enterarse qué ocurría la próxima semana con ese grupo!

Mimi, en cambio, salió de la estación con una sonrisa. Eran cinco para las ocho de la mañana y ella iba a llegar temprano a pesar de haber tenido muchas cosas en contra. ¡Qué suerte la de ella de haberse encontrado con Jou! Después le compraría algo delicioso para que no se muriera de hambre en la universidad. Y con una sonrisa llegó a su instituto, se cambió los zapatos y subió hasta el tercer piso, donde estaba su salón.

De un golpe abrió la puerta y sonrió al notar que el profesor Tanaka todavía no había llegado.

**- **¿Me permite pasar, señorita Tachikawa? – Mimi se volteó y vio a su profesor, quien sostenía algunas carpetas y la miraba burlescamente.

La castaña rió con nerviosismo y entró al salón. El profesor la siguió y luego cerró la puerta. Mimi se dirigió directamente a su asiento, mientras miraba a Koushirou, quien estaba apagando su computadora portátil y le sonreía.

**- **Se te pegaron las sábanas. – dijo con gracia y sacó un cuaderno.

**- **No te burles. – Le respondió Mimi y miró al profesor, quien comenzaba a escribir algo en la pizarra.

_Festival de Otoño._ El profesor Tanaka había escrito eso en el pizarrón. Luego, se dio la vuelta y apoyando sus brazos en su mesón, encaró a todo su curso.

Como ya pudieron notar, estamos a mediados de octubre, lo que significa que el festival de equinoccio de otoño está por celebrarse. Como saben, esta es una celebración no sólo propia del instituto, sino que de todo Japón. Por lo tanto y como es costumbre, nos tocó como grupo de segundo año, organizar el festival. Y, por lo mismo, desde mañana, no tendrán clases para dedicarse al festival.

Todo el curso comenzó a hablar entre sí para ver qué podrían comenzar a hacer. Este festival era bastante especial dentro del instituto, pues incluso contaba con una vieja leyenda romántica.

Antes de que se entusiasmen más, debo aclararles que este festival no lo harán solos. Sus compañeros de segundo año de los otros salones también los ayudarán. De hecho, como curso nos ha tocado organizar un puesto para el desayuno de ese día y organizar un pequeño acto a la hora de almuerzo. – aclaró el profesor. Luego, miró a la presidenta de la clase, la cual era, casualmente, la chica que se sentaba delante de Mimi. – Señorita Aizawa, necesito su ayuda para organizar esto.

Aizawa Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta donde estaba el profesor. Él le explicó que debía dirigirse al curso para ponerse de acuerdo en qué podrían hacer para el desayuno y que luego se repartieran lo que debía hacer cada uno.

La chica, entonces, se dirigió a su curso.

**- **¡Chicos! – llamó en voz alta. De a poco, todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. – Necesitamos ver qué haremos para el desayuno. ¿Alguno tiene una idea del puesto que pondremos o de la comida que haremos? – preguntó.

Algunos levantaron la mano y dieron sus sugerencias. El profesor hizo una tabla en el pizarrón, donde anotaba las ideas que surgían para la comida que venderían y el tipo de lugar que sería. En eso, uno de los chicos más popular del curso sugirió la idea de hacer un _maid café. _

**- **¡Es que estás loco! – Le gritó la presidenta, con desagrado.

La sugerencia causó revuelo entre el curso. La gran mayoría de las chicas estaban bastante enfadadas, pues se preocupaban por si algunos de sus babosos compañeros se pasaran de la raya con ellas o que las dejaran sirviendo y ellos no hicieran absolutamente nada.

Mimi, en cambio, miró a Koushirou.

**- **¿Qué es un _maid café_? – Le preguntó, discretamente.

**- **Es un café donde atienden chicas disfrazadas de sirvientas. – explicó, el pelirrojo, tranquilamente.

**- **¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó, nuevamente, la castaña. La idea no parecía tan mala.

**- **Lo que pasa, es que últimamente, han acosado a varias chicas que trabajan en esos cafés. Como están vestidas como sirvientas, tú sabes cómo son los pervertidos aquí en Japón, Mimi, se han propasado, les han pedido sus números de teléfono, les han sacado fotos sin su autorización y muchas cosas más. Incluso, en las noticias salió que un cliente siguió a su _maid_ favorita hasta su casa. Aunque, al final no hizo más que eso, igual lo procesaron por acoso.

La castaña se quedó callada. En Estados Unidos no se veían esa clase de cosas, por lo tanto, sería muy divertido participar en eso. Además, sino mal recordaba, en "CardCaptor Sakura" hubo un capítulo en que la protagonista hizo exactamente la idea del _maid café_ en la escuela y no le ocurrió absolutamente nada. También, tanto el manga como la serie le traía buenos recuerdos, porque cuando Palmon estaba junto a ella en el Digimundo, a veces la castaña le contaba sobre qué estaba ocurriendo en el manga y en el anime. Y, aunque Palmon no le entendiera muchas veces de qué le estaba hablando, cuando volvieron a Japón para el asunto de Myotismon, aprovechó de mostrarle en la televisión la serie. Realmente eran bonitos recuerdos…

Así que se decidió por levantar la mano y opinar sobre el tema. Aizawa, ya molesta por el asunto del _maid café_, le cedió la palabra a su amiga castaña, esperando que ella le diera un buen argumento de por qué no podían hacer el dichoso café.

**- **Pues… ¿Alguno se acuerda de "CardCaptor Sakura"? – preguntó Mimi y muchos, tanto chicas como chicos, sonrieron y se alegraron con la mención del anime. Algunos comenzaron a cuchichear acerca del final del manga que fue muy distinto al anime, o que sus padres los acompañaban a ver la serie por televisión y muchos recuerdos más. Mimi también sonrió al acordarse de los llantos de Palmon, cuando vio que Syaoran consoló a Sakura, luego de que Yukito la hubiese rechazado, a pesar de haberlo hecho tan amablemente. – No sé si se acuerdan del capítulo del manga cuando Sakura decide confesarle su amor a Yukito. – Una gran exclamación nació de todas las chicas y de varios chicos presentes. Ese capítulo era increíblemente hermoso para todo amante de la pareja de Sakura y Syaoran. – Pues… si se acuerdan bien, en ese capítulo, Sakura hizo un _maid café_. Y Syaoran participó también. – dijo, mirando a los varones de su curso. - ¡Incluso Eriol! – exclamó, pues algunos la miraban incrédulos. – Sé que es una historia para niños de primaria, pero, ¿por qué no hacerle un pequeño homenaje? Todos crecimos con Sakura y ella hizo un _maid café_ y no le pasó absolutamente nada. Aparte que la vestimenta que usó no fue para nada atrevida. Podríamos hacerla tal cual como en el manga o en el anime y ¡sería muy lindo! – exclamó.

Y muchos compañeros, tanto mujeres como hombres la escudaron. Aizawa, aún no convencida con el asunto del _maid café_, le preguntó a su profesor si se estaba de acuerdo con el asunto. El señor Tanaka se rascó un poco la nuca y se acordó que cuando estudiaba para ser profesor, también había visto la serie y recordó al profesor Terada, quien era un modelo de docente para él. Entonces, en honor a ese personaje, con algo de vergüenza, aceptó estar de acuerdo con la idea del _maid café_. Sin embargo, advirtió que iba a estar rondando, por si algún compañero trataba de sobrepasarse o algo así, para que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo común.

Koushirou miró a Mimi, quien sonrió felizmente ante la idea del _maid café_. La presidenta suspiró y preguntó a todo el curso si había alguien que se opusiera a la idea. Pero, todos estaban tan fascinados, que no hubo nadie que pudiera rechazarla. Así que ese día, harían un _maid café_, servirían café, té y jugo, con pasteles y sándwiches. Mimi se ofreció a hacer los moldes de las vestimentas, tanto para las chicas, como para los chicos. Y luego, comenzaron a ver, por sorteo, quién debía ser camarero o camarera, encargarse del dinero, de la decoración, de la comida y de la limpieza. Así, tanto a Koushirou como a Mimi les tocó hacer de camareros.

La mañana de Taichi, Sora y Yamato, por el contrario, fue lo suficientemente tranquila, como para ni siquiera acordarse del famoso festival. Ellos ya lo habían organizado el año pasado, por lo tanto, ya lo habían olvidado.

Taichi trató de no dormirse, mientras su profesor de matemáticas explicaba algo que parecía que debía ser importante. Sin embargo, no podía, porque… estaba usando su bufanda nueva. Si bien, ya no conservaba el olor de Sora tan fuertemente, aún así sentía la esencia a vainilla y eso lo relajaba bastante. Al punto de darle sueño, aunque su profesor de matemáticas no era tan divertido que digamos.

La pelirroja, en cambio, anotaba todo lo importante en su libreta. Tanto Taichi como Yamato, estaban lo suficientemente distraídos, como para no escribir nada. El problema era que tendrían un examen en dos semanas más, lo que significaba que ella debía entender esta materia muy bien para explicarles a esos dos cabezas de pollo. Cuando miró hacia el pizarrón, su vista se topó con Taichi y su cuello cubierto por su bufanda azul. Ya lo habían regañado por usar ese color, pues el uniforme era de color verde, pero el castaño ni siquiera se había dignado a quitársela. ¡Se veía tan bien!

Yamato, por último, notó como su ex novia se sonrojó al mirar a su mejor amigo. Se acordó que Mimi le había comentado que la pelirroja le había hecho una bufanda a mano al castaño y sonrió. Esos dos se merecían esa segunda oportunidad, especialmente cuando él se había entrometido entre ellos, durante tres años. Seguramente, debería pedirle disculpas a Taichi un día de estos… Pero ahora, lo importante era Mimi: ¡Esa chiquilla estaba loca! Nadie le quitaba eso de la cabeza, especialmente por lo ocurrido ayer. Después de haberla dejado en su casa, toda temblorosa y paliducha. Le hizo prometer que lo llamaría, pero, al parecer estaba tan mal que seguramente lo había olvidado. ¿Por qué esa muchachita estaba tan loca? Soltó un suspiro y recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos. _¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Mimi? ¿En quién estaría pensando…?_

La joven Tachikawa, por su lado, sintió sus orejas algo calientes. Se lo comentó a Izumi, quien, a modo de broma, le dijo:

**- **Alguien debe estar pensando en ti. – Y le sacó la lengua.

Recién habían terminado de organizar lo del _maid café_. Ahora, supuestamente, iban a un recreo. Pero el profesor Tanaka les dijo que no saldrían para aprovechar el tiempo organizando el asunto del festival, pues tenían clases con él durante toda la mañana. Ya después de almuerzo volverían a tener clases normales. Hasta mañana, claro.

Ahora estaban pensando sobre qué debería ser ese acto a la hora de almuerzo. Sus compañeros habían propuesto de todo: "un baile", "una casa encantada", "una cámara de besos", "la continuación del _maid café_" (y Aizawa casi le sacó los ojos al chico que lo propuso). Koushirou, por su lado, propuso que lo que sea que fuese, que lo planearan en el patio de la escuela y que él podría encargarse de la amplificación y del sonido en general.

En eso, las chicas del club de fans de Yamato levantaron la mano. La presidenta les cedió la palabra, mientras hacía callar a sus compañeros varones, quienes se quejaban de no poder hacer la continuación del _maid café_.

**- **¡Cállense pervertidos! – Les gritó la chica rubia que había pedido su turno para hablar. – Lo que nosotras opinamos – Y señaló a su grupo de amigas. – Es que hagamos un concierto… ¡Con el grupo de Yamato Ishida! – Y chilló como si se encontrara en un concierto, mientras se sonrojaba.

La gran mayoría de la población femenina dentro del aula chilló en acompañamiento. Algunas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo guapo que era Yamato o cuál de los miembros de la banda era su favorito. El profesor Tanaka ya conocía esa reacción, así que no hizo nada por acallarla y simplemente anotó la idea como una posibilidad. Pero a penas terminó de escribir, le pidió el turno a Aizawa para hablar. La presidenta se lo cedió con gusto, mientras hacía callar a sus compañeras.

**- **Chicas, me parece muy bien que se tomen tan a pecho esto de la organización del festival e incluyan a un grupo musical que les guste mucho. – Se escucharon chillidos. – Pero… recuerden que tanto Ishida-san como su banda ya van en tercer año y eso quiere decir que el festival va destinado a ellos.

**- **¡Pero Yamato-kun está soltero! – reclamó la rubia que había hablado al comienzo.

**- **Sí, pero aún así él tiene derecho a disfrutar del festival. Seamos solidarios con los chicos que son… - Iba a decir "famosos" pero se preguntó internamente si el asunto de la banda "Teenage Wolves" iba a durar tanto tiempo.

**- **El profesor Tanaka tiene razón. – Le escudó la presidenta. – Por mucho que nos guste Yamato-sempai, él va en tercer año y también debe disfrutar este festival. Recuerden que los "Teenage Wolves" ensayan mucho para cada presentación y eso puede hacer que los miembros se cansen. La idea es que este festival sea divertido para ellos, pues pronto se graduarán.

**- **Además. – siguió otro compañero que no pidió la palabra. – Ninguno de nosotros puede contactarlos para hacer algo así. ¿Cómo les vas a ir a pedir que toquen en el festival si ni siquiera hablas con ellos en el receso? – Le preguntó.

**- **Yo no hablo con ellos, pero Tachikawa e Izumi sí. – replicó la rubia. Y todo el curso se dirigió a los susodichos.

Mimi y Koushirou, en realidad, no estaban hablando sobre el tema. El pelirrojo estaba recibiendo los saludos que la castaña había oído de Jou. Y, dicho sea de paso, comenzaron a conversar sobre si su amigo tenía o no novia. Por lo que la mirada de todo su curso sobre ellos, fue algo que no se esperaron.

**- **¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Mimi, completamente ausente del tema principal que todos sus compañeros conversaban.

**- **Tachikawa, Izumi. – Les llamó la niña rubia fan de Yamato. – Nos preguntamos si ustedes saben si Yamato-kun podría ayudarnos dando un concierto a la hora de almuerzo… - No fue una pregunta, fue casi una orden…

Los susodichos se miraron. Ninguno tenía idea de cómo Yamato y su banda planificaban sus conciertos. O si en realidad estaba en condiciones de hacer un concierto. El pelirrojo sabía que si se lo pedían, su amigo aceptaría sin mayores dramas. Pero…

**- **¿Pero no que Yamato es de tercer año? – preguntó Koushirou, algo dudoso.

**- **¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo dije! – replicó la presidenta, mientras el profesor Tanaka asentía, apoyándola.

**- **¡P-p-pero Profesor! – replicaron las fanáticas, casi lloriqueando.

**- **Y-yo, yo creo que podemos pedirle ese favor a Yama. – dijo Mimi, algo insegura. – Pero, ¿no se puede hacer otra cosa? Es decir, ¿cómo tan poco originales? ¡Hay muchas otras ideas que hacer! ¡No sólo un concierto de los Teen…! – Pero se calló, al no recordar el nombre de la banda de su amigo. - ¿Cómo se llamaba el grupo de Yama? – Le preguntó a Izumi.

**- **¡Teenage Wolves! - replicaron todas las féminas de su curso. Mirándola como si le dijeran: "¿Cómo no sabes esa información tan trascendental, estúpida?".

La presidenta aprovechó el comentario de Mimi para hablar.

**- **Como dijo Tachikawa, debemos tomar una decisión. ¡Levante la mano quien quiere que nuestro acto de la hora de almuerzo sea un concierto de los Teenage Wolves! – Pidió.

En menos de cinco segundos, más de la mitad del curso (en su gran mayoría chicas) levantaron la mano como si estuvieran poseídos o algo así. El profesor contó los votos y ratificó que eran más de la mitad, por lo tanto, el concierto se debía realizar.

La chica rubia miró con aires de autosuficiencia a Mimi. Pero ésta no le hizo el menor caso.

**- **Izumi, Tachikawa, ¿pueden hablar con Ishida-san y pedirles ese favor? – pidió la presidenta.

**- **¿Qué ocurrirá si dice que no? – preguntó Koushirou, sabiendo que era imposible, pero valía la pena averiguar.

**- **¡Oblíguenlo! – chilló una chica que estaba al otro extremo del salón. Pero todos hicieron como que ignoraron el comentario medio psicótico de su parte.

**- **Ahí veremos que hacemos… - respondió la presidenta, ya con una enorme jaqueca.

Yamato, por su lado, miró a su ex novia: Sora, quien al principio de la mañana, había estado sumamente preocupada en anotar lo que el profesor de matemáticas estaba diciendo. Incluso, escribía todo frenéticamente, como si su cuaderno fuese una mágica grabadora que registraba hasta si una hormiga caminaba por la ventana. Pero, luego de que su Ex mirara a Taichi y su nueva bufanda exageradamente larga y gruesa, dejó de anotar y miraba embobada el cuello de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente, Sora daba miedo…

**- **Y así la hembra se fija en el macho, pues es temporada de celo… - susurró el rubio, imaginándose que estaba narrando un documental.

Sora alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre… ¿temporada de celo?

**- **¿Dijiste algo Yamato? – preguntó, la pelirroja, saliendo de su ensoñación sobre ella y Taichi casándose.

**- **Nooo… - alargó la palabra tanto como el aire en sus pulmones se lo permitió. – Nadaaa… - Volvió a alargar la palabra. Dándole a entender a Sora, que sí había dicho algo.

**- **Yamato… - gruñó la pelirroja, al punto de querer darle un puñetazo. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Seguramente estaba hablando sobre ella. Gruñó de nuevo.

Taichi alcanzó a oír el gruñido y se despertó casi mágicamente y completamente horrorizado.

**- **¡Es que van a pelear de nuevo! – preguntó, gritando y dándose vuelta para mirar a Sora y a Yamato.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Luego, pasaron la vista ante su enojado profesor de matemáticas, quien había roto una tiza de pura rabia.

******- **¡SALGAN DE MI CLASE! – gritó enfurecido y casi les tira las demás tizas por la cabeza a los tres chicos.

Sora casi se pone a llorar mientras Yamato la tomaba del uniforme y la arrastraba hasta la salida, junto con Taichi, quien medio adormilado, no entendía por qué los habían sacado de la sala si la parejita del año estaba a punto de pelear y él los había detenido.

La pelirroja estaba en shock. ¡De los tres, ella era la alumna ejemplar! Nunca la habían sacado de una clase. ¡NUNCA! Siempre echaban a Taichi y a Yamato. Pero, ¡Nunca a ella! ¡Esto no podía estar ocurriendo!

Yamato suspiró. Es que sus dos mejores amigos estaban completamente locos. O posiblemente era el amor lo que los tenía así. La dichosa bufanda azul tuvo toda la culpa de que los echaran, sep.

Lo que el profesor de matemáticas de tercer año no planeó, era que faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que su clase terminara. Por lo que, cuando los tres chicos que había echado ya se encontraban cerrando la puerta, tocaron el timbre para salir a recreo. Así que el pobre docente gruñó, tomó todas sus cosas y se fue.

Y Sora saltó de alegría, mientras Taichi veía si tenía dinero para comprarse un café en la cafetería de la escuela. Y Yamato sonrió mientras iba en busca de cierta castaña para saber si estaba bien o no…

… Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su salón no se había abierto para el recreo. _¿Es que acaso el profesor Tanaka estaba demente? ¡Cómo era posible que no les diera tiempo para el receso! _El rubio gruñó y gruñó, pero la puerta no se abrió. Así que decidió quedarse a un costado, esperando a que abriera, mientras sus compañeros de tercero se dirigían a la escalera que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del salón de Mimi. Pero la puerta nunca abrió.

Taichi, quien finalmente había conseguido algo para engullir con sus fans de tercer año, pasó por el frente del rubio y le notó la cara de tres metros.

**- **¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el castaño, ya algo más activo.

**- **Los de segundo no salen. – respondió el rubio, enfadado. - ¡Qué clase de profesor no deja que los estudiante salgan! – exclamó, con tono de pregunta. Yagami lo miró, mientras le ofrecía una barrita de chocolate. - ¿Y eso?

**- **El chocolate anima a la gente. Tú no debes ser la excepción. – dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros. Y se la entregó.

**- **Gracias. – respondió el rubio y miró la barrita como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. Luego, subió su vista hacia donde debía estar Taichi, quien ya se había marchado.

_¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era Taichi si se marchaba dejándole un miserable chocolate?_ Yamato siguió gruñendo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de la puerta del salón de la castaña. Estaba seguro que Mimi pronto saldría para el recreo. Y así podrían conversar sobre lo que ocurrió anoche…

Sora masticaba un emparedado que su mamá le había preparado en la mañana. Generalmente no le daba cosas para comer durante el día, sólo le pasaba dinero. Pero este día fue la excepción.

**- **A lo mejor llegará tarde hoy y se sintió algo culpable… - susurró en voz baja y suspiró.

Recorrió su salón con la mirada. Algunas chicas conversaban sobre alguna revista para adolescentes o sobre el próximo concierto de Yamato. La pelirroja suspiró nuevamente. Yamato hacía tiempo que no daba un concierto con su banda. Desde que… terminaron…

Miró su sándwich con algo de tristeza. Aún le quedaba la mitad y estaba sola durante el recreo, no tenía con quién conversar. Suspiró. Seguramente esos cambios de humor eran porque le había llegado su período ayer en la tarde.

Taichi se sintió feliz al comerse los alimentos que sus fans le dieron. ¡Esas chicas eran unos ángeles! Si las veía en un torneo importante de fútbol, les dedicaría un gol… El castaño se acercó más calmado a su salón, encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes estaban conversando algo sobre sus novias. Se saludaron, pero Yagami siguió de largo y entró a su sala de clases, la cual estaba casi vacía. Sólo algunas chicas conversaban sobre quién sabe qué cosas y Sora…

Sora estaba… ¿sola?

Apresuró el paso y se sentó en el pupitre perteneciente a Yamato. Miró a la pelirroja, quien miraba un pedazo de sándwich.

**- **¿Pasa algo Sora? – preguntó, el castaño, preocupado.

**- **Es que… - Meditó un poco en lo que le iba a decir. No es que no confiara en Taichi, pero, era mejor no decirle lo de su período. - … me siento mal. – Y se le aguaron los ojos.

La pelirroja se sentía la chica más tonta y llorona del mundo. Odiaba esos momentos de sensibilidad.

En cambio, Taichi no tenía idea de qué hacer realmente.

**- **Eh… ¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo?

Takenouchi miró a su amigo, quien sacaba dos barritas de chocolate, le entregó una a ella y se quedó con la otra. Y sonrió. Taichi siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor. Pensó, mientras su amigo mordisqueaba el chocolate.

En ese minuto llegó Yamato refunfuñando y masticando otra barrita de chocolate igualita a la que tenía Taichi.

**- **Los de segundo están planeando el festival de otoño. Me lo dijo uno de mis compañeros de fútbol, quien tiene una novia que está en segundo año. – Le dijo, el castaño, cuando el rubio se sentó delante de ellos y se dio la vuelta para conversar.

**- **Con que el festival de otoño… pensó Yamato. _¿Sabrá Mimi sobre la leyenda del festival?_

Y Mimi siguió sintiendo sus orejas calientes. Koushirou, en cambio, prendió su computadora portátil, con algo de aburrimiento. Este tipo de cosas siempre las dirigían las chicas y no eran grandes los aportes que podía hacer él. Ahora, de hecho, estaban viendo qué materiales debía traer cada uno para comenzar con la preparación del _maid café_ y del concierto. Además, que debían tomar en cuenta que los otros cursos de segundo año debían preparar otros lugares para comer y entre todos organizar la parte final del festival. Esa donde las parejas bailaban alrededor de una fogata, siendo una tradición típicamente japonesa, aunque lo que hacía único el festival en el instituto era que en vez de bailar una canción tradicional nipona, bailaban un vals.

**- **Tal vez debamos invitar al superior Jou. – Le susurró la castaña, mientras comenzaba a dejar de prestar atención a lo que sus compañeros estaban discutiendo.

**- **Puede ser… - respondió el pelirrojo, mirándola. – Pero… ¿tú crees que vendrá? El superior siempre está ocupado, no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para un festival escolar.

**- **Bueno, no perdemos nada con invitarlo. – dijo Mimi, sonriente.

Y tocaron el timbre que indicaba el término del recreo.

Los chicos de tercer año estaban ahora en clase de inglés. Yamato garabateaba el costado de su libro, aburridamente. Lo único que esperaba era la hora de almuerzo. Atrás, Sora y Taichi conversaban de la vida misma, mientras el profesor de inglés gritaba y refunfuñaba por hacerlos callar.

Mimi y Koushirou seguían enfrascados en la discusión de cómo se iba a organizar el festival. El profesor Tanaka había avisado al curso que el festival era el mismo viernes, por ende, tenían menos de una semana para organizar muchas cosas. La idea era que su curso no siguiera detenido en el mismo tema como por media hora, para que mañana todos trajesen los elementos necesarios para comenzar a trabajar.

Así se pasó la mañana, lo que dio inicio al horario de almuerzo. Todos los alumnos, sin excepción, salieron a comer, algunos a los patios, a pesar del frío. Y otros, como Mimi y Koushirou, fueron a la cafetería, a pesar de que la castaña llevara su propia comida.

La joven guardó un puesto, mientras el pelirrojo hacía la fila para servirse su comida y almorzar. Un rato después, llegó Koushirou, junto a Taichi, Sora y Yamato.

**- **Hola chicos. – les saludó Mimi, mientras se echaba un pulpito a la boca.

**- **¿Por qué tú siempre traes comida adorable? – le preguntó Taichi, luego de sentarse y saludarla, claro.

Todos rieron ante el comentario y luego comenzaron a comer.

**- **Chicos. – les llamó Sora. - ¿Es verdad que están planeando el festival de Otoño?

**- **Sí. Nos tocó organizar algo para el desayuno y después un acto para el almuerzo. – explicó el pelirrojo, antes de echarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

**- **¿En serio? ¿Y qué harán de comer? – preguntó Taichi entusiasmado. Hablar de comida lo ponía de buen humor.

Mimi y Koushirou se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

**- **Un maid café, serviremos café, té, galletas y sándwiches. Y ambos seremos camareros.

Cuando Yamato escuchó lo de que Mimi iba a ser camarera de un _maid_ café por un día, _para él_, casi se sonroja completamente al imaginarse a la castaña en su traje de _maid_. Pero logró controlarse (Dios sabe cómo) y mantenerse como el frío rubio indiferente de siempre.

Pero una cosa sí era segura para el rubio: El festival de otoño nunca sería tan divertido como este que se venía.

Sora se mostró encantada con la idea cuando Mimi le comentó qué dijo para que aceptaran la idea del dichoso café. La pelirroja no pudo evitar acordarse de que en el Digimundo, a veces, Mimi no paraba de quejarse de que se estaba perdiendo sus series de anime favoritas. O de la vez que ella misma le mostró a Piyomon una de las series que veía. Sin dudas, eran lindos recuerdos.

Y Taichi estaba extrañado con la idea. ¿Realmente la princesa iba a atenderlos por una mañana? Trató de hacer una nota mental para llevar su cámara ese día. No iba a perderse esa ocasión.

Koushirou aprovechó de dar los saludos que Jou les mandó a todos. La castaña entonces, comenzó a contar que se lo había encontrado en el metro. Taichi esperó a que Tachikawa terminara de hablar, para mostrarles la bufanda que le había hecho la pelirroja. Y así comenzaron a charlar amenamente, mientras almorzaban.

El rubio se mantuvo algo ajeno a la conversación. Había pasado de la alegría extrema a la preocupación y luego al enojo. Porque, después de todo, estuvo la mañana entera preocupada por la castaña delante suyo y ella se veía de lo más tranquila. _¿Es que acaso estaba loca?_

Mimi volvió a sentir sus orejas calentarse. Pero siguió la conversación que mantenían sus amigos con suprema atención, mientras se comía sus pulpitos que con tanto amor le hizo su mamá.

Cuando tocaron para entrar a clases, los cinco chicos se separaron y cada grupo se dirigió a su respectivo salón. Tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo, al poner un pie en su sala de clases, cayeron en la cuenta de que no le preguntaron a Yamato si podía tocar en el festival junto a su banda, pero como ya era tarde para consultarle, prefirieron hacerlo después.

La tarde pasó rápidamente para todos. Los alumnos de segundo año estaban entusiasmados, pues cuando terminara este día podrían comenzar a perder clases preparando el festival. Este festival era realmente importante para la escuela, pues era una forma de comenzar a despedir a los alumnos de tercer año que se aproximaban a rendir los exámenes para quedar en una buena universidad y que ya se graduarían de la escuela media. Por lo tanto, era tradición que se organizaban cosas bonitas para que ellos recordaran su último año de escuela con ilusión y esperanza. De hecho, con ese propósito se creó la leyenda del festival.

Mimi había escuchado algo sobre la leyenda, pero realmente no le interesaban en lo más mínimo esas cosas. Ella estaba más emocionada en hacer los moldes de su traje de _maid_. De hecho, en vez de prestar atención a las clases, su puso a dibujar, toda la hora, disfraces de sirvienta para poder decidirse, mientras Koushirou suspiraba y tomaba notas por ella. Pronto se aproximaban los exámenes y había que estar preparado.

Cuando la castaña se decidió finalmente por un disfraz, comenzó a dibujar uno para hombres. En ese momento, su amigo pelirrojo decidió meter su cuchara al ver que los disfraces que Mimi hacía para los chicos incluían hasta orejas de gatos y cosas bastante extrañas, si se lo preguntaban. Así que entre los dos, terminaron de elegir el traje de _maid _para los chicos de la clase.

Finalmente, las clases terminaron. A la castaña le tocó hacer la limpieza del salón, así que Koushirou se despidió de ella y se marchó a casa.

Mimi no tenía muchas ganas de limpiar, sólo quería llegar a su casa y comenzar a hacer los moldes para los trajes. Es que no podía evitarlo, ¡estaba tan entusiasmada! Así que trató de hacer la limpieza lo más rápidamente posible para irse a su casa a crear los moldes.

Yamato, por su lado, estaba en su salón de clases junto a su banda. Hoy les tocaba ensayo y seguramente eran los únicos en toda la escuela. Sus amigos de la banda estaban afinando sus instrumentos, mientras él pensaba en esa castaña, amiga suya, quien era una despistada de lo peor y que lo tenía preocupado desde ayer.

Cuando los instrumentos estaban listos, comenzaron a tocar.

La joven Tachikawa caminaba contenta y tarareando una canción. Iba bajando las escaleras de su escuela, para llegar al primer piso, cuando escuchó algo de música fuerte. No pudo evitar pensar en Yamato.

¿Acaso era él quién estaba tocando?

Sí era así, ya entendía por qué sus compañeros querían que tocara en el festival. ¡Qué emocionante! Escucharía a Yamato cantar por primera vez en su vida. Nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de que el rubio intentaba hacer conciertos cuando ella los visitaba antes. Pero nunca se dio la ocasión para sentarse a escucharlo y gritarle cosas.

El festival escolar sería interesante, de eso no había dudas…

Dudó un poco en ir a preguntarle en ese mismo instante por lo del concierto o preguntarle mañana. Finalmente decidió consultarle mañana. No era un asunto de suma urgencia tampoco y prefería llegar a hacer los moldes de su vestimenta de _maid_. ¡Qué emoción! Estaba segura que si les contaba a sus amigas de Estados Unidos, se morirían de la envidia, porque a muchas de ellas les gustaba la animación japonesa e iban a convenciones y esas cosas.

Iba pensando en eso, mientras distraídamente buscaba su tarjeta para pagar el metro, pero no la encontró.

**What the Hell?**

¡**- **Olvidé que la dejé en casa y no tengo dinero para pagar el metro! – exclamó, en medio de la calle, que gracias a Dios estaba bien iluminada.

Y ahora… ¿Qué podría hacer? Se preguntó, desesperada… Pensó y pensó… ¿Y si se devolvía…? ¡No! ¡Es decir, Sí!

¡Claro, Yamato! ¡Él aún estaba en la escuela! Y seguramente tenía algo de dinero que le podría prestar.

Así que decidió devolverse. Al menos su instituto no estaba tan lejos de donde ella estaba. Sólo rogaba porque su amigo no se haya ido aún a su casa.

En la escuela, el vocalista de los Teenage Wolves terminaba de cantar un coro de una de las canciones que había compuesto. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en que su voz no se desafinara, que no se equivocara en una parte del coro en la que aún le costaba aprenderse el punteo y que sus amigos estuvieran listos para el solo de batería.

Y estaba tan concentrado, que no notó que sus amigos dejaron de tocar. Y de que alguien lo estaba abrazando…

Esperen… ¡Una chica lo estaba abrazando!

Miró hacia abajo y en efecto, ahí estaba una chica. Pero, no era cualquier chica… Era Mimi Tachikawa, su amiga castaña en la que no había dejado de pensar en todo el día.

**- **¡Mimi! – exclamó el chico, aún sin salir de su estupefacción.

**- **Hola Yama. – le saludó ella, desde su altura. **Aún** abrazándolo.

**- **¿Q-Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó él, completamente nervioso. ¡Mimi lo estaba abrazando, maldición!

La chica comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras lo soltaba de su agarre. El joven esperaba que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

**- **Eh… ¡Olvidé mi tarjeta del metro! Y… ¡No tengo dinero para comprarme un pasaje! – exclamó, algo triste. - ¡Puedes prestarme dinero para poder irme a casa! – pidió, juntando sus dos manos frente a su cara y cerraba los ojos.

**WHAT THE HELL?**

Yamato quería llorar de la frustración.

**- **¡Hey, Yama! – exclamó el baterista de su banda. – Preséntanos a tu nueva novia.

Y toda su banda se burló de él.

**- **¡No soy su novia! – exclamó Mimi, enfadada.

**- **Mejor para nosotros, eres bien bonita. – le respondió el tecladista, feliz de encontrar a una chica soltera que no se ponía histérica al tenerlos cerca.

Los tres integrantes de la banda se acercaron a Mimi, dejando a Yamato olvidado, tras el micrófono.

**- **Nos das tu número de celular. – pidió el tecladista.

**- **Ten una cita conmigo. – le dijo el baterista.

**- **Eres bien bonita, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó el bajista.

Mimi pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula, ante tanta atención femenina. Luego se rió un poco, esos chicos eran muy divertidos.

**- **Lo siento chicos, no estoy disponible para citas por el momento. – dijo, algo nerviosa.

Los tres se desilusionaron y cabizbajos regresaron a sus puestos. Seguramente ella quería a Yamato. TODAS las chicas de la escuela lo querían. Esa preciosura no podía ser la excepción.

El rubio sonrió con maldad. Eso les pasaba por ser tan desesperados. Pero se enfocó en Mimi. ¿A qué se refería con que no estaba disponible para citas? ¿Acaso… tenía novio en Estados Unidos?

**- **Yama… ¿tienes dinero que me prestes? – Volvió a preguntarle, ella, dudosa.

**- **Eh… sí. – respondió él.

**- **¡Oye, pero es muy tarde! – exclamó el bajista.

**- **¡Sí! – le siguió el tecladista.

**- **¡Te puede ocurrir algo! – dijo el baterista, con preocupación. - ¡Yama, viejo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado de mandar a ese ángel sola a las calles tan peligrosas de Odaiba?

Mimi y Yamato se miraron perplejos. ¿Mimi un ángel?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

**- **¡No sean exagerados! – exclamó la chica, divertida. Luego, se apartó una lagrimita que salió de sus ojos de tanto reír. – Aparte que me puedo ir sola, no hay problema con eso y el metro es seguro.

**- **Pero Mimi, tienen razón… - dijo Yamato, luego de haberse reído un buen rato. – Te acompañamos a casa. – se ofreció el chico.

La joven parpadeó, como una forma de expresar su incredulidad. Pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y decidió aceptar.

**- **Y… ¿puedo ver su ensayo? – preguntó la chica, mientras se sentaba sobre una mesa y miraba a la banda.

**- **Claro que sí. – respondió el baterista, todo contento porque ese ángel los acompañaría en su ensayo.

Yamato gruñó al notar cómo sus amigos miraban babosos a la única chica que se encontraba ahí, pero decidió dejárselos pasar. Así que comenzó a tocar acordes, comenzando una nueva canción. Sus amigos no tardaron en captar qué canción iban a ensayar, así que siguieron a su vocalista. Mimi notó que el rubio cerraba los ojos, como si se concentrara completamente para poder cantar.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar la ronca voz de su amigo. No era la primera vez que lo oía cantar. Pero, era la primera vez que sentía eso al escucharlo.

La canción trataba acerca del primer amor entre dos chicos en navidad. Mimi supuso que Yamato la escribió luego de que Sora le regalara las galletas en aquella navidad del 2002. Realmente era muy linda.

Cuando el rubio terminó de cantar, comenzó con otra. Y luego otra y otra.

Y Mimi no podía estar más emocionada. ¡Su amigo cantaba tan bien! De ahora iría a todos sus conciertos, no se perdería ninguno, porque realmente valía la pena escucharlo. Ya entendía porque sus compañeros de curso querían tenerlo en el festival…

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡El festival…!

Tenía que hacer los moldes en este mismo instante. Así que buscó en su mochila el cuaderno donde había dibujado su traje de _maid_. Luego, buscó una regla y comenzó a medirse el brazo, para así ver de qué tamaño contar la tela para hacer la manga.

Yamato, quien ensayaba nuevamente una canción sobre amor (la misma en la que le costaba realizar el punteo del coro), se giró para notar que Mimi no estaba ni siquiera interesada en su música.

Interrumpió pleno coro, pues le estaba dedicando esa canción a su amiga (aunque ella no tenía idea de que se la estaba dedicando).

**- **Mimi, ¿qué haces? – preguntó, el vocalista, algo decepcionado.

**- **Mido mi brazo. – dijo simplistamente la chica, mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno. Seguramente la medida del largo de su brazo.

**- **Y… ¿para qué? – preguntó, nuevamente el rubio, con desesperación. Se estaba olvidando que estaban con más gente.

**- **Para mi traje de maid.

El _maid_ café. ¡Lo había olvidado!

El joven Ishida se sonrojó al recordar a Mimi en su traje de sirvienta.

**- **¿Traje de maid? – preguntó el bajista, extrañado.

**- **Sí, por el festival de otoño. Nos tocó hacer un maid café. – respondió la joven, mientras se medía las piernas.

**- **Y… ¿Te tocó hacer de sirvienta? – preguntó el tecladista, ya sonrojado ante la idea.

**- **Sí. – respondió la chica, mientras anotaba algo nuevamente en su cuaderno. - ¡A propósito! – exclamó, sonriente. - ¿Me pueden hacer un favor? – preguntó, tiernamente.

**- **¡El que sea! – respondieron los tres miembros de la banda, ante un estupefacto y enfadado Yamato.

**- **¿Pueden tocar en el festival antes del almuerzo para nosotros? – pidió la chica, sonriente.

**- **¿Qué? – preguntó Yamato, sorprendido.

**- **Es que no sólo nos tocó hacer el desayuno, sino que nos tocó hacer un acto para el almuerzo y me preguntaron si les podía pedir que hicieran un pequeño concierto para la escuela. – dijo la chica, algo apenada.

**- **No te preocupes princesa. – respondió el tecladista, tomándole las manos a Mimi.

**- **Sí, no tenemos ningún problema en hacerlo. – dijo el bajista, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Mimi y le realizaba un masaje.

**- **¿De verdad? – preguntó la castaña, algo insegura. Y un poco incómoda ante tantos halagos y atenciones hacia su persona.

**- **Sí, no hay problema. – respondió el baterista. - ¿verdad, Yama?

Y todos miraron al rubio, esperando su aprobación.

**- **Está bien… - dijo en un suspiro.

Genial, ahora tendría que hacer un concierto el viernes. Y él quería disfrutar de su mañana en el café _maid _de Mimi… Pensó Yamato, con frustración.

**- **¡Genial! – gritó la chica. – Les daré pasteles y cafés gratis en nuestro maid café. – prometió la joven, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos de la banda exclamaron de júbilo. Esa chica era un ángel, lástima que no quería tener una relación formal todavía.

Yamato les pidió a sus compañeros que siguieran ensayando, pues ahora tenían que dar un concierto. Así que todos, ya más animados, volvieron a tomar sus instrumentos y siguieron cantando.

Hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche y Mimi recibió la llamada histérica de su mamá, quien no sabía dónde estaba y se encontraba preocupada, pensando en que le había ocurrido algo. Así que Yamato decidió dejar el ensayo hasta esa hora y todos fueron a acompañar a Mimi al metro. Aunque el rubio aprovechó de fanfarronear, diciéndole a la chica que la acompañaría a casa.

Mimi no podía estar más contenta. Los amigos de Yama eran un amor, aunque se encontraban algo locos, pero le habían caído muy bien. Aparte que la habían invitado a cada ensayo durante la semana.

Así que, en los días siguientes, la castaña se preocupaba de organizar el festival junto a sus compañeros y por las tardes se encargaba de coordinar a los Teenage Wolves. A veces les daba ideas para algunas canciones, incluso les inventaba coreografías cuando algunas tonadas eran más movidas. Y a veces hacía duetos con Yamato.

Y la banda no podía estar más encantada. Mimi hacía que los ensayos se volvieran más relajados. Y ya tenían algo con qué molestar a Yamato, pues habían notado que a su amigo le gustaba esa chica. Así que, cuando se encontraban solos, lo molestaban, mientras el pobre rubio trataba de aguantarse las ganas de molerlos a golpes.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que ya era jueves por la tarde. Y Mimi sonrió satisfecha. Como siempre, era la última en irse, pero quería dejar todo preparado para mañana.

El _maid_ café era una hermosura de lugar. Los trajes ya estaban listos para ser usados mañana. Koushirou ya tenía listo el audio para el concierto de Yamato. ¡Y todo pintaba realmente bien!

¡Dios, ya quería que fuera mañana!

**- **¡Mimi! – exclamó, cierta voz conocida para ella. – Ya es tarde, te acompaño a casa. – dijo Yamato, aproximándose a ella.

Mimi se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba su amigo, quien le sonreía y tenía su guitarra con su funda, tras la espalda. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero el uniforme del instituto se le veía muy bien.

Tragó saliva.

**- **¿Qué miras tanto? – preguntó el chico, burlescamente.

**- **Mi festival. El primer festival de escuela al que asistiré luego de volver de Estados Unidos. – dijo ella, emocionada. - ¡No puedo esperar para que sea mañana! – exclamó.

Yamato no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Aunque los motivos por los que él quería que fuera mañana eran muy distintos a los de Mimi. Él quería bailar el vals con ella, mañana, a la noche. Como la tradición del instituto mandaba. ¡Y ni Taichi ni nadie iban a impedir que él bailara con ella mañana!

**- **Mis amigos dicen que te dedicaran una canción. – dijo Yamato, antes de que Mimi notara su sonrojo. – Te encuentran linda… - murmuró entre dientes. Malditos, ojalá a ellos no se les ocurra pedirle bailar el vals a Mimi.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

**- **Con que una canción… Pero… ¿tú la vas a cantar también?

**- **Sí… - respondió el joven, algo inseguro.

**- **Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que también me encuentras linda? – preguntó Mimi, con toda la intención de molestar a Yamato.

Pero el chico no se lo tomó tan bien. Se sonrojó y no supo qué decir.

**- **Bueno… - titubeó. Bien, ¿y ahora qué le decía? – Eh… S-sí, ósea, eres una buena amiga… y… eh… eres… l-linda… - dijo, avergonzado y nervioso, mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

Mimi soltó otra carcajada. Había descubierto que era muy divertido molestar a Yamato de vez en cuando. Él tenía buen humor y no era tan duro como parecía. Era extraño, pero a lo largo de los ensayos que había visto, había conocido a un nuevo Yamato. Uno que difería bastante del que conoció en el Digimundo. Y uno muy distinto al que conoció cuando se fue a Estados Unidos. ¿Ese Yamato habrá sido obra de Sora? ¿O es que siempre Yamato fue así y nunca se dio cuenta?

Miró al chico delante de ella, quien miraba por la ventana. Ya era de noche y las estrellas estaban saliendo. Sin dudas era un espectáculo lindo como para observar con alguien a quien quieres. ¿No debería ser Sora quien esté en este minuto con Yamato?

Recordó esa conversación con Taichi, ese día cuando comieron juntos, cuando Yamato y Sora no podían verse sin discutir y a ella se le ocurrió el plan de ser Cupido.

"_A lo mejor es el destino quien te puso ahí"_

**- **Pero… ¿Por qué?

Miró nuevamente a Yamato, quien tomaba las mochilas de ambos y le sonreía.

**- **Te llevaré a casa. – dijo, simplistamente.

Y Mimi no tenía idea de por qué, pero le agradó saber que Yamato la iba a acompañar.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Sí, lo sé, no debería haber escrito eso, sino que ¡Feliz Navidad! Pero el tiempo no me alcanzó como para haber subido antes ;_; Me ha pasado de todo, pero lo principal es que estuve enferma y no pude actualizar antes T_T Lo siento! ;_;**

**Pero... ¿A qué no se esperaban esto? ¡Sí! ¡Actualicé! ¡Y por partida doble! Jajaja, ¿y qué tal? Disculpen, he tenido un pequeño bloqueo con este capítulo, porque, de cierta forma es un relleno para el verdadero capítulo romántico, que será... ¡EL SIGUIENTE! Los festivales escolares japoneses son muy lindos y ya quiero escribir cómo la pasarán nuestro personajes ^-^**

**Mmh... ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡La verdad es que estoy emocionada! El festival del equinoccio de otoño si existe y es feriado en Japón xD Los japoneses tienen feriados por todo, me tocó averiguarlo para una tarea de inglés (?) y pues, el otoño es bonito ^-^ Aunque es extraño, porque los chicos se están ya muriendo de frío y yo tengo tanta calor por ser verano D:**

**¡Oh! Y la leyenda... será algo especial, sin dudas *-* La explicaré mejor en el próximo capítulo, aunque creo que deben tener una idea de qué se trata jujuju**

**Sobre el maid café xD Bueno, no he visto "Kaichou wa Maid-Sama", pero sí tomé la idea de ahí xD Mi mejor amiga lo vio y me contó algunas cosas que ocurren ahí, así que veré cómo irá eso, pero Yamato estará contento de ver a su maid Mimi jajajaja. Algo de fanservice no le hace mal a nadie, supongo jejeje. De hecho, los maid café son una moda aquí o.o Acabo de llegar de una convención de anime donde tenían uno... Es algo extraño de ver xD **

**Y averiguando bien, los maid café fueron creados alrededor del 2000 o.o y pues, ya que en el fic nos encontramos en el año 2005, me imagino que debieron tener algunos problemas y ser algo así como polémicos... Pero Mimi vio "Card Captor Sakura" (XD) así que no tuvo grandes problemas con eso. A decir verdad, me dí cuenta que Sakura fue creada por el '99, así que era más que probable que Mimi la hubiera visto por la tele. Pero de todas formas es chistoso xP**

**Una última cosa, en navidad recibí un regalo muy lindo que me gustaría compartir con ustedes! Recuerdan la escena donde Sora le regala la bufanda a Taichi? Pueees... mi mejor amiga (mi nee-chan querida del alma!) cosplayó de Sora, interpretando esa escena! *-* El problema es que el chico que cosplayeaba de Taichi estaba ocupado, así que no pudo participar de la escena :/ PERO, de todas formas, mi nee-chan cosplayó y soy feliz y se sacó muchas fotos como prueba! Jajaja! Aquí dejo la imagen: soracelesdrossettets. deviantart. com/art/A-Christmas-Present-276175248 quiten los espacios y podrán verlo ^-^ ¡Muchas Gracias Nee-chan! *-***

**¡Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios! También a quienes leen, a quienes agregan a favoritos y a quienes agregan a sus alertas. De verdad, muchas gracias chicas! =D**

**Yo prometo actualizar los domingos, pero no estoy muy segura si será este fic o el otro mimato que tengo... Hum... Eso estará por verse, pero de que me verán los domingos, lo harán =D Así que nos vemos la próxima semana! ^-^**

* * *

Review sin cuenta:

**ofelia de ishida123:** Muchas gracias por comentar! Qué bueno que te guste mi historia! Ojalá te siga viendo por aquí ^-^ Un besito grande! Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. El Festival de Otoño

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence. En realidad es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation. (Y a ellos deben culpar por el final xD no a mí =D). **

**La canción "True to Me" tampoco me pertenece D: es cantada por Metro Station ^^ **

**Y la canción "The Only exception" tampoco es mía DD: Fue compuesta e interpretada por Paramore**

**Recomendación: Tengan ambas canciones a mano, que saldrán en el orden en que fueron nombradas aquí :)**

* * *

Capítulo Nueve: El Festival de Otoño.

_El festival de otoño tenía una regla de oro, pues al coincidir con el Obon, la eternidad del amor ya no se vuelve algo tan etéreo, si no que se vive en cosas tan simples como un baile con esa persona especial, el amor de toda tu vida. Por eso, el primer vals era tan importante._

_Porque si logras bailarlo con esa persona especial, lograrás estar con ella para toda la eternidad…_

Era viernes en la mañana. Específicamente, las siete y media a.m. Y en el salón 2-d, el salón de Mimi y Koushirou, reinaba… el caos.

- ¿Cómo que no encuentras el delantal? – gritaba una histérica chica a otra, mientras buscaban frenéticamente dicha prenda.

- ¡Necesito más azúcar! – gritaba un muchacho, quien tenía la tarea de rellenar los azucareros.

- ¿Dónde dejaron los panes para los sándwiches? – preguntaba un joven, quien debía comenzar a armar los emparedados.

Y miles de gritos se oían de un extremo a otro. Algunos adolescentes gritaban y se movían frenéticamente, buscando cosas, armando otras, organizando las mesas y sillas para recibir a la clientela, terminando de adornar el salón. ¡En fin! Terminando todo para que se viera perfecto.

Eran los que ofrecerían desayuno a toda la escuela, desde las ocho hasta las diez y media de la mañana. Y, por ende, todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

Mimi, a pesar de todo el caos, se encontraba sentada tranquilamente sobre una mesa, mientras Koushirou y otro chico la movían de posición.

- Creo que se ve bien cerca de la ventana. – dijo la castaña, a modo de sugerencia.

- Mimi, bájate. ¡Pesas! – se quejaba el pelirrojo, mientras seguía moviendo la mesa hacia donde la chica quería.

- ¡Oye! – gruñó la joven. - ¡Qué grosero! ¡Estoy en mi peso justo! – dijo y comenzó a replicar con toda su rutina de ejercicios imaginaria para, más que nada, auto convencerse de que no había subido de peso.

- Olvídalo, Tachikawa. – se quejó el otro chico que sostenía la mesa. No sabía qué era peor, llevar una mesa con su compañera encima o soportar sus replicas algo chillonas sobre su peso.

El profesor Tanaka y la presidenta de la clase supervisaban los últimos detalles con alegría y algo de nerviosismo. ¡Dios! Cuando Aizawa miró el reloj, los detuvo a todos. Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho y los chicos estaban por terminar. Así que se subió al mesón donde estaría la caja registradora y chifló para que los demás detuvieran sus acciones. Cuando obtuvo la atención de todos, sonrió.

- Chicos, ha llegado la hora de presentar lo que hemos hecho durante esta semana. – Comenzó con su discurso motivador. – Recuerden que este festival está dedicado fundamentalmente a los sempai de tercer año, quienes se gradúan pronto. Por lo que deben hacer que este día sea un lindo recuerdo para ellos. ¡Y ojalá disfrutemos juntos el festival! – gritó, emocionada.

Mimi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. La castaña sí que iba a disfrutar este festival.

- ¡Ah! – dijo Aizawa, antes de bajarse del mesón donde se encontraba aún parada. – Y no olviden de tratar a los clientes como "Amo" o "Ama". – dijo y luego bajó de su lugar de un salto.

- ¡QUÉ! – gritó Mimi, sorprendida. - ¡Koushirou! – chilló y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué no te lo dije? – preguntó el chico, algo confundido. La chica negó, completamente desesperada. – Las _maid_ deben tratar de "Amo" o "Ama" a los clientes, según corresponda. Es… algo así como una ley. Por eso es que las acosan. – dijo simplistamente. Como si no tuviese nada de importante.

**WHAT THE HELL?**

Yamato se encontró con Taichi y Sora en la entrada del instituto. Sus dos amigos estaban emocionados, a pesar de que la entrada de su escuela aún estaba cerrada.

- ¡Hola Yama! – le saludó entusiasta su ex, mientras sonreía divertida, seguramente por alguna cosa que había dicho Taichi antes de que llegara él.

- ¡Buenas! – Siguió, Yagami, sonriente. - ¡Mira esto! – exclamó, mientras le mostraba una cámara fotográfica.

- ¿Para qué me muestras una cámara digital? – preguntó, el chico, con algo de escepticismo.

El castaño silbó, esperando esa pregunta.

- ¿Tu hermano no te lo contó? – preguntó, misteriosamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Yamato, aún sin captar la idea de lo que tramaba su amigo.

- ¡De esto! – dijo Taichi y le mostró una foto, que era muy… peculiar.

Yamato le arrebató el aparato al castaño y se fijó bien en lo que estaba viendo. Nada en particular, eran Takeru y Hikari besándose en el centro comercial… ¡Esperen! ¿Hikari y Takeru besándose en el centro comercial?

- ¿A qué no lo crees? – preguntó la ex novia del cantante, con una sonrisa. – La verdad es que pillamos la foto de mera casualidad. – explicó. – Pero es un alivio saber que esos dos están en buenos pasos.

Pero Ishida no respondió. Estaba más preocupado de otra cosa. Su maldito hermano menor lo había molestado por **semanas** enteras con el asunto de que le gustaba Mimi y cuando le tocaba desquitarse, ni siquiera… ¿se enteró? ¡Argh! ¡Qué demonios…! Esta noche llegaría a su casa y molestaría a Takeru de por vida…

Sí, señor. Como buen hermano mayor que era, lo torturaría. Pues, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta mejor frío, ya vería ese Takeru. Ahora tenía material para sobornarlo…

Se iba a guardar la cámara, cuando Taichi le agarró la mano.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó el rubio, enfadado. ¿Qué demonios se creía que hacía Taichi?

- Olvídalo, viejo, esa foto es mi pase para no hacer mis quehaceres del hogar por meses. ¡MESES! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? – Era una pregunta hipotética.

- Sí, lo entiendo… - dijo Yamato, fingiendo comprensión. - Pero Takeru tiene que pagarme algunas cuentas… - dijo como si el asunto fuera de vida o muerte. - ¡Así que suelta esa cámara!

- ¡No! ¡Suéltala tú! – gritó Taichi, ya enfadándose.

- ¡No! ¡Tú! – gruñó Yamato, ya de mal humor.

Sora soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué esos dos no podían simplemente madurar? Aparte… ya estaban hablando de sobornos y chantajes varios. ¿Qué clase de hermanos mayores eran?

¡Dios! ¡Dale paciencia a la pelirroja que tiene que soportarlos!

- ¡Ya cállense! – gritó Sora, mientras les arrebataba la cámara digital y entraba al instituto.

Bien, había que mantener la calma. Además… ¡Mimi tenía que enterarse de las buenas nuevas!

- ¡Espéranos, Sora! – gritaron los dos chicos, en el instante en que se dieron cuenta que la cámara no estaba con ellos.

En el salón del _maid_ café, Mimi ya no podía disimular su estado de histérica... El maldito de Koushirou no le había dicho que las _maid_ debían tratar a sus clientes de "Amo". ¿A quién, mierda, se le ocurría tratar a la gente así? Y el muy simplista de Koushirou, lo hablaba de forma tan banal, que casi no tenía importancia…

Pero ella sabía que tenía importancia.

- ¡Pero Mimi! – replicó Aizawa, de mal humor. - ¡Todo esto del maid café fue tu idea!

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero no tenía idea de que debía tratar a la gente así! – chilló la aludida. – ¡No haré nada de eso! – advirtió. - ¡Me rehúso!

- Pero así no será un maid café… - replicó Koushirou, seriamente.

- ¡Pero todo esto es tu culpa! – chilló Mimi, en respuesta. - ¡Hace mil años que no vivo en Japón! ¡Obviamente no iba a saber que las maid trataban a la gente de amo! – gritó, histéricamente.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? – preguntó la rubia, fanática de Yamato. - ¡Tratar a Yama-kun de "amo" es el sueño de toda _Wolve-girl_! – Se escucharon chillidos por todo el salón.

Y ése era, precisamente, el problema. ¡Uno de sus clientes era Yamato! ¡Por el amor a Dios!

Si trataba de "amo" a Yamato, frente a Sora, sería obvio que su amiga pensaría mal. Después de todo, Yamato es el ex novio de su mejor amiga y parecer _arrastrada_ con él no estaba dentro de sus planes. ¡No, señor! ¡Levantarle el novio a una amiga era lo peor en su código de amistad! ¡Y Mimi Tachikawa no era una roba-novios!

Sora ya la había recriminado de amante de Yamato. Y, aunque después le había ofrecido sus disculpas, el daño seguía hecho. Y Mimi era de las personas que no olvidaban fácilmente cuando la herían…

Además que no quería tener problemas con Sora…

¡Fin de la discusión!

- ¡No seré maid! – advirtió, ya gruñendo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Mimi! – Intentó hacerla recapacitar, Koushirou. - ¡Ya estamos por empezar!

Y, en efecto, los alumnos de tercer año ya estaban entrando al salón. Y eran los únicos que ofrecerían comida, hasta al menos las diez de la mañana, por lo que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Por lo que, a la castaña, no le quedó de otra que asumir su destino de llamar "Amo" a Yamato, hasta nuevo aviso.

Ojalá comiera y se fuera rápido…

Así que con su mejor sonrisa, se acomodó el delantal y olvidó todo el alboroto que había hecho minutos antes.

Taichi salió corriendo tras de Sora, cuando descubrió que la pelirroja tenía la preciada cámara de su hermana. Yamato lo imitó, pues ahí se encontraba el pase para molestar a Takeru de por vida.

Pero la chica, por jugar al tenis, era bastante rápida y llegó de las primeras al tercer piso, mientras un cansado castaño le seguía el paso tranquilamente. El rubio se encontraba todavía en el segundo piso. ¡Ni loco subía toda esa gran cantidad de escalones corriendo!

Sora se metió en el salón de Mimi, el salón 2-d, luego de tomar algo de aire. El _maid_ café estaba abierto y ella necesitaba un escondite. Y gracias a Dios, esa sala estaba a un costado de las escaleras. Así que entró, antes que Taichi la alcanzara.

- Buenos días ama. – le saludó alguien. Una… ¿chica?

La pelirroja se fijó y era… ¿Mimi?

- ¿Mimi? – preguntó la chica, al notarla con su traje de _maid_.

- Sí, Sora, soy yo… - respondió la castaña, con pesadez.

- ¡Mimi, recuerda que se dice Ama! – se oyó a una chica que le gritaba a la castaña desde alguna parte del _maid_ café.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – exclamó Mimi, enfadada. - ¡Koushirou nunca me dijo que se trataba de "amo" en un maid café! ¿Tú sabías?

- Pues… Sí. Es algo como… ¿cultura general? – dudó un poco la pelirroja al notar la mirada de perros que le dedicaba su mejor amiga. – Olvídalo. Koushirou es un malvado y merece morir. – dijo la chica, como si estuviera convencida de eso.

Aunque no era así. Cada vez que Mimi se enojaba y se quería desquitar con alguien, siempre era bueno ponerse de su lado, si es que no querías terminar muerto.

- ¡Sora! – se escuchó fuera del salón. Era Taichi.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mimi! ¿Puedes esconder esto? – chilló la pelirroja, completamente asustada, mientras le extendía la cámara de Hikari.

Mimi tomó el aparato y justo en ese momento entró Taichi.

- ¿Mimi? – respondió, aún jadeante.

- ¡Buenos días Amo Taichi! – saludó la castaña, aún con la cámara en la mano.

- ¿Amo? – preguntó algo extrañado, pero sus ojos achocolatados se posaron en el aparato. - ¿Me puedes pasar la cámara Maid Mimi?

- Bueno. – dijo la castaña, extendiéndosela.

- ¡No, Mimi! – exclamó Sora, mientras la tomaba.

- ¡Ay! ¡No entiendo! – chilló la castaña. - ¿Puede alguien explicarme lo de la cámara?

Taichi se iba a lanzar sobre la pelirroja para quitarle la cámara, cuando entró Yamato, aún más calmado.

- ¿Es que no pueden subir hasta el tercer piso como dos personas normales? – preguntó el rubio de mal humor.

Después de todo, subir tres pisos corriendo sí que era agotador. Yamato no era atleta y no tenía intenciones de serlo, por lo que prefirió subir como la gente normal.

- Hola… Amo – Aunque la palabra "Amo" no fue pronunciada correctamente. – Yamato. – saludó secamente, la _maid_.

- Hola… ¿Mimi? – preguntó el rubio, impresionado de verla en su traje de _maid_.

Y ¿cómo no? Si se veía bien bonita. Era un vestido que se ceñía a la pequeña cintura de la castaña, con mangas largas, aunque se ensanchaban a medida que llegaban a las muñecas de la muchacha. La falda del vestido caía con gran vuelo hasta las rodillas de la chica y era de un color rosado chicle. Pero, estaba demás, el delantal de color blanco, que sus amarras pasaban por la cintura de la chica y terminaban en un lindo moño por la espalda. Y tenía unos tirantes con vuelo que pasaban por los hombros. Además que Mimi tenía unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo y unos zapatitos de charol negros.

Yamato no pudo evitar silbar. Parecía una muñeca, pues estaba maquillada con sombras rosadas, rímel, rubor y un brillo labial rosa, haciendo que su boca sea llena y hermosa.

El rubio tragó saliva. Se veía hermosa.

- ¿Vas a dejar de mirarme? – preguntó Mimi, de mal humor.

- ¡Tachikawa! – le regañó otra mesera, vestida completamente igual a Mimi.

- ¿Quieren sentarse, Amos? – Aunque nuevamente la palabra "Amo" fue pronunciada casi entre dientes.

Los tres chicos fueron guiados por la _maid_, hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana. Había cuatro sillas, pero después podrían invitar a Koushirou o a Mimi a sentarse.

Mimi les pasó la carta y se despidió rápidamente, pues la estaban llamando de otra mesa.

Sora aprovechó de revisar el lugar. ¡Era una monada! Estaba decorado con listones rosas, las cortinas habían sido cambiadas por otras de color marrón chocolate, con cintas rosa chicle para mantenerlas fijas en su lugar. Las mesas tenían manteles blancos con encaje y en el centro de cada una había floreros con rosas rosadas. El servicio se veía realmente fino.

- ¡Uy! ¿Por qué no hicimos esto el año pasado? – preguntó la pelirroja, maravillada con lo que veía.

- Porque hicimos el concierto de Yamato. – respondió Taichi, pesadamente.

- Y porque tú quisiste que vistiéramos kimono y vendiéramos ohagi. – le siguió Yamato, con el mismo tono.

- No les pasaré la cámara. ¡No pueden chantajear a sus hermanos! – exclamó la pelirroja, ya enfadada.

- ¡Pero Sora! ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque eres hija única! – exclamó Taichi, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia la pelirroja para poder quitarle la cámara. - ¡Las tareas que mi mamá me encarga son inhumanas!

- ¡Con mayor razón no las puede hacer tu hermana sola! – se defendió Sora, pensando en la pobre Hikari.

- ¡Sí, Taichi, eres mal hermano! – replicó Yamato, burlándose de él. – Pero Takeru merece todo lo que haré porque me ha molestado por semanas con el asunto de Mimi… - Y gruñó, mientras también extendía los brazos para alcanzar la dichosa cámara.

Sora hacía lo que podía para que no pudieran obtener el aparato. Pero los chicos cada vez acercaban sus manos hacia la cámara.

- ¿Ya decidieron qué quieren, Amos? – preguntó, un chico.

Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Koushirou. Él se veía muy elegante con un traje de dos piezas de color gris oscuro. El pantalón era sujetado por un cinturón de cuero negro, además de llevar sus zapatos de la escuela, negros. Y arriba llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y el gilet de color gris oscuro, junto a una cinta rosa chicle alrededor del cuello de la camisa, amarrada a modo de moño, como si fuese una especie de corbata.

- Hola Koushirou. – le saludó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa. - ¡Te ves tan lindo! – exclamó, toda feliz.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

- Todo esto es obra de Mimi. Hay que darle el crédito por el traje. – explicó, algo avergonzado, al recordar las ideas tan extravagantes de su amiga.

Taichi y Yamato chocaron las manos con él y luego, el chico tomó lápiz y papel y esperó el pedido.

- La verdad es que no hemos decidido todavía. – respondió Sora, algo apenada.

- ¿Ya se decidieron…? – habló Mimi, caminando hasta la mesa de sus amigos, pero luego notó a Koushirou. - ¡Oh, Kou! No te vi, disculpa… - dijo la castaña, apenada.

- No te preocupes. En todo caso aún no se deciden. Y les contaba que los trajes habían sido diseñados por ti. – le explicó el chico, sonriendo.

- ¿De verdad Mimi? – preguntó la pelirroja, completamente interesada.

- ¡Pues, sí! Estuve cosiendo toda la semana estos trajes. A los camareros durante la semana les tocaba trabajar en sus disfraces y como Koushirou tuvo que trabajar en lo del concierto, me tocó coser su traje también.

- ¡Pues te quedaron muy lindos! – exclamó Sora, toda feliz.

- Sí, muy bonito, pero… ¿Qué podemos comer? ¿Alguna sugerencia? – preguntó Taichi.

Él tenía hambre y quería comer algo delicioso por la mañana, pues no había desayunado.

- ¿Por qué están tan pesados hoy? – preguntó Mimi, apenada.

- Por esto. – dijo la pelirroja y mostró una cámara digital rosa.

- ¿No es esa la cámara de Hikari? – preguntó el pelirrojo, con algo de dudas.

- Sep. – respondió Taichi, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y para qué la trajiste? – preguntó nuevamente Izumi, con curiosidad.

- A decir verdad para tomarles fotos y chantajearlos en un futuro cercano. – respondió el moreno con sinceridad. Mimi bufó, pero el chico ni la tomó en cuenta. – Pero… ¡Descubrí algo mejor que eso! – exclamó con alegría, extendiendo el brazo para lograr quitarle la cámara a Sora, cosa que logró. Así que prendió el aparato y buscó por la biblioteca hasta pillar la fotografía que lo ponía tan contento. - ¡Miren! – exclamó y les extendió la cámara a los camareros.

Mimi tomó la cámara y se la mostró a Koushirou. El chico silbó de la impresión, mientras la castaña se sonrojaba. ¡Eran Hikari y Takeru dándose un beso!

Se veía que el fondo era el centro comercial de Odaiba. Hikari era la que tenía la cámara con el brazo izquierdo, mientras besaba a Takeru, quien estaba sin su gorro y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

- ¡Se ven adorables! – chilló Mimi, emocionada.

- Es verdad. – admitió el pelirrojo, con honestidad. – Pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya son novios? – preguntó el chico.

- No lo sé. No me interesa realmente. Ya acepté a Takeru como cuñado hace ya varios años. – admitió Taichi. – Lo que me interesa es que con esto me libraré de hacer los quehaceres de la casa por ¡meses!

- Qué flojo eres, Amo Taichi… - dijo con honestidad, Koushirou.

Aunque luego fue llamado por otra mesa, así que tuvo que dirigirse a tomar un pedido.

Mimi se quedó hurgueteando la cámara en busca de algo que dijera si Takeru y Hikari eran novios oficiales o no.

- ¡Mimi! – le regañó la pelirroja. - ¡No hurguetees en la cámara de Hikari! ¡Son cosas privadas!

- Sí, tranquila. – respondió la castaña, mientras seguía apretando los botones para revisar las fotos.

_- Y este es Takeru, todo sonrojado luego de nuestro primer beso_… - dijo una Hikari toda divertida por ver a su, ahora, novio sonrojado por el beso.

Mimi sonrió. Era una grabación que Hikari había hecho.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Yamato, curioso.

- Un video. – respondió Mimi, mientras veía la pantalla de la cámara.

_- ¡Hikari! ¡A-Amor!_ – titubeó el Takeru de la grabación. - _¡No grabes eso!_

_- Pero sí te ves tan tieeernoooo_. – Se oyeron risas.

_- ¿Te imaginas si Daisuke ve este video?_

_- Pues, que lo vea. Él sabe desde hace tiempo que nos gustamos._

_- Sí lo sé, pero igual…_

_- Ya, saluda para la cámara. _

_- ¿Y para qué?_

_- No lo sé, ¡a lo mejor se lo mostraré a nuestros nietos algún día!_ – chilló Hikari, con felicidad.

_- ¡Hikari!_ – exclamó Takeru y luego le quitó la cámara, la apagó (Y calló a su novia con un beso)

- ¡Uy! ¡Entonces si son novios! – exclamó Mimi, con toda la intención de sentarse en la mesa y comenzar a recabar información.

- ¡Tachikawa, atiende a los clientes! – le regañó un mesero que pasaba por la mesa.

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué pesado! – se quejó la castaña. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué desean comer? ¿Amos? – preguntó, aunque la palabra "Amos", nuevamente fue dicha de forma que no se entendió muy bien.

Realmente tenía un problema personal con esa palabra.

- Todavía no sabemos que hay. – respondió Taichi, mientras le arrebata la cámara a la castaña.

- ¿Y no vieron la carta? – preguntó la mesera, con toda la mala actitud del mundo.

- Pero tú trabajas aquí, ¿o no? Tienes que saber qué ofrecen. – respondió Yamato, molestando a la chica.

Mimi bufó, pero a regañadientes respondió que había sándwiches y pasteles, aparte del café y el té. Además de explicar los precios y dónde pagar.

Los chicos decidieron ordenar entonces. Mimi anotó los pedidos y se marchó, para luego aparecer unos minutos después con la comida que habían solicitado. Entonces los dejó solos.

Taichi y Yamato se pelearon por quién se quedaba con el video y quién con la fotografía, mientras Sora sólo suspiraba, pensando en los pobres de Takeru y Hikari, quienes no se merecían la clase de hermanos mayores que les había tocado.

Finalmente, el rubio se quedó con el video, pues Hikari había estado molestando a su hermano, así que le debía una a su cuñada. Y el castaño se quedaría con la fotografía por ser más fácil de mostrar en el celular.

Así que le pidieron la computadora portátil a Koushirou para pasar la información a sus celulares, mientras Sora sólo bebía su té, pensando en sus amigos.

Yamato llamó a su amigo pelirrojo, pero Mimi llegó pensando en que se les antojaba algo más. El rubio no pudo decirle que no la quería ahí. Realmente se veía hermosa. Y quería que Yagami le sacara pronto una foto para robársela y ponerla en su celular.

Tragó saliva. ¿Mimi haría algo de fanservice para él?

¡Yamato! ¡En qué estás pensando! ¡Pervertido!

Pero es que la chica se veía adorable en su traje de _maid_. Llevaba pasteles de un lado para otro del salón con tanta naturalidad, que era casi increíble. Aparte que ese traje mostraba toda su hermosura y sí que lo traía loco aquel trajecito de sirvienta.

¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito?

Sora y Taichi notaron que Yamato ni siquiera había terminado de tomarse su café. Aparte que su pastel estaba a medio comer. Y ya se estaban anunciando más actividades para el festival. Y Sora estaba toda emocionada por ir a ver que el castaño no le podía decir que no. Así que, discretamente le dijo a Yamato que lo dejarían solo por un momento para ir a ver los juegos tradicionales que estaban en las canchas del instituto.

El rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención, pues estaba más concentrado en ver a Mimi. Pero Taichi no se hizo drama y prefirió acompañar a Sora al patio.

La mirada de Yamato la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La veía cuando iba a la cocina, cuando volvía, cuando atendía a un cliente. ¡La veía siempre! ¿Acaso tenía algo pegado en la cara o qué?

Aparte que cada vez que quería ir a echarlo, notaba que todavía le quedaba café y pastel. Y ahora, para peor, llevaba una orden de parte de una cocinera que se había enterado que Yamato de los Teenage Wolves estaba en el _maid_ café.

¿Es que acaso Dios no existe?

Estaba viendo cómo tomar la bandeja llena de pasteles, cuando una rubia se le acercó.

- Tranquila Tachikawa, yo le entrego esto a Yama-sempai. – dijo la chica, toda sonrojada.

Seguramente era fan de los Teenage Wolves.

Bien por ella, que así la dejaban tranquila y en paz.

La castaña fue a atender una mesa cercana a la que estaba Yamato, pero no pudo evitar escuchar el diálogo entre su compañera y su amigo.

- Hola Amo Yamato… - habló la _maid_, con toda coquetería. – Esto es para usted.

- Yo no encargué eso. – replicó el rubio, algo enfadado.

¡Eran demasiados pasteles! ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué le diera un coma diabético?

- Eh… Lo manda una cocinera que es fan tuya… - Comenzó a explicar la chica, algo nerviosa.

- Sí, está bien… Pero tú no me estás atendiendo… - respondió, consciente de que estaba siendo escuchado por Mimi.

- ¡Sí, pero estoy ocupada! – reclamó, Mimi, enojada.

- Pero entonces te perderás del diez por ciento de propina.

- ¡Métete tu diez por ciento…! – chilló la castaña.

- ¡Tachikawa! – le regañó e interrumpió la rubia, enfadada por ser desprestigiada por esa chica altanera y sin modales para con Yamato.

Luego, la rubia le pasó la bandeja con pasteles a la castaña y salió corriendo a atender otra mesa.

- Y se dice "Amo Yamato" – dijo, mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Mimi rodó los ojos y trató de imitar el tono de la rubia de mala forma, como burlándose de ella. Mientras Yamato se reía de las morisquetas que hacía la castaña.

- Toma… Amo Yamato. – dijo Tachikawa, mientras le plantaba la bandeja llena de pasteles en la mesa y ponía ambas manos en sus caderas.

- Gracias, Maid Mimi… - le respondió Yamato, burlesco.

Y una que otra vez soltaba una risita. Molestar a Mimi era lo mejor del mundo.

La castaña bufó y se dio media vuelta para ir a atender otra mesa.

En eso llegaron Sora y Taichi. La pelirroja portaba un globo de agua de color rojo que le había regalado el chico, en un acto de galantería. Se lo iba a mostrar a Yamato, cuando notó la gran cantidad de pasteles que había encima de la mesa.

- ¿Tú pediste todos esos pasteles? – preguntó la chica, confundida.

¿Desde cuándo a su ex le gustaba tanto el dulce?

- Me los mandaron de la cocina. – respondió de mal humor, el rubio.

- ¿De la cocina? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Taichi.

- No lo sé. Según una chica era porque hay una cocinera que es fanática mía y me los mandó. Son por cuenta de la casa.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, confundidos.

- ¿Pueden sentarse?. Me siento como si estuviera dándoles un espectáculo aquí. – se quejó el rubio, mientras comía un pastel con crema.

- Bueno. – respondió Taichi, sentándose al frente de Yamato. Sora lo imitó, aunque se sentó al lado de su ex.

- Si quieren, saquen. - dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a los pasteles.

Los chicos iban a responder, cuando llegó Mimi con otra gran cantidad de pasteles sobre una bandeja. Los dejó con delicadeza en la mesa, luego puso sus manos sobre las caderas y miró a Yamato.

- Amo Yamato, esto viene de la cocina. ¡Qué lo disfrute! – exclamó ante un escéptico rubio quien miraba la gran cantidad de pasteles como si fueran un unicornio con tres ojos.

- ¡QUÉ! – gritó, de mal humor. - ¡NO PUEDO COMERME TODO ESO! – replicó.

- Sí lo sé, pero la cocinera no lo quiere entender. Aparte, el dulce haría que se te quitaría ese carácter tan _simpático_ – ironizó. – que tienes. – dijo y pestañeó coquetamente. - ¿No cree, Amo Yamato?

Entonces, soltando una risita burlona, se marchó pavoneando a través del café.

Taichi y Sora no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- No puedes decir que no tiene razón, Yama. – le dijo Sora, luego de sentir la mirada de perros que le enviaba el rubio.

- Amo Yamato. – se rió, de buena gana. - ¡Hey, viejo! ¡Amo a esa mujer, por Dios! – gritó Taichi, totalmente feliz.

Mimi lo hacía reír tanto. ¿Por qué nunca tenía una cámara para grabarla? ¡Esperen! ¡Sí la tenía! ¡Y a mano!

Sacó la cámara de Hikari, la prendió y enfocó la cara de tres metros que tenía Yamato frente a tanto dulce.

- Esta va para facebook. – dijo el castaño, mientras el flash alertaba a Yamato que pronto iba a ser etiquetado.

¡Demonios!

- ¡Pásame esa cámara! – gritó Yamato, de mal humor.

- ¡Nop! – respondió Taichi, con tono juguetón. Luego, enfocó a Sora, quien estaba comiéndose un pastel disimuladamente. Tenía algo de crema en la nariz. - ¡Sora, sonríe!

La pelirroja miró a su amigo y sintió el flash que le molestó en los ojos.

- ¡Taichi! – protestó la chica, cuando tragó el pedazo de pastel que se había estado comiendo.

Mimi volvió, enojada.

- Taichi, no se permiten las cámaras en los maid café. – replicó la castaña, enfadada.

- ¡Como si te fuera a acosar! – respondió el chico, de mala gana. Entonces enfocó la cara de tres metros de la muchacha. - ¡Mira, si hasta te pareces a Yamato!

Mimi se sonrojó y sintió el flash golpearle en la cara. Se talló los ojos, por lo molesto de la luz. Entonces, llegó el profesor Tanaka.

- ¡Yagami! – le regañó. – Las fotos están prohibidas. – aclaró, enfadado. – Si sigue, le quitaré la cámara. – dijo y se marchó.

Mimi bufó. ¿Acaso su profesor no podía quedarse?

Taichi comenzó a sacarle fotos a la castaña, mientras esta gruñía y gruñía. Aunque ni Sora ni Yamato se salvaron del ataque loco y fotógrafo del moreno.

Incluso Koushirou fue fotografiado, a pesar de estar conversando con Aizawa, un par de metros más allá.

El profesor Tanaka volvió a regañar a Taichi, pero este escondió la cámara. Cuando el docente se marchó, el chico olvidó la cámara y se dispuso a comer pasteles. Pues aún quedaban muchos.

Yamato agarró el aparato y le sacó miles de fotos a su mejor amigo, en venganza.

El profesor Tanaka volvió, para ya quitarle esa maldita cámara a ese grupito. Aparte que Mimi se había sentado cómodamente en la mesa con los chicos, mientras comía pasteles, cuando debía atender las otras mesas. ¡Estos adolescentes de hoy en día! Finalmente se marchó, ya con la advertencia hecha.

Mimi se tuvo que levantar de su asiento, mientras Taichi se estiraba para quitarle la cámara.

El resto, pasó tan rápido, que nadie se dio cuenta.

Taichi, al estirarse sobre la mesa, estiró su pierna derecha. Mimi, quien estaba sentada a su lado, se levantó, pero no notó la pierna del moreno en su camino, así que se tropezó. Yamato, quien vio caer a la chica, se abalanzó para no dejarla caer tan fuerte. Taichi, quien tenía la cámara, apretó el botón para sacar la foto, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Y Sora comía un pastel de fresa.

El resultado: Una foto de Mimi y Yamato completamente juntos, mirándose a los ojos, tan cerca como si se fueran a dar un beso, segundos antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- Yamato… ¡Quítate! – se quejó la chica, al sentir el cuerpo del rubio encima de sus piernas.

- Lo siento. – respondió el cantante, mientras rápidamente se quitaba del lugar, se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse.

Mimi se sacudió el polvo, mientras Sora preguntaba si se encontraban bien. El rubio y la castaña se miraron por un segundo, examinándose en busca de alguna herida, golpe o algo. Pero a simple vista no había pasado nada grave.

Finalmente, la castaña fue a atender a otra mesa, mientras Yamato se quedaba mirándola aún algo embobado.

Taichi y Sora decidieron dejar de preocuparse y guardar los pasteles que quedaban. El rubio se terminó su café y se dispuso a pagar todo lo que había consumido. Aunque finalmente no le cobraron nada, porque creyeron que todo había sido regalado por la cocinera.

Y, cuando el rubio decidió voltearse a ver a su _maid_ favorita, la chica estaba atendiendo a otra mesa, así que no pudo despedirse de ella.

Pero no supo que la castaña estaba viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo ni que se estaba sonrojando por cómo Yamato la estaba mirando.

Minutos más tarde, el _maid_ café cerró. Mimi con algo de tristeza, tuvo que aceptar que no tenía una cámara para sacarle una fotografía a la decoración, pero sí tenía un gran recuerdo en su corazón.

Así que con algo de pena, se dejó arrastrar por sus compañeras hasta el baño de chicas, para que pudieran sacarse los trajes de _maid_ y ponerse sus uniformes, tranquilamente.

Apenas salió cambiada, tuvieron que reunirse como curso, para preparar el escenario para el concierto de Yamato.

En las canchas de atrás del instituto, Koushirou ya tenía instalados los dispositivos de sonido, los cuales estaban conectados a su computadora. Yamato y su banda, estaban supervisando las instalaciones, con sus instrumentos a mano (a excepción del baterista).

Estaba todo casi listo. Yamato sólo tenía que hacer una prueba de sonido. Aparte que los estudiantes y profesores ya se estaban acumulando alrededor del escenario.

Mimi se encontró con Taichi y Sora, quienes pasaban por ahí, aún comiendo dulces del _maid_ café. Le ofrecieron un pastelito a la recién llegada y se quedaron conversando acerca del festival.

Se escucharon las pruebas de sonido y ya todo el público estaba gritando el nombre de la banda. Y Mimi pudo notar cómo Yamato sonreía ante eso.

- Presumido… - bufó. Pero sabía que no era así. El rubio estaba contento de agradar a tanta gente con ese concierto.

La chica le dio un mordisco a su pastel y la primera canción comenzó a sonar.

Todas las fanáticas chillaron al reconocer la melodía. Y pronto empezaron a corear a Yamato. Mimi miraba que Sora y Taichi también coreaban, felices. Y el rubio estaba de lo mejor cantando, con una sonrisa en su cara. Seguramente estar en ese escenario sería grandioso. La sensación de que a la gente le gusta lo que tocas, debe ser magnífico. Mimi sonrió. Estaba feliz por Yamato.

Cuando terminó la canción, Yamato se puso a hablar acerca de lo feliz que lo hacían los festivales. Luego, el baterista le lanzó una broma y todos rieron.

Mimi miró a sus amigos, quienes parecían haberse olvidado que ella se encontraba con ellos y se estaban secreteando algo al oído. Bueno, bien por Taichi, que se ponía tan contento cuando Sora estaba así de cercana con él.

La siguiente canción comenzó y ya estaban varias chicas chillando, tratando de alcanzar la mano de Yamato o de alguno de los chicos de los Teenage Wolves. Los profesores aplaudían y hablaban entre ellos, seguramente comentando acerca de los exámenes que se venían para la otra semana, o cualquier otra cosa.

Yamato era muy bueno cantando. Todas las chicas del instituto lo amaban y lo animaban a seguir cantando. Y Mimi no podía estar más feliz. No sólo su amigo cantaba de maravilla, sino que todos los miembros de su banda lo hacían igual de bien. Con razón los Teenage Wolves eran tan populares.

Así tocaron varias canciones más, pasando por sus éxitos más famosos, que muchos no dudaban en corear. Algunos más románticos, otros más movidos. Y la castaña no podía evitar acordarse de sus días de ensayo. Haber visto esos ensayos no tenía precio, porque los chicos sí que cambiaban arriba de un escenario.

Ya para la última canción, Yamato tomó el micrófono y buscó a Mimi entre la multitud. Cuando la encontró, la miró a los ojos, fijamente.

- Durante la preparación de este concierto… - Comenzó a decir. Las chicas chillaron al escuchar ya la ronca voz del cantante. – Una chica nos ayudó bastante. Y… a modo de agradecimiento, le dedicamos esta canción. – Mimi miró a Yamato y se sonrojó. Nunca creyó que él fuera a hacer eso. Siempre pensó que eso de la canción dedicada era broma. – Todavía no está terminada, nos dispusimos a componerla durante esta semana y… no alcanzamos a acabarla, pero esperamos que le guste. – dijo y comenzaron a tocar.

La guitarra comenzó a sonar. Yamato pensó que esa canción, algún día, tendría un lindo final, algo así como que Mimi y él terminarían juntos. Lo podía jurar.

Y comenzó a cantar.

_She turned me on, but now I'm shaking_

_She shoots it in, and I keep taking_

_But they don't see, she's down with me_

_Tonight_

_(It's time to push off)_

Todas las chicas chillaban, pensando en que eran ellas a las que les dedicaban la canción.

Pero Yamato sólo tenía los ojos puestos sobre Mimi. Era tiempo del coro…

_She's such a rush, she's such a crush_

_She's one in a million_

_She's such a rush, can't get enough_

_She's pumping through my veins_

_She's too fun to be, so gone with me_

_She's too good to be true, to me_

Mimi se sonrojó. Rompió el contacto visual con el cantante y miró a sus amigos, quienes disfrutaban de la canción, como si no tuvieran idea de que Yamato se la estaba dedicando a ella.

_She's such a rush, she's such a crush_

_She's one in a million_

_She's such a rush, can't get enough_

_She's pumping through my veins_

_She's too fun to be, so gone with me_

_She's too good to be true, to me_

Sonó nuevamente el coro y Mimi ya no podía estar más roja. Se cubrió la cara con la mano, para que Yamato no viera su sonrojo, pero el chico sólo sonreía mientras cantaba. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta.

¡Los Teenage Wolves eran unos pesados!

La castaña escuchó los gritos de las chicas. Realmente era una linda canción. Pero…

_Too good to be true, to me_

_Too good to be true, to me_

… Se preguntó si ¿en verdad era para ella?

Los gritos de las fanáticas se escuchaban a lo lejos. Yamato y su banda agradecía el recibimiento y se marchaban del escenario.

Taichi y Sora estaban abrazados mientras seguían saltando. Los demás también saltaban, pidiendo por otra canción.

Pero para la castaña el tiempo se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

¿Esa canción era para ella? ¿Y sólo para ella?

De pronto sintió curiosidad en cómo terminaría.

Y pensó si era así como Yamato se sentía con ella. Y si era así… Entonces… ¿qué le respondería ella? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si ahora sería la roba-novios… Si ahora le tocara a ella… hacer eso que nunca imaginó…

- ¡Gran concierto! ¿No, Mimi? – le gritó Taichi. Aún estaban algo sordos por todo el ruido.

- S-sí… - titubeó ella al responder.

- ¿Qué tienes? – le entre gritó y preguntó Sora, algo preocupada. - ¡Estás pálida!

La castaña sólo negó con la cabeza. No quería preocupar a nadie. Ni tampoco preocuparse por cosas que no tenían sentido. No, ahora. Porque el festival seguía… Y ella tenía que seguir divirtiéndose. No valía la pena pensar en esas cosas.

- ¡Iré al baño! – gritó y salió corriendo.

No tenía idea de por qué, pero lágrimas iban a correr por sus ojos, antes de que ella hiciera algo al respecto.

Llegó hasta el baño y se vio en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella! ¡Ella no era así!

¡No era como Yamato la describió!

¡Maldita canción!

La tenía pegada en la cabeza.

Ella no era tan genial como la pintaba… No era la una en un millón… Era sólo Mimi Tachikawa. Era una chica que vivió en Estados Unidos un par de tiempo y volvió. ¡Eso era todo! No tenía grandes maravillas. Era sólo ella…

Se echó agua a la cara. Y esta escurrió por sus mejillas, corriendo levemente el rímel. Al menos, entre sus cosas había algo de maquillaje, así que después podría preocuparse por eso.

¡Maldita canción!

Pero… deseó que… alguna vez… Yamato la mirara como la pintó en esa canción…

Yamato guardó su guitarra en su salón, junto a los instrumentos de su banda. Ya después podrían moverlos al salón de música. Aún se escuchaban los gritos de las fanáticas, pero él ya había tocado la última canción del día y era hora de disfrutar el festival. Después de todo, era hora de almuerzo.

Así que apenas salió de su salón, bajó las escaleras, pues en las salas de clase de los de primer año, se encontraba un "restaurante" de comida japonesa. Y el rubio sí que tenía hambre. Entonces, partió, silbando su canción, con alegría. Había notado el sonrojo de Mimi cuando se la dedicó. Y eso no tenía precio.

Lo mejor sería buscarla para molestarla un poco. Quizás y sólo quizás, esa canción le había dejado en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella. Fue algo riesgoso, pero valía la pena. Mimi podía ser bien despistada cuando quería y él ya había aprendido que había que ser más que directo con ella para darse a entender.

Especialmente cuando casi se le declara enfrente y ni siquiera lo notó.

El rubio divisó el salón de comida y con una sonrisa se dispuso a caminar hasta allí, pero en el camino se topó con algunas fanáticas, a las cuales no podía simplemente ignorar. Por lo que tuvo que firmar algunos autógrafos (como si no le hubiera firmado uno ya a media escuela) y sacarse fotos. Incluso tuvo que soportar el llanto histérico de algunas chicas para saber quién era esa chica (no lo dijeron con esa palabra) a la cual los Teenage Wolves le dedicaron la canción.

Y así se le pasó el tiempo, pues a cada paso que daba, más y más fanáticas se le acercaban y pedían algo de su atención.

Taichi y Sora ya se encontraban sentados y comiendo algo de sushi. La pelirroja estaba aún algo preocupada por su amiga, pues desde que se marchó del concierto, no la habían vuelto a ver. Y, para peor, tuvieron que dejar su puesto en la cancha, luego de que las fanáticas de la banda de Yamato se volvieran más y más histéricas.

Ojalá Mimi se encontrara bien.

- Oye, Sora… - le llamó Taichi, mientras tomaba jugaba con uno de los rolls que había pedido.

- ¿Qué pasa Tai? – preguntó la chica, quien no había probado bocado alguno.

- ¿Tú sabes quién era esa chica a la que Yama le dedicó la canción?

Sora lo pensó un momento. Se hacía una idea de quién podía ser. Su ex era bastante obvio con sus sentimientos. Aparte que él mismo se los había confirmado en aquella cita en el cine…

Sintió un escalofrío, al recordar que en aquel entonces pensaban que Taichi y Mimi estaban emparejados. Pero gracias a Dios, no fue así.

- Debe ser Mimi. – respondió la chica, mientras tomaba sus palillos para comenzar a comer.

- Y eso… ¿no te molesta? – preguntó nuevamente su amigo.

Mimi era su mejor amiga y Yamato era su ex novio. Que tuvieran algo, sí que era extraño, pero…

- No, a mí me gusta… - Pero se interrumpió. - ¡Mejor comamos! – exclamó la joven, con fingida felicidad.

No quería declarársele a Taichi. Estaba consciente que durante esos tres años en los cuales ella estuvo con Yamato, su amigo sufrió mucho. Ahora que se estaba dando la oportunidad para volverse más cercana con él, quería hacer las cosas bien.

Taichi se alejó de a poco de ella, casi sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora se estaban acercando y no quería que por una estupidez de ella, se alejara de nuevo.

No, ella haría las cosas bien esta vez. Porque con Yamato nunca sintió lo que sentía por Taichi.

Miró a su amigo, quien comía feliz de la vida. Estaban solos. Koushirou se había ido a sentar con ellos, pero finalmente fue arrastrado por sus compañeros de clase. Mimi no llegaba y Yamato estaba ocupado con sus instrumentos, seguramente. O quizás estaba comiendo con sus amigos. Pero realmente no importaba mucho.

- Es mejor el sushi que hace mi mamá… - se quejó el castaño, mientras jugaba con las piezas. – El de ella está hecho con amor. Aunque nunca me haría un obentou como el de Mimi. – dijo, a modo de broma.

Sora se puso a reír. Era verdad, siempre le había gustado la comida de la señora Yuuko Yagami. Ojalá algún día le enseñara a cocinar. Su mamá nunca le tuvo la suficiente paciencia como para enseñarle.

- Algún día, cuando me case, mi esposa me recibirá todos los días con comida deliciosa. ¡Y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo! – exclamó el joven, con los ojos brillantes al imaginarse toda esa comida. Ignorando el hecho de que su amiga no tenía idea de cocina.

- ¿Y si no sabe cocinar? – preguntó la chica, completamente aterrada ante la idea que acababa de decir Taichi.

- Pues… La puedo esperar… Con tal, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para casarnos. – dijo, pensando en esa chica con la que se casaría.

Pero luego se dio cuenta que, indirectamente, le había pedido matrimonio a Sora. Así que se puso nervioso y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella comía como si nada.

Sin embargo, él no notó que Sora sí estaba sonrojada pensando en casarse con Taichi. Prefirió no hacerse ilusiones todavía, aún tenía que aprender a cocinar. Así que, decidida, decidió comenzar con hacerle un buen par de galletas a Taichi. Después de todo, la última vez que las hizo, se consiguió un novio. Y Yamato le había dicho que le habían quedado buenas.

Tal vez Taichi también las hubiera encontrado buenas si se las hubiera entregado a él en aquella navidad…

¡Mejor era no pensar en esas cosas!

- ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó Yamato, algo exhausto, después de correr para no encontrarse a otra fanática suya por el camino.

- Hola Yama. – respondió Taichi. - ¿Ya comiste?

- No. Pensé que me iban a guardar algo… - dijo, pero observó la mesa. Estaba vacía.

Maldito Taichi. Se comió todo.

- Lo siento, con suerte agarramos estos sushi. – explicó Sora, casi diplomáticamente. – Koushirou dijo que habían sobrado algunos emparedados del _maid_ café. Si lo encuentras, le puedes pedir.

- O esperar por la siguiente actividad con comida. – le sugirió Taichi, con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Olvídenlo. – Hizo una mueca. – No comeré. – Revisó la mesa, nuevamente, buscando a algo. O a alguien. - ¿Y Mimi?

- Se fue al baño. De ahí que no la hemos visto. – respondió Sora, preocupada.

- Iré a buscarla. – dijo Yamato, revisando su reloj.

Entonces salió corriendo. Sora y Taichi se quedaron mirando. Su amigo estaba muy extraño ese día. Pero no le dieron mucha importancia, pues seguramente ya se le iba a pasar.

Yamato buscó a Mimi por cada salón de su instituto. Pero la castaña parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra. Se preguntó si no era posible que se haya ido a su casa. Después de todo, sus actividades en el festival ya habían finalizado.

Se dirigió a la azotea del edificio, esperando que la castaña se encontrara ahí. Pero cuando llegó, no estaba.

Miró el reloj de su celular. Marcaba las seis de la tarde. Pasó todo el festival buscando a su chiquilla y ni siquiera logró encontrarla.

- ¡Prepárense, que ahora viene el baile del festival de otoño! – exclamó una chica, a través del altoparlante.

Era verdad, estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Yamato miró por la azotea hacia abajo. En el patio había instalada una gran fogata y ya varias parejas comenzaban a acercarse a ella con toda la disposición de bailar el vals del festival.

El rubio hizo una mueca. Nuevamente iba a pasar el baile solo…

Taichi comía algo de dango, acompañado de Sora, quien miraba algo nostálgicas a las parejas. La melodía del vals había comenzado a sonar por los altoparlantes. Era una canción que se había vuelto popular en Japón, a pesar de ser estadounidense.

- Sora… - le llamó Taichi, mientras comía una bolita de dango.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No deberías bailar con Yamato? – preguntó el chico, algo dolido.

- No quiero bailar con él.

El chico simplemente soltó un suspiro de alivio. Luego, sus ojos achocolatados se posaron en la gran fogata delante de sus ojos.

- Es hermosa. – dijo, sonriente.

- Es verdad. Lástima que sea nuestro último año para verla. Me gusta mucho. – dijo la chica, melancólica.

- ¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta. – dijo el castaño, con sinceridad. – Me gustan mucho las fogatas. Algún día iré a ver el festival del fuego que hacen en Kioto para el final del Obon. – dijo más para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a verlo juntos? – preguntó ella, esperanzada.

- ¿Los dos solos? – preguntó Taichi, sonrojado.

- Sí, solos. Los dos. Hace tiempo que queríamos ir. – dijo la pelirroja, sonrojada también.

- Es verdad. Vayamos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la gran fogata por un momento en silencio. Taichi se aventuró a tomarle la mano a Sora. Y ella sólo se dejó.

La introducción de la canción seguía tocando, pues aún había pocas parejas alrededor de la fogata.

- ¿Recuerdas que en anterior festival estábamos así mismo? – preguntó Sora, mirando la fogata.

- Sí. Y que al final bailamos juntos. – respondió Taichi, algo avergonzado.

Sora se sonrojó. Era verdad, el año pasado habían bailado el vals, pues Yamato se encontraba en otra parte de la escuela y no alcanzó a bailarlo con ella. Y Taichi, quien estaba cerca, comiendo un dango como ahora, se ofreció a bailar con ella.

Y recordó lo que le había dicho en aquel entonces…

"_Haz cuenta que soy Yamato"_

La pelirroja miró a su amigo. ¿Habrá sido por la leyenda que finalmente terminó con su ex?

Mimi abrió la puerta de la azotea, encontrándose con Yamato. Había ido allí, pensando en olvidarse de esa atmosfera romántica. No era que la odiara ni nada de eso. Pero no tenía ganas de ver a miles de parejas bailando. No en ese momento.

Pero, justo tuvo que encontrarse a quien menos quería ver. A Yamato.

Su canción la había dejado realmente mal. Especialmente cuando ella no quería ninguna relación amorosa por el momento. Tragó saliva. Yamato la estaba mirando fijamente.

- ¡Mimi! – exclamó, sorprendido.

La chica estuvo dispuesta a darse la vuelta para salir corriendo. Pero el rubio alcanzó a agarrarla del brazo y detenerla. La hizo darse la vuelta y encararlo. Mimi estaba perfectamente maquillada como en la mañana, pero Yamato notó que tenía los ojos rojos. Había estado llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó con preocupación.

- N-nada. – respondió ella, apartando la vista.

Yamato hizo una mueca. Pero prefirió dejárselo pasar. ¿Acaso estaba así porque no quería nada con él?

Mimi se apartó de su lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la azotea. Miró hacia abajo y notó la gran fogata junto a las parejas que se estaban reuniendo para bailar.

- ¿Por qué bailan? – preguntó la chica, curiosa.

El joven no supo qué responder. ¿Realmente no se enteró en ningún momento de la leyenda del festival?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – preguntó él, esta vez.

- No. No lo sé.

Yamato se mordió el labio, algo inseguro. Mimi no quería saber nada de amor en estos minutos. Ya se lo había dejado bastante en claro durante la semana. Quizás… si le mentía… Es decir, ella no tenía porqué enterarse de la leyenda…

- Es… - titubeó. ¿Qué le podía decir? – Una leyenda tonta. Realmente es mentira. – dijo, restándole importancia.

Pero a Mimi le dio curiosidad.

- Vamos, es importante. Si no, no habría tanta pareja reunida allá abajo. – contraatacó.

- Sí… - dijo vagamente. Luego soltó un suspiro y decidió decirle cualquier cosa que saliera de su mente. – Es… La leyenda dice que… sí tú bailas con alguien ese vals… err… entonces ibas a estar con esa persona durante todo un año. ¡No de estar romántico ni nada de eso! – replicó, antes que la castaña le pusiera mala cara. – Si no que estar juntos. Un año. Si no bailas con esa persona, lo más probable es que la termines olvidando…. Algo así era… - dijo, como dando a entender, que en realidad no creía en esas cosas.

Pero lo cierto era que el año pasado no bailó con su novia. Y antes de que se cumpliera el año para el siguiente festival, finalmente terminaron.

Mimi pareció estar meditando algo.

¿Un año sin Yamato?

Tragó saliva.

Después de todo, él es su amigo. Un gran y buen amigo. Lo miró enternecida. Realmente quería verlo durante el próximo año. No quería que se alejara de ella, como el superior Jou.

- Entonces… - susurró tan bajito, con vergüenza. - ¿Podemos bailar juntos? – preguntó la chica, tímidamente.

Yamato le sonrió.

- Está bien. – respondió.

Y la primera estrofa comenzó a sonar, cuando el rubio tomó la mano de la castaña, mientras guiaba la otra mano de ella a su cintura.

Una vez Sora le había enseñado a bailar vals. Recordó que esa vez Takeru se burló bastante de él, pero al final también terminó aprendiendo.

Ahora le agradecía esas clases, aunque nunca pudieron bailar así.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and_

_I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

Yamato podía sentir que sus manos estaban sudando. Estaba nervioso. Mimi lo miraba a los ojos, más por seguir el baile que por otra cosa. Pero realmente era maravilloso tenerle entre sus brazos.

El problema era que… esa canción, extrañamente, le llegaba mucho…

_And my momma swore that she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Mimi miró a su amigo. El rubio se veía algo incómodo. Seguramente estaba pensando en el divorcio de sus padres y ahora en su quiebre con Sora.

Yamato tragó saliva. Cuando comenzó a ver a Sora como algo más que una amiga, había creído en el amor por primera vez. Había vuelto a pensar que los cuentos de hadas eran lindos. Pero cuando descubrió que ya no la quería como antes… Reconfirmó todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

Como que él nunca podría amar a nadie. O nunca podría tener una familia.

Pero… Con Mimi a su lado… realmente podía volver a pensar en cosas grandes. No importaba si ella no quería una relación ahora. Quizás después. Si ella nunca lo querría a su lado. Él… estaría ahí… Lo podía intuir.

Taichi, por su lado, terminó su último dango y miró a Sora. Su amiga miraba extrañada a las tantas parejas que se encontraban ya bailando.

- Es extraño ver a tantas parejas juntas. – le repitió la chica, algo triste.

Seguramente estaba pensando en Yamato. Seguramente… lo echaba de menos, como novio.

- Sí… Pero te acostumbras. – respondió él, secamente.

En realidad él nunca se acostumbró a ver a Sora y a Yamato como novios. Aunque fueran sus mejores amigos. Nunca los pudo ver como algo más. No podía atreverse a verlos de esa forma. Su orgullo y su corazón nunca lo permitieron.

Ahora que Sora estaba sola… ¿Tendría él el valor de hacer lo que hace tres años no pudo?

Pasó saliva, nervioso.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó, tardíamente, pero lo hizo.

El coro ya había pasado. Pero a Sora ni le importó. Había estado esperando esa pregunta toda la tarde.

- Está bien. – respondió, contenta.

Taichi la tomó de la mano y nerviosamente, pensó en repetir la frase que había dicho el año pasado.

- Sólo… Sólo piensa que estás con…

- Con Taichi. Ya lo sé. – Le interrumpió Sora, mirándolo a los ojos. Y Taichi no pudo sentirse más feliz.

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone or keep a straight face_

La pelirroja parecía flotar entre los brazos de Taichi. Mientras daban una vuelta.

Cuando Yamato la dejó, se cuestionó mil cosas… Como si ella sería capaz de seguir adelante o si en verdad iba a encontrar a alguien a quién amar.

Pero realmente nunca había notado que ni siquiera tenía que mirar al frente. Pues Taichi siempre estaba a su lado.

Y se odió mil veces. Por haberlo tenido y ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

Especialmente, cuando creyó que su mejor amiga se había fijado en él.

Quizás, ahora le debía dar las gracias. Porque Taichi estaba a su lado, siendo Taichi.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness,_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Taichi, por su lado, no podía ser más feliz que ese día.

El año pasado, por estas mismas fechas, había bailado con la ex novia de su mejor amigo, más por compromiso que por real interés en levantársela.

Habían pasado tres largos años, en los que había estado apartándose de esos dos tan sigilosamente como le fue posible. Porque quería olvidarlo todo. Olvidar la primera pena de amor por la que sufrió.

Se arrepintió mil veces de no haber sido tan valiente como solía ser. A veces sentía la mirada de pena que le mandaban sus amigos, los que sabían cuáles eran sus reales sentimientos por la pelirroja.

Y cada vez que Sora estaba mal, él se guardaba todo lo que sentía y la reconfortaba. Haciendo como si en realidad fuera otra persona. Tratando de buscar a alguien que le ayudara a olvidarla.

Y apareció Mimi. Y Taichi realmente pensó que a lo mejor era la castaña en quién debía fijarse. Pero ocurrieron más cosas de las esperadas y… finalmente estaba aquí.

Ya no sentía nada por la castaña. Ya no necesitaba sentir nada por ella. Sólo tenía ojos para Sora. Y él mismo sabía que ella valía la pena.

_But darling ... You are the only exception_

Yamato y Mimi dieron otra vuelta. La castaña sentía que iba a comenzar a llorar. La canción pintaba demasiado romántica como para ser destinada a la leyenda que le dijo Yamato. Pero no importaba mucho. Porque confiaba en él.

Era extraño. Ella, que no quería ninguna relación amorosa, ya depositaba toda su confianza a un chico.

Y lo chistoso que ella siempre consideró que las relaciones amorosas comenzaban con el amor y la confianza…

Miró a Yamato. Quizás él era esa excepción, como lo decía la canción. Esa excepción para ella.

_You are the only exception_

Yamato pasó saliva. ¡Maldita canción! Mimi se iba a dar cuenta que todo era un embaucamiento.

¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer?

Él la quería. Y en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no?

Soltó un suspiro y dio un giro con ella, cerca del borde de la azotea. Y él sonrió. Ella parecía más contenta.

Una vez, cuando era pequeño y sus papás todavía no se habían divorciado, había pensado en cómo sería su princesa de cuentos de hadas. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, porque sonaba algo extraño. Pero en su inocencia de niño pequeño, siempre se imaginó a una chica a quien debía proteger de todo y amarla como nunca antes.

Ahora, con diecisiete años, cantaba algo parecido en sus canciones. Pero de una forma más _cool_. Pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

Y Mimi era mucho más que una princesa. Era… ella misma. Y… no tenía idea de por qué, pero a veces sentía, que solo la quería para él. Y le recordaba a esa princesa a la que quería salvar cuando era pequeño. Por eso… cuando le tocó componer la canción que le dedicarían como banda en la tarde, escribió que era "demasiado real para él".

Porque, cuando fue novio de Sora, no sintió ni un cuarto de lo que estaba sintiendo con Mimi ahora.

_You are the only exception_

Taichi bajó la Mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Sora. Y se vio reflejado en los ojos de ella.

Nunca creyó, luego de esos malditos tres años, que iba a verse así.

Ya antes había visto su reflejo en esos hermosos ojos. Pero, era la primera vez, que sentía que Sora también buscaba su reflejo en los ojos de él. Sonaba algo complicado. Pero, amaba la sensación.

El joven Yagami ya lo había decidido hacía mucho tiempo. Era Sora quien lo ponía bien. Era ella quien sacaba lo mejor de sí en cada momento. Era ella a quien… amaba.

Luego de esperarla por tres años, él ya lo sabía. Era ella el amor de su vida.

Con cuidado, bajó un poco la cabeza… aproximándose a sus labios.

_You are the only exception_

Sora se sonrojó, al notar lo que su amigo intentaba hacer… ¿Estaría bien hacer eso?

¿Besarlo?

Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Taichi la amaría de verdad? O ¿sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento?

¡Y a quién demonios le importaba!

La pelirroja, poniéndose de puntitas, acabó el espacio que el castaño estaba tratando de acortar, de a poco.

Fue a penas un roce. Taichi moría por ir un poco más allá. Al igual que Sora.

Así que, extrañamente, volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez profundizaron más. Taichi ingresó a la boca de Sora, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos, prometiéndose que nunca más la dejaría irse de su lado.

Y Sora, quien aceptaba gustosa el beso que Taichi le daba, entrelazó sus brazos por sobre el cuello del chico. Y se quedaron ahí, bajo la resplandeciente luz de la fogata y la tímida vigilancia de las primeras estrellas que estaban apareciendo.

_You are the only exception_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**¿A qué no son preciosos? ¿Taichi y Sora? *-* Jajaja. La verdad es que Mimi y Yamato también se iban a besar xD pero luego me arrepentí. Taichi ha esperado ese beso por... ¡TRES AÑOS! ¿Se lo imaginan? T-T Yo no podría hacer algo así ;-; Por ende, le di un regalo y le permití besar a Sora (?) XD Y, como esto es un fic Mimato, Yamato besará mil veces a Mimi, así que finalmente quien se merecía el beso era Taichi :) El resto, es historia XD**

**Pero... ¿Qué tal?**

**Me demoré en actualizar D: Tres horas más del domingo XD Pero ¡Terminé! A decir verdad iba a actualizar "Tú me encontraste" hoy xD Pero esa decisión duró hasta hace como tres días atrás (creo que tengo un problema con el número tres D:). El caso es que como el jueves me dije: "Misma, creo que mejor actualizas el ex-novio..." Y pues, dije, bueno, demás que termino de escribir el capítulo en cuatro días XD Y ¡SÍ! ¡Lo hice! Aunque para las seis de la tarde llevaba a penas cuatro hojas de word y casi todo eran esas típicas explicaciones de las situaciones que iba a escribir. Así que en total llevaba: NADA! Por ende, me maté escribiendo durante mmhh... ¿10 horas? Creo que fueron menos xD Es la primera y última vez que haré algo así D: Pero bien vale la pena, porque terminé con 21 hojas de word XD Lo que no es poco.**

**Así que tendrán que comentarme bien bonito, ¿me oyeron? òwó Nah! Mentira, yo no soy así xD**

**¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Estaba esperando este capítulo con ansias! Para serles sincera, este capi ha sido uno de los primeros que imaginé junto al inicio del fic (ya saben, cuando Sora termina con Yamato), el final y la primera cita doble entre el Taiora y el Mimato (aunque Mimi se empecinaba en que fuera Sorato y Michi indirecto D:). ¡Así que sí! ¡Lo hice! Aunque al principio ese vals era para Yama y Mimi xD Finalmente Sora y Taichi se lo terminaron robando xP Pero... insisto, se lo merecen XD**

**Aunque eso no quiere decir que ahora se pondrán las cosas fáciles ni nada de eso... Ya me han llamado maquiavélica antes y en este fic no será la excepción =D Les estoy dando ánimos. Aparte que necesito rellenar los siguientes capítulos. ¡Ya vamos por la mitad del fic! Soy tan feliz. Ya lo tengo decidido, serán 21 capítulos, más un epílogo. Osea, en total, 22 capítulos =D**

**Sobre los reviews... Disculpen, yo siempre acostumbro a responderlos antes de actualizar, pero por temas de tiempo, comenzaré a contestarlos a penas el capítulo esté arriba D: Aún así agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer el capítulo ocho ;_; ¡Las amo chicas!**

**¡Una última cosita! ¡El próximo fin de semana me iré de campamento! :B Así que, como verán, no tendré electricidad para escribir ni actualizar ;_; Aunque llevaré un cuaderno XD Así que podré escribir muchas cosas =D Igual quería actualizar "Tú me encontraste", trataré de hacerlo para el sábado (y espero no escribirlo en menos de un día xD) Pero si no alcanzo, sólo no se acuerden de mi abuelita? Por favor! ^^ Gracias, por eso las amo! (y los amo! Eventualmente, que yo sé que hay chicos leyendo xD)**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**Rouse malfoy: **Hola Rouse, como ves, acabo de actualizar. ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos! ¡Un besote! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! =D

**Harukopalme:** Hola Haruko! Mmh :/ Tú comentaste en el capítulo 1, pero como no te puedo responder ya, lo hago por aquí. Pues ya actualicé y realmente me animó bastante tu review! Muchas gracias! ^-^ Por comentar y por decir que escribo bien, de verdad lo aprecio mucho =D Ojalá sigas leyendo! Un besote! ^^


	10. La ex novia de mi mejor amigo

**Dissclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino que es de Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation :D**

* * *

Capítulo Diez: La ex novia de mi mejor amigo.

Taichi miró a través de los ojos rojizos de Sora. La abrazó. Se sentía en las nubes, como si pudiera flotar. Estaban los dos… abrazados… juntos. Era como si pudieran volar. Flotaba en el aire con gran facilidad… Era tan surrealista…

La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos. Taichi sentía que el tiempo se detenía. Se miraban ambos como si no existiera nada más que ellos.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aún así… Tenía la necesidad de sentirla…

_Como si... quisiera…_

Acercó su rostro al de ella. No había nadie más. Sólo ella y él.

… _Sentir que ella…_

Entonces, a pocos milímetros de la boca femenina, escuchó.

- Yamato… - susurró la chica, con los ojos cerrados, casi en trance por todo lo que la situación significaba.

… _Era sólo de él…_

Taichi la apartó de inmediato.

_¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_

- ¿S-Sora…? – se atrevió a preguntar. Tragó saliva, nervioso.

- Yamato… ¿por qué te detienes? – preguntó Sora, con un tono casi infantil.

Entonces la chica abrió sus profundos ojos marrones. Y Taichi se asustó al ver su reflejo en ellos.

Su piel no estaba bronceada. Era completamente pálida. Su cabello no era castaño, sino que rubio. Y sus ojos… eran azules, profundamente, como el océano.

¿Pero qué mierda…?

- Yamato… Te amo. – susurró la pelirroja, mientras acortaba la distancia de ambos, casi saltando sobre él para darle un beso en la boca.

Entonces Taichi despertó gritando. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su cuerpo sudado. Miró a su alrededor, asustado. Aún estaba oscuro. Se pasó una mano por los ya alborotados cabellos castaños. Su respiración aún estaba agitada, pero trató de tranquilizarla. Todo había sido una pesadilla. _Pero había sido tan real…_

Giró su cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo, donde estaba su velador. Irónicamente, un reloj despertador digital era la única luz a su costado y era irónico, pues a él nunca le había gustado levantarse temprano. Los grandes números en verde alumbraban levemente. Y Taichi, para su pesar, se fijó en la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana. Y según la película "El Exorcismo de Emily Rose", la cual fue a ver en su última cita doble, las tres de la mañana era la hora maldita… donde salían todos los demonios…

¡Por qué tenía que acordarse de eso!

Gruñó por lo bajo y notó que la hora había cambiado. Eran las tres con ya varios minutos de la madrugada. Al menos era sábado, así que no pasaba nada si no se podía volver a dormir.

Se tapó con las frazadas, hasta la cabeza. La lucecita verde del reloj le estaba molestando y ya le estaba volviendo a bajar el sueño. Al menos su respiración ya se había calmado. Así que, tratando de olvidarse de la imagen mental que aún conservaba de su pesadilla, terminó por quedarse dormido, nuevamente.

Y muchos sonidos se oyeron de pronto y el pobre castaño despertó de golpe. Refunfuñando por los ruidos que había sentido y que lo habían despertado. Generalmente su mamá no metía tanto ruido por las mañanas de los sábados, pues sabía que su primogénito odiaba despertarse temprano. Seguramente estaba apurada.

Se levantó, aún refunfuñando. Los ruidos seguían provocándose, casi armando un alboroto. Eran los típicos sonidos de cocina, como platos cayéndose, equipos eléctricos conectados y funcionando, esas cosas. Pero para Taichi eran una tortura. Miró su reloj digital, pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

Despeinándose más los desordenados cabellos castaños, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con que quien hacía todo ese alboroto era su hermanita menor.

- Hikari, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Taichi, de mal humor. Su hermanita había **osado** despertarlo, por ende, era común que la tratara así.

- Hola hermano… - saludó nerviosamente la chica, mientras batía algo que nadie quería saber qué era. Iba a agregar algo más, pero el bol donde batía se había deslizado de sus manos y finalmente había derramado su contenido sobre ella y el suelo. – ¡Argh! – masculló ella, ante la mirada divertida de su hermano mayor, quien celebraba al karma.

- Mal día, ¿eh? – Hikari ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, sólo limpió su desastre. El hermano mayor se acercó hasta ella. – Déjame ayudarte con eso.

- Gracias.

Así los dos castaños limpiaron rápidamente. Entonces, Hikari volvió a sacar los ingredientes para hacer su masa extraña.

- ¿Qué haces Hika? – preguntó él, curioso. Estaba más despierto y aunque seguía de mal humor, ya no tenía un problema personal con su hermana.

- Hot Cakes.

- ¡Qué rico!

- Mamá salió, así que aproveché de hacerlos para el desayuno. ¿Quieres unos pocos?

- Eso no se pregunta. – Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas. Los hermanos Yagami adoraban el dulce y, a veces, cuando se encontraban solos, decidían hacer cosas deliciosas en la cocina para compartir. Era su momento de hermandad, como lo llamaban ellos.

Hikari comenzó a freír los Hot Cakes, mientras Taichi ponía los cubiertos en la mesa de la cocina. Su hermana, entonces, le comentó que sus papás habían salido temprano en la mañana para comprar víveres. Taichi se quejó, pues Hikari no los había acompañado y la salsa de chocolate se estaba acabando.

La chica sirvió los platos y ambos se sentaron a la mesa con toda la intención de comer.

- Oye Hika, ¿vas a salir? – preguntó el castaño, antes de echarse un pedazo gigante de un hot cake a la boca.

- S-s-sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Estás vestida a esta hora de la mañana. – respondió simplistamente, el chico.

Luego, algo en su mente hizo clic. Se levantó de la mesa, tan rápidamente, que Hikari no alcanzó a preguntarle lo que le ocurría. El castaño corrió hasta su habitación y tomó la cámara digital rosada de su hermana, sonriendo. Era el momento del chantaje. La prendió y comenzó a buscar en la galería de fotos hasta encontrar la que él buscaba. Luego, regresó al comedor corriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre hermano? – preguntó extrañada, pero luego notó lo que su hermanito traía entre las manos. - ¡Esa es mi cámara! – exclamó, molesta, porque no se la había pedido.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Taichi, cínicamente. – La tomé sin permiso, espero no te moleste.

- Pues, sí me molesta que la revises sin **MI **permiso. – gruñó la pequeña Yagami.

- ¡Discúlpame hermanita! No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. – dijo Taichi, solemnemente. Pero Hikari sabía que estaba mintiendo.

- ¡Para de revisar la cámara! – gruñó la menor, levantándose de su asiento.

- No. Quiero que mires esto.- dijo y mostró la foto de su hermanita besándose con Takeru.

La pequeña perdió el habla y se sonrojó completamente. Quedó inmovilizada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, comenzando a hiperventilar, nerviosamente.

- ¡Devuélveme la cámara! – atinó a gritar la joven Yagami, toda roja.

- No. – respondió Taichi, de buen humor, al ver el sonrojo de su hermana. – Al menos no hasta que limpies mi habitación y tomes mis tareas domésticas por un mes.

- ¡Qué! ¡Oye! Tú no tienes derecho a eso. ¡ES MI CÁMARA! – chilló Hikari, desesperada.

- Si lo sé. Pero a papá le resultará interesante saber que… existe una enfermedad que se transmite por los besos.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – replicó Hikari, enfadada.

- No es mentira. Mimi me contó sobre ella. Se llama "Mononucleosis infecciosa" y a papá no le gustaría saber que te puedes contagiar con ella por tener un novio.

Hikari miró a su hermano, quien sonreía abiertamente, mientras apuntaba la foto que ella se había sacado con su novio. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Takeru y borró la foto? Aún enfadada consigo misma, trató de pensar en cómo quitarle la cámara a su hermano.

Lo miró decidida. Le iba a quitar esa cámara.

Taichi le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de victoria. Estaba todo contento porque no tendría que hacer ninguna tarea doméstica por lo menos un mes. Hasta que su hermanita les dijera a sus padres que tenía novio.

- Hermano. ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Hikari, de pronto, poniéndose seria y tomando asiento. Taichi la analizó por un momento, al parecer se había rendido en su intento de conseguir su cámara. Así que, confiado, se sentó también.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el chico, mientras sostenía fuertemente la cámara de su hermana.

- Ya sabes, lo del asunto de Mimi y Sora.

- Ah, eso. – respondió, sin ninguna gana de explicarlo realmente.

- Sí, eso. – murmuró ella de mal humor. Necesitaba conseguir esa cámara.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Takeru me dijo que a Yamato le gustaba Mimi.

¡Qué gran novedad! Se dijo para sí Taichi, quien ya había notado los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por su amiga castaña. Yamato sí que era obvio con sus sentimientos. A pesar de que Mimi no parecía notarlo.

- Sí, ya lo sabía.

- ¿Y? ¿No te afecta? Es decir… a ti… - No sabía si decir lo siguiente o no. – Te gusta…

- Corrección: Me gustaba. – La interrumpió Taichi, seriamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de Sora? – preguntó las tres cosas rápidamente.

Taichi guardó silencio. Apretó fuertemente el aparato para que Hikari supiera que todo el asunto de él, Sora y Mimi no haría que bajara la guardia. La menor se decepcionó al notar que todavía no podría quitarle la cámara a su hermano, así que soltó un suspiro y se dedicó a esperar la respuesta del mayor.

- Esas son cosas que no te incumben… - dijo solemnemente Taichi. – Seguramente estás tan feliz con Takeru que ya no te importa tu pobre hermano mayor.

- Claro, por eso me quitaste la cámara, ¿verdad? – preguntó enfadada Hikari. – Para que me acordara de "mi pobre hermano mayor" – dijo, imitando las comillas con los dedos.

- Sep.

- Idiota.

- Hikari, ¡me decepcionas! ¡Yo nunca he hecho…!

- ¡Si lo has hecho! ¡Me quitaste mi cámara! ¡Y tú sabes que esas son mis cosas privadas! – exclamó enfadada la chica.

- En realidad, te la pedí prestada para tomarle unas fotos a Mimi y vendérselas a Yamato.

**What the Hell?**

Hikari se quedó pasmada, aún atando cabos sueltos. ¿A quién, demonios, quería su hermano? ¿Y cómo era posible que aún hiciera cosas por Yamato, cuando este le había jugado tan chueco en el amor?

- Hermano… ¿estás bien? – preguntó la menor, dudando perfectamente de las facultades mentales de su hermano mayor.

- Mejor que nunca. – respondió Taichi, mientras bebía un sorbo de café con leche.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces ¿qué?

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre contigo? – preguntó ya exasperada la castaña.

Taichi dudó un poco en comentarle a su hermana lo que ocurrió la noche del festival o no. O de contarle sobre su pesadilla también. Esas cosas generalmente se las contaba a Agumon, quien era un poco más paranoico que él y lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Pero él y los demás compañeros digimon de sus amigos estaban de lo mejor tomándose unas vacaciones en el Digimundo y el castaño no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar a Agumon para hablar sobre estas cosas.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos castaños, con desesperación. Y volvió a suspirar.

- Besé a Sora. – soltó, sin más.

- ¡QUÉ! – Hikari alcanzó a exclamar eso, para luego volverse pálida y mirar al techo en busca de una señal.

_¿Qué Taichi hizo qué…?_

- Eso, besé a Sora. – reiteró el mayor, como si estuviera adivinando los pensamientos de su hermanita.

- Sí-ya-lo-sé. – dijo la castaña, aún sin salir de su impresión. - ¿Pero-por-qué?

- Porque me gusta, porque la amo, porque es mi mejor amiga y me enamoré de ella. ¡No lo sé! Simplemente estábamos ahí, bailando el vals del festival de otoño y de repente va ella y me besa… o la besé yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡Simplemente lo hice! ¿y qué? – Taichi comenzaba a hablar cada vez más rápido como si con eso evitara hiperventilar.

Hikari se golpeó una cachetada mental y trató de pensar seriamente. Recordaba que el año pasado habían tenido, con su hermano, una conversación parecida a esta. Taichi se sentía como el peor mejor amigo de la vida por haber bailado con Sora en un vals cuando le correspondía bailarlo con Yamato.

- ¿Te das cuenta que ya hablamos algo parecido a esto el año pasado? – le preguntó la castaña, apoyando su cara con una de sus manos, por sobre la mesa, para adoptar un gesto pensativo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que el año pasado bailaste con Sora y te sentiste fatal porque ella debió bailar con Yamato y no contigo.

Taichi gruñó un poco. No quería acordarse de lo que ocurrió hacía tres años atrás. Todo ese tiempo lo pasó tan deprimido que, aunque lo intentara, había muchas cosas que no recordaba muy bien. Ni siquiera había hablado con Sora decentemente, hablaba de cosas triviales con Yamato y a la hora de almuerzo, tanto Koushirou como Jou lo miraban con cierta preocupación y algo de pena. Y eso era el resumen de tres años de su vida…

Que habían acabado con tan solo la llegada de su amiga, Mimi. Porque, aunque seguramente ella no tuvo nunca nada que ver, Yamato y Sora terminaron su relación, una relación que se veía inquebrantable, casi como si fuera una oda a la leyenda del "hilo rojo del destino".

- ¡Taichi! – exclamó Hikari, llamando la atención de su hermano, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- D-dime Hikari… - titubeó, él, algo confundido por haberse quedado pensando en tantas cosas.

- Te preguntaba si sabías si Sora sentía lo mismo por ti o no. – dijo la menor y luego se llevó un sorbo de té a la boca.

Y Taichi volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Y es que esa era la pregunta del millón: ¿Sora lo amaba a él? Y si era así… ¿lo amaba más o menos que él? O ¿alguna vez lo amó? O quizás solo estaba inventándose excusas y en realidad la pelirroja nunca estaría con él.

- No… No lo sé… - soltó en un suspiró, el muchacho, quien ya se veía algo afligido.

Hikari bajó la mirada. Su hermano no merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Recordó que cuando Sora y Yamato comenzaron su noviazgo el año pasado, Taichi estuvo todo un año actuando como si hubiera activado el piloto automático. Todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta, a excepción de tres personas: Mimi, quien no se encontraba en Japón (pero de haberlo estado, lo habría notado de inmediato); y Sora y Yamato, quienes ni siquiera notaron los cambios de su hermano, por estar viviendo su "feliz amor".

Para cuando la "feliz pareja" cumplió un año de noviazgo, Taichi tocaba fondo saliendo con cuanta chica se cruzara en su camino y, mientras todos estaban preocupados por ello, Sora y Yamato se declaraban su amor por facebook, se dedicaban canciones románticas y hacían cosas típicas de pareja. Pero de la amistad con Taichi ni siquiera se acordaron.

Unos meses antes del segundo año de noviazgo, ocurrió el festival de otoño, donde Taichi bailó el famoso vals con Sora. Claro, al parecer, Yamato fue acosado por sus fans y no apareció por la fogata. Así que Taichi, como buen mejor amigo, bailó con la pelirroja, hasta que el novio oficial se dignara a aparecer. Luego de eso, Hikari vio cómo su hermano se emborrachaba con cerveza y ella lo cubría de sus padres. Y Yamato y Sora nunca se enteraron de eso.

Y finalmente, para el aniversario número tres, cuando su hermano decidió seguir adelante, a los muy bastardos se les ocurrió terminar un par de meses después. Durante ese período, Mimi llegó a Japón.

Hikari levantó la vista y miró como su hermano cortaba un pedazo de su hot cake, con el tenedor. Esos tres años habían sido los más desastrosos para Taichi. Y, por lo mismo, su relación con Takeru demoró tanto, porque ella no podía estar teniendo algo con una persona sin dejar de pensar en su hermano, aparte de que no podía perdonar que Yamato viviera su amor, olvidando completamente lo que su hermano sentía por Sora.

Y Takeru la entendió. Porque sabía que Yamato no había respetado los sentimientos de Taichi y sabía que Hikari no podía perdonar al rubio mayor por eso.

La castaña no pudo ni quiso ver cerca a Yamato por mucho tiempo, aunque esa sensación terminó cuando la "feliz pareja" terminó.

- ¡Hijos, ya llegamos! – gritó la señora Yagami, mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Hijos! ¿pueden ayudarnos con las bolsas? – gritó y saludó el señor Yagami, mientras cargaba varias bolsas del supermercado.

Taichi de inmediato se puso de pie para ayudar a sus padres. Hikari, en cambio, se quedó sentada, aún sin saber qué decirle a su hermano.

_¿Qué se supone que iba a ocurrir ahora?_ La pregunta rondaba por la mente de ambos.

Hikari, sin querer, descubrió su cámara fotográfica encima de la mesa, al lado del plato de hot cakes a medio comer de Taichi. Bien, era su oportunidad para no hacer ninguna tarea doméstica por su hermano mayor. Así que rápidamente tomó el aparato y lo mantuvo junto a sí.

El joven Yagami cargaba bolsas hasta la cocina cuando su hermana lo llamó y le mostró que la cámara fotográfica estaba en posesión de ella. Aunque, claro, Taichi ni se inmutó. Pues, calmadamente, sacó su celular y le mostró su fondo de pantalla: La misma foto de su hermana besando a Takeru.

Hikari gruñó, pero aún así mantuvo la cámara junto a sí. De hecho, aprovechó de revisarla para ver cómo había estado el festival de otoño.

Y estaba en eso cuando encontró una foto de Mimi y Yamato **muy** juntos, a distancia de beso. Aunque, claro, estaba algo borrosa. Como si tuviera líneas de movimiento.

_¿Qué significaba todo eso?_

- ¿Tai? – llamó la menor, algo dudosa.

- Dime Hikari.

- ¿Por qué hay una foto borrosa de Mimi y Yamato a punto de darse un beso? – preguntó la menor, aún confundida en sí había visto bien la foto.

Taichi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia su hermana, dando grandes zancadas. Luego, le arrebató la cámara para ver bien de lo que Hikari estaba hablando. Y en efecto, en la foto aparecían Yamato y Mimi, juntos, con líneas de movimiento. De hecho, el cabello rubio terminaba por mezclarse con los bucles de la castaña, casi como si hasta el cabello de ambos quisiera besarse. Pero, lo más sorprendente era que, bueno, dos cosas: la primera era que él no recordaba haber tomado esa foto y tampoco recordaba haberle entregado la cámara a Yamato; y, segundo, que esta foto valía oro. Después de todo, hacía tiempo que quería comprarse un buen manga de fútbol.

- Hikari, ¿me prestas tu cámara? – preguntó el chico, ya emocionado por todo el asunto.

La menor bufó, pero el hermano mayo no le hizo mucho caso.

- Ahora me la pides. – respondió ella, con sarcasmo. Aunque Taichi lo interpretó como un sí.

Así que el hermano mayor, tomó su celular y se dispuso a marcar el número de celular de Mimi. De todas formas necesitaba hablar con ella. Y esa foto bien podría ser un inicio de conversación. Mimi, algo adormilada aún, le contestó, luego de eso, intercambiaron breves palabras de cortesía y Taichi finalmente le pidió que se vieran para almorzar juntos. La castaña simplemente aceptó. Y él colgó, mientras Hikari aún continuaba observando todo, con curiosidad. Los señores Yagami tomaban asiento a la mesa del comedor, luego de dejar todas las bolsas en la cocina.

Y estaban en eso, cuando tocaron el timbre. Hikari pasó saliva, pues sabía que era Takeru quién llamaba y sabía que su hermano también sabía quién estaba llamando a la puerta. Miró a Taichi y se dio cuenta que él la miraba pícaramente, luego echó un vistazo fugaz a sus padres. Yuuko y Susumu Yagami habían decidido levantarse para ver quién tocaba la puerta, ignorando lo que sus hijos hacían.

- ¡Voy a ver quién es! – exclamó Hikari, completamente nerviosa, mientras salía corriendo a abrir la puerta antes de que sus padres le ganaran.

- ¿No será tu novio? – preguntó Taichi, casi al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó Yuuko, mientras acomodaba su largo cabello castaño, con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué novio? – gruñó Susumu, al pensar que un maldito engendro estaba tocando a SU hijita.

Hikari abrió la puerta y salió casi de inmediato, simplemente gritó que iba a salir. Taichi estalló en carcajadas, ante la mirada curiosa de sus padres. Luego de eso, avisó que él también iba a salir, pues tenía algo que hacer.

Takeru no podía estar más ansioso. Es decir, era ya su segunda semana como novio de Hikari y realmente eso lo tenía expectante por lo que ocurriría cada día. Era increíble cómo (¡al fin!) su amiga de infancia lo había aceptado y estaban juntos.

El rubio le tomó la mano. Ella lo miró y él le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió. El amor era tan hermoso…

Aunque Takeru sabía que no había que ser cursi. Especialmente, porque había notado como su novia había salido algo apresurada de su casa y desde entonces se había quedado callada.

Algo estaba pasando…

- ¿Hika…? – calló a último minuto. Realmente, Takeru, era alguien que confiaba tanto en su novia, que prefería esperar a que ella hablara primero cuando ocurría algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Takeru? – preguntó la chica, mirándolo confundida.

El rubio miró al cielo y siguió caminando, mientras sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Hikari sonrió. Su novio parecía despreocupado a simple vista. Pero, en realidad él parecía saber que algo le pasaba. Y no es que ella pareciera obsesiva al leer su lenguaje corporal, pero realmente se habían comenzado a leer así desde que Daisuke se había vuelto más celoso con ellos, entrada a la secundaria.

- Te invito a un helado. – preguntó él, aún como si no ocurriera nada.

- Buenu. – respondió ella, sonriente.

A pesar de todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, Takeru la alegraba, la animaba a seguir adelante y eso era… una de las cosas que más amaba de él.

Así que la pareja comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Odaiba. Ella se colgó a uno de los brazos de él, mientras se dirigían a una heladería

Taichi, por su lado, ya se encontraba duchado, vestido, afeitado y preparado para salir. El chico suspiró delante de la puerta de su casa. Revisó su celular, como si la foto de Mimi y Yamato se fuera a borrar casi mágicamente si no revisaba que se encontrara en la galería. Todavía estaba ahí. Y él sólo quería reírse.

Yamato no había hecho nada para esconder su gusto por Mimi. NADA. Lo cual era bastante extraño, considerando que Yamato seguía siendo igual de reservado que cuando niño. Quizás era lo único que el Digimundo no había podido cambiar de él.

El castaño anunció que se iba, mientras su mamá refunfuñaba porque aún no limpiaba su habitación. Pero Taichi sonrió. Después, Hikari la ordenaría.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con paso lento. Cuando pensó en su amigo, no pudo evitar pensar en su **ex** novia. Bueno, él no tenía tantos problemas para asumirlo como Mimi. Quizás se debía a que él ya besó a Sora…

Ese beso fue… quizás, lo último que habría estado esperando en su vida. No porque no lo quisiera. Sino porque pensaba que Sora nunca habría accedido. Especialmente cuando, hacía un par de meses atrás, tanto ella como Yamato se juraban amor eterno…

Quizás por eso, soñó lo que soñó esa madrugada. En sí era bastante extraño que, a un mes aproximadamente, Sora lo estuviera viendo con otros ojos a él.

O quizás su autoestima había estado realmente baja…

Cuando Sora eligió a Yamato… aquella navidad, si se lo preguntaban, él no recordaba muy bien qué ocurrió durante esos tres años…

Él amó a Sora por mucho tiempo… No recordaba muy bien cómo comenzó a darse cuenta de ello. Pero sí, en algún minuto después de las aventuras con ella y los chicos, entendió que la quería mucho más que a una mejor amiga.

Pero nunca hizo nada por dar el siguiente paso. En realidad, el broche para el cabello no contaba. Nadie le avisó que había que hacer un siguiente movimiento. Y, al parecer, a Sora le gustaban los chicos decididos. Casi como él. Porque, si se hubiera atrevido antes, quizás ahora, esta historia de tres años y un poco más no se habría contado.

El quizás ni el hubiera ya no existen. Taichi lo aprendió de mala manera. Luego de esos tres años tocando fondo, descubrió que, arrepentirse ya no valía la pena. Y, mientras veía como Yamato y Sora se dedicaban canciones y se posteaban palabras bonitas por facebook, entendió que él no iba a recuperarla. A porrazos lo hizo, pero lo logró.

"La feliz pareja", como los llamaban todos los digielegidos, siempre iba a ser eso: una feliz pareja, que no veía nada a su alrededor. Y Taichi nunca les pidió que no lo hicieran. Hikari fue la única que realmente se enfadó por eso.

Taichi siempre pensó que Yamato hacía feliz a Sora. Más de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo. Y por eso nunca reprochó nada, por eso eligió olvidar todo ese tiempo en vez de hacer algo más.

Divisó, de pronto, el enorme parque al que se dirigía para juntarse con Mimi. Miró el reloj de su celular, al parecer, la castaña llegaría algo tarde. Se sentó sobre una banca que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba y observó el cielo. Se estaba nublando. Ya pronto se vendría el otoño.

Taichi se preguntó que tenía que hacer ahora que todo se estaba arreglando casi mágicamente. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda azul que Sora le había hecho, pues algo de brisa le estaba helando el cuello.

¿Era normal todo lo que estaba pasando? Vale decir, que todo se arreglara al punto que él quería que sucediera. Después de tres años que no recordaba muy bien y, en los cuales, nunca encontró a nadie que lo pudiera ayudar a olvidar a la pelirroja.

Sonrió para sí. Sora era inolvidable.

- ¡Tai! – gritó una voz que él ya conocía bastante bien. Aunque para su pesar, no era Sora.

Miró hacia dónde él creía que provenía el grito. A lo lejos, Mimi le saludaba, seguramente sonriendo y caminaba hacia él, con paso lento.

Bueno, a ella no le gustaba correr.

Taichi se levantó de la banca y miró al cielo. Él sabía que, ahora que las cosas estaban funcionando de maravillas, tenía aún cosas por hacer. Miró a Mimi, quien ya estaba cada vez más cerca de él.

Así que, él, de ahora en adelante, iba a hacer las cosas bien.

Hikari comía de su helado de vainilla, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Takeru, por su lado, la miraba expectante, mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate. Pero ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

- ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó él, más por azar que otra cosa.

No era culpa suya que su novia estuviera tan enigmática esa mañana. Ya se lo había preguntado. Y luego, comenzó con un interrogatorio mientras comían helado. Y ya iban por el tercero… El rubio suspiró, pensando en que a este paso sus ahorros para la nueva Wii que iban a sacar se irían en helado para Hikari.

Lo único bueno de esto era que había descubierto varios sabores de helado deliciosos. Como el helado de mango o el de limón.

Hikari dejó de comer su helado y miró a su novio.

- No lo sé realmente. – Finalmente respondió.

- Ya lo noté. – le siguió Takeru, suspirando.

Y eso que se consideraba con experiencia como para tratar a personas que se encerraban en sí mismas. Aunque, la única persona que él conocía con esa descripción era Yamato, su hermano mayor. Esa característica era una de las pocas cosas que el Digimundo no le pudo cambiar. Aunque ahora hablara más y fuera algo burlesco, Yamato aún tenía problemas para abrirse a toda la gente. Y por eso, costaba mucho conocerlo realmente.

Aunque, bueno, no estaban hablando de Yamato, sino de Hikari.

Takeru nunca pensó que las mujeres fueran realmente complicadas. Ken se lo advirtió cuando Miyako le contó que Hikari y él estaban saliendo. Ichijouji le había dicho: "a veces, las chicas se encierran y sienten que no les pasa nada cuando no es así y eso es… extremadamente complicado". Aunque Takeru no le hizo mucho caso porque Ken había sacado esa conclusión con su novia Miyako y Hikari no se parecía mucho a Miyako.

A su lado, su novia comía helado como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Hika… te puede dar enfriamiento si sigues comiendo helado… - dijo el rubio, con la esperanza de que así dejara de comer y pudiera salvar algo de ahorros para su futura Wii. Además, Hikari tenía aún la tendencia a ser enfermiza y lo que menos quería era que se enfermara y tener a un Taichi con un cuchillo detrás de él, culpándolo por la enfermedad de su hermanita.

- Takeru. – Le llamó la chica, algo nerviosa. Él la miró, expectante. - ¿Yamao aún ama a Sora?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Takeru, realmente confundido.

- Eso. Si tú crees que Yamato aún ama a Sora.

- Pero Hikari… ¿no te acuerdas? ¡Yo te avisé que mi hermano terminó con Sora! ¡Yo! Aunque fue para que Taichi me ayudar a cuidar a mi hermano, porque se enfermó después. ¿No te acuerdas?

Hikari hizo memoria.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Y nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Takeru comía su helado, cuando sintió que su novia tuvo un escalofrío. Seguramente porque estaban comiendo mucho helado en un día frío. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros, como para darle algo más de calor, cuando ella volvió a dejar de comer.

- ¿Y Sora? – preguntó ella, de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Le devolvió la pregunta, él, extrañado.

- ¿Aún querrá a Yamato?

A Takeru le dieron ganas de responder algo como "Y yo que sé". Pero, prefirió callarse. Hikari estaba extraña. Y era su novia. Así que había que rogar para que no se enojara con él.

- No lo sé. – respondió él, simplista.

Ella lo miró. Y él se mordió la lengua al pensar en que si sonó al "Y yo que sé". Así que desvió la mirada hacia su helado de chocolate. Ahí fue cuando notó hacia dónde iba toda esa conversación.

- Hikari, ¿todavía estás enfadada con mi hermano por ser novio de Sora?

- Takeru, ya aclaramos eso.

- Sí lo sé. Pero estás haciendo las mismas preguntas que esa vez. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi hermano… - soltó ella, preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Tai? – preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

- Besó a Sora. – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Takeru notó la preocupación en esos ojos achocolatados. Tragó saliva. Más porque ella parecía preocupada, porque a él le daba igual. A él le importaban dos cosas en este minuto: que estaba con Hikari y que a Yamato le gustaba Mimi.

- Pues… felicítalo de mi parte – dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

- ¡Takeru! – le regañó ella.

- Pero si eso fue lo que siempre quiso, ¿o no? – respondió él. Ella bajó la mirada. – Hikari, mírame. – dijo y ella lo miró, entre asustada y confundida. Takeru se enterneció, parecía una cachorrita. – Escucha, sé que le debes mucho a tu hermano porque él te ha cuidado mucho y qué sé yo… - Tomó algo de aire. – Pero… él es grande ya. No puedes estar al pendiente de todo lo que él hace con su vida, porque no te corresponde y… porque él tiene que salir adelante.

- Pero Takeru… Tú no lo entiendes, mi hermano estuvo mal esos tres años…

- Si lo entiendo Hikari. Taichi es como un segundo hermano para mí. – Y la miró a los ojos. – Y todos notamos lo mal que se puso cuando Sora y mi hermano anunciaron que eran novios. ¡Pero eso ya pasó! Taichi está haciendo lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Aparte que si Sora lo dejó besarla, debió haber olvidado a mi hermano. Confía en él Hikari. Él también puede salir adelante, tal como tú lo hiciste.

- Pero, sólo quiero que esté bien…

Takeru se enterneció con esa confesión. Así que la abrazó con cuidado para que su helado no manchara la ropa de su novia.

- Lo sé. – confesó, sonriente. – Y lo estará. Confía en él. Si algo malo ocurre, al menos lo intentó. Y eso es mucho más importante para un hombre que haberse quedado callado y no haber hecho nada.

Takeru le dio un beso en el cabello a Hikari y luego la soltó para dejarla seguir comiendo. Pero ella, se aferró a él y le pidió si la podía abrazar un tiempo más. El rubio sonrió y volvió a estrecharla con sus brazos.

Mimi no había estado muy segura de juntarse con Taichi. No porque le cayera mal o algo así. Pero, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, Taichi parecía enamorado de Sora pero atraído a ella, en algún grado ínfimo, pero lo suficiente como para ahuyentarla.

Era extraño estar ahora frente a él. Especialmente cuando ella estaba evitando cualquier relación que se acercara a lo amoroso…

Pero aquí estaba. _Bravo Mimi, que consecuente que eres_. Se dijo y miró a Tai.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó la castaña, con curiosidad.

El hecho de que Taichi se hubiera despertado temprano un sábado, significaba que algo había ocurrido. Como Mimi no era fatalista, prefería pensar que no había ocurrido nada malo. Pero de que estaban pasando cosas extrañas, sí estaban pasando.

Taichi enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso tiene que pasar algo para verte, amiga querida del alma? – preguntó y respondió a la vez, Taichi, sonriendo.

Mimi se frustró. El castaño se estaba burlando de ella.

- Te invito un café. – Le ofreció el chico, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la encaminaba hacia una buena cafetería cerca del parque.

Mimi se dejó guiar, medio convencida, medio perturbada. Si Taichi tenía que hablar con ella, al menos aprovecharía para meter su cuchara y avisar de que… bueno… no quería nada con nadie. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo?

La cafetería a la que fueron era realmente hermosa. Aunque, si se lo preguntaban, prefería a donde la había llevado Yamato la otra vez.

_Yamato…_

¡Mimi, reacciona!

- ¿Qué café quieres Mimi? – preguntó por enésima vez Taichi, quien ya estaba riéndose por notar que su amiga se había perdido en el espacio sideral.

- Un… mocha con sabor a chocolate… - murmuró ella.

Taichi se sorprendió. ¿A Mimi le gustaba el mismo café que a Yamato? ¡Qué increíble!

Mimi notó la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. Y cayó en la cuenta que pidió exactamente lo mismo que Yamato pidió cuando él la invitó a un café para hablar de porqué terminó con Sora…

Porque le gustaba _alguien…_

- ¡Mimi, despierta!

- Oye Mimi, no quiero preguntar pero… ¿te sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque estás más distraída de lo normal.

La castaña se quedó callada por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. Taichi no le creyó, pero prefirió dejárselo pasar.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesita cerca de un ventanal. No había mucha gente, así que bien pudieron elegir cualquier lugar que les diera la gana. El chico notó que su acompañante se seguía perdiendo en el espacio sideral, así que prefirió cortar por lo sano y meter conversación de cualquier cosa para no perderla. Además, así la espera por sus cafés y sus pedazos de tarta no tardarían demasiado.

Así que partieron conversando del maid café. De la deliciosa comida que sirvió el curso de Mimi y ella simplemente se reía porque ese tema era tan típico de Tai. Ahí fue cuando llegaron sus cafés. Y cuando se pusieron serios.

Mimi sorbió su café y descubrió porqué a Yamato le gustaba tanto: ¡Era realmente delicioso!

- Tai… ¿por qué me citaste? – preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Taichi no supo qué decirle primero. Lo de la foto, lo del beso con Sora o lo de sus sentimientos por ella.

Soltó un suspiro y la miró fijamente también.

- Mimi… tú… me… gustaste. – soltó cada palabra, como si fuera su último aliento. Y luego, tomó aire, mientras se echaba hacia atrás de la silla, como si con haber dicho lo que dijo, se hubiera liberado de un gran peso de encima.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mimi, aún incrédula, mientras rogaba porque su taza de café no se le soltara de las manos y se le desparramara encima.

- Eso. – dijo, simplistamente, mientras comenzaba a reírse. – No te entusiasmes muñeca, descubrí que no eres mi tipo. Las prefiero pelirrojas.

- ¿Ah? – soltó Mimi, aún sin entender.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Mimi! ¿Tanto te afectó mi confesión? – preguntó, coquetamente, Taichi. Aunque en realidad, se lo estaba tomando con humor.

En eso, Mimi dejó su taza de café en su plato y miró a Taichi con fiereza.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me estás cambiando por una pelirroja desteñida? – preguntó enfadada. Luego infló el pecho y con una sonrisa que denotaba que se estaba aguantando la risa. – La princesa Mimi del Digimundo no te lo perdonará nunca. – dijo y volteó la cabeza rápidamente, haciendo que sus bucles se movieran, lo que en su conjunto se vio como un gesto de desprecio.

- ¡Pero princesa, no eres tú, soy yo! – exclamó Taichi, ya sin poder aguantar más la risa.

Entonces Mimi, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y comenzó a reírse. Taichi la secundó y después de un rato de varias carcajadas. El chico bebió algo de su capuchino y ella de su mocha de chocolate y se miraron mutuamente, ya con el aire menos denso.

- Disculpa que te lo haya dicho así. – Comenzó a decir Taichi, ya más serio.

- En realidad… Yo me había dado cuenta. No soy taaan despistada. – dijo.

- Bueno, pero te lo estaba confirmando… - dijo Taichi, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Sí, así veo… Y me alegra mucho que te hayas dado cuenta que yo no soy para ti.

- Lo sé. A las princesas no le gustan los plebeyos. – se burló el chico, mientras reía por lo bajo. – Pero… hablando en serio, no le digas desteñida a Sora nunca más por favor.

- ¡Taichi! – exclamó Mimi, mientras se tapaba la boca para no reír más. – No le puedo decir así, es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga…

- Y mi futura novia. – le secundó él, sonriente y mirando al techo de la cafetería, como si estuviera decidido a ello.

- Tai… - soltó ella, emocionada.

- Mimi, yo… sé que antes te dije que estaba buscando a alguien que me ayudara a olvidar a Sora. Y… francamente… pensé en ti. Porque… bueno… pensé que era lo correcto en su minuto. Pero… luego de lo de anoche… - Mimi se alertó en esa parte y decidió esperar a que el chico terminara su idea para preguntar. – Yo… no puedo esperar más. Yo estoy enamorado de Sora. Y quizás ella también lo esté o al menos le gusto y eso ya es un gran paso para mí… Por eso te estoy diciendo esto. Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien con Sora.

La chica no pudo mirarlo más orgullosa que en ese momento. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al joven para abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Tai. – Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. – Si tú me necesitas para algo, yo… sólo avísame y te ayudaré.

- Gracias Mimi. – respondió él y la volvió a abrazar.

Unos segundos después se separaron y Mimi volvió a tomar asiento. Taichi se dispuso a beber algo de su café, al igual que la chica.

- Tai… - El chico emitió un sonido, para hacerle entender que la estaba escuchando, a pesar de estar bebiendo café. - ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? – preguntó ella, mirándolo pícaramente.

El castaño se puso rojo y casi se atora con su bebida. Así que deja la taza en su plato y comienza a toser un poco. Mimi comenzó a reírse por la actitud de su amigo, pero prefirió dejarlo tranquilo hasta que él pudiera comentarle mejor.

- Eh… ¡Por qué lo preguntas! – exclamó, avergonzado.

- Lo dijiste solito. Y, a pesar de ser despistada, no lo soy tanto. – dijo, mientras cortaba un pedazo de tarta de frutilla con su tenedor y se lo echaba a la boca.

- Err… - El chico soltó un suspiro. – Durante el vals del festival…

- ¡Ay! ¡Bailaste con Sora! – exclamó Mimi, anticipándose.

- ¿Si…? – respondió Taichi, levantando una ceja, extrañado, pues aún faltaba lo bueno.

- ¡Ósea que la verás durante todo un año! – exclamó aún más emocionada la muchacha, mientras se imaginaba que ya Taichi tenía un año asegurado.

- En realidad… la besé. – Mimi chilló casi como si estuviera viendo el beso en un _dorama_. Pero Taichi prefirió ignorarlo, al escuchar lo que su amiga le había dicho. – Mimi… ¿tú conoces la leyenda del festival de otoño?

La chica lo miró, ofendida.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Tai! – exclamó. – Me la contó Yamato. – dijo, ya más calmada.

- ¡Oh! Y me imagino que bailaste con Yamato… - Prosiguió él, evitando burlarse de lo ingenua que era Mimi.

- S-s-sí… - respondió ella, ya comenzando a extrañarse.

- Y – Alargó el sonido de la "y", para darle algo de suspenso, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña. - ¿Cómo es la leyenda del festival?

- Err… - La chica se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, en un gesto que decía que estaba recordando. – Que no nos separaríamos en un año al bailar el vals. O algo así.

Y el castaño comenzó a reírse de buena gana. Mimi lo miró, ofendida.

- Mimi… - soltó una carcajada. – No puedo creer lo crédula que eres… ¡De verdad! ¡Te pasas!

- ¿Q-q-qué? – La chica comenzó a ponerse pálida. - ¿P-p-o-por qué lo dices? – Ni siquiera notó que había comenzado a tartamudear.

- Porque… - Se escuchó otra carcajada. Mimi, comenzó a estrujar sus manos, debajo de la mesa. – Los que bailan el vals del festival de otoño… es porque están destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad. – dijo, mirándola ya más seriamente.

- ¿Q-q-qué? Ósea, pero no… ¿amorosamente? – Hizo una pausa, insegura de lo que iba a decir. - ¿V-v-verdad?

- Juntos como pareja, Mimi. – le aclaró el castaño, como si ella se tratase de una niña pequeña.

Entonces, Mimi palideció completamente y sólo murmuró un "oh". Taichi quedó preocupado, así que la instó a beber algo más de café, pensando que la palidez de la chica se debía a una baja de azúcar o algo así. Y, por lo mismo, prefirió no mostrarle la foto aún.

Siguieron hablando, pero el joven notó que algo en ella había cambiado. Para cuando ambos terminaron su café, la castaña ya no estaba pálida, pero sí más callada de costumbre. Después de eso, Mimi le pidió al castaño que la dejara irse al metro sola. Taichi prefería acompañarla hasta la casa, pues la había notado muy decaída al final de la velada, pero, al final, no supo cómo, lo convenció de dejarla sola.

_Con que eso era, ¿verdad?_

En realidad: Mimi necesitaba estar sola porque necesitaba pensar… Aunque era extraño, porque, mientras caminaba hacia el metro, no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que pasó anoche…

Ayer, por la noche, a su curso le tocó limpiar algunas cosas que quedaron del festival de otoño. Y ella pensaba que después de eso, tendría que correr sola hasta la estación de metro. Pero no fue así.

Yamato estuvo ahí, esperándola en las rejas de la escuela. Aún podía verlo. En la oscuridad de la noche de ayer, los faroles marcaban el rostro del rubio, quien estaba con una sonrisa traviesa, esperándola.

Era extraño ver a Yamato sonriendo. No en el sentido de que era inusual, sino que era algo molesto. Cada vez que sonreía, la molestaba por algo. Y Mimi, esa noche, pensó en eso mismo. Que la iba a ir molestando todo el camino. Especialmente porque hacía poco le había comentado que aún le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Él le dijo que la iba a acompañar. Aunque ella bien pudo haberlo adivinado, pues la casa del rubio quedaba relativamente cerca del instituto y perfectamente pudo haberse ido, dejándola sola. Pero no lo hizo…

Sus compañeros de clase no notaron quién la había estado esperando. Simplemente se despidieron y se marcharon. Algunos formaban un grupo grande, que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la de ella. Otros marchaban solos. Mimi no les prestó mucha atención. Las únicas dos cosas que tenía en mente en ese momento fueron que, primero, Koushirou debía quedarse aún en la escuela y se iría junto a Aizawa; y segundo, que Yamato estaba delante de ella, con esa sonrisa traviesa, mientras le avisaba que iba a acompañarla esa noche para que llegara bien a su casa.

Mimi se puso contenta. Al menos no se iría sola. Y, después de aquel vals, sentía que su relación con Yamato no sería tan complicada.

Qué equivocada que estaba...

La castaña comenzó a caminar junto al rubio hasta el metro. Realmente ella creía que la iba a dejar hasta la estación. Pero nuevamente se volvió a equivocar.

Tomaron el metro, juntos. Yamato le iba hablando de cómo la pasó en el festival, de lo que ocurrió cuando la buscó por la tarde, de cómo sus fans lo acosaban. Y ella, bueno, ella simplemente se reía. Y comentaba de vez en cuando. Aunque quien más hablaba, extrañamente, era el rubio.

Mimi, en esos minutos, se acordaba que el festival estaba hecho para que los de tercer año se fueran con bonitos recuerdos al salir del instituto, así que realmente estaba contenta porque, al parecer, Yamato la había pasado bien en el festival.

Bajaron del vagón de metro y caminaron juntos hasta el departamento de la castaña. Mimi, a veces, miraba el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, algo impaciente por llegar a su casa a comer algo. Aunque Yamato trataba de hacerla olvidarse de la cena. El rubio estaba más que comunicador esa tarde y Mimi se la estaba pasando de maravillas. Aunque seguía teniendo hambre.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de la familia Tachikawa, Yamato pareció ponerse denso. Mimi lo notó y para aligerar el ambiente, contó una anécdota que le ocurrió en el _maid café_, en la cocina. Le contó al rubio que casi bota la segunda bandeja de pasteles que la cocinera le pidió entregarle. Y estaba en eso, _cuando…_

Realmente fue muy rápido. Si se lo preguntan, todo fue tan confuso. Aunque suene cliché. Pero, verlo delante, como si hubiese perdido la paciencia fue tan…

… _Yamato la acorraló, haciéndola sentir tan…_

¿Freak? Es decir, él era… ¡no se lo digan! El ex novio de su mejor amiga. Y… ella…

… _Y comenzó a acercarse…_

No tenía idea de cómo estirar esa excusa… Pero… ¡Debía alargarla! ¡Como fuese! No porque ella no quisiera a Yamato, ¿qué va? Era sólo que…

… _Él había perdido la paciencia… _

¡No quería ninguna relación! ¿Es que no lo entendía? No después de lo que pasó… No después de que huyó así como…

… _Desesperado. Ansioso._ Así se encontraba Yamato. Con Mimi entre sus brazos y expectante a lo que él decida hacer. La miró a los ojos. Pudo notar el miedo de ella… Pero, por sobre todo, estaba ansiosa… A lo que él fuera a hacer.

Mimi pasó saliva. Yamato acortó la distancia. Ella quería alargar el momento un poco más. Él quería que el tiempo se detuviera.

La castaña aún se ponía nerviosa de recordar la sensación de estar entre los brazos de Yamato. Aunque, en realidad, ponerse nerviosa quedaba corto a lo que realmente sintió ayer en la noche. Fue su piel, su cuerpo, ella entera reaccionaba a la corta cercanía que el rubio tuvo con ella, anoche.

Le temblaron las piernas, al recordar que… Bueno, _dos_ cosas:

La primera… Fue que Yamato la había besado, en la entrada de su casa, acorralándola contra la pared. Con ternura y… ¿pasión? ¡Al diablo! ¡La besó! ¡Yamato Matt Ishida la besó!

Y La segunda… Bueno, tiene mucha relación con la primera, claro… Yamato Ishida la besó y a ella… _**Le gustó…**_

* * *

**Notas de una Autora Arrepentida:**

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORAAA! DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHOOO! T.T Pero, ¿qué puedo decirles? Aún tengo estoy en clases, ni siquiera he podido leer fics o dejar reviews en fics que me gustan mucho y he gastado todo este día feriado en actualizar, sabiendo que tengo prueba el jueves (Diversidad, cómo te odiioooo D:)**

**Si quieren golpearme, matarme, freírme o lo que sea, realmente las entiendo T.T**

**Pero aquí me encuentro, dando la cara (?) Bueno no, porque estoy refugiada tras mi computador xD Pero igual actualicé :D Algo es algo, ¿no?**

**¿Puedo quejarme? XD Es que este capítulo fue... ¡MUY DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR! Especialmente porque es el primer capítulo en donde creo que los pensamientos de los personajes se mezclan mucho más con la narración y ¡sí que fue difícil escribir eso! Es casi como un "Mash-up de Personaje's POV" D: Pero originalmente estaba planeado para que Taichi contara su visión de los tres años de noviazgo Sorato que a nadie le gustaron HUM! òxó**

**Ahora... considerando a nuestra pareja principal, espero realmente que nadie lea estas notas de autora antes de leer el capi xD porque... ¡SÍ! ¡Yamato besó a Mimi! Después del festival, ¡PERO LO HIZO! Y jujuju, bueno, Mimi ya no está tan reacia al rubio. Tadá! :D La magia ocurrió! Cómo amo los festivales japoneses! *w***

**¡Oh! Y he alcanzado los 100 reviews! *w* Muchas gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que hacen un esfuerzo extra en dejarme su comentario! Ya los contesté todos *W* Y me alegra mucho haber recibido hartos el capítulo anterior :D Muchas gracias de verdad chicos, me hacen muy feliz ^-^ les agradezco mucho ;O;**

**Por el momento será todo. De verdad muchas gracias chicos! Mucho éxito en todo! Y nos estamos leyendo en la próxima actualización de "Tú me Encontraste" :D Un besote wrande! :D**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: Amigos con Beneficios.**


End file.
